Business Relations
by Musette Fujiwara
Summary: Sakura's the president of a fashion company and it's main model. Syaoran is a model and owns a fashion company. Their paths were once connected, but something happened that caused Sakura to stop smiling become a cold business woman. S/S, E/T, M/OC. R
1. The offer

The characters from CCS don't belong to me. I'm just a crazy fan that like to write about CCS characters.

**Business Relations**

**1-** **The offer**

In the little city of Tomoeda lived to cousins, Daidoudjii Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura, besides being cousins they were also best friends with a Chinese girl names Li Meiling Rae. They all meet each other in primary school and since then they were inseparable.

Meiling's eyes are crimson, like rubies gems, and the thing about her is that you do not want to make her angry 'cause she is very impulsive, normally she acts without thinking. Her hair is has black, has the sky without the moon or star glow, long and straight and normally she wears it in two big braids. She is the tallest of the three.

Tomoyo's hair is the same length has Meiling, though she prefers wearing it free, her hair is black but appear it has some shades of lilac. Her eyes are amethyst and her skin is very pale, which contrasts perfectly with the colour of her hair, she is the smallest. She is also the one that manages to hold Sakura and Meiling down; she is the only one who can calm them down. She is known among that has the damaged controller.

Sakura isn't small nor tall, she stands in the middle. Her eyes are green like two emeralds. Her hair goes down until the middle of her back and normally she doesn't have what people consider a normal hairstyle, it was auburn. Once, in her past she was very cheerful person, go lucky, peaceful, but some guy hurt her badly, that she lost all of her good traits, only going back to her old self when she is all by herself with her best friends. Just like Meiling, she never thinks before she acts, she goes with the flow, and follows her impulses. Never before had they failed her.

The three, together, own a firm of clothes, a very famous one (n.a: I need suggestions for the name), they founded it when they finish college, at least that's all her friends in Tomoeda think, each one has a specific work. Tomoyo is the designer, Meiling the accountant and the person who develops the new shops, this means she is the one who designs decoration and decides where and when will they open, what collection it will have. Everyone knew what Tomoyo and Meiling job was, but Sakura's job was a bit fuzy to others not related to the firm, she was not only the main model but also the CEO, this was unknown to the whole world. She decided what deals they would accept, also which show they would be present.

Now they were discussing a new deal for a shop that was going to be open in Hong Kong, Sakura didn't like this one bit, but in all the main cities in China there were a shop they own, all the cities except Hong Kong and now they couldn't postpone it anymore.

"So finally Kinomoto Sakura agrees in opening a shop or two in Hong Kong!" said Meiling triumphantly "It was about time we open one in my home town!"

"Hey, don't brag yourself so much! I'm still in time to change my mind" said Sakura giving Meiling one of her glares "But I won't! So please stop that!"

"And will you go to Hong Kong, right? We know you hate that city since 3 years ago but it's time for you just move on, and give the city a chance! It's not the city fault that _He_ was a bastard!" said Tomoyo

"Yeah! I know but, it still hurts!" said Sakura in a broken voice.

"Okay, Sakura, stop remember the bastard that broke you! That was why we are having so much success 'cause you spent all your spare time thinking about ways to improve our business" said Meiling knowing Sakura was about to cry all her sorrows again about some bastard that broke the engagement, and a week later was about to marry another girl. "Now let's talk business! I think the line of clothe we should take to the Grand Opening of the shops for the next month should be summer clothes, and we can't forget that we have all that cocktails and parties to attend to. To show everybody that we run a serious business even though we are women."

"Why are you saying that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Because once again…" started Meiling before being interrupted by Sakura.

"Let me guess... We received another offer to sell the firm, right?" said Sakura in a bored tone of voice.

"Yes, that's absolutely correct! How did you do it?" asked Meiling feigning surprised by the answer.

"Well probably she did, because in this month how many offers did we get twenty?" said Tomoyo in a serious way.

"Actually yes, and all of them wants to buy our firm, 'cause they said and I quote _"Your firm was a magnificent success but to go any further you need help from other firms, with more knowledge"_ meaning _you need a men help_ for managing the success" after finishing saying that she simulated nauseas and throwing up.

"Doesn't this so called business man know that we are not for sale!!! How many times do we have to answer to those same letters saying, _"Thanks for the offer, blablabla, it's very appellative, blablabla, but we are not interested."_ It's just too much for us" said an annoyed Tomoyo.

"Mei why do you think we should meet this one?" asked Sakura, noticing a glint in Meiling's eyes.

"Well 'cause they were the only ones that don't want to buy us?" said Meiling excited by this fact.

"**What**?????" asked in unison Sakura and Tomoyo.

"They don't offer to buy our firm they want be our partners, they want to do business with us! So what do we do now?"

"I really don't no Mei, when they want to buy us it was an easy answer now, it smells like a business opportunity" said Tomoyo.

"Yeah I know, I think we should hear them out. What do you say Kura?"

"I agree but what do we know about this firm, we have to research first."

"And who will go to the first meeting?"

"You Mei, of course this is your pitch. You know very well that I'll be the one that must close the business but you must see if it's worth the trouble!"

"Sakura is right, you know that"

"Yeah I know, but... Okay, I'll do it, but you guys will help me right?"

"**Of course**" they said excited.

"So Mei what do we know about this firm. And don't look to me like that. 'Cause Tommy and I know before talking to us you check every single firm, even if the answer is always no" said Sakura looking straight in Meiling eyes.

"Fine. Damn. I forgot about that, and that you know it." said Meiling in an upset tone of voice "The firm was founded recently, about two years ago, they only sell men clothes. The name is L.H.T. It is similar to ours; they have their own designer, models. But there is a catch, the firm is somewhat connected with Li Corp, like it is a filial to it." Meiling stopped to get some air, but was quickly enough to not let Sakura say nothing. She didn't even look to her. "Like us they have three main directors, but I couldn't find any input about them, only that they are all single and free." Sakura and Tomoyo fall in the ground for this last bit of information.

"Okay, now tell me why that is relevant for the business?" asked Sakura, overlooking the connection with Li Corp.

"Oh, it's not! I only think maybe we can get ourselves some boyfriends!" Said Meiling jumping up and down very excited with the prospect.

"You both can, I can't! And I won't" Stated Sakura with watery eyes, preventing to let any tears fall down.

"C'mon Kura you need to get yourself a boyfriend" Tried Tomoyo.

"I just can't do that!"

"But the engagement was broken! And it has been three years ago, it's time for you to let go" said Meiling in a very calm voice.

"I can't do that!" she stated. The way she said the words they knew, it was the time they would find out why Sakura won't date anyone, even after three years. "He will always be the one for me, my true love, and if he didn't want me, so the only explanation is that I must have something wrong with me! Therefore, I won't go out and found someone new. _That's the reason I give so much to our Business_." She couldn't take any longer, so after she stopped talking, she let the tears fall. She leaned towards Meiling, from her two best friends present; she was the only one who suffered due to love.

Tomoyo gave both of them a bear hug and said in a calm and serene voice "Calm down, he doesn't worth it. If you don't want a new boyfriend it's okay, but you can still have fun and go to parties and be beautiful like you always were and still are!" she smile to Sakura "And I won't take no for a answer".

After a while she stopped crying, and begun calming down. Tomoyo and Meiling went to their offices and start preparing everything for the opening of the new stores and the business reunion.

**

* * *

**

Sakura's office

The office was decorated in shades of pink and white, with a pink sofa, and a table done in cherry tree. The chair was white with little cherry blossom's engraved on it..

Sakura shrunk in the sofa, crying, remembering and battling against herself, against the feelings she have to the man that destroyed all her happiness who happens to be the man that one day made her the most happy woman in the world.

"_Why can't I just let him go? He broke the engagement, and probably its already married. And with children."_ she thought torturing herself.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was walking her dog, Kero, when another dog came along and they started playing together. After a while, she heard somebody calling Spinelsun and the black dog looked up, and started running to the place the sound was coming from, his suppose owner. Kero run after the other dog and Sakura after Kero._

_She finally caught up to him only to lose her balance and would ended up in the lake if that boy didn't grab her. To bad, their dogs didn't thought in the same way! So they push their owners into the water. The boy tried to held Sakura, so she wouldn't get wet but the only thing he could do was falling to the water with her on his lap, his chestnut hair was wet and his amber eyes were laughing at the image of that girl sitting in his lap all wet and giggling like crazy._

**End of Flashback**

**Sakura's POV**

That was the first time I saw him and the time I fell in love with him! Why did he propose if he didn't want to marry me.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was visiting her cousin back in Tomoeda when she received a phone call._

_"Hello Sakura speaking" she answered the phone._

_Someone answered "Hello!"_

_"Who is this? Hun is that you"_

_"No it's not Hun, I'm his best friend!" that person voice said. Even though she knew his best friend, and couldn't match the face with the voice._

_"What do you want?" Sakura asked afraid that something bad could happen to him._

_"I want to give you a message from him!" said the voice in a very cold and creepy way._

_"So what the message is?" asked Sakura 'cause her fiancée has never asked any of his friends to call her._

_"He wants me to say to you, that the wedding is off, and if you open tomorrow magazine you will know why!" said the voice laughing._

_By this time Sakura was crying a lot and Tomoyo was beginning to be scared of what had happened with Sakura, why was she crying._

_"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, she went back to solve some problems with the new collection she was going to model for her Tomoyo in that summer and to ask her to be one of her bridesmaid._

_"Well what I mean is that the wedding is off 'cause he is going to marry to someone else! Someone better than **you**! Do you understand it **now**?" said the voice laughing like a maniac._

_The phone fell down and she begun to crying hard. If she had stayed on the phone for a while, she would have heard his voice coming from the phone._

**End of Flashback**

"How could you do this to me. I hate you bastard! I hope you drop dead." After it was over, she couldn't ever bring herself to say his name.

'No. You don't?' came a little voice.

"Why does that voice always have to be right about everything? I miss you so much. But you hurt me so me much. Why did you hurt me so badly?"

**A.N: **And here it is my second fic. I hope you like it. Please review it.

'Till next Time, happy days. lol


	2. The answer

I want to thanks to every readers who reviewed my story, and to the readers that only have read it.

**2- The answer**

**Hong Kong**

"I have the answer!" exclaimed Tong Kai-Run, for the past two weeks they were expecting an answer from the _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_ (n.a: the name of the firm, I hope you like it, if don't pleas tell me), the famous firm who came the most wanted women clothes line in all Asia.

Tong was the calm type of guy, he never worries about anything, his eyes are blue like the sky in a summer day, and show how calm he really is, too bad sometimes they can be deceive. His hair is raven and he normally wears it short so he don't have to worry about it in the morning. He is on of the directors of L.H.T, he is one of the responsible for the financial status, and the other one in charge is Li Syaoran. He is also one of the models, actually he is the model for the formal clothe, 'cause sports clothe don't suit him right, he is not very athletic, don't get me wrong he works out, but he don't do it every single day, he can stay weeks without going to the gym.

"Okay! So what is the answer?" asked Hiiraguizawa Eriol, he was the mysterious and calm type of guy, but at that moment he wasn't all that calm, he was really nervous for the answer that they had been expecting, for the last two weeks, it was a deal of a life time. They want to merge their firm with _"Moonlight Blossom Design's_". They make man clothes and in that, line they were known has the best. He is the designer of L.H.T, the only season that his clothes didn't sold out was the season that _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_ design and sold man's clothes, he found out, they did it only for fun, but in that season their business was bad, almost hit bankruptcy. That is the main reason he is nervous he wants to meet the only designer that is better than he is, he wants to learn how, the hell, does she do it.

Eriol has midnight blue eyes, that hide every single mystery that exist in is soul, it is said that the eyes are the mirror of the soul, but in his case, his eyes didn't let own anything about his soul. His hair matches his eyes and is navy blue. He is tall and really don't need to do much work out, unlike Tong he prefers spending his free time reading, not that he doesn't work out occasionally, but he is fine the way he is. He is the director of L.H.T that is responsible for the design's and the clothes they sell. His newest assignment is to drive his best friend crazy, until the point he accepts being a full time model for the sport clothes, even though he has been doing it unwillingly, due to the lack of male models that suits his standards.

"I can't tell you yet! You know that! Syaoran isn't here! Therefore, we have to wait for him to arrive. You know I want this to happen the same way you do. Syaoran was the one having problems in accepting the merge with a firm that for bosses have women. But finally he gave in." said Tong.

Li Syaoran, a.k.a the president of Li Corp and L.H.T., he is the one that have the last word about any business his firms do, Tong and Eriol also work with him at Li corp. He has messy chestnut hair, which was referred to, has a mop tenderly by his ex-girlfriend; it seems that he was never introduced to a hairbrush or a comb. His eyes are amber, before I forget to mention, his eyes are also cold and icy, it's normal for him to glare, especially using his death glare when someone, like, let's say, Eriol doesn't shut up or says the wrong thing. He is tall. His features is what makes Eriol want him to model the sports clothes 'cause he is the one with the best body, everything is in place. He also has a bad boy vibe, that spell don't mess with me or you will die, he was always like this but now is worst, his glare was always powerful, but his eyes wasn't always cold, only Eriol and Tong, knew the truth behind it, everybody else only suspected.

"Please just give me a clue, it's not fair to me, I've been in this office more times that the all powerful Li Syaoran! Let me guess…" he said smiling and then add "What he is doing? Hum... hum!" he closed his eyes and put his finger on his temples, pretending to be searching his mind "You know it's not very difficult, he probably is walking SpinnelSun in the park, the one where he..." the entering of Syaoran and SpinnelSun cut him off.

SpinnelSun is Syaoran dog, his fur is black and has turquoise eyes, and his dog collar is green with a nameplate like a diamond that's also green.

"**For Your Information**, I wasn't at the park, walking my dog! I was walking SpinnelSun and thinking about the merge, you know I'm not comfortable with it! And yes is because they are women in charge!" said Syaoran glaring at Eriol for what he was about to say, he was talking about the past. The past he want to forget but couldn't let go.

"Yes we already know that you don't want to do business with that firm, but it's not only a good business for L.H.T but also for Li corp!" replied Eriol sensing Syaoran was getting cold feet about the merge.

"Okay! Fine! It's your choice! So what is the answer?" asked Syaoran in a bored tone of voice.

"One of the directors wants to set a meeting with us, before you ask when?! It is for two weeks from now, when they are coming to Hong Kong to open their new shop. They also sent us invitations so we can have access to the inaugurating ceremony of the shop, then we can meet them, and see if it's worth it before the meeting! What do you think?" said Tong

"It's a good idea so that we know who is who! Which director is coming to the meeting?" asked Eriol.

"Wait just a second what we know about the directors?" asked Syaoran, not liking going to their environment without any sort of information.

"What do you want to know?" asked Tong.

"You know damn well what I want to know! I want to know all the information we've on them!" Syaoran growled.

"That wasn't necessary, you know that don't you?" said Tong. If you didn't knew Syaoran you could be hurt by his harsh words, but not them, that was the normal behaviour of Li Syaoran, ever since 3 years ago when some girl broke his heart. He was never the same.

Okay, so back then, he would growl and glare, but now it is ten times worst, most of the time he only glares, and growls, the only thing he doesn't seem to able to glare is the girl photo, which he still keeps, not only a photo, he got thousands of them, and the engagement ring he gave her.

Now the only thing he does is walking SpinnelSun and work in the firms, he doesn't have a social life. And if you say something, anything at all, about that, you are as good as dead 'cause he'll beat you up until you are bloody pulp. Nevertheless, he denies having the photos, and holding onto the ring near his heart, like his life depended on it, 'cause it would make him seem weak.

"_Poor Syaoran, it's time for you to forget her. Dam__n that girl. Why did she have to break his heart!"_ thought both Eriol and Tong. They both knew her name, but only Eriol knew the girls name, and how she left, 'cause he made Syaoran told him the truth behind her leaving.

"Let's focus people! Moreover, Syaoran, I can answer you that one! This time we check them out, and the firm." said Eriol "We don't want to that mistake again, right guys?" after that they all start laughing remember how they almost, I repeat _almost_, lose their firm. If it wasn't Syaoran reading carefully the contract they would be in deep shit.

"Sooooooo?" asked Syaoran

"Man, Syaoran you are really nervous about this merge!" said Eriol with a small smile that was more a mocking grin "You should calm down!"

"Eriol, shut the fuck up! Now it isn't the time for your damned and hopeless advices" said Tong glaring at Eriol, he usually didn't glare, must've learnt it with Syaoran "We only have information about two of the three directors. The one we couldn't find anything about, it's really creepy, it's like she doesn't even exist, but before you say anything to back out of it, she does exist. We talked with other firms that tried to do business with but sadly didn't accomplish it, the answer was no."

Syaoran nodded, so they would go on saying what they now about them, before saying anything else.

"Well one of the directors is Li Meilin Rae, your sweet cousin, she is single at the moment, and she handles the finances and projects where the shops will open..." before continuing Eriol said to Syaoran "Yes. It's our dear cousin, the one who didn't want to work for us although we begged a lot." (n.a: did I forget saying that Syaoran and Eriol were cousin's, gomen nasai, I'm really sorry)

"The second director he know about is also single is Daidoudjii Tomoyo the designer, she is related to Daidoudjii firm, but the Daidoudjii empire don't have nothing to do with _"Moonlight Blossom Design's_", she don't only design's but sometimes she does the clothes herself" said Tong. The idea of sewing really appalled him. "The only one we don't know nothing about is the president, the one that is going have to sign the contract, the one that you have to meet Syaoran and leave a good impression. 'Cause every contract they deny was her doing, many firms are afraid of her and their firm. So please be on your best behaviour."

"I've a question? First why do you want to try to do business and what is the reason the president says no?"- asked Syaoran breaking his silence.

"Well if you are worried that or offer will be rejected, I'm almost certain it won't 'cause we propose a merge, and all the other firms only talked about changing the way they work and about buying the firm. That's why I said try, and she says **no** 'cause she is like you, she reads every contract very carefully!" said Tong.

"Little do they know we will try doing the same but in a more subtle way!" said Syaoran grinning.

"Thanks to the other firms we know what to do and what we can't do" said Eriol while grinning.

"In fact they will work for us, they will be our employees, instead of partners!" exclaimed Tong.

"So what do we do for that to happen?" asked Eriol.

"Well who will be coming to that meeting?" asked Syaoran.

"Probably it'll be Meilin and Daidoudjii, the other only reveals herself when it's time for signing the contract, sometimes it's also present one of the models" answered Eriol.

"Okay, Tong you should be present to talk about numbers, and what both part would gain with the merge. Eriol you will talk to the other designer, and explain how you would work if the merge is to happen!" said Syaoran, he noticed they were looking at him, waiting to know what he will do "Don't look to me like that. If the merge is to succeed, I'll meet with the president to sign the contracts, after reading them myself!"

"And what about the invitation they send us?" said Tong.

"It's a good way for us to see how they work!" said Eriol.

"You are right, and don't gloat yourself Eriol" Eriol just puffed is cheeks, annoyed. "We should go!" said Syaoran "Don't contact Meilin to find out about the other director, I don't want her to know that it's us who want to do business."

"Will you attend to the opening party of the shop?" asked Tong don't believing what his hears just listening.

"Yes. I will. Didn't you just heard me, probably you are going deaf" said Syaoran.

After that, they all went to their way home, 'cause it was already 9:45.

**Syaoran's House**

"I'm home." said Syaoran walking inside his manor with SpinnelSun.

"How many times do I've to tell you Xiao Lang, clean your dog paws, before letting him in!" said Feimei one of his sister "You're lucky mum is in the office!" continued her in a mocking tone of voice, speaking louder.

"I'm tired can't we talk this in the morning?" asked Syaoran

"But it's only 10 pm, do you've got yourself a _new_ girlfriend, so you are so tired at night…" asked her with a strange glint in her brown eyes.

"Don't be stupid, I'm just tired, that's all. The meeting was very long and complicated." said Syaoran, a little angry about what she was implying, _"Can't they simply understand that she was the one, although she left, I don't want to open myself again to be hurt again__"_, he thought. "I'll tell mama how was the meeting and what we decided to do."

After explaining everything to his mother, how they were going to proceed, so they would be the sole owners of _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"._ His mother advice was:

"Xiao Lang be careful how you do business 'cause you _may_ be caught, they could be only women, has you put it, but don't forget they don't do business with everybody, and if the president, is like I heard, she isn't any fool, if she even thinks your firm is trying to trick hers, she will back out the contract. And worst she could expand her business to man clothes." said Yelan Li "Don't think because they are women they are fools".

He was in his room thinking about what his mother said to him, _"I_ _know women aren't fool, I was fooled by a woman"_. He was sitting in his bed, while looking at the pictures of his ex-fiancée and holding her engagement ring. Thinking about how they met and how did they break their engagement.

**Flashback**

Syaoran was walking his dog, Spinnelsun, when decided to let his dog run free.

_**Ring ring**_

_His __cell phone begun to ring, so he answered it._

"_Hello, Li Syaoran, speaking!"_

"_Syaoran, it's Eriol! Where are you?"_

"_Why are you asking?"_

"_Because we've a business lunch in two hours and you still haven't shown your face in the office today"_

"_Hey! Yes I was in the office today, but now I'm walking SinnelSun! Talking about him, where the hell is he?"_

"_I can believe you lost your dog! That is so stupid even for you!"_

"_That isn't funny you know. And it's __**your**__ entire fault!"_

"_Wait a minute! How __**you**__ losing __**your **__dog it's __**my**__ fault!"_

"_I only lost it 'cause __**you**__ called __**me**__!"_

"_But you are the-......"__ he hang up while Eriol was still talking to him._

"_SpinnelSun came here! Came here boy! SpinnelSun! __**SpinnelSun**__" he started shouting his name._

**Syaoran's POV**

_After __a few seconds, I heard my dog bark, and I knew he was coming back, but I heard another bark, a strange one. When I saw my dog coming my way I also saw another one, and they seem like they were playing catch, then appeared her, the most beautiful girl I have ever seem. Probably, the other dog owner. The owner of that "yellow" dog._

_She was trying to grab the yellow dog and she managed to do it, but when that happened, she lost her balance and I caught her right before she fell into the lake, but their dogs didn't think so! So the dogs push us into the lake, I tried to held the girl above the water so only me would get wet, but it was to late, the both of us fell into the water, and she was sitting in my lap. I looked down to see if she is alright, and all I could see was a hat and when she looks up I saw… the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

**End of flashb****ack – end of Syaoran POV**

"_That was the first time I saw her, she went straight to my heart and never got out of there,"_ thought Syaoran.

"But why did she have to break the engagement like that."

**Flashback**

Syaoran was in a business meeting out of Hong Kong, he was only out for two weeks, he knew his fiancée was going back to her hometown to talk with her family about the wedding and that she was moving to Hong Kong to live with her husband, permanently.

_She would arrive a previous day than him, but when he got home, she wasn't there, neither was in their apartment, nor in college, or in model agency she works for, she didn't come back. After searching for her, he went home. _

_When__ he got in, he caught one friend of his cousin Meilin on the phone talking Japanese._

"_Who is on the phone?"_

"_It's a mistake!" __and before he could take it, and see who it was, she hung up. "Don't you believe me?"_

"_No I don't believe in __**you**__, Kai-san!" he said bitterly._

"_I thought I told you call me Shimura?"_

"_You did, but I don't! In case I've forgotten I'm about to marry so bug off!"_

"_I don't think so!"_

"_**What did you just said**__?"_

"_I said I don't think so, that you are about to marry, unless you marry somebody else. 'Cause your fiancée before leaving to her country, she left __**you**__ this" and she gave him the engagement ring, he got her fiancée._

**End of Flashback**

"Why did she leave like that? She owes me a damn explanation!"

"_But you are to__o coward to go and find her, aren't you?"_ asked the little voice inside his head!

"Leave me alone! _You_ 'cause too many troubles already!"

"_What kind of troubles?"_

"The wedding with Kai Shimura!" he grimaced at the memory.

"_Ah! The wedding that you never appeared, and left the girl devastated!"_the voice mocked sadness.

"I didn't love her! I didn't want to marry her! So I didn't! I only try it, so you would shut up about searching..."

"_**The woman you love! Is that it Li Syaoran!"**_ the voice bellowed inside his mind.

"Yes! And, now, even if you don't shut the fuck up I won't search for her, she left me!!"

"_Suit yourself!"_

**Tomoeda, Japan**

Kinomoto Sakura, was in her bedroom, with Kero thinking, about the only man that entered her heart, and broke it. While doing it she noticed she was still wearing her engagement ring.

"Silly me! Isn't that that right Kero. After 3 years I'm still wearing the ring he gave me, I still dream about him, and wish he came from me! However, the worst is that I can't bare myself to take the ring off. 'Cause when I do, it'll be the day I've forgotten about him, and don't love him anymore. And that I know it'll never happen" said Sakura to her dog, many times she had tried to remove it.

As if answering her, and agreeing with her, he bark and got near his owner, to show her, no matter what he will be there for her.

"I know you'll always be here! Thank you Kero!" after saying that, she got into her bed, to get some sleep, she will need to be calm and relax, when she went back to Hong Kong, to the city where she found love, love found her, where she was happy with him!

**A.n: **So what do you think about the new chapter! Read and Review!

Tell me what do you think!!!


	3. The Opening

I want to thanks to the readers that reviewed my last chapter.

Lil-BabYAnG3L, xlilxpinaix3, and to sakura-kusabana, for reading and reviewing my fic, and for liking it and giving me support to go on.

I hope you like this one also.

**3-The Opening**

The day of their trip to Hong Kong, was arriving fast, but to Sakura that wasn't the real problem. The problem was they were going to stay there for the very least one month, but they could have to stay longer. They needed that time to organise their new shop, they had to be present to evaluate how the sales were going to be during those first weeks, what will be the most wanted product, what the Chinese women population of Hong Kong seek in clothes. In addition, don't forget they have to attend some high society parties and the business meeting schedule for the day after the shop opening party.

In Sakura's opinion the last weeks passed flying by her, it wasn't anything like the time when they opened the stores in Tomoeda, Tokyo, Okinawa, Kyoto, and other cities in Asia.

Those two weeks were just crazy 'cause this would be their first shop in China. Their other shop openings went fine, better than fine, they were excellent, they were selling clothes like there was no tomorrow, they knew they could count on their managers, to keep the business bumming. Everything had to be perfect for their absence, when they opened the other shops there was always a director in the main offices, but not this time, this time around all three of the directors will be absence. They all were going to Hong Kong. This is what Sakura doesn't like the trip one bit. This and the fact she could run into her ex-fiancée and his new wife, which would be a joyless encounter. Nonetheless, she was leaving all the paper work in order, everything was updated so her secretary won't have any type of problem, neither the temporary directors. However, if any problems rise, they would receive by to FEDEX the paper work, and solve the problem by video conference what the problem was. You'd think they would be able to come back and solve the problem but no once they set foot on that plane they are only returning in one months, this trip was also a well deserve vacation.

Tomoyo's work has been the hardest one; she has been making last minute adjustment to the line of clothes they are going to take with them for the opening party. But every single day a new problem would appear for her to solve, sometimes were the clothes that weren't the right colour or size, other times the designs somehow disappear and would appear in her desk, _"'cause everybody knows if you find any clothes design around the firm they belong to Tomoyo so send them back"._ Tomoyo's work also includes helping the employees sewing the clothes. In addition, give them the _special Tomoyo's touch_. The clothes they made were unique; there wasn't two piece of clothes equal. That was one of the main reasons they were famous.

Meiling is also working hard for the past two weeks. The problems she has been solving are different from Sakura's and Tomoyo. She was been searching for new employees for the shop and a manager, the way the decorations will be and how the clothes will be displayed. As soon as they arrive to Hong Kong they only will have time to do last minutes changing, so everything must been in order. This time the shop decoration was up to Meiling, they took turns to see who was going to do what shop, so every shop was slightly different, she was under a lot of pressure, 'cause this shop will be opened in her hometown, and has always everything has to just perfect. Thank Kami-Sama her best friends helped her even though they have their own problems to solve, they still manage have time to help each other. However, the shop was not what kept her busy. She was busy with the preparative to the meeting with L.H.T. Like everything else they do, the meeting, had to be perfect, if the business was going to take place, she and her co-directors and friends, don't like being in a business meeting when in the end is okay, no the meeting has to be perfect, if they are going to signed any contract.

Sakura helped Meiling with the meeting although she wasn't coming to that first meeting, she only would be present perhaps the next ones or the last one where they would sign the contract.

That is how their life has been for the past two weeks. They arrive to their offices at 8 o'clock in the morning sharp and sometimes would only leave at 3 or 4 in the morning. There had been some days that they hadn't left the building 'till everything was perfect. If they didn't sleep, it wasn't a big deal they would do it in the plane and when they got there. Their only concern now was to maintain their firm working, as if it has been since the day they started it.

Now is the day of the departure to Hong Kong, Meiling and Tomoyo knew Sakura little problem of getting anywhere in time, especially when she was being forced to leave, so they went to fetch her in her house, so they wouldn't be late.

They got of the car, headed for Sakura's front door, they knock on the door, and nobody answer it.

"Probably she is still asleep" said Meiling to Tomoyo, but they heard her dog bark, Kero was up so it must be Sakura.

"If Kero is up so is Sakura, probably is showering!" said Tomoyo.

They enter the house 'cause both of them had Sakura's house keys, the first thing they saw was her dog, Kero grabbed the hem of Tomoyo's skirt and led her in and then he went and pushed Meiling in. It has been some time since they last entered her house, actually, to be more accurate, the last time they went to her house was 3 years ago, when she got back from her last trip from Hong Kong and came with her heart broken. It was in that house they decide to create _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_, so Sakura could forget all about her ex-fiancée, while working, while doing something useful. In that day, they didn't expected to became what they were today, they were waiting to be a small firm that probably would struggle every month to stay open, with only a shop. They weren't expecting being the huge success they are. But they deserve all the success they've got 'cause for the last few years, all they did was work, especially Sakura. You could see sometimes Meiling and Tomoyo going out and having fun, but Sakura no, the only fun she had was walking her dog or with her best friends when they did their Sunday's picnic, which had been a rare occasion for the last two years.

Sakura's house was two-storey house. On the first floor there was a kitchen connected with living room, there was also a library. From the living room window, you could see the garden, a huge garden, with Kero small dog house, but they knew he never slept in there, there were also a Cherry blossom tree, some roses, and other flowers, an oak and in one of its branch there was a swing, probably for her nephews.

On the second floor, there were four rooms and a bathroom, two guestroom's, her bedroom and a room that she use for wardrobe. There was an extra bathroom in her bedroom. They went upstairs.

"Sakura, what are you doing still in bed?" asked Tomoyo when enter in the room and found her in a king-sized bed.

Her room was slightly different, was less pink, it had many pictures that once were scattered all hover her house. Every picture had the same people, Sakura and her fiancée, or just her fiancée. Her walls were now white, the curtains were pink, her bed was in the middle of the room, and it had a white eiderdown with pink cherry blossom petals. On both sides of the bed, there were two bedside tables made of pinewood, each one with a bedside lamp and a portrait, the side where she slept the portrait was _he_, her ex-fiancée, the other side the portrait was both of them. In the room was also a bureau with mirror. Up the bureau was a jewel case where she kept hers most precious jewels, a.k.a the ones he got her in those three years they dated, the time Sakura was in Hong Kong finishing her degree, there was also pictures of both of them.

"_All this pictures don't do anything good for Sakura, she will never let the love she felt __for him go! She needs to move on. That's why we are staying that long in Hong Kong." _thought Tomoyo.

"How did you get in here?" asked Sakura from under her covers.

"Duh! By the door, what did you think?" answered Meiling. She did not notice the photos only that they were going to be late like hell, if didn't get her up "Did you over slept again?"

After glaring to Meiling about the answer, she received. Sakura answered it "**No**. I didn't overslept, I'm sick! Cough! Cough!" she faked a cough.

"Just now you're fine! You weren't coughing!" said Meiling.

"It was a thing of the moment! You have go without me!" said Sakura "Please go, you will be late!"

"No! You are coming with us! It's not your choice." said Tomoyo.

"You want me to die, is that it?" said Sakura in a hurt tone of voice.

"No, we don't want you die, but you know in Hong Kong they have doctors, too!" said Meiling, starting getting really angry "And since you know that you have to go back to Hong Kong you have been trying to came up an excuse, and silly excuses, for not going!** But you are going to go and that's final!"**

"**Fine**!" said Sakura, she got out of her bed fully dressed, she put on her shoes "You can't blame for trying. And I knew it you're coming get me here, anyways!"

"That's why you were dressed. So why were you still in bed?" asked Tomoyo

"'Cause you never know it could work this time! Huh!" said Sakura in a pleading tone, doing puppy eyes "But Kero is the one who is really sick! I can't leave him here, alone!"

"Look at him does he seem sick to you. To me he looks excited of going back to Hong Kong, Why don't you?" asked Meiling

"Traitor!" seethed Sakura to her dog, Kero begun doing a puppy face "Oh! All right, you know I can't be mad at you!" she continued talking to Kero "Because I could pass by him!" she answer Meiling's question.

"Do you forget, how big that city is?" said Meiling, Sakura just nodded "I'm from there, all my family lives there and I never pass by them in the street, and I only know a few of them! Okay. So stop worrying!" stated Meiling "Everything will be fine! If he passes by you and talk or do anything to you, you just set off the dog on him!"

"But Kero likes him!"

"Like his owner!" muttered Tomoyo

"What did you say?" asked Sakura glaring.

"Nothing! Let's go shall we!" said Tomoyo_. "That was close"_ she thought. She look at Meiling who glared at her, like saying "_I heard that! Stop messing up with her head or the trip instead of vacation is going to be hell_".

As soon as Sakura made her bed, they were out of her house and went straight to the airport from there she called Toya.

"Hi, Toya!"

"Hey Sakura, what's matter?"

"Well me, Tomoyo and Meiling are going in a trip today!"

"Okay, good voyage! Kaho is sending kisses and so are Ruby and Yue!"

"Say hi to them from me, from Tommy, and Mei!"

"So when are coming back?"

"Don't know!"

"What you mean you don't know!"

"We are going to the opening of a shop and we are staying there for a few weeks, it can be one month like it can be three months! Please don't freak out!"

"**You are going away for three months and you are only saying this to me when you are already on the airport. Does dad knows?"** by this time Sakura was holding her cell phone away from her ear, and Meiling and Tomoyo are laughing like crazy.

"You shut up! This is hard and you know it!" said Sakura glaring at them

"No dad doesn't know! And before you say anything else I couldn't reach him, did you forget that he is in Egypt in an archaeological dig!"

"Yeah, I forgot!" _" Stop laughing Kaho it's not funny"_ she heard her brother say to his wife, at this she just smile. "So where is the shop?"

"In Hong Kong"

"**What? Why are you going back there! Are you…."** Toya trail off when Sakura cut in off.

"Toya I need to go now. See you soon. Bye. Love you!"

So now, everything was settled. Sakura's brother will be fuming in his home, which will keep in busy and prevent him from running to the airport to stop her from going. She was sitting on the benches with Tomoyo and Meiling, thinking what she was going to find back in Hong Kong.

"_Probably everything is different! Yeah. Probably he didn't marry. Yeah right Sakura! Wake up to the world, he is married, you w__ere just for fun, nothing but fun! What will I do if I pass by him in the street! I'll probably walk way, to scared to confront him or to show him how much he hurt me, how much I still love him and wanted him! Yep, that's right Sakura Kinomoto can't let go her ex-fiancée and now I'm going back where everything begun! I just ho-"_ she was interrupted by the airport speaker "Attention to all passenger, the flight 1452 to Hong Kong is now boarding, all the passenger go gate 6 to board now thank you!"

"Well, it's or flight. C'mon Sakura!" said Tomoyo.

Sakura didn't get up from her seat, she was deciding what will be the best option for her. Should she fight against her fear or forever hide in the safety of her town.

"You won't make us drag you to the plane, will you?" asked Meiling with fear in her voice, 'cause everybody would notice two women drag a third one to a boarding gate, won't they.

"No, I won't!" Sakura said making her decision. She started walking towards the gate 6, facing her fear of returning to the city where she fell in love and was happy, where the love of her life lived with his family, that was what she was thinking while entering the plane and heading to her seat.

Tomoyo and Meiling stayed stupefied, disorientated, by the way Sakura answered the question, by the way she passed by them, and entered the plane, like she was facing her worst fear. As soon as they managed recovering from the initial shock, they followed her. Sakura felt their presence and mentally thank them for they were there with her, supporting her, and will help her facing what was to come.

The trip was calm like they were expecting, it was a long flight, so they used the time to talk about the shop, the clothes, the party and finally discussing how would be the reunion and who was going to attend it. It was decided that Tomoyo would go with Meiling to explain better how they work, how their clothes were made. After that, the sleepless night they went through for the past two weeks made them fall asleep, so they slept like in many days they didn't.

They only woke up when they got to the Hong Kong International airport. It happened 'cause Sakura begun screaming. Yes that is right, Sakura completely freaked out when she woke up and got a glimpse on the city they were arriving. She immediately recognised it, but she only freaked out when the captain said while they were landing.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Hong Kong International Airport, we hope you had an enjoyable trip and fly with us next time. Enjoy your stay in Hong Kong",

That was when it hit her. She thought she was only dreaming, like she always dreamt with going back, with seeing him on more time, but she always woke up screaming, but this time it wasn't a dream, due to her nerves, she fainted in the plane, everybody had already got out, except for her friends, that were trying calm her down.

"Sakura, wake up this is not funny!" Tomoyo was starting get scared 'cause she was like that for 10 minutes.

Thank Kami-Sama Meiling thought about everything so she brought smelling salts, already foreseeing this situation.

"Finally she is waking up!" said Meiling also a little freaked out about the state Sakura was in "Tomoyo calm down a notch, lets just take her out of this plane and go to the hotel so she can recover from the shock!"

"I know, we shouldn't have fallen asleep, we knew this could happen!"

"That is nothing we can do right now! The only thing is take her to the hotel, in there she will calm down, after screaming a little more"

"What happen?" asked Sakura with her voice a little torpid.

"Nothing sweetie!" said Tomoyo.

"We are going to the hotel. Okay?" said Meiling.

"'kay! Lets go!" said Sakura.

So they got out of the plane, Sakura didn't quite understand what was going on but she was with her best friends, so everything must be alright. Meiling went ahead to meet their chauffeur, so he could help with their personal luggage, meanwhile Tomoyo stayed with Sakura in the waiting room. As soon as their entire luggage was in the limousine, Meiling came to fetch Sakura so they could go to the hotel, and rest for a little.

**L.H.T Offices**

Li Syaoran was reading a file about the _"Moonlight Blossom Design's_", when he suddenly felt an uneasy feeling creeping into his heart, a sort of premonition, he begun feeling nervous about something he didn't know what exactly. This feeling was about something that was going to happen, it could be something bad or good he didn't know and didn't care, the only thing that matters was the sudden pain he felt in his heart, the same pain he felt when he found out his fiancée left him without any explanation leaving behind the engagement ring.

"What was that?" he thought.

"_Do you really want to know?"_ asked the tiny little voice ion his head.

"No! But probably is something I can't prevent from happening, so I'll just leave it that way!"

"_But don't you __want to know why you felt that pain in your heart the same one when you found out she left you?"_

"**No I don't want to know**!" he shouted, like that was the best thing to do.

"Hey, Syaoran is something wrong?" asked Eriol, he heard his cousin screaming when he was passing by his office.

"Nothing is wrong Eriol! Don't worry about it!" said Syaoran, and he went back to his papers.

With that Eriol sense, something was wrong with his cousin, but he wasn't going to tell him now, so he decided to just leave it like that.

"Okay! Suit yourself." He said walking to the office door, he looked back "But if you wanna talk about it later, you where to find me!" with that he left Syaoran's office.

"No, I don't to talk about it!" Syaoran muttered to him self, and this time he really went back to his paper.

**In the Hotel **

"Okay ladies here are the keys to your rooms you are on the last floor. It's that okay with you?" asked receptionist in the hotel.

"No they are just fine. Thank you" said Tomoyo in a very educated way.

"Let me call the porter to help you with your luggage up to your room!"

After 10 minutes they were entering their rooms and were astonished by the room, it looked like they were decorated for royalty. The three rooms were equal, they had chandelier in the ceiling, king size beds, but not any type of bed they were canopy beds, the room also had there own bathroom with a tub that if you want, it gives hydro massage. You get the picture about the room don't you. There were also paintings, a fridge and a plasma TV screen. It was just a room for rich people.

They left Sakura in her room, tucked in her bed, as soon as she got into the bed that perfect mattress, she feel asleep. She would be asleep for a few hours, so Meiling and Tomoyo went to their rooms and arrange all their clothes, jewellery, their make-up and skin and hair products. After that, they meet each other in Sakura's room.

"Moyo you don't mind if I pay a visit to my aunt'd you?" asked Meiling.

"No off course not! You go meet your family. I'll stay here with Sakura; I'm going put way her clothes." said Tomoyo "By the way why did you prefer stay with us in the hotel instead going home to your family?"

"'Cause in my family there are a few people I like, my family are very traditional, and since I'm working its some sort of offence, especially since I don't work in the family firm. I have my own firm. That's the reason, and off course I prefer it rather be with people that want me to be there instead of people who snigger in my back!" answered Meiling "My aunt is the only own that understand me! I'm going now!"

"Okay. Enjoy yourself!"

**Li Residence**

"Hi! I would like to speak to Li Yelan please?" asked Meiling to one of the maids. To bad, she was new. She didn't know Meyling.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Mistress isn't receiving anyone today, she isn't feeling so good. Please came back another day." said the maid bowing to her, Yelan told her to say that if anybody was coming to see her.

Fortunately, for the maid, Yelan was just passing by and heard her niece voice, so went to the living room to meet her. That was close call for the maid 'cause Meiling was getting in the Li mode and was going to start arguing with maid.

"Hello Meiling!" Yelan said, meanwhile the maid had alright left the room when she saw her Mistress was going to receive the guest.

"Hi Auntie, long time no see?" said Meiling cheerfully.

"Yes, the last time was 3 years ago, when you came back from Japan to refuse Xiao Lang job offer, after being there after a year. That was surprise for them especially when you said you already got a job" said Yelan grinning "So why after 3 years you came back?"

"Well for starters I didn't came back sooner 'cause me and my partners have been loaded with work. And I didn't want to come back and see everybody disgusted face when they would saw that I came back" said Meiling, like always she didn't beat a round the bush "And before you ask, I'm staying in the hotel with my friends and I'll be staying there, for the Li clan I don't want anything else! But I had to come and say _"Hi!"_ to one of the few people of the family who agreed with my decision!"

"Okay. So tell me, how is it going? Before I get interrupted my talk with my favourite niece!" said with a smile, Meiling begun to blush a little.

"Business is great me and my friends own the top one firm in women clothes. I came back to open the first shop in China. You see Chinese women already received our clothes by mail but now it will be easier for them. We are going to stay at least one month so we can prepare for the possible opening of other shops, depending on how the sales will be. Also to attend some meetings with other firms." said Meiling in a very excited way that wasn't like her "I also wanted to say to you that you probably will see us in some high society parties."

"So this new and happy Meiling appeared thanks to her business and partners?"

"Yes, you see we do what we can, and also have fun. You have to meet them you'll see how life can be fun, well if she can go back to her old self!"

"What you mean dear?" asked Yelan very curious.

"Well when we decided to open the firm, was more a way to help her forget about her _ex-fiancée_, he break the engagement by a friend, and got marry a week after. She never recover from it. She in the plane, when was landing, freaked out. Now she is resting." Meiling said, it was evident she was seething behind her cool words. Something that only her aunt could feel.

"Oh, the poor thing. I hope she will be fine."

"She will as soon as she start preparing the opening. Talking about that here is your invitation. It's tomorrow."

"Honey, I'm sorry but tomorrow I can't go. It's the birthday of a friend of mind, and I already said I'll be there!" she said, but noticing her niece sorrow "I promise I'll see the shop the next day."

"I understand! It's okay!"

"So what is the name of the firm?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you it have a bit of all three of us. It's call _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"."_

"**What is it called**?" Yelan remembered she heard the name her son and nephew was going to trick that firm, but she couldn't permit it, she knew how hard they have worked to have the firm they got now, but she couldn't babbled about his son's trick, 'cause he is her son.

"It's called _"Moonlight Blossom Design's_". Auntie what's wrong with you. Breed. Calm down." Meiling started freaking out while her aunt became pale.

"Nothing is wrong. But let me give you some advice." said Yelan very serious.

"Okay. Shoot!"

"Be careful, with the contract. Remember reading every single detail of the contract, and reading between the lines." Meiling was now scared about this.

"Why do you know anything is wrong with business?"

"No it was just an advice!" she covered up.

"Okay I must go now!"

After that, they said goodbye and Meiling head back to the hotel. She was thinking about what her aunt said to her, but that wasn't it, what was freaking her out was the way she said that. Like she knew, something was going to be wrong but she couldn't tell. She will talk this with Sakura and Tomoyo so they'll be very careful when they were going to read the contract.

She got to Sakura's room and she couldn't hear a thing, only silence. Like there wasn't anybody there. She got in and found Sakura and Tomoyo both in the veranda looking out.

"I'm back. Is everything okay?" Meiling asked, when she saw Sakura and Tomoyo at the veranda.

"Yes, it's cool. I am not going to freak out. No more!" answered Sakura, but she noticed Meiling question face "I'm only showing Tomoyo, what I love about Hong Kong, what I really missed."

"And that's what?"

"Came here a look for yourself." she went and saw the lights of the city "Isn't it beautiful. I missed this. Thank you for bringing me back!" she said with a smile, the first real smile in years.

"No problem!" said Meiling. Tomoyo was amazed with the lights to answer to any question that was made. "Came in I need to tell you something."

"Okay, let me just wake Tomoyo from her trance!" said Sakura, then she shake Tomoyo a little "Hey, Moyo that view will be there tomorrow, came inside. Mei wants to talk about something."

"Okay. Sorry about shutting down for a few moments, back there!" she said "But when you told me about the view I never expect to be so extraordinary, that's why you love here so much."

"Yep. That's one of the reasons. The others you will find out soon enough. But that's nothing to do with _him_." Sakura said while both of them head in the room to talk to Meiling. They sat in some couches that were on the bedroom "So Meiling, what's with the serious face. Didn't your visit to your aunt was enjoyable?"

"Yes it was fabulous, I missed her so much. That isn't the reason in need to talk!" she stopped for while before continuing "She told something about the business. I didn't even told her that we already have a business meeting. But she knew!"

"What the hell she told to you, for you to act this way. You're freaking out. Mei, you never freak out about little things!" said Tomoyo, beginning to freak out.

"Don't freak out you too." said Sakura "Mei calm down and tell me what happened when you were at your aunts house?"

"Okay." and so she did, she explained everything even the part of the maid. When she got to the part of the warning, you could see fours eyes widened with shock and two girls begun gawking.

"So she warned you about being careful about the contract. Yes that correct!" asked Sakura now she was in the business woman mode she is scrutinizing everything Meiling told her and she can up with something "She know something, but can't say, so she prefers hint us with a that warning. On the other hand, maybe it's just a simple warning since we are going to accept their offer, and she is a businesswoman, used to deal with the businessmen of this city. And we will do just has she says. This time we must be extra careful. Even if we know them, we must be careful. I don't want to see everything we build for the past few years blow away."

"I agree with you!" said Meiling

"Me too!" said Tomoyo.

"So in the meeting it'll be like this, you must be aware of their ways, who talks, how they acted. That will help us a lot!" explained Sakura

"Okay." said both Tomoyo and Meiling, since they were going to the meeting, all by themselves.

"Then we'll take time to read the contract very carefully. What do you think?"

"It's a good idea!" said Meiling

"Better was going to be if you went with us to the meeting!" said Tomoyo.

"We already talked about this. I ain't going to the first meeting. I need to see what your opinion about them is. It's been like this since the beginning now it's not the time for we to change that!"

"Moyo, Kura is right, we need to this like we always do. We can't rush things up." said Meiling.

"Oh, I guess you are right." said Tomoyo.

After that they change clothes and went out to dinner, they went to a restaurant near by that both Meyling and Sakura knew, and had ate in there million of times when they used to live in Hong Kong. Tomoyo loved the place it was a restaurant similar to a dinner, 'cause it was extremely cosy and the food was good, nothing extravagant. Then they walked a little after Sakura went back to fetch Kero so he can go for a night walk, and so they did, after an hour walking around, they went back to the hotel to rest, the next day would be very tiring.

As soon as they got to their room, they went straight to bed, and simply fell asleep. Only when they got into bed they felt how really tired they were.

**Next day**

Although they thought they would have two days before the opening of the store, they got the date wrong. The opening was that day. Therefore, when they got up and got ready, they went to the shop to have everything ready. Their new employees only were going to arrive in the afternoon, so during the morning they organise the entire shop. They put everything in order, the shoes were in the back, the nightgowns in the left, and so on, and today the middle of the room was going to be empty, for people could walk around the store, afterwards it would be filled with couches. The store is a two-storey high, on the first floor there was casual clothes and on the second floor the formal clothes.

In the middle of the first floor there was a table like some sort of window display, launching their ultimate idea – jewellery, all of them designed this. In the second floor there wasn't anything in the middle of the floor.

For lunch they ordered for a Pizza, when it arrived after 30 minutes of waiting they sat down on the floor eating and admiring their work. They never let anyone put the first clothes. It had to be them; it was like their way to put good luck in the store, it was their juju. The only thing in the store that wasn't for sale or that wasn't made by them is something that symbolise them, it would be the symbol of this shop, a way to distinguish it from all the others, there was a painting with red flowers and an amethyst sky.

At 3 o'clock p. m, their new employees and manager got there, and the waiters that was going to serve the guests champagne and hors d'oeuvres. They explain to the shop employees and manager what was really important for them, what was they job for now on, and how they would have to treat every single client, even if they appear to be poor, that's their policy. They also told them they had to wear a uniform, in the colours pink, red, purple and black. The uniform was red pants, with a pink shirt the hem of the shirt and the collar was purple, in the left side of the pants in black there was a moon with some white flowers. The manager had a tie.

To the waiters they explained what was their function, they were going to divided by both floors, some in the first floor, others in the second floor, and others were going to carry the drinks upstairs, each one of them had their task, and if one have to go out, or take a break, another one will cover of them. They understand it perfectly and so they were all dismissed, the opening was at 7o'clock p. m they all need to be there at 6.30. Everybody left.

They went back to their hotel to get ready to the opening of their new store.

After a while, they all were at Sakura's room while Tomoyo did Sakura's and Meiling hair. Meiling was going with a red dress with some shades of black, it was backless, and her hair was up in a bun with some strings all curly in the side of her face. She was also a hearing gold necklace.

Tomoyo was wearing a sleeveless black dress, all tighten to every curve of her body, and the skirt was tight to the knees and then was large. Her hair was held up in bun of in the shape of a braid, for jewellery she was wearing a silver tight necklace.

Sakura's hair was loose but it seems that it was a ponytail, that would loosen up 'till the middle of her back, she have a few strands at the side of her face like it was framing her face. Her dress was green that went with the colour of her eyes, it was long, and appeared to be sleeveless, but it had a very thin transparent sleeve, it was back less. She was wearing for jewellery only her engagement ring and some emeralds earnings. After all less is more.

When they finished getting ready for the party, it was already 6 o'clock, so they got down, and went in the limousine. Sakura was going to be in the party not like the president but has the main model of the brand _"Moonlight Blossom Design's_" that was how they manage to find out what the guests really thought about their work. Meiling was going to be the financial director that was what she did in the firm. Tomoyo was going like the designer, the one and only designer of _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"._

**Li ****Corp offices**

"Syaoran it's time for us to go to the party it's already 7.30 and we are late" said Tong by the door.

"Yes Syaoran, we said, we were going to be there, you didn't forget did you?" asked Eriol

"No! I was just finishing reading the profits of _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_ for you to be ready tomorrow!" he answered while walking to the door of his office "So what are you waiting for?" asked after pass by them.

"Okay let's go! We'll take my Limousine!" said Eriol.

"Fine by me!" – said Tong not caring how they were going, just that they leave.

"Okay, let's go see this shop you want to merge to."

**Moonlight Blossom Design's – ****shop**

The party started 45 minutes ago and every guest was there, everyone was loving the shop, the clothes, the directors, just missing the president.

"Okay! So our futures partners are here or not?" asked Sakura, getting annoyed by being lied to.

"Nope! Not yet!" said Meiling "They probably got stuck in the traffic!"

"Okay! Let's just see!" said Sakura

"I'm so happy everyone is liking the clothes, not even on Japan was like this!" said Tomoyo

One of the waiters pass by them with a tray full of champagne glasses, each took one. And did a toast.

"To our Friendship..." started Tomoyo

"...To our Business..." continued Meiling

"...And to our Life that everything we ever dream coming true." Sakura finished it.

When they were about to drink, someone entered in the store. Well in fact, they were three men, one with raven hair, one with blue hair and the last one with chestnut hair. That colour of hair make Sakura tremble and she let go her glass of champagne that shattered in the floor, as soon as she view the chestnut guy's amber eyes. He was there her ex-fiancée.

Even with the noise from the people chattering and the music. Syaoran heard the glass breaking as soon as it hit the floor, he looked to the source of the sound and he saw the green-eyed beauty he fell in love and still loves. He saw the women that left him.

Sorry this chapter was so long I was extremely excited, with reviews, that I got a little carried away.

Please review, I really liked writing this chapter.

In the next to one will be the end of the party. What will happen to our dear Sakura and Syaoran.

Love you all.

'Till next time


	4. The opening party

For all the readers who review my last chapter I wrote this chapter, in one day so you could enjoy it and tell me what do you thing about it.

I want to thank:

sakura-kusabana – Like you asked me hear it is my new chapter. Hope you liked it.

-soma4 – Please don't die, if you do you won't find out what is yet to come. I hope you like this chapter.

bAbYgUrL08 - thanks for the review, hope you liked it. I was going to make Syaoran a little crazy, but I can't spoil the surprise, can't I?

lidoOl ashun sweetii – here it's my new chapter, hope you liked it, now about what happen between the two of them you'll only fin out when you read it.

**For you to remember what happen in the end of the last chapter here it's the last scene.**

_One of the waiters pass by them with a tray full of champagne glasses, each took one. And did a toast._

"_To our Friendship..." started Tomoyo_

"_...To our Business..." continued Meiling_

"_...And to our Life that everything we ever dream coming true." Sakura finished it._

_When they were about to drink, someone entered in the store. Well in fact, they were three men, one with raven hair, one with blue hair and the last one with chestnut hair. That colour of hair make Sakura tremble and she let go her glass of champagne that shattered in the floor, as soon as she view the chestnut guy's amber eyes. He was there her ex-fiancée._

_Even with the noise from the people chattering and the music. Syaoran heard the glass breaking as soon as it hit the floor, he looked to the source of the sound and he saw the green-eyed beauty he fell in love and still loves. He saw the women that left him._

Now let's go back to the new chapter of _**BUSINESS RELATIONS.**_

**4- The****Opening****Party**

**Syaoran POV (Point of View)**

"_I must __be crazy, for a second ago I thought I saw her eyes once again! Yep I must be out of my mind like she was ever going back here!"_ I thought while shaking, my friends noticed that and look to where I was looking at.

"Syaoran what's wrong, it looks like you saw a ghost!" asked Tong.

"No. I didn't saw a ghost!" I said "I thought I saw a girl with green eyes, like _her!"_

"Where?" asked Eriol, trying to get a glimpse of the mystery girl.

"Over there!" I indicated to the place she was before, but now I could only see two dark haired women. The both of them looked to see if they could catch a glimpse of the person who caused me so much distress. The glances they stole for me told me they didn't believe in me.

"There? I only see two girls and they don't seem to have green eyes!" said Tong; they were still standing at the door, while the two were on the far back of the first floor.

"You must have imagined it!" stated Eriol "You are working to much, just relax and enjoy the party!"

"Fine! I'm seeing things. Let's just get this over with!"

**End of POV**

"Sakura are you alright?" asked Tomoyo concerned by Sakura's behaviour, never before had she seen her break a glass.

"Yes I'm fine!" said Sakura with a quivering voice.

"No you're not! You're not, you are pale like a sheet of paper, and you're shivering like there is an earthquake right now!" said Meiling seeing right through her demeanour and her attempt of dismissing what occurred.

"It's nothing. I'll be fine in just a few moments!" –she gave them a small smile to calm them down, and before they had a chance to question her any further, she was gone.

They watched her going upstairs and talking to same of the guests. Glancing towards the door every five seconds like if running away from it. They followed her gaze and saw at the door some guests that just arrived. Meiling recognise them immediately 'cause they were her cousins and another guy she didn't knew. And right then she knew what was the reason behind it.

"What was that all about?" asked Tomoyo.

"Don't know but she is now hiding from someone she saw, and like her best friend we need to cover for her. Right?" Meiling said hiding her insight of the situation.

"Yes. Let's welcome our new guests!"

They walked towards the door, where Syaoran, Tong and Eriol were having a talk by only whispering.

"Don't forget we came here to meet the head directors and president. The mystery woman!" said Syaoran while looking around, searching for the eyes that made his heart race one more time.

"Yeah. We know." said Tong "Now stop groaning. We need to give them a good impression if we want control this firm!"

"Okay. Jeez! We only got here and I already want to go home. This will be extremely fun!" said Syaoran in a dull tone of voice.

**Sakura POV**

"I just knew it. It's was a bad idea to come back here. Giving this party only a day after getting here, I was just messing with luck. Why did he have to come? When we used to date he never went to parties like this."

"_He probably was curious."_ said a little tiny voice in the back of my head.

"Curious my ass. Now I'm freaking out. I'm not playing the model role right. People are giving me a weird looks."

"_When he saw you. You noticed how astonished he was."_

"I don't care. I can still love him. But after what he did to me I don't want him near me ever again!"

"_Liar. You want to know why he did that to you. What were his reasons."_

"Probably it wasn't even him." I tried to be optimistic, something I wasn't. At least not anymore.

"_Yeah, that's probably it. That's why you started __hyperventilating."_

"That was because the eyes were like _his_. That's all."

"_Right. I believe in you. The question is. Do you believe in that?"_

"**Yes. I do!"** I shouted to that voice. I look around to be sure I wasn't calling unwanted attention to me. The last time I shouted to that voice, I actually shout in the middle of the street.

"_Aren't we a little tasty, the __truth hurts doesn't it!"_

"**Shut up. You… I don't care what you are saying!"**

After that final burst, I finally come back to myself. I looked around, and just like before noticed no one was around. It was some place unknown to me. However, after a few seconds I recognised it. It was the shop office. I had been pacing around the floor, something that might have caused a hole in the floor. I really couldn't tell you how I got there, maybe it was of those unconscious things people do to calm down. The only thing I want was to get out of there. I could be in there for another half an hour, and then get back to the hotel before a certain someone saw me, look at me I'm completely freaked out, by only seeing a pair of eyes just like his.

That was what I did. I took a few deep breaths to get myself together and went back to the party. I only stayed on the second floor, I didn't had the guts to go down, answering the questions that some of the guests made.

**End of POV**

**Back to where the others were.**

"Welcome to the "_Moonlight Blossom Design's HK_". I hope you'll enjoy the party and the shop" said Tomoyo to Eriol, Tong and Syaoran.

"Ah, thank you for such a fantastic greeting." said Eriol "You must be the famous designer we heard so much about."

"I'm not that famous!" said Tomoyo blushing a little "And who are you gentlemen?"

Tomoyo missed the frustrated expression that passed by Eriol's face 'cause she didn't recognise him.

"Moyo I can introduce them to you!" said Meiling in a high-pitched voice noting the expression on his cousin face, she choked her laughter "This is Hiiraguizawa Eriol and the man next to him is Li Syaoran, his cousin and if I'm not mistaken best friend."

"Oh, you heard about us. I'm flatter and so is my cousin!" he said, he ignored the laughter "So how do you know so much about us Miss..." he was giving her a hint to know her name, he didn't look to Meiling too bad if he did he would have recognised her immediately.

"Miss Li." with that he look to her, his eyes widened when he recognised her, that's why everyone in the group was laughing, and trying holding back but were unable to do so "Miss Li Meiling, and don't be so cocky about what I know about both of you. I know that and much more since you are my cousins and we grew up together." Tomoyo was laughing about the way he was being so full of himself and when she found out that, they were the cousins Meiling often talked about, most of the time only saying bad things about them. She had to breathe slowly so didn't choke herself in air.

"Hi, Meiling!" said Syaoran, for the first time, he was still looking around the shop hoping that the emerald eyes wasn't only a vision "You look great, I must say doing business without the support of the clan was fantastic to you. You managed to create and maintain a highly successful firm."

"Thanks for the compliment. However, all you see isn't only my doing. This is the fruit of the work that my friends and I had through the years, and its paying off."

"Oh yes. I forgot you let me run the business with Eriol and to find a new director, so you could go to Japan to work with your friends." He said not really thinking about the past. He hated thinking about it.

"Yes that's right." Meiling followed his drift "And if you think I'm the owner of the firm. You are wrong. I'm one of the directors; Moyo is the designer and also one of the directors."

"I can't believe you aren't the owner." he said although he knew perfectly well she wasn't he wanted to find out who the mystery woman was.

"No that will be Kura. You won't find her in here. She came and left about 10 minutes before you arrive." She said, Tomoyo was about to corrected her, but shut up when she felt Meiling pinch her.

"Okay then! It's nice to see you're holding up. I knew you could."

"Yep good old Meiling, who never followed the clan's rules for women." said Eriol "That's why I missed you so much. Family parties aren't any fun without you around to mess up the heads of the family members."

"I thought you both could do that by yourselves, I guess I was wrong."

"We can but with is worst 'cause you know you are a woman." said Syaoran smirking.

"Enough about that. I want to introduce you Daidoudjii Tomoyo, the designer. The one and only designer. Our model is around here somewhere." said Meiling but Tomoyo poked her in the ribs, so she would remember her pinch moments before and Sakura's reaction when they entered the shop. Tomoyo didn't know what game Meiling was playing, but she wasn't liking it one bit. "Probably already left she wasn't feeling so good."

"Interesting. Just like this Kura person?" asked Eriol with a curious glint in is eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Tomoyo sneering, "That's what everybody in the party wants to know."

"Yep, you'll find soon enough. But stop talking about this!" said Meiling, knowing that her cousins wouldn't drop the question, unless she took matters into her own hands. "What are you doing now?"

"First thing first let me introduced the person that is in your place in the Li Corp!" said Syaoran, sensing something wasn't right. _"We should have done that first!"_ he whispered to Eriol "This is Tong Kai-Run, one of our college colleague, also a very good friend of ours."

"Nice to meet you!" said Meiling and Tomoyo to Tong.

"Yep now we have to firms the Li Corp!" said Eriol barely containing his enthusiasm "Can I tell her Syaoran? Please, let me, let me!" he pouted.

"That's my cousin, the baby of the family, the child; although I'm the youngest he always managed to act like a child. Especially when his secret is involved, then he is like a child in the Christmas day!" said Meiling to Tomoyo, this make them giggle a little, embarrassing Eriol.

"Stop it Meiling. You know pretty well Eriol can't control himself. It's the way he is. Always wanting to be one to give the new and with his stupid riddles, only saying half the sentences, which can be interpreted in many different ways!" said Syaoran "And if you want to you can do tell them."

"I'll tell you later more things about Eriol. Okay Moyo!" she murmured.

"Okay!" she whispered back.

"Well now, besides controlling the Li Corp we also have a men's clothes firm. Has you remember Meiling the clan made me do the same degree you and Syaoran and so I did at the same time I did Fashion Design!"

"Yes I remember how could I ever forget, when you sometimes used me has your model and made me skip classes so you could have a good mark!"

"Fine be that way!" he said pouting once again.

"Sorry Eli, came on tell Mei what you want to tell: you know you want to, c'mon. Tell me, that's what you want." she start talking as if she would to a spoiled child. He smiled and than said, what they weren't expecting not in a million years.

"We work and own the L.H.T, one of the best and most sold men clothes in China!" he bragged.

"**You what**?" asked angrily Meiling

"We own L.H.T, a.k.a **Li Hiiraguizawa** and **Tong**, c'mon Mei I thought you were smarter then that!" said Syaoran smirking.

"So you are the ones who want to merge with our company. Don't tell me you are needing a little help?" asked Meiling

"No!" said Eriol "Off course not, we just want expand our business and what a better way to merge with a women line clothing firm."

"_Meiling, calm down. The meeting is only tomorrow and we need too be extra careful. Remember what she said!"_ Tomoyo whispered "Like always the business must be looked into very prudently"

"Yeah you're right!" said Meiling before whispering back _"And for freaking out, having a flick, on this party leave it for Kura!"_

They didn't know that Syaoran heard that last bit of information.

**Syaoran POV**

"So the president freaked out in the party, could it be her when the glass broke? Nahhh. Meiling said she had already gone by then!"

"_Maybe she is hiding something from you."_ come the little voice in my head.

"No, this is Meiling we are talking about. She never could lie to me. She never could hold back any piece of information from me. I can read her like a book!"

"_Hey, probably you are right. But you also thought you could read _her_ like a book and she is gone, and tomorrow, will be three years from your suppose wedding day, the day you met her six years ago."_

"It's not the same thing. Meiling grew up with me. I know everything there is to know about her."

"_Yes but__... You haven't seen her almost in three or four years she was in Japan when that happened to you. She was going to fly back for your wedding, but in that year she only returned to tell you she wouldn't be working in Li Corp, 'cause she had a firm with her friends and she went back. You actually thought one of her business partners was Kai Shimura."_

"Okay, so I was wrong about Kai-san, I mistake myself believing she was one of Meiling's best friends, when she only wanted me for my money. Thank Kami-Sama when Meiling came back she _kicked her out and she stayed out_."

"_You are once again avoiding the subject. __Meiling came back to give you an answer to you job offer, and went back. And this is the first time in three years you talk to her."_

"You may be right somewhere in there, but it's my cousin Meiling. Okay. So **shut up!**"

**End of POV**

"So tomorrow we'll be getting together for the meeting." said Meiling "And Eriol please don't try anything funny, I know you. Moreover, you don't want to be beaten up in front of Moyo. Now would you?"

"**No…"** he said to prevent his cousin to say anything else "Fine Mei!"

"So will your president be in the meeting?" asked Tong, talking for the first time, he has been watching Meiling unconsciously.

"You make a good Question K?" said Syaoran "So will she be there."

"You wish that wouldn't you!" said Meiling grinning "She never goes to the first meeting."

"Now if you please go see the shop." said Tomoyo "We also need to talk to the other guests. It was nice to meet you all. I hope I can see your work some day Hiiraguizawa-san."

"Me too. And it's Eriol." said Eriol.

"Can you stop throwing yourself to Tomoyo. It's embarrassing!" said Meiling, once again she made her cousin blush "Nice to meet Tong. And was nice seeing my dears cousins again. Now excuse us!"

They went there separate ways so they could find Sakura and see if she was okay, and to find out what had happen to her.

**Sakura POV**

I was still on the second floor, didn't managed to go down, looking towards the door. I talked to some of the guests giving my opinion in some matters, explaining how was my modelling work to some women and how was the sells going to the men. Everyone enjoy my company. Instead of only staying for half an hour, it already had been forty-five minutes.

On the second floor, I was pacing, at east not it wasn't so obvious, I was not showing the distress that I was feeling, I wasn't going back and forward, anymore, now I was pacing in a circle, mingling with the guests that were on the top floor. Sometimes she looked at the door, since I was near the steps, so I could have a good look at it, and evaluate when it would be possible for me to return to the hotel.

"That's not good. They are staying at the door like guardians. Please get way from there! Please!" I thought.

All I wanted was to go back to the hotel, to my dog. I wanted to hide from those amber eyes that look just like _his_ eyes, it could be or not, but I wasn't going wait around to find out. It was too damn soon to meet him, I wasn't prepared, I knew some day I would have to find him, and meet him, 'cause they both belong to the business world, but I'll postpone it for the farther away I can.

I wasn't ready.

At least not yet.

After another ten minutes I saw Meiling and Tomoyo, leave them and go talk to someone else. But they were still at the door.

"Yes, two down. Now if only they got out of there. If they mingle with the other guests I could get out of here." I was beginning to freak out again, it was as if I was trapped in her own store "It probably isn't him!"

"_But you're not going down there to check out for yourself, are you? Chicken!"_ said the voice. Today it is having a fill day in annoying me.

"Do you mind **Shutting the hell up**, I'm in the middle of crisis! And those three don't seem to help. Why are they guarding the door. Please **go** away. Please enjoy the party, go and talk to some of the people! Please Kami-Sama I'm begging you make them leave the door! **Please**!!" after I was done hoping and wishing, I turned to something I haven't done in a while, I begun praying, and I prayed while talking to someone else.

**End of POV**

**Back to the guys**

"Okay now we already know them! Can we please leave?" asked Syaoran

"Now, now Syaoran it's rude to leave a party in the beginning and you know it." said Eriol "What would your mother say about it."

"Fine we stay for a little while! Happy now?" he asked Eriol, who immediately nodded, he then turns to Tong and say "Thanks a lot for your help!"

"Hey what did I do now?" he asked

"What did you do? Let me put things this way if you had said anything we probably were in our way home right now!!" said Syaoran ignoring the weird looks some people were sending their way.

"And who said anything about me want to leave. I'm with Eriol in this one. It's a good party with beautiful women. How long haven't you been to a party like this?" he asked Syaoran, looking around to see how pretty the one was _"But nothing compared to Meiling!"_ where the hell did that came from. _"I must being crazy, if they know I'm interest in some way in her, they probably kick my ass and I loose my job. Must stay in my corner!"_ he was making up excuses to avoid pursue after Meiling.

"It's been 3 years and half, the last one was my engagement party!" grunted Syaoran at the memory "And can you quit side glance my cousin. That's enervating."

"He's doing what?" asked Eriol pretending as if he didn't know.

"Okay, I stop it. Jeez! And I thought you, Eriol were going to understand!" he whispered blushing slightly.

"You know what, you can go and talk to her, date her...." said Eriol.

"But don't even think of hurting her, or breaking her heart!" said Syaoran with his fist closed, something that Tong spotted. He knew if he hurt Meiling, he would find himself 7 feet under ground, a.k.a dead, 'cause she is a Li.

"You don't need to threaten me, I know you two for about 7 years. I'm not going to hurt her. First I need to ask her out."

"Hey, are we going to stay guarding the door all night, or can we go around and see what makes their clothes so good?" asked Eriol

"Yeah right. You want to talk to the designer. _'And it's Eriol'_. Can't be more pathetic can you?" asked Syaoran blinking his eyelashes and sighing like if he were a schoolgirl in love, only for mocking his cousin.

"Put a sock in it. It's not funny. I was only being nice to her."

"Yeah right. A little nicer and you would be a diabetic!" said Tong grinning.

With that Syaoran and Tong starting laughing, and Eriol was becoming really angry at them, his cheeks were now red and is midnight blue eyes were showing a little flames in them.

When they recover themselves they went, they separated ways. Trying figured out what make her brand be different from all the others.

Tong was going up the second floor. Eriol went back to the shoes section and the place where he last saw Tomoyo. Syaoran stayed near the door, so when his cousin and friend decided it was time to them to leave he was already at the door.

From where Sakura was standing in the second floor she saw the raven haired man going upstairs, when he passed by her she turn her back to him and tried not to look nervous so he didn't look at her. She suddenly felt a hand in her shoulder and she was startled she even gave a little jump, she look behind her very slowly afraid what she might find. She had her eyes shut.

When she opened her eyes she saw two pairs of orbs, two crimson and two amethyst. It was Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Jeez! You scared me. I almost had a heart attack. Are you two crazy?" she asked gasping.

"Sorry about that! We wanted to ask you if you were alright!" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. And I don't want to talk about it!" said Sakura "I tell you everything later."

"You know you can't stay up here the entire party!" said Meiling.

"I know I'm leaving!" she said "Right this instant."

"But..." started Tomoyo, but was cut off by Sakura

"And there is nothing you can do about it." said Sakura "I didn't left already for two reasons!"

"They are?" asked Meiling, already knowing them.

"I had to inform you and there were people guarding the door." she said "And I want to go without anyone noticing."

"Okay!" said Tomoyo not buying her excuse.

"Now you can go!" said Meiling "See you later in the hotel."

"Okay. Bye!"

After that, Meiling and Tomoyo said and talked to the same people Sakura had been talking before. Sakura went down the stairs with a fake smile. Meiling's eyes never left Sakura's back. She thanked the heaven for Tomoyo doing all the talk.

People would stop Sakura and talk to her, and she was the model can turn her back to them, she just can't. If she did all her work would go down the drain. The main model would be labelled like rude and that she can't manage her status. After another ten minutes she got her coat without anyone noticing and headed for the door she was in the street with her coat draped over her shoulders and she begun walking towards the hotel. _"I could take the limo but that wouldn't be fair to Moyo and Mei. And walking will clear my ideas."_ she thought.

**Syaoran POV**

I was looking around and noticed how my cousin and the designer went almost running upstairs.

"What was that all about?" I wondered that wasn't a good host behaviour.

And was when I caught a glimpse of her, while she was going down the stairs.

"Sakura…" he whispered, he lost his breath with how good looking she was.

"I thought I really did saw her again." I kept looking at her walking down the stairs with a green dress, "my favourite colour, the colour that suits her the best with her eyes." Someone crossed my line of vision and I couldn't see her, when the person got out she was gone. "I'm hallucinating. C'mon Syaoran focus, when you get home you came do it, not here. Not in public!!!" I said to myself.

**End of POV**

He didn't saw where she went 'cause he was rubbing his eyes to see better, to clean his eyes, and be sure that what she wasn't a vision, another trick of his mind. She hidden behind some of the people who was talking and asking her questions about the shop and brand.

When she got her coat, he saw her perfectly, her emerald eyes and her auburn hair, her pink lips and her perfect figure. She was there he wasn't hallucinating.

**Syaoran POV**

"I'm not going crazy! She is actually here! She was the one who shattered the champagne glass. Now is time for me to get everything straight out. To understand what happen 3 years ago!"

"_Well in that case you better wake up! 'Cause she is leaving or didn't you noticed that she got her __coat and in here isn't that cold!"_ said that annoying voice in the back of my head

"**She what?"**

"_She left, has going way, got out of here, has..."_

"I get the picture. Thank you very much"

"_If you __want to talk to her, see her again, if I were you, each I am, would get the hell out of here and go after her!"_

"Oh, yeah right!" I suddenly realize while arguing with myself, she left.

I grabbed my coat and left, not worrying if anyone saw me leave like if my house was on fire. I didn't care if anyone saw me, I only cared in seeing her, in see if it was really her, and ask for an explanation.

When I got out I her walking in the end of the street passing by people, who look to her like she was some kind of freak. 'Cause normally when you wear a dress like hers, you have your own ride home.

I run, and still my mind didn't stop working. "What if it's her? What would I say to her? What would I ask her? But it's her the way she walks fast, like always, she was always late!"

I was reaching her and then I called her name, if it was her she would stop.

"**Ying Fa**!" okay so I shouted her name.

**End of POV**

**Sakura POV**

"I have this feeling someone is watching me!"

"_Why don't you look and see who it is? Probably it isn't anybody and you__'re beginning to be paranoid,"_ said that voice

"Yeah right. I'm so not looking back! I'm going crazy. I'll be just grab my coat and leave the shop. And go back to the hotel."

"_And how are __you going back_?"

"I could take the limo but that wouldn't be fair to Moyo and Mei. And walking will clear my ideas. And forget this nonsense of being watched!"

"_Suit yourself!"_

After that, I found myself in the middle of the street. I knew people were staring at me, 'cause of the way I'm dressed and the way I was walking like that was the most normal thing in the world.

After a few metres down the street, I felt like I was being followed.

"What the hell! I'm having that strange feeling again. That someone is following me."

"_Look back! You know you want to!"_ said the voice tempting me.

"No. I'll just walk like if I was late. My pace when I'm late it's a lot quicker. Yes that's what I'm going to do!" I thought. And then I did exactly it. Any more quickly and I would be running down the streets of Hong Kong. "And I won't be curious to look back!"

"_**Coward!!!**_"

"No I'm not being coward. I'm just being… careful. Whoever it's if he knew me he already would have called my name. And not following me."

"_Yeah, you could be right, but you also could be wrong!"_

"Shut up, you're not helping!" after saying this it happened. What I dreaded the most. I someone called my name. But not any name the pet name he gave me. Something I thought I would never hear again.

"**Ying Fa**!" I heard someone shout. Not just someone, I heard him shout, I could never forget his voice, his eyes, his hair, among other things.

I began shaking. To be exact I was trembling like I had fever, like I was ill. And to be truth I rather be.

**End of POV**

**Syaoran POV**

"Is she trembling? But why didn't her stop."

"**Ying Fa! Stop right there! I know it's you… so Stop!"**

**End of POV**

Sakura them heard another shout – "**Ying Fa! Stop right there! ****I know it's you… so Stop!"** but she couldn't she wasn't ready to face him, at least not yet.

He was getting close, too close for her to feel safe.

She then began praying once more. _"Please Kami-Same let me only face him when I'm ready, Please, I'm begging you. I never did anything wrong, except to my brother, but he deserved it that time. Please help me!"_ While praying, she glanced behind her, she had to, she had to know if it was really him.

The moment she looked behind their eyes locked with each other. Amber met Emerald............

So what do you think it happen next. C'mon I want your opinion. Your opinion is very important to me.

Does Syaoran catch her or does Kami-Sama hear once again her prayers, did anybody saw him leaving after her, how would she react when she found out who is the president of L.H.T?

If Syaoran didn't catch her how would he react, would they see each other soon or not really.

Please tell me what you think will happen next.

This and much more on the next Chapter.

I hope you like it. I'll be waiting for yours reviews and opinions.

Catch you later.

Bye.


	5. Running Away

In this chapter, I try to please every single on of my reviewers so here goes.

sakura-kusabana – thank you for your review

lidoOl ashun sweetii - I hope you like the chapter. I use your ideas. Thank you for then. They helped me a lot.

bAbYgUrL08 – Just like you I want them to meet each other. But I'm not going into details right now. If you want to find out what happens read.

-soma4 – Well I don't know about you, but I think it would have some excitement. But read and tell me what you think

FfxKHxLove – I liked your ideas a lot. Some I used others I have saved for future chapters.

litod3vil – Thank you for the spelling advices.

xlilxpinaix3 – She doesn't faint. At least not yet. I think you will like the chapter.

Let's recap a little:

_Sakura them heard another shout – "__**Ying Fa! Stop right there! I know it's you… so Stop!"**__ but she couldn't she wasn't ready to face him, at least not yet._

_He was getting close, too close for her to feel safe._

_She then began praying once more._ "Please Kami-Same let me only face him when I'm ready, Please, I'm begging you. I never did anything wrong, except to my brother, but he deserved it that time. Please help me!" _While praying, she glanced behind her, she had to, she had to know if it was really him. _

_The moment she looked behind their eyes locked with each other. Amber met Emerald............_

Now on with the chapter.

**5-Running Away**

**Syaoran POV**

"It's her I would recognise those eyes anywhere, those green eyes that make me lose myself in them. I'm not crazy after all." I thought.

"I'll have the answers to my questions, the explanation for the broken engagement and also my heart"

"**Ying Fa! Wait! Stop!"** I shouted once more, maybe she didn't heard me the first time, I said deluding myself.

**End of POV**

**Sakura POV**

"Oh my God it's him, Sakura you can't freak out right now you just can't. Get hold of yourself. I'm not ready for this." I said to myself.

"I'm not ready to face him and know he his happily married to some random women, that I was only fun."

"_You don't __believe that do you?"_ said the voice in my head

"I don't want to believe but, that's how it happened, so I probably was fun. Stop looking to his eyes and concentrate on escaping." I said to the voice turning my back to him and running away.

"**Ying Fa! Wait! Stop!"** he shouted again.

**End of ****POV**

After he had shouted she tried to run, but it was too late. He was already right behind her. Therefore, when she tried to escape he caught her hand and made her turn around and face him. He expected to see her awed, to see bewilderment cross her eyes, even shocked, never in his wildest dreams, he thought that on their first encounter after so many years he read sad in her eyes and see that she was about to cry. That dazzled him, that he could barely grasp a thought. He only made a single question.

"Why didn't you stop when I called you, Ying Fa?"

"I-I-I...." she begun to stammered. She had to pull herself together. Now wasn't the time to be scared. When she was about to answer, they heard someone call Syaoran.

It was Meiling, she was coming to rescue Sakura. She knew something was wrong, never Sakura had freaked out in a party, never had her want to leave early, and them the mysterious disappearance of her cousin she just knew it. It was all over.

Syaoran looked back to see who was calling for him. However, he never let go her wrist, he just couldn't let her go, not again, he just couldn't lose her again, at least not before he has his questions answered. When he looked back to try to figure out who the hell was interrupting the moment he waited for so long, the moment where he would see her again, in the same city they fell in love, the city where she would explain everything. Someone got out of a shop to separate them. He immediately looked at her.

Sakura looked surprised to see it was Meiling. In that moment she forgot about everything about the past, her only concern was that she had to get out of there. Deep down she knew she would be explaining all night what that was all about, but in that moment, she was thankful to Meiling and to whoever broke the contact between the two of them. However, she didn't move, she look at him directly in the eyes and said in a soft and low tone but loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm sorry, I can't talk to you right now!" she whispered.

He looked like he carried the whole world on his back especially when he saw her crying. He wanted to clean her tears, but before he could reach her face she scurried off again, he didn't waited for his cousin to catch up to him, and see what she wanted.

This was far more important than his life. He was catching up her again, he was only a few inches away. Before he could stop her, she turned sharply to left and entered a building. He recognised it immediately. It was one of the best Hotels in the city. He followed her in.

When she entered the hotel, she noticed someone getting out of the elevator. She run for it, she saw the doors starting to close. She skidded and got in just in time. Syaoran tried to follow her, but he was to late, the doors shut before he could reach them. He looked at the floors, that elevator stopped to see if he had any luck in finding which floor was hers. It had stop on the first floor, the fourth floor, the seventh floor and the last one. It stopped in four floors.

**Syaoran POV**

"_Now which one is her __floor? Damn. I lost her."_

He looked around to see where he could get the answer he was seeking. He then walked to the reception.

"Can you give information?"

"Yes sir!" answered the clerk.

"Did you saw the woman wearing a green gown, the one who ran to elevator? Is she a client in the hotel?"

"Yes, she is!" he said being polite.

"Can you tell what room is she in?" he asked

"Sorry sir, but I can't. Hotel policy, we can't give any information about our guests!"

"Oh I see, but she is my..."

"_Oh God, what I'm going to say now... I've got it!"_

"She is my fiancée!"

"Nevertheless, I still can't. What I can do is call up to her room and see if she will allow you to came up!"

"You would do that?" he asked feigning enthusiasm.

"Yes. Wait just a second."

**Inside the lift**

When she got in, she couldn't stop which almost caused her to hit against the back wall. In the lift, there was a young couple. The man grabbed her just in time.

"Ufff! That was close!" she said out loud. "Thank you, for your help!"

"Your welcome!" said the young man, before turning again to his wife.

She noticed that besides that couple she was all alone. When they left on the first stop, an idea struck her. She knew Syaoran and that he wouldn't give up so easily. Therefore, to prevent it she pressed two more buttons before getting to the one where her room was.

"_Sakura that was too close, you barely made it. You have to think how you're going to confront him and when. He saw you. He wanted to talk to you and you know he won't quit that easily!"_ the little voice in her head said

"Yeah, I know. However, I don't want to talk about it now. I want to rest."

"_Why? Because of the marathon you just entered?"_ the voice teased her.

"No! Because of the talk, I'll be having with Moyo and Mei about what just happened. So please leave **me** alone"

**Ding ding**

After this sound, the doors open on the last floor and she got out. She headed towards her room. She took her shoes off and Kero run to her, welcoming her home.

"I missed you too! And tomorrow we'll go for a long walk in the city. So we can stop missing this city. It's fine by you?" she asked.

He barked has if answering her. She smiled at him and patted him in the head.

**Ring ring**

The phone begun ringing.

"Who the hell is it?" she asked herself.

She picked it up.

"_Hello. Sorry for calling at this hour. But your fiancée is in the lobby and wanted to know your room so he could meet you. Can I give him the room number if that was okay with you?"_ the clerk asked

"_Oh my God. The nerve… never mind that… What I'm going to do now?"_ she asked herself _"Got it!"_

She called up Kero very quiet, so the man on the phone wouldn't listen to her, and begged him to bark. She had taught him not to bark when she was on the phone. But this was a matter of life or death, in having a good night in the hotel or go to the hospital with an heart attack. Her dog looked at her, and did just what she wanted him.

**Back in the lobby**

"Sorry sir, but it seems the lady you are looking for isn't in her room yet!" said the clerk

"But I saw you talking! How can that be?"

"Oh yes, but you see that lady has a dog, he probably touched the phone and then begun barking." the clerk said "So she probably went to her room and got out again without anyone notice. Sorry sir but that's all I can do for you!"

Syaoran was completely aggravated. He was so close but at the same time so far. It was frustrating, knowing she was in the same building he was and he couldn't find her.

"Thank you anyway," he said in a sad and tedious voice.

Meiling all that time was a few steps behind him and when she saw the clerk going away she spoke.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here? Was my party so dull that you had to leave running?" she asked showing she was furious, but in fact, she wanted him out of there.

He jumped frighten, he wasn't expecting that she would followed him to the hotel.

"Jeez you scared me Meiling, never do that again!" he said taking deep breath "And no the party wasn't dull."

"So what are you doing her. My party is 5 blocks from this hotel."

"Well..." he trailed off, he couldn't tell her the truth. He then remembered something "In the party there were anyone with green eyes?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Meiling answer the question!" he said in a low tone glaring at her.

"Fine, yes there were a few. And if you have to know both of our president and model have green eyes." She said like it wasn't nothing big. She was still protecting Sakura. _"Sakura you owe me big time!"_

"Who else?"

"The guests."

"Tell me exactly where the model and president are?"

"The president left the party before you got there and model..."

"N_ow what I'm going to do, sorry Syaoran but you are to nervous, I've to lie to you"_

"She was still there when I left, now she probably is heading to her hotel. Why are you asking?"

"No reason! We talk another time!" he said feeling the emptiness in his heart once again.

He stormed out the hotel, got into a taxi, and went home.

"Excuse me can I make a phone call?" she asks the clerk.

"Sure Miss Li! Here you go!"

"Moyo, its me."

"_Meiling. Where the hell are you? Someone has been looking for you. And so have I."_

"Who was looking for me...? Never mind that. Listen I'm at the hotel with Sakura."

"_Why?"_

"I'll tell you later. Get back to the hotel as soon as you won't be missed in the party."

"_Why?"_

"I think we have huge problems." Meiling said not giving any details; she had learnt that was the fastest way to get Tomoyo to be where she wanted.

"_How huge?"_

"When you got here you'll see."

"_Okay. See you soon."_

"Bye!"

"_Bye"_

**In the shop**

"Oh, Tong. Meiling left. She wasn't feeling so good!"

"Is she alright?" he asked concern clear on his eyes.

"She is just feeling a bit ill!"

"Does she need anything?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice.

"No she just needs rest and our model that left a few minutes ago..." she lied "... and our president are with her, they are good friends. So I know she is in good hands."

"Oh okay! But if she needs anything you can call me!"

"Thank you for your help. Now if you excuse me I need to say goodbye to some of our guests that are leaving."

Eriol was near them listening to the talk.

"Curious, very curious?" he said, not noticing he said that out loud.

"What's curious sir?" Tomoyo asked looking straight to his eyes. She wanted to see the truth behind of his answer.

"Oh the fact that my cousin went back to the hotel without saying bye to me or Syaoran, and that she is there with the model and president." he said observing Tomoyo reaction.

"This sometimes happens to us." she said nervously, but she managed to control her voice and the colour of her cheeks. Eriol was trying to read her as he normally would. He noticed something was off but couldn't pinpoint what. "Meiling was nervous about this shop; she designed it all by herself. She wanted to open a shop in Hong Kong for sometime now. And she wanted to be the best one. But we kept postponing it until now. That's why she is a bit ill, 'cause of nerves."

"Oh, I see." he said. He wanted to ask more. But he couldn't.

"If you excuse me!" she bowed to both of them. Tomoyo knew Eriol's type. She knew he hadn't by her excuse but she wouldn't let him dig any farther, he would have to content himself with her answer. She left them and walked to the door where many of the guests were leaving.

"I didn't believed a word she said!" he murmured to himself

"Did you say anything?" asked Tong.

"No nothing. Let's find Syaoran so we can leave as well."

"Fine!" Tong said.

**Eriol POV**

"She is hiding something or someone!" since the moment I've met her, I turned on of my dreams come true. Somehow, I feel like I've already met.

I know that, I know that she was lying although it was very difficult to say. She is really good, but she should've just said that it was the model that was feeling down the weather. Because Meiling I know, no matter how many years have passed without seeing her.

"I know that 'cause Meiling grew up with me and in parties even if she was sick she would never leave, she was raised to be a Li woman, the perfect host, they have to stand everything and be serious. Never before I had seen Meiling smile in a formal party!"

"I've never seen her like this. In this party, she was glowing as if I never thought a Li could, must be from being with these friends. She was like this during college, I mean in college."

"The last time I saw her was when she came back to say no. She was finishing her degree in Tokyo, after all the problems she had here. And was living with some friends she met when she went to Japan for a vacation."

"After that time she went back! And I never saw or heard from her again"

**End POV**

"Where the hell is he?"

"Don't know. Wait I'm going to call him!" said Eriol.

**In the shop, everyone was leaving.**

"Thank you for coming" said Tomoyo over and over again "In the name of my co-workers and friends we hope you'll visit us some time soon!"

"It was our pleasure!" the answer was all the same "And your designs are unique and personalised"

After that inside shop, there were only the clerks and the waiters for the party, herself, Eriol and Tong.

The employees were going to leave everything in order for the next day. She walked up to them.

"Tong, I'm leaving now. I'll see you tomorrow." she gave in a sweet smile

"Okay, we are leaving also, let me just lead Eriol out he is trying reached Syaoran, so we can leave."

"Okay. But I really must go say goodbye to him for him." he nodded.

She went into the limo and went back to the hotel.

**Li Residence**

"Syaoran didn't you have a party tonight?" asked Feimei

"Yes. Don't want to talk about it!"

"Was the shop _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" he said glaring.

"It was only a question. Oh well I'll see it tomorrow if there is a new shop in town." she said smiling mischievously

He went to his room, locked the door behind him and sat on the floor looking to nowhere in particular. He was trying to reorganise his thoughts when his cell begun to ring.

"_What now?"_ he grumble

"Li speaking!" he answered the phone

"_Syaoran. Where the hell are you?"_

"Home!" he said merely

"_**You are home! And you didn't say you were leaving?"**_"

"Eriol call me down! I wasn't feeling so good so I left. No big deal!"

"_So there are two!"_

"Two of what?"

"_Nothing."_

"You said now you explain!"

"_Meiling left the party feeling ill, can you believe that?"_

"You must be joking right, never in a million year..." but them he trailed off something click inside of him. _"They are hiding something, and I'm going to find out what it is_..." his thoughts were interrupt by Eriol's voice.

"_What were you saying?"_

"Nothing. Never mind that. Tomorrow I won't be going to the office all day!"

"_Fine, I'll give them the contract. And book the next meeting with __**everyone **__so we can meet and discuss all the points. It's that good by you?"_

"Yeah. Bye!"

"_Bye"_

And then he turned off his phone.

**Syaoran POV**

"What are you hiding Meiling. I know you for ages, and you never left a party, not even when you were with colds!"

"What do you hide in the hotel? Why did you come after me?"

"I'm going to find out sooner or later and if I don't liked it. I'll make sure you'll regret it!!"

"_Are you sure you want to do that"_ came again that annoying voice in my head.

"I'm in no mood to hear you today."

"_Fine! I __**will**__ talk to you tomorrow. And it'll be ten times worse."_

"Damn!"

I got up, undressed, took a quick shower and went to bed, the next day for will be hell. I can feel it.

**End of POV**

**In the guys Limo**

"Do you believe that he left, without saying a word?"

"What did you expect, he is Syaoran, the only person who changed him _left_ him!" said Tong.

"Yeah. Right." Eriol sighed

"He told you anything about the meeting?"

"Yeah, give them the contracts, explain basically. Schedule for next week a new meeting with all the members of the firm."

"Are you sure giving them the contract is a good thing?" Tong asked uncertain. Knowing they were up against a Li made him feel somewhat nervous.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they read the contract, and understand what the merge is really for?"

"That's impossible, that contract was written by Syaoran, and it's not the first time he does this."

"I know but it's the first time we do it with the L.H.T and especially to a firm that's directed by women. That everybody we asked they can't be tricked so easily especially when the president goes to a meeting, it's like she can read us."

"You honestly don't believe that!" Eriol said not believing what he just heard. Tong was the few people he knew who wasn't afraid of anyone. He was the one who took Syaoran out of his depressive state, not buying his crap of wanting to die. _"He must be drunk…"_

"No, but how can they still be untouched, and that anybody saw the president."

"I don't know. But we have time to think about it."

"So is Syaoran going tomorrow to the meeting?"

"No. What day is tomorrow?" he asked

"Oh, I forgot." Tong knew by the end of that day he had to call Syaoran to make sure he was all right.

The limo stopped by Tong's family house and he got out.

"Bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah bye."

After that, Eriol went back to the Li mansion.

**In the Hotel**

After calling Tomoyo, Meiling went right to Sakura's room. She wanted to understand what was going on. To make sure it wasn't happening again. But Sakura only said was that she was going to tell her when Tomoyo got there. That way she didn't have to tell the same story more than once. Meiling understood, and asked Sakura if she could borrow one of her T-shirt and shorts.

When Tomoyo arrived, the Hotel the clerk gave her a message that she was to go to meet room 2506, Sakura's room. When she got up there she knocked on the door.

"Came in Moyo," said Meiling "It's about time you got here!"

"**What**? " Tomoyo shouted offended "I couldn't leave without saying byes to the guests. **Are you insane? We would be labelled has bad hostess!" **Tomoyo was pissed for two things: about what Meiling said and that she was in comfortable clothe.

"Please Moyo don't yell!" said Sakura.

"How can I do that when, you both are so comfortable, and I have to be the host for the rest of the evening?"

"Here, I got these for you!" Sakura gave some clothes to Tomoyo.

"What is this for?" Tomoyo asked not knowing why she just received a t-shirt and shorts.

"You both want an answer right?" with that said Tomoyo calmed down. She was finally going to calm her curiosity, one more hour and it would have eaten her insides.

"**Yes**!" they both said at the same time.

"So you better be comfortable, because it'll take a while for you to know everything!"

"Fine! Don't start without me!" Tomoyo said while walking towards the bathroom.

"No, we've been waiting for you. That's why Meiling is the way she is!" Meiling was nearly having a nervous break down.

After awhile Tomoyo walked out of bathroom wearing some shorts and a T-shirt, she was wearing the same that Sakura and Meiling.

"I'm ready!" said Tomoyo.

They all were sitting in the bed forming a circle and Kero was in the middle, it was like a sleepover. But this time is confessing hidden secrets time.

"Okay so where do I begin?" Sakura asked herself

"How about why did you freaked out in the shop, breaking the glass?" Tomoyo asked

"Or why did you suddenly had to flee the party?" Meiling said, although she already had an idea behind it.

"Why when those three enter the shop door you became pale?" Tomoyo questioned, still not finding a connection between the events. "Why you only left when those guys left the doorway?"

"Why when you left one of those guys went after you?" Meiling said. She received a dirty look from Sakura with that last question. But Meiling wouldn't stop there. It was time. She had to get Sakura to talk about it. For three years her only words were _"He broke it off."_ Then she cried, after that, she never talked about it. She was going to make her talk "What Ying Fa means to you? Why did I have to lie to one of those guys in the lobby?"

"Okay, calm down. With so many questions I have to tell the whole story!" she said beginning to tremble a little. She knew what Meiling was up to with all her questions, some of them she knew the answer. _"I guess it's time I talk to someone about it… My best friends are here for it…"_

"Sakura are you alright?" both of them asked concerning why she was shaking.

"Yeah. Please you won't interrupt me. Okay?" they both nodded "What you know about my ex-fiancée?"

"What...." Tomoyo cut off Sakura

"No questions now!" she said glancing to her, she started patting Kero's fur.

"Well all we know is that you guys dated three, he is from Hong Kong...." started Meiling, both of them had hide the truth from Tomoyo.

".... you were going to marry him and two weeks before that you went to Japan to bring us, family and friends to the wedding....." continued Tomoyo

"...then he breaks the engagement by phone through a friend, that's all we know, nothing else, not even the bastard name!" said Meiling angry. Sakura glanced to Meiling, after all those years how she still lied about not knowing him. Meiling hated her ex-fiancée from breaking an engagement by phone, not even making the call. She over the years wanted to kick that guy ass all the way to America and back again. But she never returned with time to do so.

"Okay. I met in through Kero in a park near here he was walking his dog. And his dog came to Kero. Then he called the dog and you guys know how Kero is when he's playing, he goes after his playmate," they giggled a little. Kero barked. "Sorry Kero but it's true. What I said in the beginning is applied for you too don't interrupt."

"So when I finally manage to catch Kero leash I bumped into him. I lost balance, he tried to catch me before I fell into the lake, he did it, but our dogs, pushed him. So we both fell in and I ended up on his lap" Sakura eyes were shining.

"We went for a coffee in a near by stand, after getting out of the water. But we never said our names. The next time I saw him it was on the university campus. You remember I came here to finish my degree in modelling and in business, 'cause in Tokyo I didn't have time to do both." they nodded. Meiling remembered those days very well.

"He was doing business; we were on the same class. We started going out, and one thing led to another. Then he pop the question, in the same day we met two years before, we had been leaving together for six months. He did it in the same situation he met, with us in the lake. It wasn't romantic but was how we met six years ago." Now a tear fell down her cheek, she didn't clean it up 'cause more was about to come down.

"We where engaged during one year, we were to get married in the third anniversary of the day we met. But then that friend of him called me, that bitch, she said...." both of them were gasping hard, they always thought it was a man that did the call "Yes, **she** said he wanted to break the engagement, for me not to come back ever again. I will never forget her voice. A week after that I read in a magazine that he got married to some random girl."

"You both remember that day don't you?"

"Yes." Meiling said, "Was the saddest day of our lives seeing in crying your eyes out like that. Also that was the day we decided creating the firm."

"Yes because I was unemployed. I was working for him has one of the head directors of the firm. You are asking what this have to do with those guys?" Tomoyo nodded. She took out one picture under her pillow.

"Tell me something, one of those guys was Syaoran Li, am I correct?" Tomoyo nodded, she showed them the picture "This Syaoran Li, right?" Tomoyo nodded again.

"That's the reason I freaked out. I wasn't ready to see him." she said now fully crying, Meiling wasn't understanding something, the name.

"Sakura about the name he called you?" she asked. Sakura knew she always thought it was a pet name because of her name.

"Ying Fa was the first thing he called me, before he even knew my name."

_Flashback_

"_Sorry for letting you get wet?" he said afraid the girl would start shouting and cursing him, but she start giggling._

"_That was so funny, a fall to remember." she said smiling._

"_You're right." he got up, picked her up bridal style, and started leaving the lake. When they our in solid ground he let her down. She was leaving "Hey. Join me for a coffee?"_

"_But I'm wet!" she said, but them she looked into those amber eyes and answered "Sure, I'll go with you!!!"_

_They went to a coffee stand in the park so they could talk a little more._

"_Sorry for getting you all wet!" she said_

"_That wasn't your fault, it was our dogs fault!"_

"_Kero is crazy sometimes, he only likes to play, eat and sleep."_

"_That's a funny name for your dog."_

"_Hey, that's a short name for him, he actually is called Keroberos, but I think it's too big, and Kero is more sweet!" she smiled at him. That smile made him feel peace, as if the world was a brighter place._

"_Okay. Don't need to get all defensive. My dog name is SpinnelSun, my cousin call him Spi, but for me is too sweet!"_

_They enjoyed the company from each other._

"_Thank for catching me, and for paying the coffee!"_

"_You're welcome. Ying Fa!"_

"_What did you call me?"_

"_Ying Fa, You didn't tell me your name. And I think you are like the cherry blossom, little and beautiful."_

"_Thank you, for the compliment!" she said while blushing "Now I must go. See you another time." she kissed his cheek_

"_Bye, Ying Fa!" and with that she left, leaving him. He put his hand where she had kissed it was warm._

_End of Flashback_

"That is the meaning of Ying Fa even after he found my real name, he continue to call me that." Sakura said, she didn't want to say anymore about it in front of Tomoyo. Not because she didn't trust her, but because she didn't want her to feel left out. There was a gap in her life. Something Tomoyo never knew. Something that only Meiling knew.

"So that's all?" asked Meiling

"Yes. I know you hat to lie Mei, but ..." – she was cut off.

"It doesn't matter the last time I saw you running that way, was when you got the call. So I presume something awful must have happen!"

"_Something in this story isn't right"_, she thought to herself. Meiling and Sakura shared a secret. She would make Sakura tell her the whole truth behind it. And she couldn't do it in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo wouldn't take it if she found out she knew more about the subject that caused her cousin so much pain over the years and didn't said a word.

"**Uh-oh**!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Tomoyo noticed every look, Meiling and Tomoyo exchange. She knew something was up and eventually they would tell her. She trusted them that much.

"What is it Tomoyo?" Meiling asked.

"Well I just remember something about the L.H.T!" Meiling understood completely what it was.

"So did they go, I didn't see them!" she said while pacing around the room, now she was bit more cheerful.

"You better sit down Kura?" said Tomoyo.

"What is it?" she asked stopping right in front of the bed.

"Well, the initials mean Li, Hiiraguizawa and Tong!" Meiling said, she knew in these occasions it was better just come out and say it.

"..." she didn't said nothing

"Li like Li Syaoran!" Tomoyo said

"Like your cousin right Mei?"

"Yes."

"And like your ex-fiancée!" Tomoyo said. She finally knew what was going on. Meiling knew the entire story, except the reason behind the break up. Those were dark times for her too. She wasn't mad. Just disappointed, since she was left out. However, she understood, those times brought bad memories to both of them.

And them there was a loud thump, and they saw Sakura laid on the floor unconscious.

With that disturbing news, she had fainted. She only processed that last piece of information when the word fiancée, left Tomoyo's lips.

"Kura... Wake up!" it was Tomoyo, slapping her cheeks

"It's not funny!" said Meiling they were panicking

"Wait I have an idea!" said Tomoyo, she went to the bathroom and got a glass of water. She throws the water to Sakura's face, and she start regaining her senses.

"What happened?" she asked with a hoarse voice, she then remember everything "Please tell **me** its joke, **please**?"

"It's not, and please don't faint again!" said Tomoyo.

"Okay!" said Sakura "Your aunt gave us that warning. Right?"

They looked bewildered to her and then shocked. How could she after fainting, how could she think about business. They didn't expect that to happen, they were speechless. To answer her question Meiling only was capable to nod.

"I know what he is trying to pull!" she said

"How can you do it?" asked Tomoyo

"Do what?"

"Recover from fainting, and already be thinking about the business?" said Meiling

"'Cause we are talking about our business. I admit knowing that he owns that firm was shock to me. But..." she thought how she would break to Meiling that her cousins would try to buy them "I know what he is going to do?"

"How?" Tomoyo asked.

"Although it's been three years, I'm sure I'm the only person alive that know the real Syaoran. Has a man and has an executive. I know how he works. And I know what he wants right now."

"That is?" asked Tomoyo

"They want what all the others wanted. Buy our firm!" she said in a calm voice, to calm. Inside she was boiling. "I can be wrong. But nonetheless don't leave the reunion tomorrow without the contracts."

"We never do."

"They won't be expecting to have to deal with me."

"So while we are in the reunion with them what are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow it's the sixth anniversary I met him. I'll go for a walk with Kero."

"Okay. Can we now go to bed?" pleaded Meiling.

"Yes. And if you have any question about what I told you, ask now!"

"I have one." said Meiling.

"Shoot!"

"Do you still have the…" Meiling didn't know what to say next

"... The engagement ring?" finished Tomoyo silently Meiling thanked her

"Yes. I never took it off. It's right here." she showed then her hand.

After Meiling saw the ring, she knew something went wrong after she left. Now wasn't the time to think about that.

They all headed to bed. The next day would be full of emotions among other things...

So did you liked it, I hope so. It took me a while to write and post this one 'cause I had a biochemistry exam. The next chapter will be posted soon.

Don't forget review.


	6. The Reunion

Please dear readers don't kill me for taking so long to post a new chapter on my fic. But I'm trying my best to be perfect. This chapter is one of the biggest one I have ever written.

bAbYgUrL08 – yes you are right Meiling is very smart I like her that way.

Fgaasdf – please forgive me about the language, I'm Portuguese and I'm doing my best. I hope you like this chapter.

Leah – Like I said before I do my best, I'm trying to improve in every single chapter, tell me when I got it right. And please continue reading the story.

xlilxpinaix3 – sorry about tanking so long, and if you want to know what will happen next keep on reading...

nosie - keep on reading, I think you'll like this one.

bellcicle - Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. Thank you also for telling how it's spell Meiling, about the spelling mistakes, some words I forgot others I'm typing so quickly I don't even noticed them. My Microsoft Office don't have the English dictionary.

KIKI Blossom – I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for understanding some of my difficulties. But I'll try to do my best.

I hope you like this chapter, this one of my longer chapters, but I didn't want to break it in two. I hope you like it.

In the end of the last chapter:

"_Yes. And if you have any question about what I told you, ask now!"_

"_I have one." said Meiling._

"_Shoot!"_

"_Do you still have the…" Meiling didn't know what to say next_

"_... The engagement ring?" finished Tomoyo silently Meiling thanked her_

"_Yes. I never took it off. It's right here." she showed then her hand._

_After Meiling saw the ring, she knew something went wrong after she left. Now wasn't the time to think about that._

_They all headed to bed. The next day would be full of emotions among other things..._

Now the real thing........

**6 – The reunion**

That night none of the girls could sleep. They were worried about the meeting they were attending the following day, well, at least two of them were.

One of them was crying in her bed, she was crying because the following day will be the sixth anniversary she met the love of her life, and to top that out, it would also be the day she supposed to celebrate being married for three year, if the engagement hadn't been broken two weeks before the wedding. So she cried for something that would never happen.

She cried until she fell asleep. Not because she was sleepy, but because she was tired. She was too tired, to keep her eyes opened.

Sakura was tired due to the tears she had shed, due to hours she has been crying for.

She was just too deep in her own pain to notice that it was nearly five in the morning. She has been crying for three hours now.

Meiling and Tomoyo stood by her side until she fell asleep, only then did they welcomed sleep, for the time being.

In the morning both Tomoyo and Meiling woke up on time. They were preparing themselves for the meeting. Normally they would wear casual clothes, like jeans and tank tops. But Sakura had told them otherwise. For the first time they were attending a meeting dressed properly for the occasion, after all they had to leave the impression they weren't joking around in the business world. They had to send the message: _That they knew exactly what they were doing. _

In other words, they wanted to show the directors of L.H.T they weren't easily frighten. Therefore, they dress in very formal clothes. Tomoyo was wearing a skirt suit dark blue with a white shirt, her hair was up in a bun. Meiling wore a regular suit, also dark blue but the shirt was light blue, her hair was also up in a bun. Both of them carried briefcases with some prospects and projects of their firm.

Sakura was still sleeping when they entered her room; they noticed the tears traces staining her face. Slowly tears were forming in their eyes, seeing Sakura like it was the first time. She was broken. They couldn't deal with that at the moment, not when they had a meeting to go to. They looked at each other's eyes, and read each other mind. "_Let's go!"_

They got out of the room after bidding bye to Kero.

They grabbed breakfast before heading to the offices where the reunion would be hold.

**Back in the hotel**

Sakura was waking up from one of her, top ten, worst night sleep, but after the previous happenings that was all she managed.

"Good morning Kero?" said Sakura "What are we going to do today?"

"Bark, Bark!" barked Kero while wagging his tail.

"Sounds good to me. So let me get ready, for the walked!" she said with a little smile, which made her dog run through the whole room.

She took a long refreshing bath, taking almost one hour to finish, she had a lot of refreshment to do...

She put on some old jean skirt and a black tank top; she wore a simple pair of tennis shoes, also black. She was wearing black 'cause from some years to that day she was mourning.

She got out of the hotel and went to the park with Kero; she stopped by a café and took her breakfast.

**Meanwhile**

Syaoran was also getting up from a bad night sleep, not that he had cried, but because every time he closed his eyes the only thing he saw was her getting once again away from him. Escaping through his fingers, like the sand and wind.

He was dressed exactly the same way Sakura was, I mean in black not the tank top. He wore t-shirt and slacks.

He took breakfast with is mother in the dinning room of his mansion. After finishing his meal, he got out of his home and went for a walk with SpinnelSun, to the park where he saw her for the first time six years ago.

**In L.H.T Offices**

The girls had already arrived. They had been waiting for half an hour. They were late. Not a good start. They hated waiting for meetings, if it's schedule to 10 o'clock, it should happen in 10 o'clock. It could delay their entire schedule.

"Sorry we are late Meiling?" said Eriol, walking towards them; bowing is forgiveness, with Tong right behind him

"It's Ms. Li!" she said with an icy tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He wasn't expecting that attitude from Meiling, for a moment she resembled Syaoran, when they were late. Tong was right next to him and he was surprised with it too.

"I'll explain Mr. Hiiraguizawa...." said Tomoyo in a very calm voice though if you listen very carefully you would noticed the annoyed undertone "When taking care of business **my partners and I**, even though we might know or not the people we are doing business with, we like to maintain some distance."

"I don't quite get it!!" he said surprised by the way Tomoyo talked, he was the only one who noticed her tone and her facial expression.

"We don't trust you in here, behind that door..." Meiling point to the exit door "...we do! It's simple like that!"

"Eriol, I understand. Let's get this over." said Tong, looking straight to Meiling eyes, her cheeks begun to have a light shade of pink. However, it was too soft to anyone notice. It was the first time in a long time someone looked at her like that. It felt good.

"Right. If you don't mind following us!" said Eriol leading them to one of the reunion room.

The room was large with a huge table that only had six chairs around it. On the back, there were large windows. They sat in front of each other leaving the upper end of the table; those seats were reserve to the CEO's.

"So isn't your president coming?" asked Tong.

"No she ain't coming, she wasn't feeling so good!" answer Tomoyo "And before you meet her, you have to go through us!"

"Why?" asked Tong very curious about all the mystery surrounding the head of _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"._

"Because she is very busy." answered Meiling looking to him with a soft smile not really agreeing with her sharp tone.

"Okay here are the contracts." said Eriol while passing them two copies and one original; they were going to stay with another two copies and another original. There were two originals contracts so both firms could stay with one for future reference to any problem or any change.

"And we also want to talk about some of the details." said Tong "This is the first merge we do in L.H.T, so we are being extra careful." he winked at Eriol; this action didn't went unnoticed by Tomoyo and Meiling. However, Eriol and Tong hadn't a clue that Tomoyo and Meiling knew something was wrong. They discard the fact that Meiling was calm, due to be the first time doing business with such tycoons. "We want to know how everything works since the financial part to the design and the clothes manufacturing. Also we wanted to explain some points of the contract."

"Okay. First you explain the points then we talk about what you want to know!" said Tomoyo.

They begun explaining how everything was going to happen, forgetting mention the part where _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_ would be run by them, which means they were going to work for them. They also only talked about what was required to the "_merge_" to happen and which the signatures where needed, they stressed that point a couple of times trying to make them understand the need of both presidents presence. Through the whole explanation, they forgot referring what was favourable to L.H.T.

After that, Tomoyo and Meiling look at each other, and once again, has reading each other mind, they both thought _"No way we are going to tell them all our success secrets"._

"In our firm the work load is divided between the three of us, but the decisions are made together. We have to agree with each other the only own who can disagree is Kura..." said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo designs and explains what differences will be in each line of clothes, sometimes is by sizes or by colours. But not a single one of our clothes is equal and we always have extra numbers so nobody leaves the shop unsatisfied." continue Meiling

"Hum, that's a good tactic, but how do you made the clothes?" Eriol asked.

"That's easy!" exclaimed Tomoyo "Kura, Mei and I have specific functions in the firm, although we work together. The clothes are my designs and I get the inspiration from my best friends, and other stuff. Then I sew the first model, and after that its almost like every other clothes firm."

"Oh. That's a great away to work! He don't do that way. I design them, and our workers sew them!"

"That's why your firm sometimes received return clothes, 'cause they have some problem with it. We all help our workers sewing and then we inspect to see if everything is in order."

"How did you know about the returns?" asked Tong, he was getting suspicious.

"C'mon you're joking right..." asked Meiling, Tong shook his head "All of our guys friends for example buy some of your clothes sometimes it's fine, others they return or they ask us to fix them! So we assume that the returns happen in all your shops!" their eyes were widened.

"And by the look of your face I think we are correct!" said Tomoyo smirking, she loved playing this game.

"And how do you manage your financial status?" asked Tong a little too harsh, but that was understandable, he was upset. _"Stupid,_ _never seeing if the work is okay, made us lose some money, and now it can make us lose this business. __**Baka**__!"_, he thought to himself.

"That's between me and Kura... It's confidential, and Mr. Hiiraguizawa you wouldn't think we would tell everything, now would you?"

"You're right." He said between his teeth, never expecting them to at so professional. _"For the Kami-sama they are only women!"_

They continued talking for a little bit longer, about other things besides the business.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura entered the same park where she met him five years ago. She went through the same door, and unconscious she was doing the same path she did the day he met her, although this time she didn't let Kero one minute out of her sight. The last time she did that in there, she end up with a broken heart. The most amazing thing is that it happen in that same park six years from that day.

"I'm sorry Kero but please understand... I'm afraid everything happens again!" she said to her dog, he barked and made puppy eyes, like if he was begging.

"Okay, I let you go, but you can't go to far from me. You have to stay near me okay?" he once again barked, but this time it's like promising he wouldn't leave her side.

After awhile, a big black dog comes running out of nowhere. He started playing with Kero. Kero played also with him. Sakura didn't noticed that 'cause she was completely lost in her thoughts.

When she heard her dog's barked, and another dog's replying, she snap out of her daze. She looked for her dog. When she found it, she couldn't believe her eyes. It was SpinnelSun.

"Suppy!" she whispered. He heard her, and looked at her, right in the eyes. One minute he was near Kero the next one he was throwing down Sakura and licking her cheeks. He missed her.

"Yes I'm happy to see you too. It was a long time since I last saw you!" she said, but then remember that he never let anyone walk his dog, only her "I know **he** is here, so go to your owner. I really wanted to play more with you. But I can't face him" little did she know that SpinnelSun didn't understand that.

After getting off Sakura, he run to his owner. Kero was about to run after him like the first time, but he looked to Sakura and knew it was time to return to the hotel.

SpinnelSun found his owner about five minutes after he had left Sakura.

"I was getting worried about you!" Syaoran said, SpinnelSun grab Syaoran pants and started dragging him "Where are you taking me?"

He then let go and start running back to Sakura.

"You want me to follow you?" he then started running after his dog.

When he got where his dog had stopped, he found nothing there only trees.

"So why did you wanted to come here?" he asked, SpinnelSun was with sad eyes. He looked to where he had been on top of Sakura and found something he got it. "What do you have on your moth?"

He took out of his mouth a necklace with a locket it looked familiar. He open the locket and found his picture with Sakura.

"So that was what you want me to see. She was here!" he said "But how is her locket here, she would take it off, or at least remove the picture. Do you remember when I got that to her. She said she would never take it off. And for this to be here. I'm certain she did has she said. But how? I bet you have something to with this. Don't you?" he asked in a serious voice that made SpinnelSun bowing his head ashamed.

"But it's alright, thanks to you. I know she was here and for some reason she was still wearing the locket." he said smiling. "Now I know she is back. And I'm going to find her and found out what really happened when she left me!"

**With Sakura**

She took her hand to her neck and felt it naked the locket was missing. She stopped walking. Kero looked at her surprised.

"Kero we need to go back there. My locket is missing. I can't go anywhere without it!" she said.

She turned back, and headed back to where she though she lost it.

When she got there, she heard his voice, she hid behind a tree and peeped, she found him with the locket in his hand.

"_Shoot, now he __knows I'm back. Damn it, my bad luck!"_

She head back to the hotel before anything else happened.

If she had stayed for a little while, she could prepare herself for what was going to happen next.

"I'll do what I should have done three years ago, finding the answers to my questions... Thank you Spinnel you helped me a lot." he said while patting his head. After that, he left the park

**In L.H.T offices**

"Briefly that's how we operate the financial part... Everybody has secrets!" stated Meiling.

They were wrapping up the meeting.

For the last two hours, they have been discussing some points. They were only telling the obvious about their business. Therefore, they didn't reveal much. Tomoyo and Eriol were on one side of the room, Meiling and Tong in the other.

"So Ms. Li are you busy tonight?" asked Tong looking straight in her eyes, Meiling never was blush type of woman, but there was something about him that made her blush like a school girl. No matter how hard it was she would never show how nervous he made her feel.

"No, Mr. Tong I don't have anything planned. Why do you ask?" she said giving back the stare. Unbeknownst to her that made him nervous. He never felt this way for any woman. Not even when he talked with Xiefa, Syaoran's twin, he used to have a crush on.

"Oh, I was wondering..."

"Yes..."

"Since you don't have anything planned out if you would like to join me to dinner in "Sacramento's? It's a Spanish cuisine restaurant."

"I know it's Spanish. But this dinner would be..."

"Not a business dinner if that's what you were about to ask!" he had is hands on his lap, he was fidgeting them, he was way to nervous about her answer.

"In that case my answer is ...Yes" she was extremely happy that he had the guts to ask her to a date; you could count in your hands the number of men that have asked her out, in the last three years. Not that she didn't wanted, sometimes she just looked scary and that sacred them off.

Don't think she didn't have a boyfriend 'cause she had, but for the last four years she hadn't had the time for relationship. To add to that account she was afraid to fall in love. She didn't want to get hurt again, be it like it happened in the past or like it happened with Sakura. In addition, it didn't help being in love for the first thirteen years of your life by your cousin. However, she got over that.

"Oh, thank you. I'll pick you up in your hotel at seven o'clock tonight."

**With Tomoyo and Eriol**

"So that's why you decided to became a designer." said Tomoyo, giggling about his dark secret.

"Hey it's not funny, having your sister and cousin's taking advantage of you only 'cause you are a good drawer. Then I started to like it. Especially 'cause in high school I got tons of girls wanting date me so I would draw them some clothes. What about you?"

"Well I began doing it for some dolls mine and Kura's. Then during middle school I used her has my model, and since then she has always been my model. Then when we were thirteen we met Meiling and another friend, but now that isn't the point. She was in vacation in Hawaii recovering from some kind of heart broken just like Kura. Funny how those two always get their heart broken at the same time… That doesn't matter now," she said with a nervous giggle "That was the first set of clothes she had design by me."

"So you started 'cause of your friends and family that's fantastic. Hum…" he wanted to say more.

"Do you want to tell me something Mr. Hiiraguizawa?"

"Yes. Well..." he couldn't ask the real question "I wanted to ask you to have dinner with me...not like a business dinner nor like a designers dinner...just a simple dinner?"

"I don't know...but I would like that!" at first she hesitate but when she saw the sad look on his face, she couldn't believe it was making her feel sad.

She also didn't know why she was feeling so nervous about having dinner with him.

"Great...Can I pick you up in your hotel?"

"Sure. Where are you taking me?"

"To "Pierre's" is a very good French cuisine restaurant. I hope you like it; I'll pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Okay!" and with that, they head to the spot on the room where Meiling and Tong were.

"So...you already have the contracts...The next meeting is schedule for next week. Is that alright with you?" Tong asked.

"No, we can't on that date. We have a prior appointment. We have some photo shoot schedule for that week, we have to help in the shop and look for a new space... This week and the following one our schedules are completely full. And if I know our president you must be prepared for two situations..." said Tomoyo with a mischievous smile.

"What situations are those?" asked Tong.

"Well it could only take five minutes, and that would be a denial or could take almost the entire day and that could be a denial or the acceptance of the deal!" said Meiling.

"But with Sak-....Kura you never know...." said Tomoyo

"Okay then... It can be schedule for two weeks from now. Did you say Sakura?" Eriol asked getting suspicious about the president, and he was positive he had heard Syaoran ex-fiancée name.

"Yes it can be for two weeks from now. And I didn't say that I said Kura." said Tomoyo. Telling lies wasn't something she likes to do, but to protect her cousin Meiling and her would go through great length. After all, she already had been through Sakura deserved the best.

With that said. They left the offices and headed back to the hotel. They felt like they were floating, like schoolgirls who have a date with their first crush. Yes, that's exactly how they felt, but the most strangest thing is that they are no longer school girls, they are grown ups, and they (as in Tong and Eriol) weren't their first crush. Its weird how their feelings started.

When they arrived to the hotel they saw Sakura also arriving, but from the opposite direction. However, she wasn't feeling free like a bird, she looked like she was carrying the world weight on her back.

"Hey honey!" said Tomoyo catching her attention.

"What's bugging you?" asked Meiling a little worried with her friend. When Sakura saw how happy they looked, she immediately put a fake smile.

"Oh, it's nothing...." she said cheerfully, hiding her sorrow "Shall we go in?"

"Yes!" both of them squealed, "We have so much to tell you!"

"Okay!" she said suspiciously, where their happiness was coming from.

They went to Sakura's room 'cause it was the middle one, as soon as they got inside they begun talking.

"You have to sit down!" said Tomoyo.

"And promise you don't freak out...." continue Meiling

"Okay! But you must know you are actions are making me freak out!" she warned them.

"The meeting was held with their offices, but let me tell you they weren't on time, that was so rude and they begun..." explained Tomoyo.

"Talking to us in our first name basis, that was weird..."

"So what did you do?"

"We put them in their place. Then they led us to a room when he begun talking about the contract... here you have an original." said Meiling passing one of the contracts to Sakura, she only nodded.

"They talked for an hour straight about their firm and asked us some questions; we answered the ones that didn't matter."

"What kind of questions you didn't answer?"

"Well manly concerning the finances, how we managed it? And how we make the decisions? That type of questions!" said Tomoyo

"Why they always want to know our secret to success..." said Sakura exasperated "But why are you so happy?"

"For two reasons. First they stayed dumbfounded when they figure out we weren't going to tell them nothing." said Meiling

"And **I** have a date..." both of them said at the same time "**You ** do?"

"So let me see if got this straight, you left this morning without saying goodbye to me to a business meeting, you came back from there with a date... I only have one question. **How?**" she wasn't mad, not furious, she was just really surprised this was a first for them.

Therefore, one at a time explained how the directors of L.H.T asked them for a date to that same night.

"Let me tell first... please Mei...." she said with puppy eyes

"Okay but tell quickly, 'cause I want to tell and it miss only two and half hours to my date."

"We were talking why we're designers, how everything begin, and I'll tell you that story another day. Unexpectedly he asked me out. At first, I was surprised but them I said yes. Since I saw him yesterday I couldn't stop wondering what those beautiful blue eyes were hiding..." – said Tomoyo

"Tomoyo, less don't go all lovey dovey with us." said Meiling cutting her off "Well I was telling him briefly how we operate things in the shops. Then all of the sudden he begun staying really nervous, like that guy on that summer, remember?" they nodded "And then he asked if I had something to do tonight, he then asked me if I wanted to have dinner with him, can you believe it I actually blushed a little. But how couldn't I he is so cute..."

"Both of you cut the crap, about discovering the secrets and cuteness. I know you are head over heels about those guys from last night, when I was bidding goodbye to you couldn't tear your eyes of them." Sakura's words were harsh, not because she resent their happiness, but she knew those two. "But nonetheless you save me Mei. And I'm very thankful!"

"You're welcome. That's what friends are for."

"But answer me a questioning." she glanced to the bedside table where she had her alarm clock, and then eyed them "What are you still doing here?"

"Huh?" they had a question look on their face.

"Weren't you supposed to be getting ready for your dates?"

"**Yes**" they both shouted.

"But what about you?" asked Tomoyo in a calm and concern voice.

"Don't worry about me. I already had the chance to live my life with love. And although everything it happened between the two of us I'm thankful." she gave them a true smile, that showed what she was feeling at the moment.

They were heading to their room, the doors stayed in opposite sides of Sakura's room.

"Hey, Kura!" said Meiling.

"Yeah?"

"Where is your locket?" she asked

"This afternoon kind of misplaced him. And now I can't remember where I put him!" she said, with a nervous smile. "_Yeah right, I misplaced it alright, and for the place it's with __**Him**__!" _she thought to herself.

"Oh, alright. And thank you for letting this happen!" Tomoyo said.

"That's alright. Both of you deserve be happy. I'm the one who should be thanking you for giving me three years of your life, being there for me and helping me getting back on my feet again. So **thank you**!" she said with beaming and watery eyes.

"You already said that at least one billion time." said Meiling.

"And I'll do it again. To show how appreciated I am!"

"And we told you to stop that. We are your best friends; we did what we think it was right." said Tomoyo.

With that, they left to their room. They only had an hour and half to get ready. They had to take a very calming bath, produce themselves and choose the clothes. Thank God, they were experts in that area.

After one hour and fifteen minutes they were ready, the guys were to arrive in approximately in fifteen minutes.

"Kura? How do we look?" asked both of them.

Meiling was hearing a crimson tight knee length, on top, she had a red tank top hidden by a white silk blouse that was button up until under her breasts, and in that area, it showed the tank top. Her hair was loose, and she had on a light make up in the shades of red. The only jewellery she wore was a pair of earrings, a bracelet in gold with some rubies. Nothing else. She wore black high heels. She wasn't going to take a coat.

Tomoyo was hearing a backless black dress that ended above her knees. It was tight near the body, but loose after the tights, implying if she turn 360º it would show her undergarment. But wasn't so, it only appear that way. Her shoes were also black. Her hair was also loose but near the head was very tight. For jewellery she wore a necklace and a ring.

"You are awesome." she said after eyeing them for five minutes "...like always!"

**Hotel lobby**

"Eriol what are you doing here?" asked Tong

"That's my question to you?"

"I'm here to take a lovely lady to dinner in "Sacramento's" tonight... you don't mind I go out with that raven hair women?"

"No way, I'm taken a wonderful raven woman to dinner at "Pierre's"..."

"Can you please focus...? I'm not taking the designer..."

"What you discover who Kura is... and you are taking her to dinner.....fabulo......"

"Stop saying crap... I don't know who Kura is, and I really don't care right now... I only care to take Meiling to dinner with me... so if you don't mind. Shut up" he said with a harsh voice.

"Jeez. Calm down. Can you reach the room of Miss Daidoudjii and Miss Li?" he said to the clerk

"Right away sir." he said while dialling the number to Sakura's room, they had restricted orders if they need to contact any of them to call to Miss Kinomoto room.

**In Sakura's room**

"Miss Daidoudjii and Miss Li, there are two gentlemen in the lobby asking for you."

"Thank you; tell them that Miss Daidoudjii and Miss Li are on their way out. And please don't say anything about me giving the message."

"_Yes__... Miss Kinomoto" _the clerk said in a whisper so nobody would hear, Sakura understood immediately they were right next to the phone.

"They are here. Go down!" she said giving them her best smile "And don't be nervous everything will be alright. You'll see! And don't forget, I will go for a walk with Kero." She remembered them.

"But at night...?" said Tomoyo

"Yes I know where I want to go."

"Are you sure?" this time was Meiling

"Yes, I'm sure. So don't worry about me." she smiled at them.

With that, they got out of her room and went to the lobby where their dates were waiting them. They thought they were only going to a date, a simple dinner, but this dinner in the future would bring many joys and many sorrows, not only to them but for their dates too.

**Back to the lobby**

"They are coming down. If you would be kind enough to go to the waiting area? From there you'll have a good view to the elevators doors!"

"Yes, we would do that!" said Eriol, dragging Tong all the way with him.

After waiting for a few moments. The doors of one of the lifts open. From inside two beautiful women get out of it.

As soon as Tong and Eriol eyes locked on Meiling and Tomoyo's they knew that, would be a very wonderful evening, and probably a wonderful future for that moment on. They headed towards the lift, noticing every men's eyes following them. That didn't suit well with them. At once they were by their side, as if sending the message that they were off the market.

"Good evening ladies." said Eriol and Tong, kissing their hands. This action made Tomoyo and Meiling blush and tremble for nervousness.

"Good evening" they bow slightly.

"Meiling you look great tonight, and Tomoyo you look wonderful!" said Eriol with is voice shaky "Shall he go?"

"Thank you for the compliment! And yes we may go!" she said giving him a smile that if he was ice he would have melt to water "See you later!" she said winking to Meiling.

And then they left. Leaving a very ashamed couple in the middle of the hotel lobby. They both were looking at the floor like if there was something interesting about it.

"You are extremely beautiful tonight Meiling!" he said after gathering courage to look at her. After hearing the compliment, her head snapped up.

"Thank you. But we aren't going to stay here all night, are we?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. If I may lead you to my car?" she nodded and link her arm with his.

That action made him shine with happiness that went unnoticed by Meiling. But two pairs of blue and amethyst eyes saw that perfectly.

"Now Miss Tomoyo, may we go?"

"Only if you don't call me that!" she demanded, while putting away her cam recorder.

"Fine."

He led her to his limousine. They all headed to the restaurants. After their cars were gone.

Sakura got out of the hotel, so she could walk with her dog again. She was wearing the same clothe that she did in that morning but now also wore a black coat.

Sakura outside the hotel started to walk with Kero along the sidewalk, she knew exactly where she was going although some years have passed since she was in Hong Kong, she would never forget the way to the beach like she never forget the park where she met him.

**In Pierre's**

"I hope you like it here; it's one of my favourite places." He said smiling at her.

"Pardon Monsieur, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name Hiiraguizawa. A table for two please."

"Yes. It's here. Welcome back Mr. Hiiraguizawa." the waiter led then to their designated seats. He tried and go push the chair for Tomoyo, but Eriol dismissed it, and do it himself.

"Thank you Mr. Hiira..."

"Please call me Eriol."

"Thank you Eriol." she said.

It was the first time Tomoyo had been to a restaurant in Hong Kong. Looking around she saw that the choice he made suited with her tastes. The dinner room was very cosy and elegant. It had something romantic about it all. Probably was the candle on the centre of the table, or the jar with the flower. Perhaps the calm music she could hear.

She was awestruck with that room. The last time she was in that type of environment was when she did that one-month course in Paris. That night seemed perfect. "If you don't mind call me Tomoyo" she gave him a beautiful smile. To him it seems that the room was brighter.

"Here are the menus..." said one of the waiters "Tomoyo is really you." He said aghast.

"Oh..." she looked to the waiter face and immediately recognised him "Hi, Paul." she gave him a fake smile, that went unnoticed by Eriol. He growl very low, he didn't like that guy "_Who the hell is this guy. And why is making a move to my date. I must do something."_

"Paul meet my date Hiiraguizawa Eriol."

"You are dating? Last time I checked on you girls you weren't 'cause of Kura's broken heart."

"Well that's all in the past. She actually supports us to come to dinner." she said, with same smile. _"Why with all the waiters in the world it had to be him. I hate him since Paris. When he made me look bad in that course stealing all my ideas. Nonetheless he was a good friend. When Sakura needed him, he was there. So I guess he is not so bad."_ Now she gave him a genuine smile "Eriol I like you to meet a friend of mine an Kura and Mei he took a course with me in Paris."

"So that's where you met him?" he asked slightly relieved.

"Yes." She said, and then looked to Paul again "So now you are working like a waiter?"

"Actually no. Did you forget my parents own a restaurant chain, I'm running this one. But you know me. I can't stand office work. Therefore, when I have the chance I help down here. Tonight I'm filling in for my wife."

"Oh yes. Congratulations. I hope she liked the dress we girls made her."

"Yes she loved it. Speaking on them how is Meiling and Sa-----Kura?" he asked remembering that in Hong Kong he couldn't tell her name, 'cause there was where she broke her beautiful and pure heart. He also remembered 'cause Tomoyo step on his foot and narrowed her eyes. This went also unnoticed by Eriol. "_Strange that's the second time that happens. What are they hiding. I hope is nothing serious, 'cause I want that deal and dated this Asian beauty."_

"They are fine. Mei is also in a date. However, Kura prefer spend her time with her dog. We know why." she smiled and nodded. When she noticed that he didn't pursued after Paul almost slipped Sakura's name she was relieved.

"Well when you are ready to order sign to one of the waiters. Nice seeing you again Tommy." she blushed a little.

"Tommy?" asked Eriol sounding curious and trying to mask his jealousy

"Yes, like he calls your cousin Meimei and Kura , well he just calls her Kura, he was the one who begun calling her that. And now everyone calls her that."

"Oh, I thought that's was her really name." he said trying to get some information about the president. However, Tomoyo was too smart for that.

"No, that's not her real name. But she likes her privacy, you'll only find out who she is when you meet in the next meeting." she said smiling to him.

**In Sacramento's**

"Holla Signor Tong, bievenido. Today will be table for one. Or you'll have some partners to join you" the headwaiter asked. Meiling feel a little angry when she came to the fact that he was known there. "_What the hell? Probably he brings here every girl he goes out with. I'm starting to regret having accepted this invitation..........Ufff, he only brings here is partners. Now I'm a little calmer"_

"Tonight I'm not here on business. I'm with this beautiful lady!" he said giving Meiling a sweet smile.

"Bienvenida Signorita. I'll accompany you to your table."

He showed them to their table. In the process, Meiling notice how the room was decorated. It had many Spanish decorations, like red and black shawls with black and red roses. Spanish music could be heard on the background. The tables were cover by a red and white tablecloth, in the middle of the tables there were red roses and carnations.

It was a very cosy restaurant it looked like the one's she and her friends went to when they were visiting Spain and other countries in Europe, so Tomoyo have other sources of inspiration. The waiters where dressed with some typical clothes from there. The main colour was black and red.

"Here you are." said the waiter "I'll be back in a minute with menus"

Tong push Meiling chair for her to sit down.

"Thank you Tong!"

"You welcome, but please call me Kai-Run."

"I don't know. Not even my cousins call you that."

"Well that's because you only saw us in the work place." He said, lying through his teeth, there was a few number of peoples calling him by his first name.

"In that case I'll call you Kai-Run," she said giving him a little smile.

"Here you are. When you are ready to order just call me!" said the waiter.

**Hong Kong Beach**

"We are finally here... I told you I still knew the way here." she said to her dog.

The walked about 45 minutes, although Kero is a dog, he only liked long walks once a day. He knew that the night walk wasn't going to end any sooner.

"I told you that this long walk would be good for both of us. You do more exercise and I remember what I could only have back then." Kero look at her like she was talking gibberish "Don't look at me that way; you know pretty well what I'm talking about."

"I'm talking the long walks he gave with him and Suppy."

They walk for a little while along the beach. She needed to feel that once again. She needed to feel the soft sand against her feet, and think about the past.

The first time she was in that beach he had taken her there.

**Flashback**

"_C´mon Ying Fa, I have a surprise for you."_

"_But Syao it's too late. We have class in the morning and you know how I hate to wake up early...."_

"_Please come with me?"__ he pouted._

"_Okay"__ after she agreed with him he blindfolded her "What's this for...?"_

"_It's a surprise!"_

_He took her to the beach it was full moon, the moon was reflect on the water, and it was a marvellous sight._

"_Oh Syao this is beautiful...."_

"_Yes you are...."_

"_Thank you for bringing me here." she gave him a soft kiss on the lips._

"_I brought you here to say..." he started but stopped afraid of speaking his next words._

"_To say what...?"_

"_I Love you!" he __gave her a kiss so she didn't feel obliged to was the first time he told her how he really felt._

"_I Love you too!" she said with beaming eyes._

_**End of **__**flashback**_

"That's enough of memories for one day let's go Kero!" she said cleaning up the tears that fell through her eyes. She didn't know why she did it. Why she remember those days, when all it brought her was pain.

They got off the beach and started walking once again, but as Kero predicted they weren't heading to the hotel, but somewhere else.

**Meanwhile**

Syaoran was on her hotel lobby he was holding to her locket SpinnelSun had to stay at home.

"Excuse me I looking for Miss Kinomoto Sakura, is she in?"

"I'm sorry sir. But she went out an hour or so ago." The clerk said.

"Do you mind if I wait for her?"

"Not at all." He said indicating him the waiting area.

"Please don't tell her I'm here I want to make her a surprise."

"Like you wish Sir!"

He sat on the sofas where an hour before Tong and Eriol had been waiting for their dates.

**In Pierre's**

"The meal was great..." said Tomoyo

"I'm glad you liked it...."

Tomoyo's hand was on top of the tabled. Eriol put his hand over her unconsciously. They stayed like that for a few moments. When they noticed that there hands were touching each other, they looked in each other's eyes and started to blush a little. The meal was coming to an end. He asked for the check. He paid; he wanted to take Tomoyo away from there before that friend of hers came. He was bit too late.

"Are you going already?"

"Yes. You have here a fabulous restaurant. But now I need to go." she said, she gave him a little peck in the cheek and almost drag Eriol out of there.

**In Sacramento's**

They were also ending their meal, they talked a lot, but they didn't managed to look into each others eyes, when they did, they would blush.

Under the table their knees touched, through the whole dinner, that made them looked at each other eyes, and blush again, but this time with a smile.

"Thank you for the dinner. I was missing Spanish cuisine a lot..."

"You are welcome... Shall we go?" he said getting up from his seat leaving the money of the bill on top of the table.

"Yes."

"Came back again Signor Tong and Signorita Li" said the waiter.

When they were out of the restaurant they hold hands, like Tomoyo and Eriol, and made their way to the car.

**Back to Sakura's**

She was outside a mansion. A big one, with almost ten cherry trees on the outside and two dog houses. The house was three floors high and has very large. On the gate, it said _"Li Mansion"_.

"Kero the house is ready!" she said to her dog "How can this be? Don't tell me he is leaving here with his wife. The house we design together. My dream house."

She was about to cry, when an old woman approached her.

"It's a very beautiful house. To bad nobody live in there...."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the house was made for a very nice couple. The last time I saw them was one month before their wedding. They never moved in. I heard they didn't end up marrying. After that, I saw the young man once again. Who told one of the engineers that the house was to be complete, no matter what. After that, he came back again to bring lot of furniture, boxes and suitcases. After that, he never returned. Once a week some house cleaners came and I suppose to clean the house. However, he never came back. And I never saw her again."

"Oh I see." she said with a sad voice. _"What does that all mean. That he is married and his living in another house. This is so confusing"_

"Looking at you young lady, make me remember about her."

"Thank you for the information Reed-san!"

"Oh for the Gods it's you, miss Kinomoto." She appalled, she never expected seeing her smiling face ever again.

"Please don't tell anyone you saw me. My love story with him was happy until two weeks before our wedding. He now is probably married."

"Think what you want my child but please don't jump into conclusions without knowing the entire story. Now I must go home!"

"What do you mean..."

"Bye my child" and she went home.

"Well Kero I think it's time for us to go home also.

They started heading back to the hotel.

**Hotel Lobby**

It had been almost an hour since he had been there waiting for her to come.

"_I'm tired of waiting her. I know she is here. I really would like to see her today. Today I really need to see her"_ he thought.

When he was about to leave the entrance of the hotel he looked to the right and saw her. He entered once again in the hotel.

He saw that she was crying. "_After all this time it still hurts me seeing her crying. Who hurt her?"_

She entered in the lift and went to her floor. He saw her going up alone. He saw the lift stop on the 25th floor. He called the other one. And press the button.

**Ding**

He got on the 25th floor. He looked around and saw eight doors. He remembered that in that hotel, that floor was where the main suites were. So it was obvious that it would have a very low number of doors, for him check out.

**In Sakura's room**

"Kero came here so I can clean your paws." he went to her and after he had his paw cleaned she started brushing is fur.

**In the hall**

"Damn which door it is. I already check four doors... Which could it be?" he asked himself.

He walked to the next-door and eavesdropped through the door, nothing still. _"I'm starting to regret this!"_ Now he was standing between door number six and door number seven. He didn't check door number five or number six. He had the feeling that she wasn't in none of that rooms but in the next one. But it's better play safe. When he was about to turn on his heels he heard something, some sound coming from door number seven.

"**C'mon Kero it wasn't that bad. The day was great. Actually, it was fun. You can't be like that for having such day right?" Kero barked, an angry bark.**

"**Jeez, we only had two walks today. We went to the park and the beach. You were missing them like I was!" she said.**

"_I found you, Ying Fa. Now is time for us to have our little talk."_ But before he did anything he continue to listening to her talk with her dog. He could see the looks on Kero face; he looked angry and very tired. He knew him so well. _"That's your dog, Ying Fa, what would you expected. That fur ball never like any type of exercise."_

"**And today you saw Suppy one more time..."**

"_So it was really her in the park. The one that SpinnelSun made me run after him to see. I knew it. The necklace!"_

"**And because of both of you he knows I'm here... And don't look at me like that... He had the locket... The one he gave to me, and I promise never take off... But because of you I broke the promise I made him... Sniff... Sniff..." **she was crying.

"_Why is she crying... I'm the one who have to be devastated not her..." _he thought. He was thinking like that for a few moments and listening to her crying and saying how much she missed playing with him and SpinnelSun, how much she really missed Hong Kong.

**In The Hotel Entrance**

Two couples where bidding goodbye. One near the elevators and the other near the reception desk.

**The Reception**

"Thank you for the lovely night." said a beautiful woman

"You are welcome. It was my pleasure. If you don't mind Meiling. I would like to take you out again...?" he said blushing

"I don't mind at all... It will be my pleasure........Kai-Run" she said also blushing.

He bent his head to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head in that moment making him kisses her lips. They both were beet red.

"I'll ......c-all.....y-ou......t-omo-rrow !" he stuttered

"I'll....be waiting...." he then left, and she let out a sigh, an in love sigh.

She didn't budge, her legs were wobbling to much, if she move a inch she would fall down to the floor. After a few seconds and a lot of breathing exercises, she managed to control her heart beats and started walking towards the lift one step at time.

**Near the Lifts**

"This is your stop. Thank you for having dinner with me."

"Oh, Eriol it was my pleasure!"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting for your call"

He then kissed her intentionally on the lips.

"Bye Tomoyo!" he said with a shy smile.

"Bye Eriol." she said looking at his back.

Just like Meiling a few moments before, her legs were wobbling. She was still looking to his back when Meiling approached her.

"Hi Moyo, what are you looking at..." Meiling said scaring her.

"Nothing Mei... Let's go up?" she nodded.

**Back to Syaoran**

"_C'mon Syaoran it's time... Get a hold of yourself... You can do this..."_

"Why am I so afraid to knock on this stupid door?" he growled.

"**Why**?" this time he talked a little louder.

**In Sakura's room**

"**Why am I so afraid to knock on this stupid door?" someone growled outside her room door.**

"Who is that?" she asked looking at Kero.

"**WHY?" **she recognised his voice.

"It can't be him? Right Kero?" she walked near the door.

**With Syaoran**

When he was about to knock on the door he heard two female voices approaching from behind him. He hid behind a plant that just happens to be there.

When they where about to knock on the door, the door open and he saw Sakura with a green tank top and white shorts.

"Hey Saki... You scared the life out of us...!" said Meiling.

"Tell me something. You didn't see anyone out here right?" she asked looking towards the hall. She noticed Meiling used a different nickname.

"No. And nobody passed us in the way here. The stairs are in the other way so if there was anyone looking for the amazing model Kinomoto Sakura would be spotted by us!" said Tomoyo trying to cheer her cousin up, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Hey can we come in?"

"Yeah sure..." they got in. Before she closed her door, Kero was next to her, and looked at her.

"It's nothing Kero. I just have a weird feeling, like I'm being watched... Never mind. Let see what happen on the girl's dinner."

"_So it's really you... You are a model... You sensed me... You are here with some friends... And one of them happens to be my cousin Why didn't she tell me the truth... I really need to know. And sooner or later you will tell me...."_

He then left the hotel and went straight home, during all the way he kept thinking on her, his cousin, she was back, she was crying, she saw him, she was hurt because she broke the promise… That was all to confusing to him.

**Sakura's Room**

"So how were the dates?" asked Sakura with a curious glint on her eyes.

Sighs was her only response both of them looked like they were flying above the clouds. She was getting mad.

"Mei, Moyo!" she call them once "Mei, Moyo!" she call them twice "**Meiling! Tomoyo! Come back to earth!"** she shouted her cheeks her red with the fury she felt towards being ignore by her suppose best friends.

"Huh...? What?" they both said at the same time, they looked like they were waking up from a good night sleep.

"_Huh...? What? _What?" she said "I've been calling your names for about ten minutes and you answer me with sighs, of how much I'm in love? And how great he is? Look the clouds are so pretty from up here!" she said giggling about her friend's reaction "Someone look at you and will think that you never fell in love...."

"Hey, you know pretty well that we had once or twice fallen in love..." Meiling said, not wanting to talk about her past relationship. What Sakura said did the trick, at least in Meiling's case.

"Okay then. You are head over heels after the first date. How was it?"

"Oh, it was great, the dinner at "Pierre's Sacramento's" he touched my hand knee...." they were telling her at the same time. Sakura didn't catch any of it.

"Wait just second girls... one at a time. Go Meiling..."

"Why her?" whined Tomoyo, she was dying to share her wonderful night.

"Because you told us first how he asked you...."

"Fine!"

Meiling started telling them everything, from the moment they left the hotel until the moment they returned. Not sparing on any of the details, she told them how they got to the restaurant. The strange feeling she had when she knew he had taken other people there, her relieved that it had been only business. The romantic setting, how much did they blush through dinner. How their knees touch under the table. How they held hands when they were leaving the restaurant. And the kiss in the hotel reception.

"Ahhh, it was a dreamy dinner...." Tomoyo said

"Mei, you are so in love..." Sakura teased her, just as if they were back in college

"Speak Moyo..."

She told them how sweet he was and what a perfect gentleman he was. She told them the view from the restaurant, how the restaurant was decorate. How her date felt jealous towards Paul.

"Do you mean, Paul, the Paul?" said Meiling

"Like the one who tried to steal your sketch and finished the course of designer in Paris with a percent up your grade?"

"Yes that Paul. That bastard...." said Tomoyo "He almost was letting your real name get out in front of Eriol, he is very curious about you... He tried to get anything for me but I tell him that you like your privacy."

She continued telling them how he put his hand over hers, and didn't want to let go, how they left and walk with their hand holding to each other. How he kissed her in the lips, and said that he would call her the next day.

"Ahh, it was perfect...."

"And you were talking about me!" – said Meiling.

"Yeah she is right, you two are too much lovey dovey to my taste..." Sakura said laughing; as soon as what she said sunk in, they started to laugh with her...

"And how was your night?"

"It was good!" she said.

"C'mon Sakura you are a little sad...."

"Fine if you really must know, I went for a walk with Kero to the beach, then I went to see how the house I was suppose to be leaving at was, when I left it was still needing some repairs."

"So how was it?" asked Meiling, was the only other person in the room who had seen it.

"It was finished." She muttered, still confused. Meiling knew how she was feeling.

"Did you saw him?" asked Tomoyo

"No he doesn't live there, and before you ask how I know. An old woman that liked us, and would have been our neighbour, told me that he only went there two more times, to say that the house was to be finished and to bring all the stuff to there. You remember I left a lot of things here don't you?"

"Yeah you told us...."

"She also said not to jump into conclusion without knowing the whole story...."

"She is right you know..." said Tomoyo defending that woman.

"Why don't you call him, and tell him you want to see him. To talk about what happen between the two of you." said Meiling, she wanted that mess cleared up, before her cousin found out she knew where Sakura was all along and didn't told him. "I want both of you to be happy."

"I'll but first I need to be ready to what will happen, if he is married, dating, has children, and what do he has to say, that we were only a game, that I wasn't worthy of his time!"

"Don't even thing about that. **Do you understand me, Sakura!**" said Meiling loud and clear.

"Yeah, I listen. But enough of that shall we start reading the contracts today or tomorrow?"

"I think it would be better tomorrow. 'Cause we are thinking about Eriol and Tong-san, you are thinking about him, and his reasons."

"Yeah you are right." said Sakura.

"Goodnight." said Meiling and went to her room.

"Honey, sleep tight and don't let the bad bugs bit." said Tomoyo kissing her cousin on the forehead. "Bye Kero!" and she went her room.

Sakura got into her bed, and covered herself.

"Bye Kero."

That night, for the first time in years, they all had pleasant dreams. Tomoyo dreamt about doing a fashion show with Eriol, with him as her boyfriend. Meiling on the other hand was dreaming about Tong, also more dates, but the difference was that she wasn't going to let him fool her with the contract. Instead, she would fool him.

Sakura was dreaming about Syaoran, about what did he had to say to her, if he would give her locket back, if he still loves her, she dreamt also with the kisses that they shared and the many more to came.

In their houses, more exactly in their beds, Eriol and Tong was dreaming about the girls, not about fashion shows our contracts, but simply about how beautiful they are and how good they made them felt.

**Syaoran's bedroom – Syaoran POV**

"Hi SpinnelSun! I saw her tonight. She is more beautiful than before if that's possible." I said o my dog.

I went to bed only wearing my boxers. In my room I had only some clothes, everything else was in that house locked with all the stuff she left behind, I thought that she would come back to get them. However, I was prove wrong. I heard her cry once again. I hate that; I really need to talk to her. Now that I know where to find her, it'll be a lot easier.

What is she doing with Mei and that designer? I never knew she kept in touch with my cousin. She must be working for them has primary model. Tong and Eriol said that the meeting was to be hold in two weeks 'cause they had other appointments like photo shoots, and fashion shows. Nonetheless that does not explain the fact that she lied to me.

End of POV

He then fell asleep thinking about his cousin and her lie but mostly thinking about Sakura.

He dreamt about her, about the possibility of living with her in their house, and having children. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew the business didn't matter anymore, he now only wanted talk to her, and having her once again in his arms. And for that to happen he would do everything.

Finally the end of chapter six, this one took me a while to finish. It's a very difficult time of the year for me, first year on the college the exams, starting in two weeks. A lot to study, so please don't be mad at me. And I'll do my best to update soon enough.

Love

Musette


	7. The Interview

I wanna thanks to some of my readers.

-soma4 – I'm trying to improve the grammar, tell me if this is better. And thank you also for reviewing the last chapter, I didn't forgot you.......It was just when I upload the chapter it was an first draft.

2 OVERLY obsessed – thank you for keep reading and loving the story....I'm doing my best to make it interesting.

Cherry Blossom Angel – about making sense is that I'm so excited of not having any type of writers block that sometimes, I forgot linking words. I hope this one is better.

xlilxpinaix3 – there isn't much interaction between the two of them in this chapter but I hope you like it.

For all the others readers that didn't review, I wanna thank them for keeping on reading.

Last time:

_**Syaoran's bedroom – Syaoran POV**_

"_Hi SpinnelSun! I saw her tonight. She is more beautiful than before if that's possible." I said o my dog._

_I went to bed only wearing my boxers. In my room I had only some clothes, everything else was in that house locked with all the stuff she left behind, I thought that she would come back to get them. However, I was prove wrong. I heard her cry once again. I hate that; I really need to talk to her. Now that I know where to find her, it'll be a lot easier._

_What is she doing with Mei and that designer? I never knew she kept in touch with my cousin. She must be working for them has primary model. Tong and Eriol said that the meeting was to be hold in two weeks 'cause they had other appointments like photo shoots, and fashion shows. Nonetheless that does not explain the fact that she lied to me._

_End of POV_

_He then fell asleep thinking about his cousin and her lie but mostly thinking about Sakura. _

_He dreamt about her, about the possibility of living with her in their house, and having children. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew the business didn't matter anymore, he now only wanted talk to her, and having her once again in his arms. __And for that to happen he would do everything._

**7- The interview**

It was 9 a.m. and inside a certain Hotel room could be heard a soft breeding coming from the bed. But that wasn't all you could hear. You could hear two doors softly opening, and light footsteps, like two thieves, were coming in. They stand each other on each side of the bed and then…

"Hey, rise and shine!" said Tomoyo trying to wake up Sakura.

"Humph!" She groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed where Meiling stood.

Seeing her reaction, Meiling mouthed to Tomoyo _"Don't worry I'll wake her up! I have a plan!"_ Tomoyo just nodded. However, she didn't notice the evil smirk that was adorning Meiling's lips.

"Sakura you have a guest!" she said with in a voice too sweet to be her own, even when she is very happy.

"Who is it?" she asked under the covers.

"Oh, I bet you want to see him for yourself!" she continued, Tomoyo was catching on what she was doing.

"Mei, please tell me who is it. And what does he want at this time of the morning!"

"He wants _answers_.........." she said with a wicked smile – "...He is no other than Li Syaoran!" with that said, Sakura jumped out of the bed, knocking Meiling down on the process.

"**Hoe**!" she exclaimed "What am I going to wear? What will I do with my hair? What answers does he want? Why didn't he wait for me to go to him? I'm so nervous!" She blabbed on and on, Meiling and Tomoyo were standing on a corner of the room giggling. With Meiling's plan they discover two things. Number one: they had a new way to get Sakura out of bed in the morning; and, number two: she still wants him; she wants him really, really bad.

"Sakura breathe in, and breathe out..." Tomoyo said when they realized that she was Hyperventilating, she was freaking out, that wasn't a good sign – "...calm yourself down!"

"Calm down... How do you want me to calm down!" she yelled "The only man I ever loved and will love, no matter what. Is outside that door..." she pointed to her bedroom door that lead to a living room "He found out where I am, he found what who I am... He wants some Goddamn answers to what I don't really know! Live is so unfair..."

"He isn't outside..." said Meiling in a whisper, hoping with her burst she wouldn't hear her.

"**He what?"** yelled Sakura, in her green emerald eyes, were flashing with green flames and slowly turning to red. She was angry, she was furious. She wanted to kill someone.

"He is-n't out-side... and he ne-ver (glup) was!" said Tomoyo, stammered fearing for her and Meiling's life.

"**That means you lied to me**!" She shouted, starting chasing them around the bedroom "How could you? **You** above all people know what only thinking about seeing him again makes me do! Now imagine him being outside that door!"

"We know... We are sorry!" They said while trying running away from her.

"You know, and you do that to me!!!!! What are you trying to kill me?"

"No! We just wanted you to wake up. So that we can go to work..."

"Huh?" Sakura had question marks all over her face....

"Remember the photo shot today..." – said Tomoyo

"Yeah I remember... but I thought it was tomorrow...." she said in a small voice.

"Nope it's today like it is today you have to see how the shop is going..."

"Fine let's get on with this day so I can read the contract later... I don't want to involve lawyers into this..." she said calming down. They knew talking about work always calmed her down.

"You are right you know that. Don't you?" said Meiling.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tomoyo, not catching up with the talk.

"Because they always try to trick us to accept the contracts... Didn't you ever ask why our firm is represented by a law firm and an independent lawyer...?" asked Sakura.

"I always thought you did that to help Yamazaki and Chiharu" – said Tomoyo.

"Nope... That is not the reason. In fact, it was my idea. I never trusted those law firms.... Moreover, when we receive that first offer I took the contract to the law firm, and to Yamazaki. Everybody read it even us..." she was cut off by Tomoyo.

"Oh Oh... I remember that..."

"Yamazaki and we understand it what was really going to happen if we signed that contract, but that law firm lie to us... So we decided to resign that offer."

"Oh... now I understand. But why do we keep on having that firm has our lawyers and paying them..."

"We only pay them if they do some legal work for us... We use that firm like a facade... Our real lawyer is Yamazaki...."

"I'm fine with that but you could have told me that sooner..." she said angry to both of them. "You... and you..." she said pointing to Meiling and Sakura "Were hiding for me essential information... How could you?"

"Simple... you never took much attention to legal stuff only the contracts. So we thought that holding that piece of information wouldn't be so bad..." said Meiling "If we said anything to you, probably you wouldn't listen or care..."

"I guess you are right..." she looked at her wrist watch "we better hurry or we'll be late..."

With that said they left the room. They headed to their limousine. They didn't like using it too much but in Hong Kong none of them had cars, if they walked to they studio they were going to be extremely late, and in that day they had a very tight schedule, that must be followed through. That's why they took the limo.

They arrived at the studio twenty minutes later. The day would be busy and all day long, they wouldn't stop for anything, not until dinner time at least.

"Hi Miss Kinomoto, Miss Daidoudjii and Miss Li" said the photographer.

"Hi!" the girls said.

"So what will we be shooting today?" asked him.

"Well I was thinking we could begin with some photos for the advertising campaign to the new shop, and a few photos about the swimsuit collection." said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.

"I think that is great idea and we will leave the other shots for tomorrow?"

"Yes because today we have a tight schedule. Today we still have to go to the shop, read some contracts, and contact our other shops."

"I see, so Miss Kinomoto whenever you are ready we can begin!"

Sakura walked to her Dressing Room and changed her clothes to a pink bikini. She went outside to take some photos.

"Okay Miss Kinomoto you know the drill..."

"Fine!" with that she went to her position in a studio.

Changing poses and facial expression ever now and then.

**Syaoran's mansion**

**Beep beep**

"Time to get to work!" he said getting up. Before he went to the bathroom to get ready he woke up is dog "C'mon SpinnelSun is time we go out. To work."

He still didn't know what was schedule for the day, so he dressed in one of the many business suits he had.

After breakfast, he grab SpinnelSun leash and headed to work. He went in his silver Lexus.

When he got there, it was eleven a. m., he never got in that late in the mornings, usually he was the first to arrive and the last to leave, but not today. It was probably because he found out where is ex-fiancée is staying and with who. That would freak out anyone, and he was no exception to that.

"Good Morning Mr. Li" said his secretary

"Hello. So what's in my schedule for today?"

"Well during the morning you have a meeting with Mr. Hiiraguizawa and Mr. Tong. In the afternoon, at two p. m. to be more exact you have an interview with Vogue magazine. Then nothing else."

"You don't happen to know what type of interview it is, do you?"

"Yes, they left some information about it." She said reading through her notepad "it's a supplement about famous and rich who are still single, how they got rich and what did they have to abdicate along the way to the top. I think its call "_Rich but at what cost_?" or something like that."

"Thank you for clearing that to me. Please inform Mr. Hiiraguizawa and Mr. Tong."

"Right way Sir."

After he sat down in his chair, behind his chair, his co-workers and friends dash through the door to the chairs set in front of him.

"So how as your day?" asked Eriol, he was hoping, with him telling him "_To shut up, that was not is business. That he missed her."_

"It was marvellous!" he said

"Excuse me" asked a dumbfound Tong

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Let me exclaimed." said Eriol "For the past three years when I asked that question you would tell me to shut up, that wasn't my god damn business, or you missed her. Not in a million years we would expect that silly grim plastered on your face."

"Let me tell you the last time I saw that was when we went in that trip before the engagement was brok-" said Tong, before he added anything else, he quickly cover up for the forbidden subject "So did you meet another woman?"

"Are you freaking crazy?" he yelled at him.

"I don't think he is... How else would you explain your behaviour changing drastically in the past 48 hours?" stated Eriol

"Simply, I saw her... and now I'm sure I not going crazy. And I have something to prove it!" he said grinning.

"What kind of proof?" asked Tong, it wasn't the first time Syaoran announced seeing her. During the first year, it was on daily basis, but that had stopped. However, never before he had proof to confirm his words. They saw Syaoran fetching something in his neck.

"Eriol do you recognise this?"

"Yes...." both them said it. "How in the world do you have her locket."

"Let's just say SpinnelSun has been a good boy."

"So is she with someone?"

"Yes" he said grinning.

"**What**? You are cool with it. The woman you love, with someone else!" said Tong, he couldn't believe what his brain was registering, the calm in his voice, and the grin on his lips. Something was not right. "I knew you were crazy but not this crazy!!!"

"Who said I still love her..."

"Are you kidding me... Even your youngest nephew knows that." said Tong

"You won't go out on a date since 3 years ago, don't look to other women and ..." added Eriol, he had to say that while Syaoran's aim was set on Tong. Even though he was the cousin, a few subjects were forbidden to be spoken aloud. Sakura was on one of those.

"All of that because… You still love her, and want her" Tong finish it. He knew he could get beaten up for his drastic words. However, after three years of bottling all in, seeing him suffering, he had to make Syaoran admit the truth behind his feelings, and accepted them, at least to himself.

"**No I**-"

"Do you dare saying that you don't **love** her? If she would magically appear right here and right now, wouldn't you go to her and try to solve your problems... Isn't that why you keep on walking SpinnelSun in the same park. Why you keep going to the same places? Isn't that why you want your house to be clean and tidy and you never want to live there unless she is with you?"

"Fine... You win." He said with a defeated voice. He couldn't be angry with his friends, for simply stating the truth but that didn't mean it would hurt less. "But it's too painful to admit these feelings when she is not here with me to..."

"So she is here with who?" asked Eriol.

"With some girlfriends." he said.

"Do you we know them?" asked Tong, he wanted to meet these _girlfriends_, after he met Sakura before; he knew she was a model, so it was a logical her friends would be models too.

"Yes. But I'm not holding this meeting to discuss that subject I wanted to be fill in about the meeting."

"If that's what you really want to talk about." said Tong.

"Yes!"

They told him how formal they were, especially Meiling towards her own cousin. They make sure he knew how long the meeting took.

"So you really don't know how they will react to the contract?"

"No." answered Tong.

"And you don't know how their reaction will be after the read and deliberate about the contracts."

"No." this time was Eriol.

"Still no information about the president?"

"No" came their finally answer.

"Okay now it's half past one and I need to go to an interview."

"Interview for what?" asked Eriol with an amused glint in his eyes.

"Shut it. I won't tell you."

"Fine probably in some issue to some magazine!" said Tong.

"You won't get anything out of me... I swear to you." with that he left his office.

His secretary entered the office to take the coffee mugs to be washed.

"Can you tell by whom Syaoran will be interviewed." asked Tong, still sitting in the same spot, working his seduction power on his secretary always worked. He saw her blush.

"I think is Vo..." clapped her hands over her mouth, while looking into Tong's eyes, she knew better than that. She knew that after all that time, his flirt with her. Never asking her out was an odd behaviour. but she would always push that thought to the back of her head. At least for now.

"Oh! It's an issue to Vogue magazine." said Eriol with a mischievous grim plastered on his face. Both of them started to walk to the door where she stood.

"Please don't tell him I told you I really need this job..." she said pleading to them.

"We won't..." said Tong kissing her on the cheek before they left. She took her hand to her face and smiled like a teenage girl in love. Little did she know that his heart was already taken.

They headed to their offices.

"So who do you like?" asked Eriol.

"Uh...." said Tong.

"Don't pretend you didn't understand my question....."

"But I don't...."

"Fine... Who... Do... You... Like?"

"Ah! Of course your cousin Meiling... Why are you asking." He said not hiding that from Eriol. It really was useless time, he would find out sooner or later.

"Let me give a word of advice... If you want Meiling you must stop flirting, with every single skirt you see in front of you..."

"But I don't flirt...." he said aghast about the accusation.

"Don't you, what was that kiss on the cheek, or the way you look and wink at Syaoran secretary..."

"Fine." That just proved his point on his policy of not hiding anything from Eriol. "I like to flirt it makes me feel good, and sometimes I put a smile in women face, is that so wrong."

"Yes when you are dating Li Meiling. Even on her back, she will know... Don't mess with her... The only one who did it made her lose faith in all men, especially after what happen to one of her best friends and…."

"And?"

"Nothing. Just don't mess with her." He said covering up what he was about to say.

"I'll try to restrain myself, for doing so..." he said "Now will you phone Miss Daidoudjii today?"

"Yes as soon as I get back from lunch. And will you phone my cousin?"

"Already did, but she wasn't in the shop, nor in the hotel, and her cell phone was disconnected. So I'll try after lunch."

They went to have lunch in a near by restaurant.

_In Moonlight Blossom Design's__ Shop_

The girls had just arrived to the shop after a morning in the studio, taking photo, after photo.

They didn't have time to lunch. In the way there, they stopped by a fast food take out.

"Finally I can eat something... I'm starving since this morning."

"Calm down Sakura. You don't want to gain any extra pounds, now do you?"

"No Moyo, I don't, but I'm hungry..." Sakura whine.

"Fine suit yourself!" said Meiling, that had already started to eat.

"Hey, wait for me..." – said Tomoyo.

They ate in silence until the phone begun ringing; the one near the phone answered it.

"Hello. "_Moonlight Blossom Design's_. How may I help you?" asked Tomoyo on the phone.

"That is great. When?" that spiked their interested. Tomoyo's smile was brilliant.

"Yes Miss Kinomoto will be there in about one hour. Bye."

"Where will I be?" asked Sakura a little upset 'cause she didn't know what Tomoyo was scheduling for her.

"To an interview." Tomoyo said simply.

"Since when?" Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Since 5 seconds ago." She said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What? no away... I'm not ready," she said in a burst.

"An interview for whom?" asked Meiling.

"To Vogue magazine" squealed Tomoyo in happiness. It wasn't like Sakura didn't went to interviews. Well, at least not after the end of her engagement. Before in every social, fashion, you name it, magazine or newspaper, it could be read that Kinomoto Sakura was dating a young man, but then all the news stopped, she stopped giving interviews about her personal life, only about the jobs she do.

"You have to go Kura... It'll help us in advertising our new shop and the new collection, and the sales will exploded." not that Meiling was only interested in the profit, they all were, it's just that in this way "_she could finally give another interview about her personal life_ _after three and half years" _thought Meiling.

"What is about?"

"I thought you'd never ask...." said a beaming Tomoyo "It's a supplement about famous and rich who are still single, how they got rich and what did they have to abdicate along the way to the top. I think it's call "_Rich but at what cost_?", so will you do it?"

"I'm not sure... Why didn't they call earlier."

"Because they didn't know we were still in Hong Kong. They were looking for you since yesterday morning. And only now they found us."

"Do I have to be interview or take photos with anyone?"

"No." Tomoyo said, already knowing Sakura's fear of being caught in a very compromising situation.

"Fine I'll do it. Where will it be held?"

"In Vogue Building. A few streets from here."

"So I better get going." she said giving the thumbs up to Meiling. Mouthing, _"I did it! I made her forget about my clothes."_ She said. Meiling answer was, _"You wish..."_

"Hey Kura, where do you think you are going..."

"To the interview..."

"Dress like that...." she sneered, looking down at her clothes "Not in a million years I would let you go out..."

Tomoyo went down to the store grab some blue jeans and a creamy pink tank top with some flowers.

"Not one of my best ensembles to you but it's what I managed to find in so short notice."

"So give a great interview and don't worry about a thing for the time being..." said Meiling

"See you when I get back...."

"Where is the necklace?" asked Meiling but it was too late, she was already gone.

"I think she is hiding something from us..." said Tomoyo.

For the second time in that, the day the phone rang. That time Meiling answered it, which was good, since the phone call was for her.

"Hello. Who is speaking?" she asked.

"Yes, this is she. Who is it?"

"Of course I'd like it." she said it giggling with a tiny blush on her cheeks. "_Thank God Tomoyo was in the store helping some customers with their choices."_

"Tonight... Sure I can."

"Bye." she said with a shy smile on her face.

"Who was it?" Tomoyo asked appearing suddenly behind her.

"**aaaahhhhhh**!" she screamed holding her chest "Tomoyo you scared the crap out of me..." she said, of course she got scared her back was facing the door so she never saw Tomoyo enter. In addition, she was thinking about the phone call she had just received.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to..." she was cut off by the phone "Hello. Daidoudjii speaking."

"Yes. Of course I would, like that."

"Okay. See you later." she had a smile upon her face that reminded Meiling of a teenager.

"So who was that?" asked Meiling.

"If you don't tell me I won't tell you."

"I don't tell you 'cause you will go crazy, _more_..." she whispered so Tomoyo couldn't hear.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. You keep your secret and I keep mine."

"Okay let's get back to work. I'll be downstairs helping the customers with their choices.

**In the Vogue building**

Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready for their interview, in the 7th floor but in different sides of the building. He was in the West side and she was in the East side.

**In Sakura's Interview**

"Hello Miss Kinomoto, long time no sees..." said Miss Haneoka

"Hi Meimi, yes you were the last person to interview me, but then again you always liked to interview me!" they have known each other since before Sakura started modelling, and Meimi become a journalist. That was a bonus to Meimi, since she always got the scoop about Kinomoto Sakura, before any other report

"I'm glad that now I'm the first one.... So let's begin" like always she went straight to the point.

"Sure."

"Do you know what this is about right?"

"Yes, it's about what fame and fortune made me lose."

"Yes. Well I was wondering if afterwards we could take some pictures with you and if you don't mind we do some setting with your photos and our other interviewed from China. Do you?"

"No, just don't do anything wicked." She said

"Okay!!! Fine, we just want to join your picture with one of a man! It's nothing wicked. I promise."

"Thank you." But somehow that comment made Sakura feel unease.

"So what have you been doing for the past years?"

"Well I have been modelling for "_Moonlight Blossom Design's_" since it opened, I have other works."

"Now of record..." she said stopping the recorder, they were the only ones in the room, and nobody else was listening to their interview. "I heard that you own that brand, is it true?"

"This can't be out in the magazine."

"I would never do that you know me." Meimi said.

"Fine, I founded that firm. I'm the president, and the main model."

"I knew it." she turned on the record once again "So in our last interview you said you were trying a different area that was the reason why you were ending your course in Hong Kong."

"Yes everybody knows my aunt is Daidoudjii Sonomi, so I'm one of the future owners of that firm, with my cousin and brother. Back then my brother doesn't really care about business, he was more into music, and we couldn't depend on him for a business even the sky were falling down. My cousin Tomoyo was interested in the creative part, so that would leave me to work with auntie and grandpa for the future of the company. The business is great."

"And what did you to give up to accomplished all that?"

"Absolutely nothing... Well I'm not married neither have any children, although those things are my priority. It just never came my way." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Calm down Sakura we can **take **a five minute break!" offered Meimi seeing how distressed she was.

"It's okay, but don't put on the interview how I was, at least don't make me look like one of those models that cry over nothing."

"Never. You know my style of writing isn't like that."

"Like I was saying, a loving family never came to my way, not that I regret the life I have. Just sometimes I missed going home and not finding someone to welcome me."

"What about your dog? I remember that you had a dog name Kero."

"Yes, he don't greet me when I get home. 'Cause I take him with me to work. Today he stayed in the shop." She said remembering the day she Kero was forbid to enter that building, due to the damaged he caused.

"I see that you are not wearing the necklace your boyfriend gave you, why?"

"I kind of broke the lock, I wore it to much."

"I remember you promised never to take it out...." Meimi said knowing that story.

"Yes. Nevertheless, I had to or I would lose it. The lock is getting fixed."

"And what do I see in your hand...." she was referring to the engagement ring.

"Well it's the engagement ring my boyfriend gave me four years ago, you had already seen it."

"Yes but that was 4 years ago, I thought with all the talk about not being married that...."

"You thought right. The marriage never happened, and the engagement was broken."

"But then why are you still wearing that ring?"

"Because I can't bare myself not to... After three years since our engagement was broken, I still love him. That's why there aren't many gossips about me and other man. I never went out with another guy."

"I see...."

"I once told you when I found the perfect guy that I would stick to him forever; I wasn't expecting that he didn't want to stick with me...."

"So there is anything more that you had to leave now that you are rich and famous?"

"Yes, I lost my privacy and I realised my only friends are the ones I grew up with when I wasn't all this." she said with a smile. Meimi turn the record off.

"Thank you Sakura. It was really nice to see you again." She said smiling knowing exactly what she meant.

"Yeah me too... So how is Junior?" she asked

"He is fine." she blushed a little "We married last month in secret, from everybody."

"Good for you. At least now, you have him. I told you he loved you." She said "Oh so many times… Since… I forgot when… to tell you the truth!" she said laughing.

"Yeah, it was so great, although we love each other since we were teenagers, even before I think, he never had the gut to ask me out on a proper date and when he does, we end up getting married." She said, even though she was exaggerating slightly.

"That's so dreamy..."

"Please don't tell anyone, we aren't telling just yet."

"But...."

"We lived together since we moved from Seika to Hong Kong. After graduating from College we returned home." She said updating Sakura a little about her life "He got a promotion to come here on work. Moreover, I wasn't going to let him came by himself, with all the Chinese women running around. I can write anywhere I want, so I talked to my boss and told him I was moving here, but would still working, for them. But now I work for Vogue."

"Last time you interviewed me it was here in Hong Kong for Vogue, and you didn't tell me..."

"You didn't ask. Well you better get going to take those photos."

"Okay. Congratulations.

Meimi led her to the studio to take some pictures, not in those clothes. In an emerald business suit. After 10 photos, she was ready to leave, after bidding bye to Meimi; she did and went back to the store.

**In Syaoran's Interview**

"Good afternoon Mr. Li." said Alan Stanton.

"Good afternoon." he said.

"Well I was wondering if afterwards we could take some pictures with you and if you don't mind we do some setting with your photos and our other interview from Japan. Do you?"

"No." he said harshly.

"This is your first persona interview?"

"Yes"

"So let's begin!"

"Sure."

"Do you know what this is about right?"

"Yes, it's about what fame and fortune made me lose."

"So what have you been doing for the past years?" Alan knew this was a tough assignment, he just didn't expected for him to answer in monosyllable words. He would've to choose wisely his questions.

"Well I have been running the Li Corp and L.H.T, modelling for the last three years, give or take. I guess you already knew that."

"Yes, I knew that. I heard that you founded L.H.T to call the attention of a certain model. Is that true?"

"This can't be out in the magazine." he said, seeing him turn of the record he said "That's not the main reason. Yes is true, that I want to call a model attention to this work. However, I also need to help my cousin in this dream of his. Of became a designer. Like is idol. Daidoudjii-san."

"I understand. And you can't tell me who that model is, can you?" he shook is head, Alan turn on the record once more. "And what have you to give up to accomplished all that?"

"Yes. In one business trip, I left my fiancée for only two weeks. She was to fly home, but never came back. Other than that I didn't give up on anything." he said in a colder way this time.

"I know you have a dog? I remember that you had a dog name SpinnelSun."

"Yes, is short name is Suppy. He is always with me you has you can see." He said patting SpinnelSun's head.

"I see that you are wearing a necklace. Is it yours?"

"In someway yes. It was the necklace and locket I gave someone sometime ago."

"And what do I see in your hand...." he was referring to the ring.

"Well it's a commitment ring my girlfriend gave four years ago, when I propose to her!"

"So the wedding was three years ago?"

"No. Like I told you before she left without leaving any excuse."

"But then why are you still wearing that ring?"

"Because I can't bare myself not to... Even after three years since our engagement was broken, I still love her. That's why there aren't gossips about me. I don't go out with women. I didn't before her, I don't after her."

"I see...."

"You know I once told when I found the perfect girl that I would stick with her forever; I wasn't expecting that she didn't want to stick with me...."

"So there is anything more that you have to leave now that you are rich and famous?"

"No, I was always rich. The kids always wanted to be my friends because of their parents. Well, all except for my cousins, my co-director and my ex-girlfriend. Has you can see she didn't want me for my money. She didn't need it anyway. I never knew what privacy was. So before you ask, I didn't lose it." he said. Alan turned the record off.

"Thank you Mr. Li. It was really nice to meet you."

"Yeah." he said.

Alan led him to the studio to take some pictures; he changed to black business suit. After 10 photos, he was ready to leave; he went back to his office.

When Syaoran got to his office, he found is desk full of papers that needed his attention and signature. Eriol and Tong were nowhere to be found so, he had to do it all by himself.

**With Sakura **

As soon as Sakura entered the shop she went straight to the office.

"Kura, thank God you are here, we have a major problem." said Meiling.

"What?"

"Well..." she was nervous. What she was about to say would leave Sakura in a sour mood. "You see we didn't have time to read the contract today. And since we still have two weeks-" she was cut off by Sakura

"I see." She said through gritted teeth, trying to calm down. "Don't worry you can take your time to read the contract. I'll read it tonight. I will also see how business is this and the others shops, what are we short at. Tell Tomoyo don't forget that the fashion show was postpone for the day after our meeting"

"But it was to be held tomorrow."

"I know but it's better if we did it with other fashion designers. Don't worry about that. I'll write the list and start making the calls."

"Jeez, you ain't the Sakura I knew." She said looking to Sakura sited behind the desk. The bags under her eyes showed how tired she was.

"No. I'm more mature when it comes to business. I learnt that with the best" thinking of him made her heart skip a beat and blush "So why can't you read the contract tonight with me?"

"I'm going out and so is Moyo."

"I see. Okay have fu-" – before she could end what she was about to say Tomoyo ran into the office.

"Kura why didn't I did it before...?" Meiling and Sakura look at each other with confused looks upon their faces, not knowing what was she talking about.

"Moyo..." Meiling broke the ice "What are you talking about..."

"Helping selling our clothes..."

"Huh?" asked Sakura

"Well you see, during your interview, Tomoyo was in the shop helping some customers with their choice."

"And it was a totally success, we almost don't have nothing in stock."

"More work for me. So what are both of you doing tonight that you can't help me?"

"I'm-" Tomoyo started.

"I know. You both are going out."

"How did you know about it?" Tomoyo was aghast with Sakura's telepathic powers.

"I have my ways." she winked to Meiling. "Now go and have fun!"

"But Kura the shop is closing don't you want to go with us?"

"I'll be on my way as soon as I finished this." She said showing them the file with the proposal.

They went to the hotel to get ready to their dates. Sakura and Syaoran on the other hand stayed in their offices working late.

At 8 p.m., their dates were at the door waiting for them. Tonight they would go to another restaurant and afterwards they would go dancing a little, not in the same place, of course.

They went their separate ways and had a wonderful time.

**In the meantime**

Syaoran was on his way home. When he drove by "_Moonlight Blossom Design's_" shop, he thought for a moment the lights were on. But never in a million years Meiling would work late, in the office, and for Sakura, the one he knew some years ago, would rather do it, in her cosy bed that in a cold office, all alone.

He didn't knew how wrong he was about Sakura. Indeed, he saw a light in the shop; she had gone to the bathroom. She was still there 'cause she was still reading the contract. Everything else she had to do was finished. The contract was perfect, except for a little flaw.

"**Aha**... I found it..." she said happily, "You thought you could fool me. Not in a million years... Now if only I could think of a way for their contract back fire." She said thoughtfully "Like... What can I do to make is firm go down the drain?" she had an evil grin in her face "**I got it**!!!! Thank you honey for being such a good teacher." she said to no one in particular.

**The next day**

"Kura…" no one answered "C'mon not again. It's time for us to go.... We have a lot to do..." Tomoyo said shaking Sakura's bed.

Too bad, she wasn't there. The answer Tomoyo got, wasn't from she expected it. She heard a bark.

"Wow Sakura you hang out with Kero to much time. It's time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed..." she said angry. When Sakura failed to do so she pulled the covers out of her bed and then "**For Kami-Sama**!!!!" she shouted worried.

"Moyo why are you making so much noise?" asked a confuse Meiling while entering Sakura's room still rubbing the sleep way from her eyes. It had been a long night.

"It's... It's..."

"Moyo tell me you are leaving nervous..." Hearing her stutter woke up Meiling immediately.

"It's Sakura she is missing..." both of then begun to scream scared because of her missing friend. After a while they stopped, due to lack of air.

"Moyo are you sure, she is really missing?"

"Yes, she is not here. Nor in the bathroom. 'Because if she was here she would have come out to tell us to keep the shouting down...."

"Yes she would do that... But where is she?"

"She was kidnap... or rape... or is dead in some dirty alley... in this enormous city..." Tomoyo said.

"Don't say something like that, not even joking. After what Tong told me tonight about my cousin still in love with Sakura he would kill us if he knew we lost her...."

"After what with who? Who loves who? Who kills who?" Tomoyo said marching up to Meiling.

"Dinner... Tong... Syaoran... Again Syaoran… Us..."

"You went out with Tong...." she said in a singing voice. Meiling begun blushing.

"So what you went out with Eriol!!!!! Tomoyo focus...Now we ain't discussing our dates... We are worried about Sakura..." now was Tomoyo's turn to blush

"Yeah...Right...." she giggled

"Have you checked the shop?"

"No... but she would never be there at this time in the morning...."

"Tomoyo we ain't talking about the Sakura we knew when we were younger...We are talking about the cold hearted business bitch that runs the best brand of clothes..." she said.

"Hey my cousin, _our_best friend...." she emphasized the word _our_ "isn't a bitch..."

"Don't lie to yourself... we both know that regarding business she is a cold hearted bitch no-one cross us over yet 'cause of her..."

"You are right... but what that got to do with Sakura's disappearance?"

"How many times we found her sleeping in the office back in Tomoeda... or even Kyoto... Osaka... Tokyo..."

"Yeah you are right... Let's go!" she grabbed Meiling's arm and Kero's leash and stormed out the door, to the shop.

Sakura was sleeping in the couch they had in the office's store. When Tomoyo got in she threw herself Meiling and Kero onto Sakura.

"Tom-oyo, gasp Mei, Kero gasp can you please gasp get of me I can't- breathe......uff" she tried saying "Uff finally. What's matter Moyo, did he already break up with you?" asked Sakura seeing if that could be anything else that she could join to her plan.

"Sorry Kura but he were just too damn worried about you vanishing..."

"I was here all night working in the fashion show, the stock, the payments, the raises of our workers, a new shop, talking to some Italian and French designers, to come to the show, and participate, reading the contract." She said enumerating what she did since they left the previous day "Now it only misses finding a place, the models, from our shop that will show our Summer line of clothing, the new meeting, finding a new place for a new shop, and the fashion show. And before you say anything I didn't forget the photo shoot we have schedule for the rest of the two weeks."

"We were worried about you didn't sleeping in the hotel... and being all alone in the shop, or in some random alley."

After that in those two weeks, Tomoyo and Meiling went out with Eriol and Tong. They would work in the shoots, the fashion show and the plan to bring down L.H.T with a little help of a very special woman.

This woman helped them a lot with the plan especially give them some backup ideas.

N.A:

Sorry for the size of the chapter but I couldn't control myself, it was like I didn't want to stop till I had this chapter all done.....

I really like this chapter it's very funny, well the end it is....

See you

Musette


	8. The President! Big Surprises!

Look I'm back again with a ultra mega chapter....... I hope you like it and be surprised....ooops....I'm talking to much.........

Thank you for everyone who read my story........Special thanks to the people who reviewed it:

Nosie – Welcome to the business world......I hope you keep on reading and reviewing

Azurana K. – keep on reviewing and tell me if the typos are better.....

xlilxpinaix3 – thank you for your review. I'm happy you liked it, I hope you like this one to....

Lil-BabYAnG3L – if you liked the size of the last chapter...Tell me what do you think about this one....It's the biggest I write so far......

Bellcicle – I'm glad you like the story....I'm doing my best to update soon enough and making the best I can for given less grammar and spelling mistakes...I hope this time is better....I know it took me more time than in the last few times.....Sorrey about that.....

2 OVERLY obsessed – Hey look it's here my new update I hope you liked it.......

_Last chapter:_

"I was here all night working in the fashion show, the stock, the payments, the raises of our workers, a new shop, talking to some Italian and French designers, to come to the show, and participate, reading the contract." She said enumerating what she did since they left the previous day "Now it only misses finding a place, the models, from our shop that will show our Summer line of clothing, the new meeting, finding a new place for a new shop, and the fashion show. And before you say anything I didn't forget the photo shoot we have schedule for the rest of the two weeks."

"We were worried about you didn't sleeping in the hotel... and being all alone in the shop, or in some random alley."

After that in those two weeks, Tomoyo and Meiling went out with Eriol and Tong. They would work in the shoots, the fashion show and the plan to bring down L.H.T with a little help of a very special woman.

This woman helped them a lot with the plan especially give them some backup ideas.

8- The president! Big Surprises!

It had been two crazy weeks. The girls almost didn't have time to breathe, but they manage to have a few hours to go out, alone or with their boyfriends. Yes you read it right... Boyfriends. Meiling and Tomoyo were no longer single after the first week of dating they made it official. They had never been happier; neither had been Tong so many times without flirting with other women.

It was Sunday evening and Tong, Eriol and Syaoran were having dinner at Li's house, Syaoran's mother had gone out to some place they didn't know. They were sitting in the living room talking about random things, when...

"Okay so what did you have to tell me that was so urgent that couldn't wait for tomorrow?" said Syaoran sitting in his living room with Tong and Eriol.

In two weeks was the first time they had dinner together, and for the first time they couldn't stop fidgeting with their hands, and now with their scotch glass. They were nervous.

"You know we have been going out with your cousin and her friend, right?" said Tong straight to the point, beating around the bush wouldn't so them any good.

"Yes, Kai do you have been treating her right?" he asked with a threateninglook.

"Yes, like a princess....." he said smirking at his look "And before I forget, in the past two weeks I didn't flirt with any girl or women that pass by me..." he said beet red, with his head hanging low, so they couldn't see his face. At this statement, everything fell into silence. The only sound it could be heard was a very amused laugh, a very live laugh. He looked up and saw that Syaoran and Eriol had scared looks on their faces and were looking behind him. He slowly turns around and saw.......

"**Ahahahahahahahahahaha..."** Yelan laughed, she was falling to the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Mum...Mo-ther?" Syaoran asked not wanting to believe what his eyes were registering.

"Au-ntie?"

"ah.....ah..." she finally stopped "Syaoran and Eriol what are you looking at? This also applies to you Run!"

"To you...." they all say, still staring at her with wide eyes.

"And why is that?" she asked cleaning some tears from the corners of her eyes.

"We-ll y-ou s-ee Mrs Li..." started Tong. He stammered a little before Yelan cut him off.

"Run, how many times do I have to tell you to call me aunt Yelan or simply Yelan?" she raised her eyebrow, she was suffocating her laughter 'cause it would be considered rude to laugh in their faces... again.

"We-ll aun-tie w-h-at, T-ong wa-s tr-y-ing t-o s-ay is...." Syaoran cut off Eriol.

"That he never saw you laugh so openly, why?" he gathered all is courage that he still had after recovering from the shock of seeing his mother laugh. He only heard her giggle once and it wasn't with any relatives, he didn't know how she acted around his deceased dad, he died when he was little, but never did his sisters or grandparents told them about his mother ever laughing. The first time he heard giggle and laugh it was with Sakura when they were getting to know each other, after that day she said to him _"Marry that girl, you won't find anybody more suitable for you!!!"_, never had his mother expressed an opinion to him or any of the members family about their girls or boyfriends.

"Because the minute I step in the living room to greet you, I heard the funniest thing coming out of Run..."

"It was a joke..." he stated not wanting to be the laughing stock of Yelan.

"You were serious about what you said. I have got to meet this girl of yours who made you a saner man. And made you stop flirting around."

"You will, or maybe you already do auntie..." said Eriol with a mischievous smile.

"Eriol, how many times do I have to tell you? When I'm tired don't give me quizzical answers...." she said.

"More than I can count auntie, but you know how sometimes it's difficult for me do so."

"Well boys I had a very tiring night Goodnight." but before she could go Syaoran asked her something.

"Whom did you have dinner with?" he asked. Not having his mother presence home for dinner was awkward. He didn't like it one bit.

"With Meiling and that Daidoudjii designer..." she said.

"Only with them?" he asked. She knew who was he talking about she would never tell her son.

"No only us three..." she said. _"I never lie to anybody. But he asked me about tonight and tonight was only Meiling and Tomoyo. Furthermore, he only asked me about dinner, nothing about afterwards. So technically I didn't lie to him."_ she thought to herself. "Well if that's all I'll go sleep. Tomorrow will be another day. Goodnight." and once again she did something that scared damn to death. She kissed them all goodnight. They were thinking that wasn't the same Yelan Li. Mother of Syaoran, aunt of Eriol and godmother of Tong. "Hey, I'm in a good mood today. Don't expect that to happen anytime soon. Or may it'll..." she said with a mischievous smile plastered on her face that could compare to Eriol's.

"Eriol...." said Tong "See what you did to Syaoran's mom, she was acting just like you...."

"I know... now I know how creepy that smile is...but it's a part of me... I wasn't expecting anyone on my family use that against me..." he said a little taken aback.

"So now you understand what that smile does to a person..." Tong said. "Why did your mother had dinner with them?"

"I don't know but I don't think _she_ knows she is in town, or she would already tell you or had gone talk to her..." said Eriol instead of Syaoran.

"She would never tell me, first she would talk to her to know what happened three years ago, and then she would decide if I worth to know the truth or not."

The living room door was partial close. They couldn't see Yelan eavesdrop the whole talk, about Sakura. She had a small smile as the ones kids put on their faces when they did something wrong but are hiding it. After that, she headed for her room. She really was tired.

"You probably are right...." said Tong.

"So what we really wanted to tell before we drove our talk to the beautiful we are dating, and not flirting anymore." said Eriol "Both of them asked us this two weeks in some point of our dates the same question. And when we answer it they seem relief."

"Tomoyo did that too?" asked Tong, at this Eriol just nod.

"What was the question?" Syaoran asked.

"Well it was..." – said Eriol.

"So that was all that was bothering you?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes!!" they both said.

"Don't worry. But be prepared tomorrow in the meeting you'll all have a surprised."

"What kind of surprise?" asked Eriol

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" asked Syaoran, deep in his heart he knew Sakura was the reason for all that questioning. But he wouldn't let it out. It would be more fun seeing their faces.

"No, but then we will look like fools when... you do whatever you are thinking of..." said Tong

"So tomorrow expect the unexpected..." he said.

After a while, they went to their rooms. Well they gone to bed but they didn't manage to fall asleep they were too nervous about the next day. They didn't knew what was expecting them in that meeting.

It had been two wonderful weeks, and the time came. It's was the day before the meeting. Despite of what Sakura found out during the reading of the contract that didn't change the relationship between Tomoyo and Eriol, and Meiling and Kay-Run, well at least not until now, the girls hoped. They had the perfect plan, but they could jeopardize their relationship, and that scare them. A lot.

"Mei, Moyo are you sure you want to do this?"

"Sakura is late, tomorrow we have that meeting. We and you need our beauty sleep." said Meiling

"And also he need to dream with our boyfriends an yo-" Tomoyo said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Don't you even dare say it!"

"But it's true you dream about him, you think about him when you give yourself a break..." said Meiling "That's why you don't take a break very often."

"I know but listening to you saying that makes me realize I'll never forget about him..."

"But that isn't all you are all worked up, is it?" asked Moyo

"No...." she admitted.

"She is worried about the interview she gave to Vogue and that will come out finally after in the day of the fashion show."

"Are you really?"

"Yes.... They said that they would do some sort of setting with other picture, and I'm dreading to see the final result."

"I told only after the show you will see the magazine, in fact, I already said that the new number of Vogue magazine is banned from the backstage of the tomorrow's show. I talked to the other designers explained the situation, and they agreed, with me... That could ruin the show, and none of the brands wants that to happen." Sakura hugged Meiling tightly.

"Thank you so much Mei... I owe you one..." she said Meiling started coughing "Sorry about that...."

"It's okay now I know how my cousin's felt when I gave them that kind of hug." she said grinning.

"What is the other thing bothering you?" asked Tomoyo

"You know that _he_is the president of L.H.T, don't you? What happens if I am not able to put my feelings aside? What if I get everything screw up? What if-" she said before Meiling interrupt her.

"Hey...Calm down. First you don't need to put your feelings aside, you are dreaded by all the men we did business with, including your grandfather, because you use your feelings when you do business. And he never attends meetings. Well that was what Kai told me. I did me my home work."

"Me too. Eriol said to me the same thing. Especially when the business involves women. He is always absent."

"I'm calmer now. Thanks Mei and Moyo. But I'm afraid when they see what we are going to do that Mr. Tong and Mr. Hiiraguizawa will end their relationship with you girls! I can't stand to be the cause of your heartbroken and your misery. That you became just like me!" she said softly, with small tears sliding slowly down her cheeks.

"If they don't understand that we are only protecting our work, and don't respect that then they don't deserve our affection!!!" said Tomoyo.

"I couldn't say it better myself. Now can we go to bed?" Meiling begged with puppy eyes, making her ruby eyes sparkle.

"Yes." she said "Goodnight girls..."

They all went to sleep, in their rooms. Before Sakura fell asleep, she talked with Kero.

"Tomorrow you are coming with me to the reunion. You will make me calm down if he is there. Okay?" her dog licked her hand, and led her to bed. He pulled the covers over her, and then laid down next her in the floor. Somehow he knew that eventually we wouldn't be able to sleep with his owner, so why not sooner.

"Goodnight Kero..." she said falling asleep. For the first time in years it was a dreamless night. That could only mean that things were going to change for now on.

**Next morning**

When Tomoyo and Meiling entered Sakura's bedroom she wasn't there, the bed was cold and the water wasn't running in the bathroom, Kero wasn't there. This made them feel unease and worried; truthfully, they were starting to panic with the mere thought of Sakura's disappearance. The reunion was going to happen in two hours and they didn't know where their president was.

"Come on Kero, you are nice I clean now. Ready for an important meeting." – she said opening the bathroom door and all they could see was steam coming out.

"Sakura is that you?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes. Hold on a second we are coming out." she come out of the bathroom. When her friends saw her, they started laughing at her figure she was soaked wet.

"Hey, what happen to you? You are a mess!" said Tomoyo.

"I'm not ready..." Meiling cut her off, before she could say more.

"We can see that..." said Meiling with an amused grin on her lips.

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked.

"Why?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well... you see I wake up at six o'clock..."

"And you still ain't ready. How can this be possible..." asked Meiling teasing her slightly for her tardiness.

"If you stop interrupting me you would know by now...." she saw Meiling mouth open and close, so she go on "Thank you... Well I gave a bath to Kero. Look how handsome my dog looks. And he smells nice too." they agreed with her. Kero's fur was shining "But you know how Kero is reluctant to take a bath so my bathroom is a total mess. So can I use one of yours?"

"Sure use mine..." said Meiling.

"I'll get your clothes ready."

"See you in a bit."

Sakura went to Meiling's bathroom and started preparing her bath. She only had time for a shower but she need the water to be at the perfect temperature only once she took a cold shower, but that time she needed to cool herself down and after a few seconds she had company. It occurred a month before everything ended. She whippeda lonely tear thatstart running down her cheek without her permission.

**In her room**

"Mei, I'm having a really bad feeling about today..." said Tomoyo with a very worried expression in her face

"Me too... Something is going to happen and we won't be able to control it...." Meiling didn't want to say it, but deep down that was how she was feeling.

"Like what?" Tomoyo asked

"I don't know but probably something related with my cousin..."

"Yeah, I think we ask too many times if he was going to be there, they were getting suspicious." Tomoyo said "You don't think that he would...."

"Yes I think that, my cousin is unpredictable especially that they must have told him about our questions, about he being there or not."

"You are right. Do you think that Sakura can handle if he is present."

"Positive, when she enters the business woman mode, nothing gets to her. She might tremble, but with us by her side. When necessary you will know what to do."

"Yes I know... but knowing Sakura like I do we won't need to interfere. They will see who they are messing with..." Tomoyo said assured everything would go their way.

Sakura came out of the bathroom and head to her room to get dressed she was going to _kill_ some businessman, _"Today they will understand why nobody mess with __**"**_Midnight Blossom Design's_**"**__"_ she thought to herself.

"They will see who they are messing with..." she heard Tomoyo saying

"Who is messing with who?" she asked while entering her room with towel around her body and another around her hair.

"Them, we were saying if you need us you know the sign for us to back you up. But you are Kinomoto Sakura one of the most feared businesswoman in Asia."

"Sometimes you are worse than my auntie." Meiling said

"How I was saying... You can do this...."

"Yes I can no matter what happen you are there for me... and also are you Kero....."

Meiling and Tomoyo both went to their rooms to finish getting ready for their meeting. They were almost ready, it only miss fixing the hair and make up.

They went to Sakura's room so Tomoyo could give the final touch in both Meiling and Sakura's make up and hair.

**L.H.T Offices**

Syaoran, Eriol and Tong arrive at 8 a.m. They wanted everything to be just perfect, they wanted to make them feel comfortable, so they didn't manage to refuse their deal, this was what they did in Li Corp to get deals, these types of deals, with women firms.

They were looking to the conference room. It had different types of flowers, with chocolates and cookies at the middle of the table and they had requested the best hot chocolate café in Hong Kong to provide them some litres of that wonderful drink.

"Syaoran do you really think this will work?" asked Eriol not sure this strategy would work on them.

"Yes... Why do you ask? It always works." Syaoran found it weird Eriol's doubtful look.

"I don't know they are different...." said Eriol.

"He is right you know, you should seen them when during the first meeeting, they were totally free of any kind of link when doing business." said Tong.

"We will see about that... I never knew any women doing business with us that after a while wasn't insecure." said Syaoran.

"You are right... But although you flirt with them in the meetings you don't go out with them afterwards..." said Eriol

"You know the reason, but usually you help, and make my task easier, now I have to flirt really hard with the president..."

"But Syaoran she will never see what happen to her... You know that much don't you?" asked Tong

"Yes...."

"Will you go to the meeting or just appear in the end, and ask to talk to her in private?" asked Eriol.

"You will see... you never now..."

"Yeah... but for sure you will mesmerize her with your serious face and well dress businessman." said Eriol.

They all were dressed with similar suits. They were black, that gave them a mighty look, like if they were gods of something. The shirt was white they only difference was the colours of the ties green, blue with purple strands, and red.

"I'll be in my office if you need me, for anything." Syaoran said.

That conference room had two doors, one for the owners of the company to enter and the other for the heads of any new company they were trying to do business with.

In that conference room there was an oval table, Tong and Eriol sat down, one at each side of the head of the table that was Syaoran's place, they had a very good view of the other door, in fact, they were facing the door, and they would know when they got there.

Syaoran left the room through the doors behind them. After a few minutes, they saw a group of six appear in entrance hall. They could see three dazzling women. They saw a difference between all of them. They could see that the group was lead by a single woman, the other two backing her up one on the left and another on the right. Behind them, they saw three bodyguards, and right in the front a _dog_.

SpinnelSun greeted Syaoran at the other side of the door, but when he knelt to pat him, he felt him stiffen like he smelt another dog. However, not any dog. A dog he knew. He walked up to one of the mirrored windows of the conference room that only he had access to and he saw his cousin, Tomoyo and Sakura.

"What is she doing here?" he asked him no one in particular. – "She looks hot!"

Before they entered in the room, the secretary announced them.

"Miss Daidoudjii, Miss Li and Miss Kinomoto are here for the 10 O'clock meeting." Their bodyguards held both doors for the three of them entering at the same time.

Only then, they could see the elegancy of their clothes. If they looked like God in their clothes, the women out stand them by far. They were dead gorgeous. They wore a black business suit, with a length knee skirt with two slits that reached the middle of their thighs. The sleeves of the coats were three quarters, the buttons were green, violet, red, and contrasted with the sleeveless waistcoat, and these waistcoats were design especially for their bodies by Tomoyo. So the waistcoat stuck with their body, like a second skin, it was green, violet and red. For shoes, they were black high heels. In their right hands, there was a briefcase.

They wore light make up, the eye shadow was light green, light purple and light red, they enhance their eyes with a black line and all of them wore a mixture of pink and red for lipstick with a transparent lip-gloss. Sakura's hair was up in a messy bun, Tomoyo's was loose, and Meiling's was loose with half of it push to the front.

Don't forget about Kero, he had is fur combed a little, with his dog collar all shiny and pretty, he walked like a royalty and always ahead his owner like if he needed to protect her.

**Tong's and Eriol's POV**

"_She looks so superior, like nothing is going to damage her..." _whispered Tong in awe, they had never seen someone like her.

"_I get this strange feeling I already met her...."_

"_Me too but from where?"_

"_We need to be careful, we need Syaoran out here!" _Eriol said, knowing that only Syaoran could prevent whatever bomb could explode on their hands.

**End of POV**

Syaoran saw her entering the room, and he saw what he always knew it was inside of her an enormous power to get what she wanted, when she wanted and the way she wanted... But the Sakura he knew wouldn't be the president of a company although the appearance she send to the others he knew how to break through her, he had something no other had, well at least he thought he still had it.

**In the conference room**

"Good morning gentlemen." the heads of "_Midnight Blossom Design's_" said, before sitting down on their assigned chairs. Sakura sat on the chair at the head of the table near to the door. Meiling sat on her left and Tomoyo on her right.

"Good morning ladies!" they said, they also sat down.

"Before the reunion start let me introduce our president. You are lucky 'cause normally she only comes to the last reunion." said Tomoyo "This is Kinomoto Sakura. Sakura this is Mr. Tong and Mr. Hiiraguizawa, they are responsible for the financial and clothes line of L.H.T."

**Tong's and Eriol POV**

"_Isn't that Syaoran's...."_whispered Eriol not wanting to believe his eyes and ears.

"_...Ex-fiancée?"_Tongfinished for him. They were both in awe. They never thought she would return, or that the sweet girl they knew could seem so fierce_ "Prepare yourself; he is coming to this meeting."_

"_He was already going to come that was what he was planning last night, brace yourself, you'll she will start shaking like a green branch." _said Eriol smirking

**End of POV**

She nodded slightly her head acknowledging their presence and their position in their firm.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Sakura..." Sakura cut off Eriol.

"Like my co-workers already inform you, it's Miss Kinomoto in here, and the difference between me and them, is that out there is also Miss Kinomoto 'cause you don't know me." She said and then added _"At least not anymore_" in a low tone, and then with a higher tone of voice "and I only want to talk to you about business nothing else."

"I see, thank you for making that clear..." Tong said not liking the idea of having to treat her like that inside and outside that room. They used to be friends. He noticed that Kero stiffened when Eriol call her Sakura, he look scary to them. "We held this meeting, to see if there is something not clear in the contract we offer."

"I think two weeks is more than enough time to figure that out." said Eriol, being corrected by his cousin was one thing, but by the woman who broke his cousin heart was another.

They weren't expecting what happened next.

They saw them taking off their jackets, standing their with only the waistcoat that were really tight, but comfortable at the same time, the waistcoat was specially design for that purpose and also to push their breast up, to make them more visible. They hated use that, all of them, especially Tomoyo.

"Well, where should I start with?" she asked. She was still in her chair, sitting.

**Tong's and Eriol's POV**

"_I saw Meiling whispered something in her ear, and Kinomoto's face seem to gain someth__ing new, something unexpected," _he thought, than he told Eriol_ "What was that all about?"_

"_I really don't know!"_then Tomoyo did the same, and she had an evil grin plastered on her face. They were clueless to what the exchange was all about.

**End of POV**

"You both are right." she got up from her seat "Well let me tell you a little story before I get down to the point.

**Syaoran's**

"SpinnelSun we are going in now."

**In the conference room**

Sakura notice the doors in front of her opening and entering the room a black dog and a man. She saw his eyes and instantly knew who he was. She knew something was going to happen. She only prayed to God to make her be able to go through with it as she had plan carefully through the previous two weeks.

SpinnelSun saw Kero and Kero saw him, they were about to go and greet each other, when Kero sense his owner distress, he knew she need him. Therefore, he stroked his head on her legs. That simple movement calmed her down and gave her the strength to carry on.

Tomoyo and Meiling saw him coming in and they knew that their weird feeling was correct; they were about to stood up, and put their hands on her back to support to her, when they saw Kero do it, in the simplest way. They knew if she needed anything, she would signal them, to come forward and help her. However, they also knew she needed to do this to carry on. She needed to face them. So they eyed their boyfriends right in the eyes, and started glaring, 'cause they had lied to them, they had a lot to explain later.

Syaoran gasp when he saw her dress like that _"I could swear she had a coat. Not that waistcoat, how can she go on around wearing only that. She belongs to me. And no women of mine can dress with those types of clothes, although they seem to make her look hotter. What did I say? She is no longer my woman. I should have listened to Eriol."_ he thought to himself. He then realize he stop right before his seat on the head of the table. He had been staring at her.

"Sorry for interrupting Miss Sakura." he said. He heard her sigh and lower her head, he then whispered to Tong and Eriol "_This will be easy. I still have power over her."_ when she look up again he saw the determination look on her eyes _"Or maybe not."_

He had never seen her like that. He knew she was their main model, that she knew her cousin and the Daidoudjii designer; he wasn't expecting her here, in the seat reserved for the heads of the firms.

"I really hate to repeat myself. Nevertheless, get this straight it's not Miss Sakura it's Miss Kinomoto. Now let me go on what I was saying before being rudely interrupted..." she saw his face change from astonishment to his cocky grin, how did she hate and at the same time love that grin of his, and she still does "I was about to explain quickly the story of our company. It started three years ago and we worked _all the way_ to success although we are heirs to the Daidoudjii, Kinomoto, Amanya and Li. However, we got this firm running without any help. We fought to be recognised has successful and independent executives, and so we are. Your firm was helped by Li Corp, you are also the CEO of the corporation, and you don't know anything about starting from scratch."

"That is a very nice story, but what is the interest of it for the contract?" interrupted Syaoran feigning being bored about her little speech.

"This story has everything to do with the contract _Mr. Li_." she said is name with disdain, and that got him really hard "Now if you would be quiet and let me finish."

"Go ahead Miss Sa-Kinomoto." He got it wrong on purpose to unsettle her balance.

"I bet you know we don't do business with any type of firm and that is all because of the contracts. They all try to buy our firm or gain control over us, only because we are women doing business in a ... Meiling how was it that the last firm put it?"

"_A man's world_." Disdain dripped from Meiling's voice.

"Yes that was the one. If we are women in a _man's world_ we have to be extra careful with everything. So we don't accept this contract" and she sent him through the table to Syaoran. He caught it, and looked at it dumbfounded. "If you want to merge your company with our company, I hope you start to work in proper contract for both our firms, or else..." she was still standing

"Or else what?" asked Syaoran also standing now, he couldn't believe her she was actually threatening their firm.

"You have one day to come up with a suitable contract"

"Oh, we will do just that." he said through gritted teeth, never before he had been treated like that.

They were all now standing, the members of L.H.T were amazed with them, they were sure that the contract was complex enough so nobody understand between the lines what were their real intentions were. But those three petite women manage to face them, and almost win them in their own game. But the war wasn't over yet.

"And we hope you don't try to trick us again. You won't like to meet us when we are upset over business deals." Tomoyo said, in menacing tone of voice.

"Are you threatening us?" -asked an outrage Eriol.

"As a matter of fact we are." said Meiling, eyeing her cousins like a tiger to a piece of meat.

"What do you hold against us?" asked Tong

"You really want to know?" asked Tomoyo with a Cherished cat smile

"Yes..." answered Syaoran, he hated being left in the dark.

"We don't play when doing business." Meiling said.

"For me this is my life. Nothing is more important than "_Moonlight Blossom Design's_" I work my butt out for this successful. And it won't be your firm that will stop me. For this firm I do everything and more. Got that?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

The tension between the directors of both firms were high it was almost touchable. So Sakura did the only think she could think of.

"I hope you gentleman, have a good day." she said bowing to them.

Meiling and Tomoyo were expecting this and bowed too. They turned to leave.

The men from L.H.T finally snapped out of their thoughts and went after them. SpinnelSun went right behind his owner, he want to get near Kero and Sakura, but he was afraid what would happen if he did so.

The bodyguards were in the lobby of the L.H.T offices, so Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo was on their one to defend from them.

"Tomoyo may I talk with you?" asked Eriol

"Yes." She replied solemnly.

"I would like to talk to you to Meiling?" said Tong.

"Fine" she said pouting, afraid of what may happen to them now.

Tomoyo and Meiling left Sakura's back to talk to their boyfriends, but always keeping an eye on her, to see if nothing happen to her. Sakura didn't even notice that they left her side, she was to drown in her thoughts to notice that. She only notice when she felt another dog coming from her left side, she knew Kero always walked on her right, so that only mean.

"Hi Suppy." she said kneeling down to stroke his ears. He was extremely happy with this. She was so absorbed with SpinnelSun and her own thoughts, that she didn't even notice his approach.

"He always loved that. Sometimes I got jealous of my own dog, when you spent so much time around him and Kero." Syaoran said, he saw that although she didn't show he still have power over her, especially when he appear from nowhere. She was startled with his approach that she fell with her butt on the floor. He tried to help her get up.

"I don't need your help." she said getting herself up from the floor "Has you can see I can stand from myself, without any help."

"I never said you couldn't."

"But you thought. And by the look of your face through the whole meeting I proved you wrong."

**With Tomoyo, Meiling, Tong and Eriol**

"What was that all about?" asked Eriol.

"You mister don't say a word, you try to trick us, me and your own cousin, your own flesh and blood. And you are questioning our skills? Eriol you really disappointed me?" said Tomoyo, faking a sad voice.

"Moyo, I didn't mean it. We wrote the contract before I met you."

"Yes, that's true. You see Meiling..." Tong stopped for a while to choose the right words to finish "If we had met before we wouldn't try and trick you!"

"Is that so... I can't believe in that?"

"Why not Mei?" asked Eriol

"'Cause those sorts of contract are Syaoran speciality."

"Well we could try." said Tong.

"Now that I can believe." Meiling smiled at him.

"So I hope now you boys behave and don't make Sakura mad. 'Cause if you think Syaoran is bad, you haven't seem Sakura yet. We work with her and still sometimes, we don't know what she will do next. Her life is that firm." said Tomoyo seriously.

"We met Sakura six years ago. We were classmates. She was never like this." said Tong "She was caring, and always happy."

"She is still like that sometime. Let's just say that the firm is like her baby, her son or daughter, she will protect it with the cost of her life. And she will bring down everyone who tries to bring her firm down." aid Meiling.

"She wasn't the only one to change. Syaoran also change. If you had stayed here long enough you would seen it." said Eriol, the looked that crossed Meiling's face told Eriol to shut up about the past.

"Meiling do you want to go out to night grab something to eat."

"No talking about work?"

"No talking about work."

"Okay."

"What about you Tomoyo? I want you to meet my aunt." Eriol said, meeting the family was always a good way to melt a woman heart.

"Meeting the family so soon?"

"C'mon, she is a very nice lady," said Eriol. _"I know!" _she thought

"Fine."

**Back to Sakura ****and Syaoran**

"No you proved me, what I already knew, that you weren't only beautiful, you are also smart." he said, looking straight into her eyes, but for the first time after a compliment she didn't look away, she look right back at him.

"Thank you for the compliment. Now I need to go. I have an appointment in an hour, and I don't want to be late."

"That's new, coming from you." he said with a teasing smirk.

"Yes, you would be surprise. If you knew what else is new about me."

"So tell me." He offered as an excuse for her staying longer than it was required.

"No. I don't have the time for that."

"I see now you are a very busy woman. With your deals. I never knew you want to have your own firm of clothes. You always told me that you were only taking firm management 'cause of your family, you told me you wouldn't put it to use."

"So what I change my mind. Like you did about never tricking the firms you want to have a deal with."

"You changed a lot but what did change in you three years ago to leave me two weeks before our wedding?" he asked.

She started fidgeting with her fingers behind her back, she hasn't ready for this. Not now.

"Sakura we must go, we have an appointment at one." Meiling appeared behind their back, grabbing Sakura wrist and taking her away from, him. "Tong, I see you later."

"You to Eriol." said Tomoyo. They blow kisses to their respective boyfriend.

"Bye Syaoran." said Meiling.

"Bye gentleman." said Sakura

And they went down in the lift.

"It's just me or they are hiding something!" said Syaoran.

"I hear you, and agree with you!" said Tong.

"And yes Syaoran you were right she has come back. And amazingly, she seems like a little clone of you. She has change a lot." said Eriol

"I already noticed that." said Syaoran a bit sad

"She is colder with us. Especially doing business." said Eriol

"She isn't the same, something changed her. Something is missing inside of her. She is almost like you." said Tong

"Before Meiling interrupted our conversation I could sense and see in her eyes that she is like a lost child. She is cold to me and everyone else regarding her company. I am positive that in her personal life she is… I don't know how to explain to you guys this." he said "I'm out of here, I need fresh air. Go lunch but be here at 3 p.m. to work on the new contract, we need to do it perfect this time. If they think they got us, we have to prove them wrong." with that, he left to the lifts, he didn't giving them the chance to say a thing.

"Wait Syaoran we can't... Never mind." said Tong

"Don't be too hard on him. Although he told us he saw her, this was different he saw a different Sakura, she is no more that cheerful person. Remember one of the first meetings that she was present in Li Corp to help him?"

"Yes I remember if it wasn't for her he wouldn't ever got that deal. She got it with sweet talk. Where all that sweet went to?"

"To the same place that Syaoran's concentration."

"We need to stay focus; we cannot leave any loose ends, for them to figure out our purpose. For us not lose anything, not even them." Tong said.

**In their limousine**

"Kura what was that all about?" asked Meiling

"What was what about?"

"Your talk with Syaoran?" said Tomoyo "Right Mei?" she nodded.

"We were only stating the obvious that for business I changed, that I'll never jeopardize our firm for anything in the world. Before I forget, thank you Mei for taking me away from me before he forced me to answer his damn question?"

"You welcome. But what question was it?"

"That was the thing." Sakura said slightly confused "He asked me why I left him two weeks before the wedding. However, the truth is that I didn't leave him, he dump me over the phone. Tomoyo you heard the talk, and Mey you heard the last bit of it."

"We know Sakura, but we think something is very wrong in that story."

"I don't want to think that way, if I do, I'll probably suffer more than I already am."

"How come?" asked Meiling

"Do you remember I told you that he had some power over me, and I over him. That after all these years apart is still happening. I can still read his features and see what he will do next. And he can do the same with me. I know that the next contract will have another trick, and he expects me to find it and confront him, so he can reach to me, and that can't happen. I need to protect our company, from everyone. Especially him." She blabbed on and on.

"I still don't get it. How does it still hurt?"

"Simply Moyo, today I still love him with the same intensity that I used to, maybe even more. You don't know how he is inside, he is just like me. He is a total mess. And although he hurt me by breaking the engagement like that I don't want him to suffer, but I also don't want to bend over to what he wants and leave aside the only thing that kept me from going through a major depression."

"Now I understand."

"Sakura we are here. Are you sure you want to do go for lunch alone."

"Yes don't you worry about a thing."

**Restaurant Le C****hez de Hong Kong**

"Good afternoon, Miss." said the waiter at the door.

"Good afternoon, somebody is expecting me."

"Did that person had a reservation?"

"Yes under the name of Li."

"Yes, follow me please Miss."

She followed the waiter through the whole dinner room, to one of the back tables. One who hide whoever sited on it, but one with a very good view for the busy streets of Hong Kong.

"Your guest."

"Thank you!" said the person on the table.

"I'll send right way another waiter to take your orders. Excuse me!" he said bowing his head, they nodded.

"Long time no see, right Sakura."

"Yes it has been to long since the last time we saw each other and eat something together, Yelan."

"Yes it has my dear, to long. I thought you would only come back to my funeral." She said sarcastically, they had seen each other for the past two weeks but never during a meal.

"Never, I was going to be here sooner, if only the circumstances when I left were others..." she said very sad, Yelan could swear she saw a single tear running down her cheek "But I would come back before you left this world. You were like a mother to me. But I need to have for sure nobody would be present."

"I understand you child. How did the meeting go? Did my help do any good?"

"Yes it did, although your son was there.... He was there in the meeting, I almost couldn't focus. Then I remember your words. "_Depending on you now it isn't only your happiness but the welfare of others with families, you and only you can decide what to do_""

"I heard that same words from my husband before he perished."

"And I only threat them leave that threat hang in the air. That will leave them to think, but I know your son won't quit so easily. And that's what I need to gain force to go against him and my heart."

"Sakura you taught me how to laugh, you taught my family how to act like a true family, making it our times together more enjoyable, you did that while living in here, you also taught my son how to open more to me. Saving your business from him will be a piece of cake. Don't worry so much."

"You are right."

"I really loved our lunches together. So how have life been treating you." She asked something she was dying to know.

"In business wonderful, the other areas not so good."

"How come?"

"I still don't know how I get this far without him."

"..." Yelan couldn't give her answer, like her she was in the same dilemma.

"Do you remember three years ago? Two weeks before our wedding, I was to go to Japan to talk with my family to informed them about the wedding, to tell them the final details."

"Yes I remember that. You went one week after me, Syaoran and Eriol went to Beijing to solve some problems with a contract. You told me. Then Syaoran told me on the plane that you were going to be away for one or two weeks. We returned in the weekend to say bye to you, and took you to the airport." She paused and then added, remembered a detail she wasn't aware before that moment. "If I'm not mistaken you were with Kai Shimura for that week and she stayed after you left."

"Yes that is right. When I arrived to Tomoeda, I went straight to my cousin's house and then I received a phone call from one of Syaoran's friends, breaking off the engagement. That I didn't need to come back, and a week after in a magazine I saw that the wedding was still going to happen but the bride was that Kai girl I wanted to kill her." Without even been aware she started sobbing.

"Curious, very curious." she said, _"Something in this story isn't right. The story has some loose ends that I need to figure out. I know my son side now I know her side."_

"What is curious?" she asked, noticing the look on her, she asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Sakura calm down. About the wedding, that was a lie. That girl was not going to marry him. She lied about being Meiling friend, and them she told the media that lie to see if Syaoran would marry her."

"I see but he broke the engagement... I don't want to talk more about it." she said a bit too harsh, Yelan was a little taken aback "Sorry about that, but it hurt so much remember those days. I know you can read my feelings towards your son and they remain the same probably they have increased if that is even possible, but still the break up really hurt me in a way I didn't imagine possible."

"I understand you dear. I never went through your situation but I'm sure it isn't easy to live through it."

"Thank you for understanding."

They were finishing their desserts when Syaoran passed that restaurant and spotted his mother inside having lunch with someone. _"Finally my mother having a date is about time she found herself a friend outside the clan."_ He thought. He saw his mother standing up and walking to the exit. Then he saw what he least expected his mother and Sakura. _"I know I told her to have friends, but why her? Why does she look so sad and with teary eyes?"_ He couldn't stop his thought going to her. She held his heart.

"Thank you for your company for lunch. I really missed you. And please honey be careful."

"It was my pleasure. Be careful with what?"

"How can I put it. You were once engaged to my son, you have some enemies even now that you are not together. These enemies will try to hit not only on the financial area but in your personal life as well. Be careful, only trust in the people who you know for sure."

"I will thank you." she kissed her on the cheek "See you soon."

She walked up street, heading towards the park, very slowly she need time to thing what will she do.

"Syaoran what are you doing hiding behind that post-box?"

"I was only walking, Mother."

"Is that so. So you were so lost in your own thoughts that you keep banging your head to the post-box for being back there for about ten minutes looking to me and to my lunch date."

"I was not." He defended.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I'm your mother..."

"Fine I saw you in the restaurant and wanted to see who the person you were having lunch with was. Is that a crime?"

"No, but you could come out and talk to her. She won't bite you. Or you are the one who want to take a bite out of her?" she said with a amused smirk.

"**Mother**...."Syaoran said appalled with his mother behaviour.

"Syaoran you should be at work now, or do you have some business to follow up street?"

"No Mother my business now is going back to work." he said walking past his mother.

"Syaoran if you finish doing it in proper hours, I'll be expecting you. We need to talk about something."

"Yes mother. I'll see what I can do." he went up street.

He saw her walking in the garden slowly as if she was thinking hard. In fact she was. She was thinking about everything that happened, the meeting, her feelings, his feelings, her talk and the warning from his mother. That was too much she could handle right now. She was only one, she knew her return back to Hong Kong would be like that but she never expected to be so tough.

She was so drown in her own thoughts that she didn't notice a cyclist passing by her and almost run her over, if only she wasn't caught by a very familiar, safe and strong embrace, _"I do I feel like I know this embrace?"._

"Don't worry I won't let you go!" somebody said in her ear, that voice send shivers down her spine. _"It can't be him, please god make him not be Syaoran." _She pleaded in her mind.

"Thank you sir, for helping me but please let go of me. I need to go to work."

"You used to call me Xiao, and now is sir. And I can't let you go again. I need you to much." He said speaking his heart. If only he knew how much pain that caused her he wouldn't have said anything.

"Please let go of me. You can't do this to me. You just can't, it's not fair." she started sobbing "Please let me go, I need to be far away from you."

"Why?" he asked while tighten the embrace to comfort her, and it was working.

"Because you hurt me too much in the past and I can't go through that path again. Please."

He simply let her go, he couldn't imagine what kind of pain he put her through that made it seem so touchable in her voice.

"Mark my words Ying Fa you will..."

"I will what get hurt again. No thank you, I pass that offer. Our relationship is a _business relationship_ nothing else. And when this deal is complete we won't have even that."

"But you were the one to come back, I didn't come after you. **You came back!**"

"I know but you are not the only one in Hong Kong. There are your mother and your sisters." with that she got the hell out of his sight before he could say more about the issue.

She ran like there was no tomorrow like her life depended on how far she could get away from him, she knew he didn't got marry but she suffered all the same.

"_You are so stupid Syaoran you let her go. When did you made her suffer she left you__ one week before the wedding." _his mind screamed on his head.

"_I know that but still I can't help it feeling the way I feel. Seeing her so helpless, so uncaring, it hurts me more than if someone stab me on the heart."_

"_But what will you do about it?"_

"_I don't know but one thing is for sure I will figure out why did she left. I will make her come back to me."_

"_How is that going to happen? You let her leave right now. Baka!!!"_

"_I know but I'll have her... even if I have to appeal to some awkward strategy."_

"_Good luck to you...."_

He went to his office in the Li Corp building. He, Eriol and Tong worked all afternoon in a new contract it was what they thought it would be the perfect contract, they hide their tricks very good, and not even Syaoran noticed them.

"Syaoran, Tong and I want to leave something clear."

"What?"

"We want you to know that we don't agree in what you are trying to do, we tried to persuade you on writing an honest contract but you are reluctant in doing so. You know that we will support you all the way to success or failure. I hope this is clear." said Tong

"Clear like crystal. I know you are reluctant with this contract 'cause of your girlfriends, but there is no way they will found out. I didn't notice when I re-read the contracts. It's perfect."

"Then if you didn't see it, then there is no way in hell that they will see it. They are women they won't figure it out. Right?" said Tong.

"Yeah....."

"I don't know...." said Syaoran

"**What**?" screamed Eriol

"How can I explain it to you?"

"I don't know just do it." said Tong a little apprehensive

"Well I don't expect Daidoudjii to see it..."

"Why?" asked Eriol.

"Because her main interests are in her friends, clothes and you. Neither will Meiling notice."

"Why? She is your cousin."

"I know she is my cousin that is one of the reasons she will trust that we won't do it again, then she will be thinking about the profits their shops are making, and also thinking of you. Now Sakura is a completely different story."

"Why is she different?" asked Tong somewhat he didn't liked Meiling being put down like that.

"Because she is. Didn't you notice the fire in her eyes when she was talking about her firm, she gave everything to the firm, and if I don't make a mistake she also forgot how to have a personal life. And she always knew what type of contracts we did even with only skimming through them. She is the one we must be more careful about."

"Okay now if you don't mind I need to go and meet Tomoyo/Meiling."

"Have a great time. Ask them how we give them the contract tomorrow."

**Meanwhile with Sakura**

"You are getting ready to meet them?"

"Yes, but we are worried about you." said Meiling.

"There is nothing to be worried about."

"Yes there is Sakura and don't deny it." said Tomoyo

"If this is because I arrived to the store this afternoon almost collapsing, I told what happen."

"No you told us that you ran all the way from the restaurant to the store, although that is probably true there must be something that made you run like that."

"Well... Okay. Fine. Remove those eyes from your faces." she said to their puppy eyes. "I was walking through the park thinking in everything that happened till this moment when I almost feel to the lake. I didn't trip over, a cyclist almost throw me to the lake, but someone grab me from behind, well Syaoran grabbed and wanted to hold me. But if I let him have his way, I would fall in his trap once again and again will end up hurt, so I did the only thing that I think off, I run out of his sight."

"Now we understand, but changing the subject. Where will they give us the new contract?" asked Tomoyo

"You choose the place."

"Fine with me. Hey Kura isn't tomorrow the day of the show and the day your interview came out?" Meiling said.

"Yes."

"Sakura don't worry, the magazine like always will be forbidden in the backstage so you don't have a nervous break down."

"Thank you Tomoyo."

"Well we must be going to our dates now. Sakura are you sure you will be alright in here?"

"Yes Mei don't worry."

"Ok then, but please get yourself into the bed right now!" ordered Tomoyo

"But...." she whined a little

"No buts, Sakura. Tomorrow you will have a long day, plus the fashion show I need you to be in your best, so that skimpy sluty models from the others designers will be put aside again, so that all eyes in the show will be set on you."

"Okay, you win Moyo, I'm going to bed." she said finishing brushing her teeth. Meiling and Tomoyo made her company for dinner so she wouldn't eat alone, and now they were tugging her in like you do to a child. Sakura needed that sometimes.

"Bye Kura, sleep tight." said Meiling.

"We won't take long."

"Bye...." although she was reluctant to go to bed, as soon as they turn off the lights she immediately fell asleep, that day she had too many emotions to deal with.

"She is so sweet when she is sleeping." whispered Tomoyo.

"Yeah but you can't forget we have to help her, she will have a nervous breakdown if she continue going on with her life like that."

"But what can we do?"

"Don't know but this can't go on. We need to think of something."

"We already tried to set her on dates with friends, make her go after guys, but nothing worked!" said Tomoyo exasperate while closing Sakura's bedroom door

"Perhaps the guys were wrong... Perhaps we need him to get her back and then you'll see that our firm will be the most powerful clothing firm in the whole Asia."

"You are right Mei but how will we get him to help us?"

"Him? No he is way to proud to help anyone even if it's her. However, we can ask them to give us a little help. What do you think?" Meiling asked.

"I think if we beg a little they will give in. We will use the fashion show tomorrow to put it to action." Tomoyo said excited.

"But Moyo you know...."

"Yeah don't tell them our plan just yet."

"Will be more fun that way. Shall we go?"

"Yes." Meiling said _"Although that wasn't what I was thinking about."_

They met Tong and Eriol at the Hotel lobby, and went to dinner together, a double date. That would be fun.

"Eriol weren't we suppose to have dinner with your aunt?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, I remember you saying you wanted her to meet auntie. So what happen?" asked Meiling

"Well I'll tell you all during dinner. But she had a reunion tonight."

**Meanwhile**

Syaoran was heading home. He was dreading what is mother wanted to tell him. When she wanted to say something important she would go to his office, but by her voice, he knew that this could be a matter of life and death.

"Good evening Wei, where is my mother?" he asked as soon as he spotted his butler after entering his family home.

"God evening Master Syaoran. Mistress Yelan is waiting for you in the family living room."

"But the last time we use that was three years ago. We never use that room." He said more to himself than to Wei.

"I don't know why she choose that room, but you better hurry." He said.

"You are right. Excuse me Wei." he bowed to the man that bring him up like his own son.

He found the doors closed for that room. He knocked on the door. And opened it.

"Excuse me mother, may I come in." he asked peeping through the door. The room was a bit darker; the only light was a lamp in one of the tables near the sofas.

"Yes, come a sit next to me we need to have a serious talk." Her tone made him shiver, the last time they had a _serious talk_ the subject was his wedding with Sakura.

"What is it so important that couldn't be discussed in my office?"

"Your future has the clan leader."

"But mother I'm already accepted and am the clan leader. What do we need to talk about that issue? Unless that isn't the real reason."

"You are right." She said. She wouldn't lie to him any longer.

"Does this have anything to do with your lunch appointment?"

"In fact it does." She said.

"With your lunch with _her_. And what that has to do with me and being the leader of the clan? 'Cause being the leader forbade me going after her the minute I knew she had left and wouldn't came back." He said getting angry. He had to keep his temperament in check. He was talking with his mother. He still couldn't forget the sole reason he didn't went after her.

"So after all this time do you still love her?" she ignored what he said about the clan.

"Why are you ask-" he was shocked with her question _2Where did that come from?"_

"Answer the question, I'm not joking around. And you should know about it!"

"Fine, yes I love her more than ever, but she left me. She left me to be humiliated by the press and Hong Kong society, that's why I need to double my efforts and show them the Li family remain strong." He stated, this wasn't a subject he liked to talk about even with his mother.

"What if both of you were set up by that girl? The one who said she wouldn't mind marrying you. Kai Shimura?"

"I would say that could happen but why didn't she said anything else! That she continued her life, business and became like that?" he mentioned her new cold heart personality.

"You didn't went after her, not because of the clan, has you said before, even now that you are the leader you careless about that, you were too proud to go after her. To know why did she left you and now that she has comeback you once again are too proud to get her back!"

"Why should I do such thing?"

"Because you love her. And if you want to continue being the leader of the clan you need to marry." His mother said.

"Mother you can stop now. I ceased with all the arranged marriage. And even though I still love her, she doesn't want me back."

"And my only son will take _no_ for an answer. The Li's always get what they want. So why should you be any different?"

"Because I'm tired of running after her. And then seeing pain plastered all over her face, especially seeing it on her beautiful emerald eyes, hearing her cry, seeing her like I saw her bit by bit in the reunion she became like the person she taught me not to be."

"I tried to help you now you do what you think is best. But remember this _**"great loves die hard"**_. You will never forget her, and if you don't try you will always be miserable thinking in what could it be." with that she left him there alone to his own thoughts, she got out of the room with a happy smile plastered on her face.

"I guess your plan went well." A vice said behind her.

"I sure hope so Wei. Both of them need each other but they are too stubborn and too proud to do something about it. We have to wait and see how things go. And hope for the best!"

"You really want the young miss to be his wife, don't you?" Wei said, never before seeing his mistress so emotional about a thing.

"Yes Wei and so do you and all the members of the Li family, well probably except Syaoran's cousins that want to marry him."

"That's true I never seem them so red and happy when they meet master Syaoran chosen wife-to-be and when the news of him being left on the altar spread through the press."

"Yes that was fun sight." She said with an amused smile "When he blew them all off, saying if he wouldn't marry her he wouldn't marry anyone else, and throwing them to the street without glancing twice at them."

"Yes Mistress although it happen in a very sad time it was fun to watch all that wannabes wife of the leader of the clan, running way from Master Syaoran wrath."

"Well I'm off to my room. Good night Wei."

"Good night." he bowed to Yelan.

**In the Living Room – Syaoran's POV**

"I always hated when she was right..." I said to myself.

"_And she was right about what?"_ asked the tiny voice in my head.

"About Sakura, about me not giving up... It's not that I need her..."

"Your point is what... I can't understand you. It's always about you, me, **us**!"

"Not this time, this time and always in this three years it's been about her. And now more than ever..."

In the _Already Been There_

"So when are we to deliver the new contract?" asked Tong.

"Sakura...." said Tomoyo.

"Shouldn't be _Miss Kinomoto_?" said Tong in a mocking voice.

"Put a cork on your mouth, we know both of you already knew her, before even being introduced by us today..." said Meiling

"That is right, but nonetheless it was weird seeing her so cold..." Eriol said, still not believing that Sakura had changed so much. "I really thought we would be freezing to death in the reunion today, she was always so cheerful and now is so cold."

"Yes that is our Sakura, the one your president made." said Tomoyo

"What you mean by that?" asked Eriol.

"Do you happen to know how long she lost her cheerfulness?" asked Meiling raising her voice, her anger starting boiling; talking about the past always resurrected her own painful memories.

"Nope...."

"Two weeks ago will be three years..." Tomoyo said has a curiosity. "But that wasn't the matter we were dealing. We have this for you." Tomoyo handed them an envelope.

"And this is for what..." asked Eriol, looking to the envelope it was too small to be a bomb. _"You are so stupid, why would my girlfriend give me an armed envelope?"_

"For you to see what our president is capable off doing. And if you wanted it you can send the contracts there or you can send them by FED EX, but be sure the new contracts arrive before midnight." said Meiling

**Back to Syaoran – Syaoran POV**

"What you mean...?"

"I don't know how or why but since the day I arrive three years ago and that Kai girl gave me that message about her leaving when she was on the phone. I had a bad feeling as if my heart got smashed. And since then I always had this feeling, only when I saw her the other day did my heart begun to have a little peace."

"Yes, so what are going to do about that?"

"I don't know? But I won't give her up, not until..."

**N.a: **So how did you like it? Tell me every thing sin what did you think? Did it stink? It was acceptable? Was it to long? What did you think about the restaurant name......? But must importantly what did you think about Yelan? And please tell me if there are areas where I can improve.....

I took me at least two weeks to write this chapter please tell me the truth..... Please review.......


	9. More Surprises!

I know I took to long but for that I gave you a special present. If you want to know what it tis read the chapter.

The Whishing Star – Welcome to the business world. I hope you like this chapter.

Kimacademy – Thank you for the compliment, I'm glad you like it so much.

Jedi Lord – Thank you so much, I loved your stories also, but I don't have much time to read them with ending this chaoter. I'm glad you like it so much.

2 OVERLY obessed – Sorry for taking so long, but it is finally here, my last update, I'll try to work faster. I hope you like this one. Oh, and before i forget is not until he have her by his side.

Lil-BabYAnG3L – Sorry for taking so long, but it's finally here.

Bellcicle - Sorry about the weird sentences and all, but english is not my mother language. It is portuguese so sometimes I forget it and write it like I would in portuguese. I hope this one is better. And no offence taken.

Nosie – I also liked a lot Yelan. Sorry about the grammar and missing words. I hope this time is better. See you soon.

Azurana K. – About the contract that will be very important in the story, I could say that. They will start to work things out between the two of them thanks to it. And he like her can't back out a deal, specially when he is facing her. The love of his life. I loved the way Yelan acted, the serious lady also can laugh. Right? And she will aslo have a major part in Sakura's and Syaoran's happiness.

Previous on Business Relations

"_For you to see what our president is capable off doing. And if you wanted it you can send the contracts there or you can send them by FED EX, but be sure the new contracts arrive before midnight." said Meiling_

_**Back to Syaoran – Syaoran POV**_

"_What you mean...?"_

"_I don't know how or why but since the day I arrive three years ago and that Kai girl gave me that message about her leaving when she was on the phone. I had a bad feeling as if my heart got smashed. And since then I always had this feeling, only when I saw her the other day did my heart begun to have a little peace."_

"_Yes, so what are going to do about that?"_

"_I don't know? But I won't give her up, not until..."_

9- More Surprises!

"Hey Syaoran wake up... We need to talk to you!" said Tong trying to wake him up.

"Just a little bit more… Sakura please only 5 more minutes." he said

"Syaoran you have a guest in the study. It's Sakura." before Eriol could say anything more he jolted awake and run downstairs to the study, only to find him completely empty. And then…

It became quiet, too quiet for their liking.

"**Hiiraguizawa**!" he yelled.

"Tong you go down and calm him down, at least try to distract him for me to get out of here!"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going down there to be eaten by him...."

"Fine...." he said begrudgingly.

They went downstairs to find a furious Syaoran, as soon as he saw Eriol he tried to lunge at him but was caught by Tong in the process.

"You too Tong?" he accused Tong.

"Syaoran calm down."

"How can I calm down if my supposed best friends say to me something like that?"

"Well..." said Eriol "We were trying to wake you up for hours. And you didn't even move. So I had to use a dirty trick, like when we were young.... Sorry?"

"Sorry don't do me much good, does it?"

"No, but he had a good reason...." – said Tong

"What is the reason..."

"Well you see we have to deliver the new contract today..." said Eriol.

"I know that. What does that have to do with waking me up like that?" he asked narrowing his eyes, while trying to grab his collar.

"Well they won't be at their hotel or their shop all day..." said Tong "We will have to deliver it to a fashion show..."

"**To a what**?" he bellowed.

"A fashion show, held by them and with the top designers of the entire world. Before you ask why we weren't invited, they will only show women clothes..." said Eriol already given him the answer to the question he knew it was coming.

"And we couldn't send the contract through a messenger?"

"Yes... But they got us tickets for the show." said Tong excited with the possibility of looking to beautiful woman.

"Why?"

"So we can see what Sakura is capable of.... Apparently, this show was organised by Sakura. They want us to see what she is capable of."

"And you agreed with that in the spot didn't you? Do not answer that. I don't want to know." said Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang, what do you think you are doing in your boxers in the living room? Don't you have reunions to go, contracts to sign, a show to see?"

"Yes mother... How did you know about the show?" he asked his mother, the word show was what struck him like a lighting bolt.

"Who doesn't know about one of the major fashion shows in all Asia? And you are going." He mother said covering up her major slip.

"But..."

"No buts... And your cousin didn't tell me anything, you would attend to it even if you weren't invited by your cousin and the designer." She said with finality.

"Yes mother... I'll get ready. Excuse me." he bowed and left the room.

"Thanks auntie." Eriol said.

"Your welcome Eriol, but like I said if you weren't invited you would have to go, nonetheless. You need to understand something about that firm. It is not like the one you are use to do business with, to destroy. They have spirit and their love for their business is what makes them go on." She said more to herself than to Eriol and Tong. They both were surprised with what she said, they were only expecting her to talk about Sakura, not the three of them.

"We already noted that. Too bad Syaoran didn't!" said Tong.

"True but soon he will..." she said, leaving with a smile that was hiding something.

"She is hiding something." Eriol said.

"Yes, but what I don't have a clue." said Tong.

**Sakura's room**

"Good morning girls..." said Sakura seeing her friends walking into her room.

"Morning." they said sleep still present in their voices.

"I told you two to come back early last night but you two must have enjoyed yourselves with them tonight."

"Yes we did, and we invited them to the show." said Meiling falling into her bed to rest a little more.

"**You did what**?" asked Sakura sitting down in an armchair trying to steady her breath and her heartbeat. After Meiling had said that her little heart begun to beat faster and faster, until it was so quick that she couldn't feel it beating, she lost her breath. _"He will be there... He will see me again in the passerelle. I have to prevent that." _She thought. "Moyo I ain't feeling good. I think I can't go through the show today."

"You can't do that, you worked your butt out to plan this show, and you won't back out just because he is attending. Are you?" Meiling snapped, seeing right through her.

"Ye-----No----Maybe... C'mon, give me a break I can't face him. It's too frustrating seeing him. And still to my dismay feel the same way, stronger in fact." She said with a sad voice.

"But Sakura you have to do it. You must show him what he is missing out." said Meiling, she knew this would make her reconsider her decision. Even though Tomoyo knew Sakura the longest, the years Meiling and Sakura spent in college brought them together. The things they had to deal, pains and happy times, gave them insight of each other quicker than any other could perceive.

"You are right. I need to prove nothing to him, but to myself I can go on, even if it hurts like hell, I can stand in there without a man. Without _him_."

"Yes, but remember..." started Meiling "Pierre is gonna be there."

Yes, how could she forget about Pierre Ross?

"But I told you and him, I never went out with him and never will can't he understand that?"

"Don't you remember the last time. He tried to be in the same photo with you to that magazine to bad we saw it coming." said Tomoyo

"How could I forget such dreadful party? He has been like that since before I fell in love with your cousin."

"Don't worry I just hope Syaoran don't se any of it, and don't forget Sakura they have to go the After Party!" said Meiling.

"Why?" she asked childish, pouting.

"Because they are doing business with us and they need to be introduced to this world has our future partner." said Tomoyo

"I know that... But... I'll leave early."

"You always leave early...." stated Meiling.

"Yes but this time I'll only be staying half a hour." she said.

"Fine... You are doing that to avoid both of them..." said Tomoyo.

"But that won't solve a damn thing..." said Meiling.

"Yes but that's what I'm going to do, and we are running late to the show already. Let's go!" she said with strict tone.

**Fashion show**

They arrived there and it was all set, the passerelle was decorated with a mixture of themes, but mostly were flowers, all types of flower that were held by a white silky strand that had some brilliants that shine different colours depending from what angle the light focus was on it.

The models entrance seemed like the end of a church aisle, where the altar stands. This part also had flowers, but not any type of flowers, two cherry blossom trees in each side of the entrance, around their trunk it was the same type of silk cloth and they were connected with some sort of plate saying _"Moonlight Blossom Design's 2006 fashion show"_.

The girls were in the backstage with all the other models, designers and the other staff.

"Everybody you know the rules. Magazines you were in, are forbidden, so no type of magazines." said Tomoyo.

"Especially VOGUE, did I make myself clear?" asked Meilin.

"Why not Vogue?" asked Laura Ross, she was sister of Pierre, therefore he being there, to escort his sister.

"Yes why not Vogue, none of us get out in that one?" asked another voice that Sakura knew to well.

"Because you all know that the fashion shows organised by me and my firm don't accept any type of magazines in the backstage. So nothing will go wrong. Isn't that right Laura?" Sakura asked not giving attention to the other voice.

"Yes but I was curious."

"Yes I know you are all curious why I'm forbidding it in here. We have our reasons. And you never question them. You won't start now."

"Sorry Sakura, I'm just a little nervous." said Laura

"**We** all are." said Sakura. The models start to go to their cabinets. Laura went to talk with Sakura.

"Long time no see, hum Sakura?"

"Yes." she said with a little smile. Pierre was coming to meet them; Tomoyo and Meiling were nowhere near her.

"You gave an interview didn't you?"

"Yes. Laura in name of all the years of our friendship can you please do me a favour?" she asked almost pleading for her to say yes.

"Let me guess? Take my brother away from you?" she nodded "Of course I will, but you should give him a straight answer."

"I did, but he won't accept it." She said annoyed to no end.

"Oh… I see don't worry, he won't go near you anymore, I'll make sure of that."

"Thank you. Now I have to take care of a little detail, before the show. I think today we have too many models here, we won't need too many." she said walking straight to the person she knew the voice. The person through out the years she learnt to hate.

"Good day. Can you please get out of here?" she asked gently, trying not to show how much she disliked her "Without making a scene!"

"Well you Sakura, now you are not the only one who is a model. I can't leave since I'm the one who is opening the show and end it."

"Kai-san, in this passerelle you won't set your stinking feet on, since you weren't invited. Who will open the show will be Gucci. And obviously he won't have a random model to do it for him. Especially when he knows how much I dislike having that kind of models in my fashion shows. He wouldn't jeopardize our contract doing so."

"But I am his new model!!" stated a bit to louder. Behind her appeared Gucci designated deigner for that show and other designers.

"What did I told you about random models?" she asked.

"You didn't want them." He said "But she told me you wanted her to open the show, that you were long time friends." Meiling and Tomoyo seeing the big commotion went to see what that was all about.

"Shimura?" asked Meiling not believing her eyes.

"Gulp... Hi Meiling." She said knowing her plan went down the drain.

"It's Miss Li to you. Gianni did you remember that talk we had a long time ago. When I told you about a girl who ruined the life of a close friend. This is the one. Therefore, she isn't entering this show, nor any others we are hosting." said Meilin.

"Is that so?" he said "Sorry Miss Shimura but your action are not what we expect of a model so therefore your carrier has a professional model is over. And if we ever see you in a backstage again, we will make sure you will never forget how we in the fashion world look after each other." said the designer from Ralph Lauren. "Isn't that right?" now all the models and designers invited were watching her, looking down at her, the fashion world wasn't how the magazines protrait it they look out for each other.

"Yes." they all answer.

Sakura saw that she would say something that would put her down, so she only looked at her and said.

"Be careful for what you say 'cause you never know what may happen to you." She threatened.

"What are you talking about?" she screamed, to see if anyone came to her help.

"Security, please take this wanna-be-model out of the precinct." said Laura. "Everyone let's get this over with, we still have the hair and make up to attend to."

**Out side the Site**

They were the first to arrive, and when they were approaching, they saw two securities escorting a woman out.

"Hey Syaoran isn't that Shimura the girl who wanted to marry you?"

"So?" he asked, he despised that woman, she made him lose Sakura, and then lied to the press about he marrying her to pressure him. Too bad his mother and his clan didn't fall for her sick trick.

"Aren't you going to see what happen to her?" asked Tong amused by seeing that girl being thrown to the middle of the street like a random girl.

"Nope, I never want her to come near me again, I have a lot to work out right now, and she will only be in the way." they were impressed the old Syaoran was coming back. He was being calculating again.

"Please Syaoran help me...." she shrieked when she saw him heading towards the door.

"First is Mr. Li to you."

"Fine Mr. Li, can you please help me?" she begged. The security guards were slightly amused to what this Mr. Li would do to such character.

"And why should he do such thing?" asked Eriol.

"For old time's sake..." she said hopefully that he had forgotten what she did in the past. But a quick glance upon his face told her, he remember pretty well. His eyes were reduce to thin lines and his serious face appeared harder than everyone had seen before, Even the security guards were a little taken aback with his scary face.

"And why would I do that? You destroyed Sakura's and mine happiness in the past!"

"After all this time is always about her isn't it?" she shrieked standing up on her own.

"Yes... And mark my words... It always has been, is and will be about her!"

Tong although he was amused seeing that girl like the way she deserved to be treated something inside him had change since he met Meiling, he started feeling pity towards her state. Well it was pity and of course curiosity....

"But if you please enlighten us. Why are you being treated like a piece of garbage?"

"Well if you must know it's that entire bitch fault...."

"Miss Kinomoto, like always didn't want some random model, in her fashion show. She has very high standards for the models entering the fashion show. She only wants internationally known models or new models that she believes can go far. And this lady, if we can, even call her that," this made all the presents smirked and Shimura growl in frustration "isn't in any of those categories also she started a commotion in the backstage, she disrespect Miss Kinomoto. So she is out of here!" the security guard finish telling them very shortly, what happened.

"So that was all. Syaoran she is still sweet to the people that hurt her. Miss Kai don't argue against her... She was way too generous for your own good." Eriol said with an evil smile, that sacred her even more, if that was possible.

"No that isn't all..." she said trying to show them especially Syaoran how horrible Sakura was, she still want him "She made sure I'll never work for any of the designers that are here for the show. She completely ruined my carrier..."

"What carrier?" asked Tong, not believing a word that came out of her mouth, he could feel pity towards her but he wasn't blind.

"The modelling carrier I was starting now. She is jealous."

"Of who? You? You have got to be kidding me. She has been in the fashion world since her teenage years; she would be married to me if you hadn't lied to the newspapers. If anyone is jealous that would be you." Syaoran took a deep breath before carrying on with his speech "And I'm sure you deserve what happen in there. Please gentlemen dispose of her far way from here, and be careful she is quite slick. She can find a way in."

"Don't worry sir; we don't want that to happen. We would be in so much trouble with Miss Kinomoto."

"Is that so?" he asked incredulously "We won't disturb you no more. Carry on then."

One of the security guards stayed on the front door, and looked down at them. He knew the guest and public would arrive in no time, but he wasn't expecting three people to be there first.

"May I help you, sirs?"

"Yes we have an invitation to the fashion show held by "_Moonlight Blossom Design's_"." said Eriol.

"You must be Mr. Tong, Mr. Hiiraguizawa and Mr. Li. Am I correct?" he asked.

"Yep." said Tong.

"Follow me please. Miss Li and Miss Daidoudjii told us about your early arrival."

They entered the building where the show would take place and saw how beautiful it was. They had already been in there to other shows, actually other fashion shows, but they never saw it so beautiful so divine with such grace that looked like a draw from what Heaven should look like.

"Please wait here for a second, while I'll call one of the misses." they nodded, the security guard was amused by the looks upon their face, once again her boss exceed herself, this time it was perfect.

They were still a little taken aback with the magnificence of the place.

**In the backstage**

"It comes to my attention. That none of us have a bride dress, to introduce in the end of the show." they all nodded agreeing "well we have one, it's really outdated. It is three years old and it was meant to be use during this season. So what do you think?"

"You should use it. Never a fashion show ended without the wedding dress, and you always were proud to show the best wedding dress together with Vera!" said one of the designers.

"Vera you didn't bring any of them with you?" asked Tomoyo, she really didn't want to use that dress.

"No use yours, I'm sure it is perfect like all your clothes and it's time for it be shown. I think that is the only dress you made that we haven't seen it yet."

"You are right. Well let's get back to work." Tomoyo said "The show will begin with the skimpiest clothes like the swimsuit collection than the _lingerie _collection. This time we won't do the designers alone, we will instead present all together, divided by different collection. The clothes I designed will be the last one to appear. Do you agree?" they all nodded.

**Meanwhile**

"Sakura, calm down...." said Meiling "She is out of here, and once again she lost to you."

"Yes, but she dared to come. She dared to look at my face and confront me. She ruined my life. My happiness. I can be naive and sometimes blind but during the time, she stayed with us in Yelan's mansion. She threw herself at him every damn second, tried to seduce him, right in front of me. Then the phone call and the news on the newspaper shattered my soul, my happiness. And now she wanted to win in my territory." she was extremely exasperated.

"I know, but please came down. You need to be 100% to this show. It's very important."

"Fine, let me be for a few moments."

"Okay, I'll see if everything is going according your plan. I'll send Tomoyo in, to help you get ready." she left the cabinet.

Sakura walked slowly to her purse took out her wallet out, open it and removed a picture. Her first photo with him, she sat down on her chair and stayed there observing that picture.

"I really miss you! Miss being around you!" she let out a sigh.

**Outside Sakura's Cabinet**

"Miss Li, some of your guests are arriving." said the security guard.

"Thank you. You can go back to your station!" she said.

"Excuse me Miss" he bowed to her and left.

"Hey, Moyo!" she called Tomoyo, seeing her at the other side of the room.

"Huh..." it was her answer; she was seeing the clothes their models were going to wear.

"Can you stay a little with Sakura, she is a little shaky!"

"I'll be right in there!" she said going back to what she was doing.

**Where the guys were**

"Syaoran look at this place! Did you look at it!" said Eriol. To say they were amazed was an understatement they were bewildered. How could one person come up with such a wonderful set for a fashion show?

"I am looking at it!" he said completely awestruck by her work

"Look at her work!" said Tong

"It's amazing, isn't it?" said a voice behind them.

"Yes, it really is!" said Syaoran looking at the person who spoke, he didn't like what he saw "And who the hell are you?" he asked to the man that stood in front of him. He had blonde hair, blue eyes that shown nothing, it was as if his eyes were dead, he was tall and pale. He wore black jeans and a buttoned white shirt. Compared to Syaoran he wasn't nothing.

"I'm..." he started, before being interrupted, he was going to tell a lie, well he was actually going to say what he most wanted in the world. _"Damn, who dare to interrupt me? I could put then away from Sakura, with these words, I'm Sakura's fiancée. Damn who is it?._" When he saw who it was he mentally, slapped himself.

"He is Pierre Ross, Laura Ross's brother, one of the models. And you shouldn't be here annoying Sakura's special guests. You know how she hates that. Don't you?" said no other than Meilin. At hearing Sakura's name Syaoran's eyes became brighter and happier, he even smiled while his heartbeat increased slightly, and Pierre eyes were full of lust. Syaoran notice that and didn't like it one bit, Pierre also notice the change and became intrigued as well as didn't like what he saw.

"Hi, Mei. How is everything?" asked Syaoran

"Right on schedule. So do you like the decoration of the room?"

"Yes, Ying Fa... I mean Sakura did a wonderful job, has always." he said correcting himself, after using his pet name for her.

"Yes she did. Hello Ling." said Tong, before giving her a peck on her lips.

"And how is Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"She is just..." started Pierre.

"She is taking care of some last minute problems." she said with a grim face, but it was a mere seconds only Syaoran, Eriol and Tong noticed that, normally her face was serene, except during the reunion. She looked to Pierre and became annoy with his presence. _"He doesn't give up. And he is trying to annoy Syaoran. I won't permit it. For Sakura and Syaoran welfare!" _"Pierre shouldn't you go and...."

"Meiling no need to excuses, I know when I'm not wanted!" he said glaring at Syaoran, he just glared back, he tried to over come Syaoran's glare but failed miserably "I'll see if Sakura needs any help!" that pressed Syaoran's buttons.

"Shut up Pierre, and go help your sister!" after he left, Meiling noticed Syaoran's hands balled into tight fists and he was gritting his teeth "Syaoran, calm down he was only trying to get under your skin"

"I know but..."

"Stay calm Syaoran" said Eriol "We all notice he likes her but that doesn't mean she gives any attention to him!"

"That is right. She keeps on refusing his advances. So stay calm!"

"I'm calm. I would be calmer, if she was with me. But I'll get her, somehow!" he said determine to have Sakura back. He didn't noticed he had spoke the last part out loud.

"We believe in you!" said Tong patting him on the back. Tong look at Meiling for her to say something that might cheer her cousin up.

"So does Tomoyo and me. We think she really needs you by her side." said Meilin, after that her voice and position change completely. She was in executive shift "So do you have the contract with you?" they cringed at the sudden change, more like a mood swing.

"Yes, it's right in here." Eriol said pointing to Syaoran's briefcase.

"Okay, follow me then."

"Why?" asked Tong

"Because I say so. And Tong keep your _**eyes**_ and _**hands**_ of the models" she said almost threatening him only with the words eyes and hands.

"Yes ma'am!"

"I'll take you to your seats later, when everyone has arrived. We wanted you to come a little earlier so we could show you how we organise a fashion show." she guide them to the backstage, she was explaining to them how the designers and models on their show work has a team. How they with the help of others made the fashion world less harsher and more cooperative.

"Mei?"

"Yes, Eriol?" she looked over to her cousin.

"Why are all the models ignoring us?" he asked a bit uncertain, it was clear to them they were very handsome, every women they walked by on the street always spared them a second glance or dreamy sigh. But the models, didn't even look at them "And more importantly. How come they aren't reading a magazine?"

"First they are to busy getting ready to even acknowledge you being here, and if you look carefully you can see they are dealing with small crisis. About the magazines, they aren't allowed in the backstage before and during the show. We consider then has a distraction to the models."

After they walked for a while, explaining basically how everything worked, she then changed the subject a little.

"I was going to take you to deliver the contract to Sakura, but I don't think now is the best time to do so. It wouldn't be a very wise decision." she said trying to sound that nothing was bothering Sakura but failed miserably.

"Why?" asked Syaoran.

"Because..." she couldn't say the truth, Sakura would certainly kill her "she is dealing with some last minutes problems. And the only ones she tolerates are me and Moyo so you see..." _"That was close, to close for my own good...!"_ she thought "Now I'll take you back to your seats."

**Inside her cabinet**

Sakura was still grabbing the picture and pacing around the cabinet.

"Okay, Sakura. You need to calm down. Just calm down. There is no reason for you to be nervous. She is gone. You have to be professional. This is what made me want to go on with my life."

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" she said

"Hey Sakura, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo, closing the door behind her.

"I've been better." she said putting her wallet back on her purse.

"Don't let her get to you!"

"Don't worry I won't. But tell me what bring you here?"

"It's time for you to get ready. First hair then make up. And please Sakura this time don't whine about the clothes!"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't make any difference." She whined.

"You got that right. So for your first set of clothes I will make..." she said in lalaland.

**In the show room**

Meiling took them to their seats.

"This is beginning to be a bit too crowed for me!" complaint Syaoran

"Oh, this is nothing. Compared to the one Sakura helped organise in Paris, that one was crowed. Not even a needle could get in the room" stated Meilin

"But what they want to see exactly. The models or the clothes?" asked Tong never finding any propose on fashion shows.

"Everything. The models and the clothes are a set together; You can't have one without the other. I hope you like your seats."

"Yes, they are right at the front, but we still can see everything." said Eriol

"Yes, we want you to enjoy the show." she gave them a wicked smile "Now be good and we'll see you after the show. You are invited to the after party."

Meiling walked back to the backstage, to see how everything was doing.

The seat arrangements were something like this Syaoran sat on the middle, on his right was Eriol and on his left Tong.

"So Syaoran, due to your experience into coming to this show when you use to date her, what should we expect from this?" asked Eriol, remembering how many times his dearest cousin was dragged into fashion shows.

"A tremendous headache!!" he mumbled.

"Why do you say so?" Tong was excessively curious to his own good.

"Wait and see. Just wait and see. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Hey Syaoran wasn't today that Vogue come out? The one which you were interviewed to?" asked Tong

"Yes, not that I really care about it." He said bored out his mind.

"Yes, Tong don't you remember that they were already sold in every newsstand we went!" said Eriol

"I don't care!" said Syaoran getting angrier by the second.

"But you should!" they both said at the same time.

**Backstage**

"Okay people we are on in 20 minutes get ready." said Meiling. Sakura came out of her cabinet wearing a pink robe and white flip-flops. "Kura are you ready?"

"Yes." she saw that every model was ready "Okay. Good luck to you all! Meiling go and do your magic."

**In the show room**

"When will this begin..." said Tong tired of waiting.

"Don't know just hope it will be soon."

"Who will be introducing..." Eriol was cut off by the sound and appearance of Meiling in the passerelle. She wore a red backless dress that hug perfectly to her body, showing why she was considered one of the hottest executives. She also wore black high heels sandals that strapped all over her legs to her knees. Tong didn't like what he saw one bit, since his view was being shared by other men.

"How come she didn't tell she was on the show? She can't..." he said outraged.

"What did I told you? These shows come with tremendous headaches." Syaoran said, already knowing he would have to hold on.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the first _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_ fashion show in Hong Kong, hopefully not the last. We will bring to you designers and brands has Gucci, Vera Wang, DKNY and us, among others. We hope you all enjoy the show especially prepare for you!" she then look at her surroundings and this time there was more people than the one in Paris "It's time for you to see what all of the designers here present have to offer you in the swimsuit collection." Hearing this Syaoran groaned, his headache was already starting and he hadn't even seen Sakura.

The lights became dimmer, and it seemed like a sunset. A very soft tune could be heard in the background, it was a summer ballad.

**Backstage**

"Girls this is it!" said Sakura "Remember act like in the rehearsal, don't let the crowd scare you nor any one out there. I want to see professionalism, show me you deserve being here. If any of you stumble do it gracefully like it was already planned."

"_...the swimsuit collection"_

"It's your turn. Go Laura...."

**In the show room**

Meiling was introducing each model; designer and what were they wearing.

"Syaoran, this is more exciting than seeing a sports magazine calendar!" said Tong enjoying the show more than he thought he would. He had already forgotten Meiling's clothes.

"No, it isn't this is the fourth model that almost fall over us. And be careful to what you say, if Meiling hears you!" he said, he was annoyed with the fact that the models couldn't stop stumble in front of them, they were doing gracefully, but nonetheless it was irritating. He started to glare at them and another one did it again.

"Who wouldn't if you keep glaring at them like that!" said Eriol "It seems like you aren't enjoying yourself."

"And I'm not… I hate this."

**Backstage**

"Tomoyo, this is not good, they are walking just fine then when they approach the end of the passerelle they are falling down on the public. I have to do something. Or everything will be lost." said Sakura

"But what?"

"Listen up, and listen good. We are models, and it is our job to walk without falling. The next model that goes out there and almost fall with or without grace at all. Will have to go and learn how to be a real model with my old teachers. And I'm not talking in fashion model college teachers I'm talking about Mrs Isabel Amanya and Mrs Yelan Li, and be aware 'cause the stories told about them are true. They will eat you alive. Now don't make me do it!" she warned them.

"You... wouldn't dare... w-would y-ou?" asked one of the models that had stumbled.

"Try me!" but they all read in her eyes that she would do it.

"She... can't do this can she?" another model that had stumbled asked her designer and manager. They look at Sakura and saw that she was not joking with what she said, when they were going to answer.

"Yes she can, and it wouldn't be the first time. Right Laura?" said Gianni, all the models look at her and saw her nod.

**In the show room**

"After that model, the one with the blue swimsuit, they stop falling!" said Tong.

"Yes, they aren't looking at us. That is weird!" stated Eriol

"Probably, someone had a talk with them. And told them how unprofessional they were acting!" said Syaoran. They shut up again when they heard Meilin's voice.

"And now from _"Moonlight Blossom Design's"_, the last model presenting..." Syaoran was praying so it wouldn't be Sakura "Miss Kinomoto Sakura. Who wears a green bikini with light pink Ying Fa's.

"Here comes my headache!" muttered Syaoran seeing every men eyes glued on Sakura's figure, she was hearing pink flip-flop, with a gentle smile on her lips. _"She is absolutely perfect!" _he thought. But her being perfect didn't less his headache and heartache.

"Now I see what you meant!" said Tong "My sympathy to your headache. Be brave my friend!" Tong didn't want to imagine what Syaoran was feeling, he didn't want to experience it.

But Syaoran didn't heard him. He was too busy watching her walking down the passerelle only wearing a swimsuit, it made him blush slightly, especially, when their eyes met and locked with each other. It was like when they were still dating and she would take him to her rehearsals or when she was his mother student on how to act more natural, she also started to blush. It was as if the rest of the public wasn't there, they were the only ones there. But unlike the other models that almost fall over him, she seemed to walk with even more grace.

"_**Oh my God**__! Syaoran you shouldn't have come!"_ she thought knowing pretty well what clothes she would wear next "T_hat's why the models were all falling. Because of him, he should know better than being at the front row. Now, Sakura Kinomoto, calm down, you had your share of irritation for today. Remember he is just a face in the crowd, a face you love, but nonetheless a face in the crowd. You need to take your eyes of him!" _she did it when she did a little turn and started going back to the backstage, she was breading very slowly, so she manage to calm herself down.

Syaoran was still dazed when he heard Meiling voice again.

"Now we will be presenting the **lingerie collection**!" at this point Syaoran almost had an heart attack on the spot. He couldn't believe he would share that vision with all the other men present.

"She can't come out like that... She... I didn't even saw her like that.... How can she.... I... She..." he didn't know what to say exactly.

"It's her job..." said Eriol, but he was glad Tomoyo was a designer and not a model.

The lights diminish even more creating an intimate atmosphere, the music that was playing was a very seducing one. Model after model appeared and gone with very seductive looks, each one of them wore different types of lingerie. The public attention was now on the last model.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the last model from _"Moonlight Blossom Design's:_ Miss Sakura. Her attire was made from pure silk. Black silk and pink satin."

"**Oh my God**..." Syaoran said he was completely awestruck. He couldn't believe Sakura clothes or should he say the lack of it.

She wore a black bodice that cling more than necessary to her upper body, making her breast seem more appealing, at the middle, there were strands of pink satin that ended up on a bow between her breasts. The bodice had some embroidery designs, it were little wolfs. Her slippers were semi shorts that diminish her butt and at the same time accentuating it. She also wore black stockings that were up until the middle of her thigh, it had also a pink satin strap that help the stocking stay in place with some kind of knot. She wore black heels. To top that out she were a white thin white robe that showed everything but gave the impression that nothing was suppose to be seen.

Has make up she wore red lipstick, her eye shadow was black and pink, and she had a small blush that gave her the look off an innocent girl going naughty, her hair was loose, some strands of hair were framing her face, and the rest was behind her back flowing while she walked.

In the entire room nothing could be heard except the background music, Sakura caught everyone's attention but she really didn't care about the others. Since the moment she step in the passerelle she was looking straight ahead. She was only seeing him. She was walking to him. _"Sakura calm down. He is looking, at least he is looking!" _she thought. And then after that she left.

"Oh... Syaoran you are so lucky..." said Tong noticing how she walked to his friend.

"How come?" he said still dazed with the image of her in his mind. _"I guess now I'm sure. That I have to have her back! For __**good**__!" _he thought.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you didn't see?" asked Eriol "What he meant is that her eyes her focus on you all the time!"

"Yeah... Sure." he said not believing a word they said "But all eyes here on her, on her body... I always hated her job and still do!"

"I pity you my friend! But you must agree she is the best model in here, she never faltered neither stumble, not even the first model Laura Ross did that she faltered when wearing only lingerie, Sakura didn't she walked like there was nothing that could make her go back."

"But nonetheless..." started Syaoran

"I see everyone is enjoying the show. Now is time for..."

Once again, models come in, this time mostly of them wore jeans. The lights were brighter and the song was happier. Sakura come out wearing a black mini skirt, calling it mini was a favour; it was more like a large black belt, and a pink halter-top with pink vans. Syaoran couldn't react to her; he could only gape at her beauty.

Then it was time for sports wear. This time Sakura came out with a training suit, but instead of a shirt she wore a green bra top.

Syaoran was beginning to stay mad, angry because most of her clothes showed too much of her breasts or showed too much skin. _"Why couldn't they make some clothes like Arabian women, all cover up? That would be nice. That way nobody would look to her body" _he thought.

Then it was the business collection, neither one the models could fit in the character, they didn't had that fire for the business, they all were like that except of course Sakura, who in fact was a business woman. What Sakura had that lacked all the others was confidence, power and determination to win. After becoming, an executive Sakura become an even better model.

Sakura wore the same type of suit she wore at the meeting she had with L.H.T. The only difference was that she now only wore the jacket open at front, but she took it off as soon as she was right in front of Syaoran, as if she was teasing him, as if she was saying to him. _"You seemed a little worked up, probably this won't help you!"_, but in fact she was thinking _"You will never take my company away, you have my heart, my body and soul, but my company and success you won't take it away... Although I really wouldn't mind though... Sakura snap out of it..!", _she gave him a smile and he saw that she missed him as much as he missed her, probably more, but she wouldn't give up her business. He saw the fire she had for business and the passion she still felt for him. He would be crazy if he passed the opportunity of having her back in his arms, right?

"I know what you mean!" he finally said to Tong and Eriol, who understood his statement

Then it was time for the ball dresses, they were big, tiny, large, complicated, with embroidery, with frills and from all colours, if you could put all the models together, it was almost a rainbow. Sakura's dress was emerald green at the upper part than ended it with a forest green colour. It was a backless tied with a bow around her neck, like all the clothes it hung to her body, and then about 20 centimetres above her left knee, it stopped and had a diagonal cut to her right knee, and then stopped, at the back the dress went straight to her feet. She wore green sandals that strapped around her leg.

Her hair was up in some sort of French bow with some strand loose. For jewelry she wore earrings, and her engagement ring, nothing else, her necklace wasn't with her anymore, was Syaoran who had it. He didn't notice her finger with the ring; he was too occupied to notice anything else beside her body and eyes.

Meiling was beginning to make another introduction that made him snap out of his thoughts.

"And now we are arriving to the end of our show" said Meiling, she was going to take more time to say everything so that the last model could get ready and be perfect "yes I know you are sad about it, but hopefully soon we will have another one soon! We at _"__Moonlight Blossom Design's_" hope you have enjoyed yourselves tonight, has much we did while preparing this show to you. Normally in a show, every designer would have a wedding gown to present but tonight only one designer and one model will show it. Don't be too surprised if the gown is a little outdated, but it was create for three years ago." something inside Syaoran twisted at this, he knew what her words meant. "…but it was never worn. However, this was the only gown that we could get in such short notice. Ladies and gentleman **here comes the bride**!" she shouted excited, it wasn't everyday that one of her best friend wore a wedding dress.

**Backstage**

"Sakura put this on!" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo this was my wedding dress. I can't wear it!" she whispered so nobody could listen to her.

"You better, if you want to make this show a success and not having Mei kill you for having her making a fool of herself out there..."

"Can't other model wear it?" she asked hopefully, since three years ago she never in a fashion show wore wedding dress, she never even wore another white dress.

"No... Of course not. Sakura I'm offended. I made this dress to you. So you could wear it to your wedding ceremony with Syaoran. This is the same... except for the fact it isn't a wedding ceremony and it's have been three years since you last tried it." she said.

"Fine... (gulp) Here goes nothing." She said.

"Enjoy it, please..." she begged.

"Okay..."

**In the show room**

After she said that all the lights were turned off, for about 30 seconds but it seemed more like 30 minutes, and then suddenly they were turn on again and focus on the same spot, at first no one could see anything only white and them they saw a figure.

The music that start to play was "_Here comes the bride_!".

Sakura was wearing a simple dress all made of white satin and it was strapless and sleeveless. The upper part of the dress cling to the body and the skirt was very loose, it gave the effect that it moved to its own accord, and the most remarkable thing about the dress was that it looked like it shined, like a diamond. She also wore satin gloves, and on her left hand, in the ring finger, there it was her engagement ring. She also wore veil and garland.

Her hair was done in a very intricate way but at the same time exquisite way.

Yes the dress was what many consider plain or simple but that was what made the dress unique and beautiful.

"Syaoran...." Eriol said "isn't that Sakura?"

"...."

"Syaoran...." this time was Tong.

"...." still no answer. They both look at him and saw him completely dazed, amazed, aghast… "_I knew it she would make the perfect bride. It is like she is a goddess!" _he thought.

Once again and the last time that night she walked alone in the passerelle but this time she stopped for more than a few minutes in front f him, dazed at the way he looked at her _"His eyes looking at me that way, it's like he still loves me... Sakura stop that, or you won't manage to go back or even do your job right!" _when the subject was him she was always got confused, she tried to clear her own thoughts, of what to do, so she wouldn't jeopardize her firm or her friends work.

She walked back to the backstage and came back with all the designers. Sakura, Meiling and Tomoyo stood in front of the others, while Meiling declared the end of the show.

"And now it is the end of our fashion show, we hope you enjoy it and hope you come to the next one! Good bye!" and they all went inside.

"Well, shall we go meet them?" asked Eriol as soon as everyone had left the room.

"Sure why not?" asked Tong.

**Backstage**

"Hey I know you all are getting ready to the party, and some of you are already leaving for it. But before you go. We want to say however the show may have started we did a great show, and probably the public won't forget about it anytime soon. And to the beginners in this type of shows you did it pretty well. So go and have fun!" said Sakura

"Won't you be joining us?" asked one of the models, she was little shy 'cause she was talking to the main model and one of the best.

"Yes we'll be right there in any minute, we are going to change. See you in a bit!" said Meilin.

"Sakura..." said Pierre after all the models have left

"It's Kinomoto. And Mr. Ross now I don't have time. I need to get ready!" she said closing her cabinet door.

"_Sakura tonight you will have to give me the right reason why you push me away. I'll force it out of you, if I have to."_

**Inside the cabinet**

"Moyo, help me get this thing of me!" said Meilin, exasperated to remove her dress.

Sakura instead of removing her dress she is sitting in the couch, in front of the mirror, she was simply watching herself in the mirror, how she loved that dress, how she loved to have married with him in it. _"I wished I had the opportunity to wear it, that day three years ago, but I couldn't. I wish I had never left that week probably we would be married by now... Sakura stop… rambling about the past..." _she said to herself.

"Sakura...?" called Tomoyo

"..." nothing came out she was lost in thoughts.

"Sakura!" Meiling called waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"..." still nothing.

"**Sakura**!" they both shouted.

"Uhm.....?" she saw them standing right in front of her "Yes?"

"We were calling you for the last 10 minutes and you didn't answer. What's the matter with you?" asked Tomoyo

"Nothing Moyo, I was just thing about stuff."

"So do you nee help taking the dress off?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura shiver slightly, only Meiling notice that.

"Hey Tomoyo. Why don't you take Eriol and the others to the party and we will be right there!" she said

"Are sure?"

"Yes! Okay see you soon!" she left the cabinet.

**Backstage**

"Where the hell are they?" Syaoran asked

"I don't know... Lets see over there!" Eriol point to the place where Sakura's cabinet was.

"_**Sakura**__!" – _they heard them yelled

"I think we are heading the right way!" said Tong "What did she do for them to shout at her?"

"She probably was thinking... Completely unaware what was happening around her!" said Eriol

"How do you know that?" – asked Syaoran

"Well she is like you in that way... You two normally space out... When are thinking...." Eriol stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When they arrive to her cabinet door, they saw Tomoyo getting out.

"Hey... I was just going to look for you guys!" she said after kissing Eriol

"What for?" asked Syaoran

"To take you upstairs for the party." she said

"What about Meiling and _Miss_ Kinomoto." Tong said, he of course didn't saw Tomoyo murder look.

"**Are you mocking Sakura? Are you? Say it if you dare!**" she asked grabbing him by the collar, and shaking him the life out of him "**Answer the question I'm waiting**!"

"No ma'am..." instantly she let go of him, making hit the floor, still a little shaken of what had happen to him.

"They are finishing getting ready, so they will be up in a minute or two." she said back to her old self "Shall we go?" they only nod, she walked with Eriol at the front, while Syaoran and Tong were at the back.

"Hey Syaoran isn't Tomoyo a little crazy?" asked Tong

"No why do you ask?"

"Because of what she did to me..."

"Oh that? Nope she is very over protective towards her cousin a.k.a Sakura. You are this scared about her wait to you meet her brother that will put you to sleep in no time. He is the scary on!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." that ended the talk about Tomoyo.

**Inside the cabinet**

"Thank you Mei..." Sakura said.

"It's okay. I know this isn't easy for you...."

"No it isn't, it's like this fashion show may have given us a lot, but took away from me the last bit of hope I still had deep down in my heart to marry your cousin."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"If I said I was, I wouldn't be truthful to my heart!"

"I see what you mean. But now... Let's get you out of that, you are making me depressed." she laugh a bit, trying to swallow her on pain..

"Yeah you are right!"

"That's the Sakura I know and miss for a while! But now is back!" Meiling said giving a hug to Sakura.

"Mei... Ca-n't breed..."

"Oh sorry... So let's get you ready for the 30 minutes you are going to stay..."

"Okay... I don't know probably tonight I'll try to stay a little bit longer... I want to talk to Vera and the others... About the help they gave us to plan the opening of the new stores in Europe and America."

"Right, talk to the designers... That will what will you.... Sure I believe that... You'll do that and shoot daggers with your glares to every model that will go and throw herself to Syaoran..."

"No.... Of course not...." she said looking at Meilin

"No you will probably kill them yourself for even get to close to him... You can't admit but you still want him..." Meiling said mockingly.

"Mei... shut it... And help get out of this dress..."

"Okay...."

Meiling helped Sakura take of her wedding dress and the bodice. Then she got herself a dress to the party, didn't took them too long to put on a dress to a party. The dress was very simple it was knee length and backless and was tied around their neck. Sakura's was green and Meiling was red. They were green and red sandals.

"Shall we go?" asked Meilin

"Yes… Lets go."

**Party**

When they got upstairs the saw it was a ball room, but it was decorated more professionally.

"Hey I never though a ball room could be this way!" said Eriol

"Yes it can, she has great imagination."

"So what are we suppose to do here?" asked Syaoran already annoyed at the looks he was receiving.

"You are supposed to make connections with the designers. Learn how to gain their trust and see how everyone relationship is. So if we decide to go ahead with the merge you won't be surprised." said Tomoyo

"We wouldn't." said Tong "Hey here comes Meiling and Sakura."

Tomoyo waved to them, for them get close.

When Sakura and Meiling arrived to the party the first thing they saw was Tomoyo talking to them. Tomoyo waved at them and Sakura saw Syaoran, she wasn't prepared just yet to face him, she need to drink a fruit juice to calm down.

"Mei... I'll need to talk to Vera about something I'll see you in a bit!" she said, and before Meiling could answer, she left o talk to Vera, that was near the bar.

"Hey Mei, where did Sakura go?" asked Tomoyo

"She went to talk to Vera, she is quite busy. You know since she will be leaving soon!"

"Why will she leave, such a great party?" asked Tong, getting the answer Syaoran was dying to know.

"You really want to know?" Tomoyo

"Yes!" said Eriol

"You are sure about it?" Meiling was intending to make Syaoran speak

"Meiling say what you want to say." said Syaoran

"Well there are many reasons that make her go home early from this parties." said Tomoyo

"Number 1, she has to talk to all the models and designers." said Meilin

"Number 2, she doesn't have a date!" said Tomoyo

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Syaoran getting angry.

"That has to do with the most important one... the reason Number 3..." said Meilin

"That is escaping Pierre Ross, without having to say to him for the enth time **no**, that she don't want his company..." said Tomoyo

"Nor want to go out with him..." said Meiling with an amuse grin "therefore she leaves early..."

"So go around and make acquaintances with the designers." said Tomoyo.

They went their separate away, well kind of. Tong and Meiling went to one side and Eriol and Tomoyo to the other that left Syaoran out in the open to every model to see him, and go talk to him. He quickly saw what was coming, and walked to a dark corner of the room where he could see everyone. But this away there was calm, he had to sent glares to every model and waitress that were trying to flirt with him. _"What is it with all these women, can't they see I want to be alone, right now!" _he thought. When he arrived there the first thing he spotted was her, near the bar asking for something to drink, he was watching her from far. Like he use to.

"Please, I would like an orange juice?" she asked the bartender, suddenly she had a weird sensation that someone was watching her; she looked for someone but didn't find anyone.

"Here you go, Miss Kinomoto." said the bartender.

She then look at Vera and Gianni and continue to talk with them, she was gathering forces to talk to Syaoran, a simple talk, that didn't have to do with their past relationship, where she could be herself once more.

Syaoran was so absorbed in looking at her, looking at the way her eyes twinkle when she laughed, the way she mouth moved. _"Oh Ying Fa I miss you so much!" _he thought to himself.

"You know she won't bite you!" a voice said beside him, he glanced quickly to see who had spoken. "Why don't you go near her? Talk to her?" Laura asked.

"You know! I don't want to!" he said, glaring at her

"Okay suit yourself!" she said. She was the only model that knows the truth about Sakura's love for him, and although she is Pierre's sister she didn't told him and won't going to "Oh... I won't tell anyone you were keeping an eye on her." she said with a smile, leaving in be.

He saw Pierre getting too close to her and making an effort for her to see him and talk to him, to Pierre displeasure and his pleasure. She saw her heading to balcony that was where he was standing but the lights didn't reach where he was so she didn't saw him there.

She looked around her and saw Eriol and Tomoyo near Ralph and Meiling and Tong with Christian they were having fun, but she wasn't. She kept looking around but didn't saw the person she was looking for. She didn't found the amber orbs she loves so much. _"He left without even trying talk to me... What's the matter with Xiao, he wasn't like this...." _she thought. She was hoping that he was still here and that he was going talk to her that was why she stayed longer. _"If he left... I better go myself....."_

"Well excuse me... I need to go; I have some phone calls to make." she said.

"Yes, go... Tonight you stayed longer than usually. I had a great time. And don't forget to call me about your shop in New York!" said Vera

"I will." she left as quickly as she could, she noticed Pierre coming her way and calling her. Therefore, she tried to escape from him to the balcony. _"He won't see me in here... I hope so...!" _She thought she was so wrong.

She tried all night avoid him, not talking to him, Syaoran saw that so when he followed her to the balcony, he had a strange feeling that something was wrong. He decided to go also to the balcony and stood by the door, where the moonlight didn't reached him.

She sensed she was followed to the balcony, all she wanted was to be alone, and the eyes she felt on her back were full of lust. Although everything he said or do she knew it better.

"Sakura?" he asked trying to reached her hand

"What do you want Mr. Ross." she said with a very icy tone, Syaoran winced at her tone, never had he heard her use it before, but he had a small smile on his lips. She also change position so he couldn't touch her.

"I thought I told you to call me Pierre, Mr. Ross gives the idea we don't have anything with each other!"

"And we don't. So if you don't mind.... Forget that, even if you mind I'm leaving! Good Bye Mr. Ross" she said trying to get to the door, she never expected that this time he would react and grab her wrist. They didn't notice Syaoran at the door, but Sakura felt a little secure out there that didn't have to do with Pierre being there.

"Sakura. No, you are not leaving. You have been saying **no** to me for three years now, and now **I had it** with you and your model attitude. Every model wants me, why do you refusing me? How come you don't call me by my name?"

"I'm not every model, and I had it with you calling me Sakura. I told you already its _Miss Kinomoto_. I don't have anything to do with you or any other man!" she said. _"Well if the man is Syaoran I don't mind... Sakura focus on this, you are in a tough situation, it's not the right time or place to be thinking on him!" _she thought. Syaoran was controlling himself but then "Can you please let go, you are hurting my wrist. Please leave me alone. **ouch**.... Please let go!" she was pleading, and he tightened his grip around her wrist, Syaoran saw her winced with pain and couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'll let go when you kissed me and agree go out with me..." he said his eyes widen when he saw movement near the door.

"I'll never do that!" she said, no matter how much pain she was feeling she would never subdue to a man order, if they went against her better judgement.

"Let her go **now**!" he said from behind Sakura with both of his hands closed into tight fists. He was holding them so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Pierre was scared but he desired Sakura more than anything in the entire world.

"And why would I do that _Mr. Li_ you have nothing to do with this!" he said his name with disdain, almost as if his name was a joke Sakura felt him stiff.

"Maybe I am maybe I'm not." He said.

"You are not... And besides..." he had enough with him and his pose of powerful "she is my..."

"I'm nothing yours..." she managed to let go but he grab her wrist again, her wrist was begin to turned red.

"No you aren't but today you will be!" he said with determination.

"I told you to let her go!" this time he did, he was scared, but Syaoran wanted more and Sakura knew it, he wanted to knock him out of his senses. _"I'm so busted now...!" _she thought.

"Syaoran...." she called him once, Pierre look at her straight in her eyes, he couldn't believe it, she was calling him by his first name "Xiao Lang... Xiao" he looked down at her "Stop, lets go. Let us get out of here. Please take me out of here!" she begged, like she used to..

"Fine Ying Fa, only for you." he said referring to not beating Pierre.

"Sakura ...." Syaoran glared at him, making him change his words "Miss Kinomoto, you called me Mr. Ross and you know me for three years now, but this gentleman you only met him now and are already on first name basis. And Mister her name is Sakura not Ying Fa."

"Yes I know that. That's my pet name for her." he said, subconsciously he intertwined his fingers with hers, Sakura for the first time in three years, she felt save, loved, she felt at home.

"And I know Xiao for... How many years are now five, six? Yes six years. And I never had to say things more than two times for him to understand."

"Let's go, Ying Fa?"

"Yes lets."

"But Sakura...." she didn't heard him calling her.

They went inside and the first thing they saw was Laura who was looking for her brother.

"Sakura, did you see my brother?" she asked

"Yes he is in the balcony. Can I ask you a favour?" Sakura said.

"Yes, but after you answered my a question!" she said with a glint on her eyes, she notice Sakura was more happy now, holding hands with the man that was in the corner of the room, her eyes were once again full of life.

"Shoot!"

"Is he _him_?" she mouthed so Syaoran wouldn't catch it.

"Yes, he is!"

"He is what?" asked a curious Syaoran

"Nothing. Now my favour. I know you love your brother very much, I told him **no,** I don't know how many times, and I lost track of it, I ask you to make him stay away from me!"

"I know that was why I was looking for you!" she said

"Please in the next fashion show don't let him go!"

"Okay, don't worry."

"I'm leaving. I'll call you later."

They got out of the party without looking back even once, if they had they would have notice four pairs of eyes looking at them.

"Moyo did you see what I saw?" asked Meilin

"Yes I did. She was happy, she was really happy." she said with watery eyes. "That was such a kawaii moment!"

"Yes it was dear, but Syaoran was also happy." said Eriol

"Guys please don't make any fuss about it, lets take it easy!" said Tong.

They continue what they were doing before spotting Sakura and Syaoran leaving the party together.

Sakura and Syaoran headed towards her cabinet so that she could get her purse and leave, she needed to rest.

Are you ready to go?" asked Syaoran

"Yes." she said, Syaoran was looking at her cabinet it was the same way when they used to date. _"She didn't changed much..." _she said

"Okay, I'll take you to your hotel." he offered.

"It isn't necessary. I'll go in my limousine."

"Don't be like that. I'll take and leave you there with the contract. It will be easy for you."

"Fine, but I'm only accepting this..." she then tried to move her hand and couldn't she look at it and begun to blush, she was holding hands with him, he saw what she was looking at and had the same reaction. "...'cause I'm tired and still need to work on the contract. Lead the way to your car!" she said not looking at him.

"Follow me...."

He still had the same green BMW that they choose together, he opened the door for her and went to the other side. At the beginning of their journey there was an awkward silence so she took liberty to turn the radio on, so with the music, the awkward was still there but the music helped it to be more smooth.

Then it begun to play one of their songs, the song that they danced when she said **YES** to his proposal _"when a man loves a woman"._ From Bryan Adams.

_Do you really love a woman?  
to understand her, you gotta know her deep inside  
her every thought, see every dream  
and give her wings if she wants to fly  
nd when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
you know you really love a woman  
_

They look at each other remember that same day, when he met her in the park, kneeled in front of her and said _**"Sakura Kinomoto, would you make the happiest man in the WORLD and become my wife?"**__He had asked_ she kneeled down in front of him, looked him straight into his eyes and said with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen _**"Nothing would make me happier."**__ she said._

_  
[chorus 1]  
When you love a woman  
and tell her that shes really wanted  
when you love a woman then tell her that shes the one  
Because she needs somebody, to tell her that its gonna last forever  
so tell me have you ever really, really ever loved a woman  
_

He lookedback at the road, that was when he heard her sob silently in her seat, look at her worried.

"Ying Fa, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just this music makes me remember a time when I has so much happier. And then makes me remember I'm not."

"Hey, stop crying. Please!" he begged, she look at him and saw concern in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll try!" she gave him a small smile.

_  
To really love a woman, let her hold you  
till you kno she needs to be touched  
you gotta breathe her, you gotta taster her  
till you can feel her in your blood  
when you can see her unborn children, in her eyes  
you know you really love a woman_

[chorus 2]  
When you love a woman  
and tell her that shes really wanted  
when you love a woman then tell her that shes the one  
Because she needs somebody, to tell her that youll always be together  
so tell me have you ever really, really ever loved a woman  


"You know what this song, also makes me remember those times. The time when I had you..."

"Please stop right there._"_ She said not wanting to hear where his train of thought was going.

_Oh you've got to give some faith, hold her tight  
a little tenderness, you gotta treat her right  
she will be there when you take good care her  
ohh you gotta love your woman yeah  
_

They stop in front of her hotel, but stayed inside the car, listening to the music, to the end of the music.

_  
And when you find yourself lyting helpless in her arms  
you know you really love a woman_

[chorus 1]

Just tell me have you really, really every loved a woman  
Ohh just tell me have you ever really really ever loved...

When it ended, they had their hands once again held together, but for them was something they wanted to do so much, something so normal.

"I have to go." she said breaking the contact.

"Wait. Here are the contracts." he said giving her the contracts "We will be waiting for you tomorrow at eleven o'clock."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Don't be late."

"I won't" she said, and gave him a small smile

With that, she left for her hotel and him to his house. It would be a long night for both of them and it was only ten o'clock.

**N.a: I hope you like it this chapter.... I hope you can forgive for taking so long, but I tried to give you something to be happy about.**

**After reading it you now the drill.**

**Review, please.**

**Love for all**

**Musette**


	10. The second reunion

Bellcicle – everything you asked will be answer in time, she did feel confuse but she was so scared about what could happen that she didn't really paid attention to what was happening between then. Their hands being hold together it wasn't awkward 'cause is something they both wanted to do in time........ She will have hope but a little tiny piece of it......

Luvalie-wings – thank you for reviewing, I hope you keep on reading.

Nosie – glad you liked it........

Pyscho-pyro-shrink – Yeah I know my grammar suck, but I sure up it's better now than it was in that first chapter... About the mistake on the name it is already been changed in the other chapters......

Alessandrina – I glad you liked it, but you know about a step forward sometimes means three steps back, but we'll see what will happen in this chapter.

Jedi Lord - thank you for the words of encouragement.

Rubygirl922000 - Welcome to my fics, you already know I love yours. Thank you for the compliments, I'm sure you will be even better than me. And I would love to co-write something with you.

Champagne-X – Glad you like it.......

**I wonder, doesn't any of you readers is curious about the interview they both gave to Vogue, how will the interview be........ Well if you had wonder about it in this chapter you will see it.......**

**Last chapter:**

_[chorus 1] _

Just tell me have you really, really every loved a woman  
Ohh just tell me have you ever really really ever loved...

_When it ended, they had their hands once again held together, but for them was something they wanted to do so much, something so normal._

"_I have to go." she said breaking the contact._

"_Wait. Here are the contracts." he said giving her the contracts "We will be waiting for you tomorrow at eleven o'clock."_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow."_

"_Don't be late."_

"_I won't" she said, and gave him a small smile_

_With that she left for her hotel and him to his house. It would be a long night for both of them and it was only ten o'clock_.

**10- The Second Reunion**

As soon as she got inside her room, she went to the window to see if his car was still there, and what surprised her, was that it was. After only ten seconds, he drove away.

"Well Kero this was an odd night..." he only barked at her statement "I know I wish you were there to see everything, but this time you couldn't... You want to know what happened."

Her dog sat beside her and put his head on her lap like saying _"I'm all ears..."_

"Well the show was a huge success, but that you knew already, but the surprising part was that it was even bigger that the last one in Paris. During the party was where everything happened. Pierre..." at his name Kero sat up straight "Calm down Kero nothing happened thanks to _him_." She said sighing dreamily "But how I was saying before being rudely interrupted... Pierre during the time I was there didn't stop him to harass me..."

Kero now was not calm, in fact, he walked back and forth, and he wanted to bite Pierre leg off.

"Will you please calm down and let me finish..." she said muffling a giggle towards her dog reaction "Like I was saying, he followed me to the balcony and once again when I'm in a tough situation he saved me, Syaoran saved once again... Xiao... (_Sigh_) I don't know why he did it, why he held hands," she said remembering clearly, how it felt.

"It was so confusing but at the same time I felt safe, protect, and loved, three things I didn't feel in the last three years... Then he took me here, and then it happened... We heard our song..." at this Kero sat in front of her looking into her eyes trying to figure out what was going on inside his owner.

"And I really don't know how our hands got once again intertwined with each other... Kero this is so confusing... to damn confusing… I don't know what is happening to me... When I look into his eyes, I don't see the strength that they once held, all I see is love, hurt, longing and sadness the same way I feel but the worse part is that like me it lacks hope... I don't know what to think but..."

"I'm starting to feel a little, a tiny bit of hope... That everything will be alright." She said sighing.

Kero walked to Sakura and once again put his head on her lap.

"It's pretty dumb of me isn't it...?"

"After all this time still harbouring feelings for him... Still regarding him has the only one in my heart..." Kero shook is head. "Yeah I guess you are right... Everything will be fine... I don't know how it will be alright..."

"Although this feeling is scaring me... I haven't felt like this... I haven't felt hope inside my heart in a very long time... And now..." she said drying her cheeks and eyes, even though she didn't noticed she had been crying since she walked inside the room.

Kero stood up and patted one of his paws on her lap....

"I'm okay... I just forgot how _hope_ could be such a powerful feeling. Don't worry now is time to work..." she gave him a smile rubbing his ears.

She change her clothes, she dress her shorts and pj's sweater.

"Kero go to sleep... I really need to have this done by tomorrow..."

She sat on the table, and calmly started reading the contract.

* * *

Li Mansion

"Good evening Master Li!" Wei said greeting him at the door

"Good evening, Wei... Is my mother already in her room?"

"No sir, she is in the sitting room."

"Thank you... I'll go and talk to her..." he said smiling.

"_He is different..."_ thought Wei

On his way home Syaoran made a decision of what he was going to do for that moment on.

**Knock K****nock**

"Mother, may I come in?"

"Yes you may..." Yelan said to him, she motioned him to sit down, and she watched him fidgeting with his fingers "Syaoran stop fidgeting... You are making me nervous..."

"Sorry mom..." he said stopping his hands

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

"Yes..."

"Go on...."

"I made a decision." He declared.

"About what?" asked his mother pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"About Sakura..."

"And..."

"I'll get her back, no matter what. She will be by my side."

"Good. And how are you going to accomplish that?"

"I have a plan and it will involve the firms... She won't be able to refuse it... And I still know how to push the right buttons." He said certain of being right.

"If you say so... If you need any help I'll be here..." she said with a knowing smile

"Thank you... Now if you excuse me...." he bowed and went to his bedroom

* * *

Party

At the party Eriol, Tong, Tomoyo and Meiling stayed until the end, until there weren't anyone left except them, they talked about different subjects specially the firms, shops and shows. The subject now was a more interesting one.

"Moyo, they were holding hands..." said Meiling like she had never seen that before.

"It was so sweet... And she had a happy smile, not the ones she wears for the photo shoots!"

"What you mean?" asked Tong

"How can we explain this to you... Sakura isn't the same... From the one you met years ago!" said Meiling referring to the college days.

"We noticed that..." stated Eriol.

"Well the thing is... She changed, and we know precisely when and why. What changed in her was the hope she always had... She lost it three years ago... " said Meiling

"So did Syaoran. He changed three years ago... when she left him one week before their wedding..." said Eriol.

"What do you mean _she_ left him...? **He** was the one who asked that bitch Shimura to break up through phone..." said Tomoyo angry "I heard the phone call, you don't know how many hours she cried, even when Mei arrived she was still crying..."

"No... Shimura was the one who gave Syaoran the new..." but Tong never finished is sentence 'cause Meiling interrupted him

"Can't anyone see what happened three years ago?" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"My gosh, you are right... These two stories happened on the same day, with same link, I mean the same person…" said Eriol, mentally he was kicking himself for not seeing it sooner.

"That bitch she didn't..." said Tomoyo, Tong was the only one who didn't quite get what they were talking about.

"Hum..." he said

"Tong, sometimes I wonder why you are working with Syaoran." said Eriol

"What do you mean?"

"Let me explain to him.... Kai what happened three years ago was something like this. Shimura pretend to be my friend to get in the house and seduce my cousin. However, what she didn't know was that his fiancée lived with him. So on the week she knew Sakura was returning to Japan to try her wedding dress, she called her pretending to be his friend breaking the engagement, then Syaoran entered and she lied to Syaoran about the phone call. In addition, she told the press they were getting married. Not only Chinese but Japanese so Sakura wouldn't come back to talk to him, and sort things out..." Meilin explained, she knew it sound a bit farfetched, but there wasn't another explanation for what happened.

"But what she wasn't expecting was that Syaoran wouldn't marry her and that Yelan would throw her out of the mansion!" said Eriol "Do you understand now?"

"Yep... So what are we going to do now..." he said "We can't leave things like this. We know Syaoran is still in love with her..."

"And we know Sakura never let him go..." said Tomoyo

"We only need a plan to work this out..." said Eriol, at the time that seemed to be the better option.

"But before we do it, get one thing straight, we don't mix business with pleasure. We want Sakura and Syaoran's happiness, but the fusion doesn't have anything to do with it..." said Meiling

"And we wouldn't have it any other way!" said Tong.

So they spent the rest of the time there and until they got back into the hotel discussing how would they set Sakura and Syaoran together once again. To bad they didn't know one plan was already been made. One plan that would make their plan useless.

* * *

Sakura's hotel room

"_This contract seems reasonable, but it seems that I'm missing something..."_ she thought.

When she read it once again, taking notes of every little detail. Finally she found it, it wasn't a big thing but they did it again they tried to cheat on them, again.

"_So they thought although we would hold the same number of shares they would control us and the firm. You've got to be kidding me... So now it is time to bring out the big guns..." _she thought. She kept taking notes and preparing the plan.

After an hour, Meiling and Tomoyo returned only to find a sleepy Sakura. She had fell asleep reading one last time the contracts. The girls didn't have the energy to read the entire contract so like usually they only read Sakura's notes and nodded at each other.

Meiling removed the contracts from under Sakura's head and together with Tomoyo, they put her in bed, they covered her with a blanket and then they headed to their room.

"Night Moyo..."

"Night Mei!"

* * *

Next Day

"Good morning Kero" she said waking up. "How did I get from the table to the bed?" she wondered "Tomoyo and Mei must have brought me...."

She looked at the clock and it read 9:32

"Well I guess it's time for me to get ready... See you in a bit..." she patted Kero's head and entered the bathroom.

Half an hour later Meiling and Tomoyo, entered her room all dress up to their meeting.

"Good morning Kero." they both said at the same time

"Hey I don't deserve a greeting too?" Sakura said coming out of the bathroom pouting.

"Of course you do... Good morning..." they said once again at the same time and begun to giggle like high school girls.

"Good morning to you two... what is it with the long faces?" she asked looking at them.

"Well you see we are tired... we didn't got enough sleep tonight..." said Tomoyo embarrassed

"And why the hell did we have to be ready at ten o'clock when the meeting is only at eleven?" asked a frustrated Meiling

"First you stayed out until late hours of night because you wanted... And don't you want to have breakfast in Chez Bertha, the best café in Hong Kong?"

"Are you serious?" asked Meiling

"Yes...."

"What is Chez Bertha?" asked Tomoyo, for her that name meant nothing at all.

"It is only the best breakfast restaurant in the whole city of Hong Kong..." said Meiling enthusiastic of returning to that wonderful place. " How did you do it?"

"Well, come on and see for your selves."

They finished packing their contracts on their briefcase. They were all wearing the same style of suit. It was a feminine pants suit. Black suit. The pants fit them fine, it were like a second skin. Then they wore halter-tops under their black coats, this time they all wore the same colour, black. They wore black high heels shoes.

* * *

Chez Bertha

"Now you will see how I did it... Excuse me..."

"Yes?" asked the waiter "Do you have a reservation?"

"Can you please call Bertha?" Sakura said

"Madam Bertha is busy right now... And without a reservation you can't come in." the waiter said.

"Oh, but I'm sure you don't want your boss on your back because you didn't call her do you?" Sakura said

"Sakura what are you doing?" whispered Meiling not believing what she heard.

"Fine I'll call her, wait _here_!" the waiter said annoyed to have to disturb his boss, especially on a day she was in a sour mood. Before going, he glared at Sakura.

"Calm down... And now you'll see how I know this place..." she said, during college they never had time to visit that café. Well at least not with each other.

"Come again?" asked Tomoyo

"Who is asking for me?" asked a woman walking towards then. The woman didn't look older than them, in fact it looked slightly younger.

"Her..." the waiter said pointing to Sakura, Bertha looked at her and exclaimed

"**Oh my God**... It's really you?" she squealed embracing Sakura immediately.

"Yes it is me, Bertha... I told I would always come here if I returned back to Hong Kong..."

"Yes you did Cherry, but you took three damn years to return... Well to hell with it.... Come in...."

"See I told you to call Bertha for me, and guess what I'm in...." she stuck her tongue to the waiter, who didn't believe what he just saw. His boss was acting like a regular person.

"Luke don't worry about serving them I'll do it myself..." said Bertha, and again he couldn't believe. "So table for three?"

"Yes..." Sakura answered her and they were led to one of the table with four seats.

"I'll be joining you..."

"Oh that is wonderful just like old times..." Sakura said, finally noticing Tomoyo and Meiling face of confusion.

"I think your friends are slightly confused...!"

"Yes they are but first let me introduce my friends; this is Li Meiling and Daidoudjii Tomoyo, my all time best friends... Girls this is Bertha the owner of the restaurant and a good friend of mine..."

"Li Meiling, has Li clan, Li Syaoran cousin?"

"Yes... why do you ask?" Meiling asked uncertain.

"Oh nothing, I know your cousin, in fact Sakura was the one who brought him here for the very first time, he and his other two friends, begun coming in here for breakfast since… I can't even remember how many times... They were regulars and still are..."

"Bertha you are saying they still came here after all this time?" Sakura asked impressed not expecting them to keep their weekend breakfast tradition; one Meiling never had the chance to come due to her family.

"Yes Cherry, Syaoran only came once in awhile, now Tong and Eriol every week they still came to eat the specials...."

"They do?" asked Tomoyo, hoping someday Eriol would take her there to eat.

"Did I forget to mention to you that Meiling and Tong are dating and also Tomoyo is with Eriol...."

"Now I see why they were questioning me... Don't worry girls next time they are here I'll make sure to imply you... So they can bring you here... Now Sakura I'm hurt with you..." she pretended to be angry with her...

"Why? What did I do?"

"You are here for almost one month and only come here now... I thought you liked me more than that..." she pouted.

"Well you see I wanted to come, but then I had a lot to take care of, you are the first on my friends from here who I talk to, and also..."

"You didn't want to face him so soon... Right?"

"Yeah, you know me. Last time you saw me was three years ago, when you went to Japan to open a restaurant there you saw how I was..." Sakura said.

"Yeah I know honey... But enough of that... Your clothes are excellent who would have thought that the model that helped me promoting and worked for me could do so much success…"

"Worked for?" Tomoyo and Meiling asked. Sure Meiling being Sakura's roommate for most of their time, knew Sakura had another job besides modelling, she just didn't expected it to be has an waitress.

"You didn't know that Sakura helped me in opening this restaurant and having so much success

"No..."

"You may say she is my business partner..."

"That is why I knew that they could not turn me down, now what is this I hear about reservation being need to come in?"

"Oh... that it's not like that, we have regulars but the others can still come in..."

"But that waiter wasn't willing to let us in..." said Meiling

"Luke is new..."

"Okay, so what do you recommend to us?" asked Sakura

They had the specials that consisted on pancakes, toasts, and homemade jelly. With coffee and orange juice. They talk about random things; such has what they were going to do now. After half an hour, they got there. They paid although Bertha insisted it was on the house, but nonetheless they paid and left to meet the guys in their office.

On the way there, Tomoyo stop on newsstand that still had to sale some Vogue magazines.

"Hey Sakura look at I've got..." she said tying to breath while running after Sakura

"What?" she said looking behind her.

"Look to what I've got?" she repeated the question in a singsong voice.

"What is it Moyo..." asked Meiling also looking back

"I've got the last issue from Vogue magazine!"

"Really?" asked again Meiling stopping on her tracks.

"**Yes**!" Tomoyo shrieked happily

"Want to see it now?" asked Meiling curious about the issue.

"No... We have a meeting to attend. Hurry up. We have exactly twenty minutes to get there." said Sakura

"Yeas ma'am..." said both of them joking

"Hurry up...."

* * *

L.H.T. Offices

"Hey Tong look what I got here!" said Eriol holding a magazine on his hand

"What?" Tong asked tearing his eyes of a file he was reading.

"Call Syaoran, to the meeting room number 6. And tell him it is urgent."

"Fine... Be back in a sec."

Eriol went to the room he told Tong to bring Syaoran and waited no longer than five minutes.

"What is it Eriol... Are they here?" he asked.

"Chill Syaoran, they aren't here, it will take them at least another hour."

"So why did I need to leave my office to came down here?" he asked annoyed of being interrupted.

"I told you already he has something to show us..." said Tong.

"What is it so important Eriol?"

"This..." he said putting Vogue down in front of them.

"How did you get it?" asked Tong

"Simple I bought it. It was the last one on sale this is the second edition. I heard Vogue never sold so many issues like this one."

"Okay so let see this magazine, shall we?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes." said Eriol opening the cover

"Eriol do you mind skipping that and go to the section that has Syaoran interview?" Tong said when he saw Eriol reading an article about accessories.

"Sure..." he said a bit annoyed because he never finished reading the article about glitter.

The first page had small pictures of everyone who had been interviewed, they skimmed the others parts, but noticed that every one of the interviewers was paired up with a person of the opposite sex.

"Syaoran look, they are all paired up!" stated Tong, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I know they said to me some of the pictures were going to be setting, like me and another interviewer..."

"Oh I see..."

They came across with a title that said "_**Oriental Sun**_", and they were awestruck to the picture that was on display on that same page. They thought that picture was setting like the others, it was impossible to be real.

In the picture there were Sakura and Syaoran.

She was standing on a rock only wearing a bikini. Syaoran was behind her with his hands around her waist. Her hands were above his, like he was pulling her to a tight hug, he had his head on the crook of her neck, her head was slightly tilted to the side and she was looking right into his eyes, the sun was setting in the horizon, they look like a real couple in the picture.

"Wow this setting is good..." said Tong, he didn't know much about photo editing, but that one seemed real.

"It isn't only good, it is perfect you can't notice the difference from one picture to the other. It was different from the others we just seen." Eriol was aghast with the work.

"That's because it isn't a setting...or editing for that matter" muttered Syaoran under his breath, not able to tear his eyes of the picture, he remembered that day, like it was yesterday.

"Come again?" said Tong

"It isn't a setting!" he repeated.

"But how... When... **how**?" asked Eriol

"This was the last picture we took together when we were still engaged..." he took a deep breath to calm down his racing heart "We took it about three years ago to marketing I can't remember what product." he took another deep breath, but he can't calm down his heart.

They started reading and were impressed by the way, it was written, it was like the others the reporter managed to set up both interviews in only one. It started with talking about the huge success about Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, how both of them had different lives when growing up, for example, the friendships _"No, I always was rich. The kids always wanted to be my friends because of their parents. Well all except my, cousins, my co-director and my ex-girlfriend. Has you can see she didn't want me for my money. She didn't need it anyway" _(said Li Syaoran), "I realised my only friends are the ones I grew up with when I wasn't all this" (said Kinomoto Sakura), them it talked about things the lost, "_I never knew what privacy was. So before you ask, I didn't lost it."_, "Yes, I lost my privacy".

The interview went like that random things, talking about them and then making some quotes of what they said in the end it was saying what it is that they want above fame and fortune and what they can't do. "_Well it's a commitment ring my girlfriend gave me four years ago, when I propose to her!"_ (...) "_Because I can't bare myself not to... I after being three years since our engagement is broken, I still love her. That's why there aren't gossips about me. I don't go out with women." _(...)_ "You know I once told when I found the perfect girl, that I would stick with her forever, I wasn't expecting that she didn't want to stick with me...", "_Well I'm not married neither have children, although those things are my priority. It just never came into my way."(...) "You know I once told you when I found the perfect guy that I would stick with him forever; I wasn't expecting that he didn't want to stick with me..." (...) "Well it's the engagement ring my boyfriend gave four years ago, you had already seen it." (...) "Because I can't bare myself not to... After three years since our engagement was broken, I still love him. That's why there aren't many gossips about me and other man. I never went out with another guy."

And then it was another picture of both of them dress up as executives, with their back against each other and with a winning smile, like they had it all, on the bottom of the picture it could be read, "**from all the interviewers wouldn't these two be prefect for each other**?".

"**Oh my god**..." said Eriol

"What a... I don't even have words to describe it...!" said Tong

Syaoran POV

"**From all the interviewers wouldn't these two be prefect for each other**?" I read those words, repeatedly, I didn't know how to react, how to react to the whole interview, to the sentences that both of us said. Yes, one could say we would be perfect for each other.

"_I wonder how she will react when she sees this... She will be pissed, and will freak out..." I thought to myself._

"_But I agree with Haneoka, we would be perfect for each other, and if I have my way you will come back to me... I can't forget calling Haneoka..."_

**End of POV**

"Syaoran why are you smirking to nothing..?" asked Tong

"Because Haneoka did it again, once again she will manage to piss off Sakura with this..."

"Why is that?" asked Eriol

"Do you know why Sakura and I don't give interviews?"

"No we always thought it was because, well at least you, you don't like to expose your life to the others..." said Tong

"Yes but that is me, and that is only one reason, me and Sakura don't give interviews, because they always use them and twist them to what they want to sell... I'm not saying I didn't say any of these words..."

"So what you are saying is...." Tong pushed the topic.

"Is that they twisted them a little and put a little conclusion in the end, but made it like a question, that is Haneoka style, and Sakura will be pissed when she sees this..." he said "And I'll use it this for my own advantage..." he whispered to himself, to bad Eriol heard him

"How will you use it?"

"Damn... you heard that?" he cursed.

"Yes..."

"And so did I..." Tong said, looking smugly at him.

"Well I want her back..." he stated to his friends for the very first time although they were already expecting that from him "And everything I want I get... And with this article she won't know what to think..." he said.

"If you think so..." said Eriol "But your answers and hers are so similar, like you are the same..."

"Yeah that is because we think alike..."

"That is why, you never wanted another girl, isn't it?" asked Tong.

"Yes, how could I want another girl, if Sakura is everything I want..."

"But you'll have a hard time getting her back, you know that. Don't you?" asked Eriol

"Yes... And I'm ready for it..." he said.

"Are you sure...?" asked Eriol. Syaoran only nodded

"Hey look at the time they must be almost here..." said Tong, looking at his watch

"So there is no use for us to go back to our offices. Just close the doors, so they don't think we were waiting for them." said Syaoran.

**

* * *

**

Lift of the L.H.T Offices

"Oh My Gog!" Tomoyo said looking at the first photo in the magazine, Sakura didn't heard her, she was to preoccupied with the meeting, but Meilin did.

"What is it?"

"Look for yourself."

"What the hell is this?" she said, her eyes were wide open, but when they saw the last picture, they widen even more, if that was even possible "You can't show her this right now..."

"Not now or later..." Tomoyo said "She will freak out... Haneoka is so dead, if she sees this...."

"Yep. Poor Meimi."

"Mei does Syaoran read this type of magazine..."

"No, I don't think so... But I not sure..." she said.

"Let just hope he didn't...." Tomoyo said crossing her fingers.

"What are you two whispering about?" asked Sakura

"Nothing!" they said too quickly, Sakura raised one eyebrow and was about two ask more questions but they were saved by the bell.

**Ding Ding**

"We are here..." Sakura said walking straight ahead.

"Tomoyo hide the magazine..." Meiling muttered.

"How may I help you?" asked one of the secretaries while eyeing then up and down. This pissed of the three of them. The guys were seeing from the door at their left how will they react.

"Are you done looking? Did you like what you see?" Sakura said annoyed, one seeing was being stared at by men, another was being evaluated by a third class secretary "_Bitch.. This ought to be fun…!"_ she thought to herself and then added "But I must tell you we don't swing that way. So now could you tell your boss that we are here?"

"Who might you be?" asked the secretary mad at what Sakura implied.

"That only concern your boss, and would you stop staring at us, it's creeping us out..." Meilin said angry.

"But I need to know your names to announce it to _Mr. Li_, I need them to make sure you have an appointment and they are available to see you."

"Miss, listen to me..." Tomoyo said beginning to lose her calm and collected aura "Look at my friend over here..." and she looked between Sakura and Meilin, they had flames in their eyes "Now tell me do you want to piss their off. On the other hand, just go and tell your bosses. That the eleven o'clock appointment is here...!"

"But..." she was interrupted by the voice of Eriol

"Miss Thompson, that is enough." he said in a harsh tone, she never heard him use it before "Sorry about that, I hope you forgive our secretary. And don't make your decision based on how our employees treated you..." he said hopefully.

"We'll see about that. Now can we get on with the reunion?" said Meilin

"Yes follow us please..." said Tong

"Welcome ladies, please take your seat." Syaoran said standing up, and bowing to acknowledge their presence.

"Thank you..." they said it together. They all took their seat until Syaoran rise to speak.

"Well we all know why this meeting is being held for... So why don't we start talking about it. I think this contract will be favourable for both firms..." he said but Sakura cut his speech.

"Do you? Cut the crap... Forgive me for my language, but if you think we will accept this preposterous contract, you have another thing coming. We told you we aren't playing games here, and we don't like dirty tricks." she said standing up.

"What are you saying...?" asked Tong irritated with her.

"You see I read the contract. And I saw that everything was perfect... Except for the fact..." she looked at Syaoran and noticed he had a goofy smirk on his face "The fact that... You would stay in charge of everything, the shops, the designs, the models... Whom do you think you are messing with? We won't have it. I told you before, in this business we are better than you, and we ain't settle with nothing less that we deserve."

"But we have the support of Li corp." said Eriol, Syaoran kept his mouth closed and was only smirking like an idiot. That was starting to get on Sakura's nerves.

"So what... We don't need any support of any family firms to stand in the business world." Meilin spat knowing that would hit home. She knew they had the support of Li Corp because alone they wouldn't have been able to stay open.

"You don't know what cost us to rise our firm to the standards it is today." said Tomoyo

"And we won't leave you to destroy it by being in control. You don't know how to run a successful fashion firm." Sakura said "What is **so** funny. _Mr. Li_?" she asked completely frustrated with is smirk

"Nothing Miss Kinomoto."

"Fine, like I was saying..." she took a deep breath "We warned you that we would take some action against you if you tried to trick us again. Didn't we?"

"So what will you do about it...?" Tong asked, not really seeing what they could do against them

"Do you remember a year back when you didn't sell anything in one entire season, in all your shops except here in China?"

"Yes... we do? Why do you asked?" Eriol asked "Did you know the reason?"

"Yes in fact we know. We were the ones held responsible for that..." Sakura said proud of that fact, Syaoran smirk faltered a little "I see you don't find it fun anymore...!" she said smirking

"But how?" asked Tong, you only sell woman clothes.

"Yes, about that. It was my idea!" Tomoyo said "I wanted to see how my designs would be appreciate by men, and it seem they were approved. However, it wasn't only your shops that didn't sell, so we decide against it. Unless, you want us to do it again."

"No we wouldn't want that." said Syaoran smirking again, at how thoughtful they were. _"And they call themselves business woman, if they don't even can bring down any firms!"_ he thought. "Now if I understand correctly, you are giving us another chance. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is... This is the last one, because we think it would be good publicity for our firm. So don't screw up this time. Think carefully of what you are about to lose and gain." she said, his smirk widen even more _"She wants us to be partners. This will be even easier, than I first thought!" _he thought to himself "Mr. Li what is so funny now. I only think it is fair you share with us why you have such a ridiculous smirked on your face."

"Like I said before I don't think anything is funny in this meeting. Miss Kinomoto."

"So you wouldn't mind **remove** that stupid smirk of your face. Would you?"

"But why would I?" he said noticing how Sakura was getting nervous. _"I almost forgot how fun this was to get under her skin...!" _he thought and laugh inside is head.

"Because that is really irritating...." she said trying to control her nerves.

"You need to calm down. Here read something." he threw her the magazine. "And we will work on a new and fair contract."

"Don't tell me to calm down..." she said through gritted teeth _"How I hate when he does that._" she thought, her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was a thin line, yes Syaoran had pissed her off big time "I'll give your firm one last chance don't blew it." she said His smirk only widen and became even more pathetic.

"We won't. Good day ladies." Eriol said to them, walking them to the door. They packed their things. Tomoyo tried to snatch the magazine of Sakura's hand but she couldn't make a scene so she decided she would try to do it in the lift.

They entered the lift and pressed the button to the lobby. Tomoyo and Meilin tried to get her attention of the magazine. In fact, they weren't expecting him to have it. However, Sakura was fuming, she begun skimming through the pages of the magazine to see if it helped calming down her nerves. She even didn't noticed what magazine it was.

"Tomoyo we need to do something..." Meilin whispered

"I know but what?"

"I don't know but hurry she is reaching the page..."

"Uh-huh... too late..." Tomoyo said seeing Sakura's eyes widen, it appeared that there were flames in them, her face was now red, and they knew that it wasn't from embarrassment, but instead anger.

**Ding ding**

The doors open, Meilin, and Tomoyo stepped outside, only then they noticed Sakura had not budged one inch.

"Sakura come on..." said Meilin, hoping she wouldn't do what she was thinking.

"No. Stay here you two. I'll be right back..." her voice was dead serious.

"Sakura, where are you going? Please come with us."

"No, don't try to stop me..." she said determined to do something.

"We won't... Good luck with whatever you are gonna do..." they both said watching the doors close, for a minute they saw Sakura gave them a sweet smile, but them her lips were a thin line once again.

"Did we bring black clothes?" asked Meilin

"Why?"

"Because she will kill him... for sure"

"Oh boy... you are right. I wouldn't want to be in the skin of anyone that crossed her way... specially your cousin."

"Me neither... Me neither!"

With the guys

"You sure pissed her off..." Eriol said he was worried about repercussions of Syaoran's actions.

"I know..." he said with the same smirk.

"But why you are so lax about it?" asked Tong, while they were heading to their office

"Because she will get furious with me." He said like it was the simpliest thing in the world.

"And that is a good thing how?" asked Eriol at Syaoran's office door

"Because she took your magazine she will skim it, and will be even more pissed when she sees what Haneoka did." he said smirking amused "And if I were you I wouldn't be standing there when she returns."

"She is coming back?" asked Tong

"Yup...."

"We got the message, lets get out of here before we got hit with one lost bullet..." said Eriol

"Aren't you scared of what she might do to you?" asked Tong

"Nope... I know her, and how she will react, I have practiced avoiding everything that may come in my way. And since I know how she will react that she won't even know what will happen."

"If you are sure we will leave. Good luck." Tong said eager to leave his office, not that he didn't care for Syaoran's safety, but he remember vividly, one of their fights and how he end up in the hospital with a concussion.

"If we don't see each other again. Please inform us how it is the other side..." Eriol said joking.

"Very funny Eriol, now get out of my office."

"Right away...." they both said running to their own offices.

**

* * *

**

Inside the lift

Saying that Sakura was angry was an understatement, she was furious, she was ready to kill someone that crossed her way, but not only they she was ready to kill _him_.

"So the funny thing was this article!!!" she said grimly

"Meimi when I get my hands on you... You'll pay... But first one my list is Syaoran!"

**Ding Ding**

The doors open and she stepped outside she walked to that secretary, the one that annoyed her a few hours earlier, table. Everyone that crossed her immediately took a step back, so they wouldn't be on her way. It was like if they didn't they would get killed on the spot.

"Miss (gulp) m-may I-I...." she stuttered out the words, trying to find her voice and strength to stand up to her, like she did earlier, but it was being hard to do that. Really hard.

"Where is Li Syaoran office?" she asked with a menacing voice.

"T-There!" she couldn't stand to her like that, she was scared, so she point her finger to one of the doors.

Sakura went towards the door she told her, and has expected she find his secretary and another office. She walk straight to the door and his secretary tried to stop her when she enter her office, but failed miserably, so she did the unthinkable, she walked straight to Sakura, trying to stopped, but the thing was she was walking backwards.

"You can't go in there!" his secretary told her

"And you'll be the one to stop me?" she asked mockingly.

"If I have to I will."

"**Get out of my way ****now!**" she shouted, Eriol and Tong come to see what was happening.

"No you can't go in... I have to see if he can see you right now!" she said firmly although she was scared for her dear life. Eriol and Tong found this amusing, they wanted to see how long would Sakura take to push her out of her way. And by the looks of it won't take long. If she stays in front of her when she reaches the door she will get out of the way even if Sakura has to resort to violence, which wasn't going to take long.

"Don't worry about that, in fact he is expecting me right now. So get out of my way and sit **down**!" she said and pushed the secretary out of her way to her chair opening the door and went inside.

Eriol and Tong saw the way she pushed the secretary out of her way, they also saw the trail of devastation and the scared looks on the employees she left behind on her way to his office

"He is as good as dead!" Tong said Eriol nodded to this.

**

* * *

**

Inside Syaoran's office

"3" he was counting since he knew how long it would take her to come in to his office.

"2"

"1"

"Hello my Ying Fa..." he said, not really surprised of how she was. He wasn't like other people, it wasn't the first time he saw like this, but it seemed scary nonetheless _"I think I exaggerated a bit... Oh well I have to keep up, or I might lose her...!" _he thought.

"Don't you come with that Ying Fa talk to me Xiao Lang. This time it won't **work**!" she said icily, at any other people that would make them shudder with fear, but this was Syaoran, he wasn't afraid of her, well at least he didn't admitted. She threw him the magazine.

"Now, now Ying Fa it isn't necessary to throw things to me. Is it?" he said knowing perfectly well that calling her Ying Fa was affecting her little by little, he stood up after she throw him the magazine "But I'm curious, what are you doing here after **the meeting**?"

"Don't you give me that bullshit... You know pretty well what I'm doing here!" she said throwing to him an ashtray, he only got time to bend down or the ashtray would hit him, instead it hit the wall and break into tiny pieces.

"Your aiming is better than I remember..."

"Shut up." she said grabbing a jar and throwing again to him. "So you though it was funny what they said in the magazine..."

"Yes, it was so funny how Haneoka can still write a good story... She is so smart isn't she..." he said dodging another jar she throw to him, he was walking to her gradually.

"That wasn't funny... If you are in a meeting you have to be serious, not joking around with a stupid and untruth story in a stupid magazine." she said throwing another ashtray to him.

"But why did you get so mad... That you had the urge to come back here?"

"Don't be a fool..." she said knowing exactly what he was implying.

"Unless you wanted to redecorate my office, you know you could at least told me you didn't like it instead of destroying it..." he said when she grabbed a frame to throw at him, but she looked at the picture, it was both of them. She put it down, he noticed that and smirk at this. He was near her.

"Stop right there..." she said finally seeing him approaching her

"Where? Here?" he said taking another step "or here?" he took another step. Now he was in front of her, she was trapped, between both his arms beside her head and his body in front of her and the wall behind her.

"Stop. Don't do it" she begged him noticing how close he was, how close his face was from hers.

"Don't do what?" he asked teasingly _"Kiss you? If that is what you are begging I can't not do it..."_ he said

"Please don't!" she begged once again _"Please don't kiss me... What am I thinking? Kiss me... Please do it... Take the action..." – _he thought to herself.

"Don't do what?" he said his mouth now close to hers, she hadn't any escape, she could smell his scent and feel his warm breath on her cheeks.

"Don't do..." but she was cut off when his lips slowly locked with hers, into a passionate kiss with longing for another, no it wasn't only him who was kissing she was kissing him back. His hands left the wall beside her and grab her waist, his arms snaked her tiny waist into a crushing hug, so she won't go away, how many times did he dreamt about this. Her arms, like they had a mind of its own, reached and lay behind his neck, trying to close any distance that may still be present between them. Her fingers intertwined with his hair, making it messier that already has. They kissed for a long time, until they need to breath, Sakura cheeks had a soft tinge of red, and their foreheads were touching while staring at each others eyes.

"Have dinner with me...?" he asked softly, he knew she wouldn't say no, well at least he expected her not to say it

"O-kay...." she said without even understand what was going on. After a minute or two she realise what was happening _"What did just happen?"_ she asked herself, looking around the room, without taking her head away from his and then she looked at his amber orbs, and everything come to her.

"So what time should I pick you up?" he asked

"You don't." she said

"Wow, that is a first. You giving your word..." he begun saying, he stop so his words sink in _"You won't resist... You're like me, our pride always take advantage... Always speaks louder... Every single time..."_ he thought "And then take it back. You told you had change but...."

"Fine pick me up at 8 o'clock tomorrow." she said in a whisper

"…I never expected you to have change so much." she said that so low that he didn't get it.

"(sigh) Pick me up tomorrow at 8 o'clock." she said once again

"Oh, there is the Ying Fa I know and l-...." he said, but was cut off by her

"Shut it... You have to stop doing this to me. First it was when we first met if you would had your dog on a leash we wouldn't have met that way, then it was how you insisted in our first date, then the relationship, the engagement. And then you broke it off without even talking to me..."

"I didn't..." but she didn't let him finish

"Then when I have my life organise again, when I stopped crying my eyes out over you every damn second, you came back into my life, like you fell with a parachute, then you got me all confuse with your actions last night. Like what happen in the past was a mistake, a sick joke that happen, and now you kissed me after mocking me during a reunion and to make things even worse you ask me to have dinner. Now tell me. What is that you want for me? Making me hurt again? Having I fall over you again, to break my face? Driving me insane?"

"No..."

"Leading me..."

"Sakura what I want is you!" he said serious this time.

"But you can't have me. You cannot... I won't let you." she said with teary and hopeful eyes. She was divided her mind was saying _no_ but her heart was screaming _yes_.

"You know me and what I _want_ I _always__ have_. So don't worry about a thing"

"You don't want me to worry... You put my entire life in turmoil and you are only in it for three days after the last time I saw you. What did you expect me to do? Go down on my knees and thank you for wanting me back..." – she said mocking the last part

"Well if you must know..." he said nodding.

"Get real Xiao Lang, you aren't little anymore to believe in fairy tales, that everything will work out just fine with a single kiss. It isn't like that. This is real life." she tried holding the tears in her eyes

"I know that, but I guy can't dream, can't he?" he said getting work up just like she was

"Yes he can, but let me tell where dreams lead you. **Nowhere**, my dream only lead me to pain and misery, lead me to collect my shattered heart try to glue the pieces and start doing something that didn't involve love. Because love hurt me more than anything else." she was crying, she couldn't hold the tears any longer, they now stream freely down her face, he didn't saw them 'cause she had her back to him "If you dream you might need to get a brain check, 'cause they all bring you pain and sorrow."

"So may I know what your dream was?" he asked seeing her walking to the door "What dream made you like this, like this hopeless person."

"If you have to know it was about you and me and a life together... See where that bring brought me."

"Sakura mark my words your dream will come true, even if it takes my whole life to do it so be it.. And it will begin tomorrow...." he gave her a sincere smile

"You can try..." she said leaving his office crying like there was no tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

Outside his office

There weren't any employees, Eriol and Tong send them way for two hours, so they wouldn't hear or see what was bound to happen between the two of them. That was particular business, in fact it had nothing to do with business. It had to do with their personal lives.

She ran past them, without glancing once to them, she couldn't see them, everything that happened was being replayed on her mind, over and over again, making her cry more that she ever did.

She went down the lift and got out and pass Tomoyo and Meiling without saying anything, she ran outside the building, she need to get out of there, she need to go to the only place safe, and that was where _she _was going.

She grabbed the first taxi that she saw and said.

"To the Li mansion..." and continued to cry even harder.

Meilin and Tomoyo tried to catch her before she could grab a taxi but she was quicker than they expected.

"What happen up there?" Tomoyo asked pointing up to the building concern written all over her face.

"I don't know but if Syaoran done anything to her, I'll kill him." Meilin said furious at the sight of her best friend running and crying, something they haven't seen in awhile.

"Let's go Mei, we have work to do and I don't think Sakura will be any help today." and they went back to the hotel.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's office

Eriol and Tong walked slowly to Syaoran's office and saw his entire office destroyed when they step inside. Syaoran was sitting on the floor looking at the only thing that it wasn't destroyed. Their picture.

"Syaoran she broke everything in here didn't she?" asked Tong, not seeing the frame he was holding

"No!" he said showing them the frame intact.

"So she saved your picture with her. What could that mean?" Eriol asked before coming down with the question he wants to ask since he saw Sakura getting out of his office

"Hope..." he said, "She still has a tiny bit of hope..."

"Hope about what?" asked Tong, not quite getting what he was trying to explain

"About being happy, like she was here..." he said showing once again the picture where both of the man shared a warm smile, for him her smile could light the most dark day of his life.

"Oh... Syaoran, tell me what did you say to her?" asked Eriol looking one more time at the destruction she left behind, but that wasn't really worrying him. What was worrying him was the state Sakura left his office.

"If I told you nothing would you believe me?" he didn't want to talk about the subject.

"No... You did something to her, or she wouldn't be the way she was..." said Tong

"Do you even know how she was?" asked Eriol

"Fuming?" he asked hoping it was one of those

"No..." said Eriol "She was crying... I never saw her like that. Neither did I recall Tomoyo telling me about her crying like that."

"She was crying?" Syaoran asked, finally since they start talking with each other, looked up and Eriol could see tears in his eyes and some falling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Syaoran what happen?" Eriol asked sitting in front of him

"She begun like she always did when she is angry throwing everything to the walls, then I kissed her, she accepted having dinner with me..."

"So why are you both like that?" Tong asked

"Because after she exploded like she has been bottle up all her emotions, she accused me of her misery, of her pain, of her not believing in dreams anymore, of everything that happen in the past." the tears were now streaming down his face, he try to clean them "Eriol tell me. Is it wrong for me to wanting her back? Is it wrong for me to her to be by my side?"

"No it isn't, but you must understand her!"

"Understand what? That she left me?" he said

"She didn't leave you." said Tong, also sitting in front of him

"What?" he asked not believing his own senses.

"We have been talking to Tomoyo and Meilin about that. And they told us how Sakura received a phone call of one of your friends. Breaking off the engagement. In fact, Tomoyo listen to it. Then she received a magazine the one that Shimura sold that lie about you getting marry to her. And those break her heart and made her be like she is now." said Eriol

"What do you mean?"

"Well it is like this emotional she is wreck, completely destroyed, although she still has love, she don't give it to any guy, she never dates. Her mind grew stronger. She now doesn't make decisions based on her feelings and her intuition, is also based on her mind." said Tong remembering Meilin's words "What you did break her."

"Come again?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She was crying because you sort of attack her heart and she didn't know how to react she was vulnerable at the time." said Eriol.

"But her heart was always her strongest point, not weak." he said.

"That was before someone break it in your name. You see we came to the conclusion that you were set up, both of you were." said Tong

"But why?"

"So you don't get married, see the person did a great job you aren't together but then again, he wouldn't expect the plan to backfire and for you to still be single for three years now would he? Or should I say she?" stated Eriol questioning himself

"What do you mean he or she. Who was it?"

"Well Syaoran is pretty simple who wanted you so badly that even lied to the newspapers so you married her?" asked Tong

"You don't mean..."

"Yes her...!" said Eriol "We only can give a piece of advice if you want her back you need to start over. From the beginning."

"I'll go home..." he said "Give everyone who met her on her way here a day off..."

"Okay..." said Tong

"And you two can also have a day off, since I'm not coming back to the office today..."

"What about the contract?" asked Eriol

"Talk to Meilin and Daidoudjii-san to see if they could give us another couple of days..." and with that he left his office.

"Well I think we can buy them lunch..." said Eriol "Don't you think?"

"Yep, let's go..." they left to their offices to talk to the employees giving them the day off.

**

* * *

**

Li Mansion

"Miss..." said the taxi driver "are you sure this is where you wanted to come?" he asked confused, never in all his years in that job anyone ask him to bring him there, normally people that lived in mansions had designated drivers.

"Yes.... How (sob) much (sniff) do I owe you?" she couldn't stop crying

"It's 25$69..."

"Here you go... Thank you..."

"Have a nice day..." and he took off.

She walked through the gates, the guards remember her, and so they let her go in. She walked the long lawn to the font door, when she was to knock on the door they open.

"Good morning miss..." said Wei

"Oh (sob) Hello Wei is Mrs ...."

"Yes she is the living room, go on ahead..." he said, he was worried about the state Sakura was.

"Thank you (sniff)

She walked to the door and knocked, she heard giggles inside, and almost turned her back to leave but decided against it when she heard Yelan telling her to come in.

When she went inside, she heard four different gasps.

"Hello (sniff) girls..." she said trying to whip her tears of her cheeks

"Hi Kura..." they all said to her "What's wrong...?" they all asked and to this Sakura drop to the floor crying even harder.

"Calm down...." said Fanren, helping her standing up and leading her to the couch next to her mother

"Girls, please leave... I think Sakura needs to talk to me..."

"It's okay (sob) if they (sniff) want to stay..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"Sakura tell us what happen?" asked Feimei

"He kissed me..." she said crying again

"Who?" asked Shiefa

"Your- (sniff) Xiao...." all the girls squealed happily

"Girls stop it, don't you see how serious this is?"

"Sorry mother... Sorry Kura!"

"It's okay..." she tried to make her voice steady but choke the last world.

"But that was it?" asked Fuutie, Yelan sit beside Sakura and put her head on her lap trying to calm her down a little

"No he said... He confronted me he want me back..." she said calming down now, but her tears still falling silently down her eyes "But I don't know... I was mad at him because of the magazine, I exploded then he kissed asked me for dinner and make me confront my heart once again... Last time I was so hurt... I don't know if I can do it again..." she said, she stopped crying and just lay with her head on Yelan's lap.

**

* * *

**

Li mansion entrance

"Hello Wei... where is my mother?"

"She is the living room... but..." Wei tried to say that she had guests... _"Well maybe it won't be a problem if he sees her here...."_

When he was arriving to the living room, he heard voices. _"Great my sisters are all here... Well here goes nothing..." _he thought bracing himself for what was going to happen, but it never did happen 'cause he stopped when he heard his mother talking to her. _"What is she doing here?"_ he asked himself, he got close to the door and did something his mother disapproved, he begun eavesdropping.

**

* * *

**

Inside the Living Room

"Sakura darling..." Yelan spoke "I know you got hurt last time. But tell me what is it that is the matter with you?"

"I really don't know... He kissed me that was the last thing I wanted him to do and then we told me he wanted me back..."

"He said what?"

"I know he is your son, but..."

"You were hurt... And now you don't know what to do..." said Shiefa

"It isn't only that... when I told him everything it was like he was clueless, like it happened the other way around, but it can't be can it? I am not that dense. Am I?"

"No sweetie..." said Feimei "You aren't like that, you are just hurt... And lost hope and believe that dreams can come true."

"You need to ask yourself what it that you want is?" Fanren said "Do you even know what that is?"

"Yes... Deeply in my heart and mind I know." she said straitening up from her position "But is so hard to say it out loud..."

"Okay..." Fuutie said "But sooner or later you'll have to say it, so why not sooner?"

"I wanted to have married your brother three years ago..." someone was smiling like crazy outside the room but none of them knew it

"Awwww so sweet...." they four siblings squealed

"And now?" asked Yelan

"I'm divided... My heart says yes but my mind says no...."

"How is that possible?" Fanren asked "Or is yes or no."

"It isn't that simple Fan, I was hurt on his behalf... And now I don't know what to do..."

"Girls it is like this... They both were hurt, but your brother healed faster. Sakura was so innocent that she can't stop the pain till today. Sakura you know my opinion. The only person that can help you is someone who loves you and you love that person. I would like that person to be my son..." she look at her

"Yelan you know perfectly well that my feelings towards your son didn't change, instead they increased..." she said, the heard a muffled "_Yess_**!"** "Did you guys say anything?"

"No..." said the siblings

"Me neither..." but Yelan knew who it was _"Syaoran I'll pull your hears for eavesdropping...."_

"It must be my imagination... Like I was saying, my feelings towards Xiao Lang increased... but I can't bring myself to go out and act like the past three years didn't happened that I didn't felt any pain... I have to be careful I don't want to be hurt again..." she said

"That is so courageous of you Kura..." said Fuutie "It isn't everyone that can do what you are doing..."

"You started your own firm, you are even bigger than some that are our family legacy… Although you didn't give love another chance maybe..." said Shiefa

"Maybe it's time to do it..." said Feimei

"I don't know... I'm afraid that I might get hurt again... Who will guarantee me that I won't get hurt again?"

"In love there aren't any guarantees. You have to take the opportunity and see where it leads you or you simply let the opportunity pass!" Yelan said "But what you need now is thinking about it..."

"I'll do that. Thank you for helping me."

"It was our pleasure either way things go, we will always love you and care for you like family..." Yelan said.

"Bye. I'll see you later. And girls come to my shop some day... I'll see what I have there for you and so you can see Mei. And Yelan you can come to... Tomoyo have a dress that would be perfect on you." she walked to the door.

**

* * *

**

Outside the living room

"_Sakura darling...."__ Yelan spoke– "I know you got hurt last time. But tell me what is it that is the matter with you?"_

"_I really don't know..__. He kissed me that was the last thing I wanted him to do and then we told me he want me back..." _he begun to be angry to himself _"I did what I had to do…"_

"_He said what?"_

"_I know he is your son, but..."_

"_You were hurt... And now you don't know what to do..." __said Shiefa_

"_It isn't only that... when I told him everything it was like he was clueless, like it happened the other way around, but it can't be can it? I am not that dense. Am I?" _he smiled _"You are not dense, you are innocent my Ying Fa...."_

"_No sweetie...." __said Feimei__ "You aren't like that, you are just hurt... And lost hope and believe that dreams can come true."_

"_You need to ask yourself what it that you want is?" __Fanren__said __"Do you even know what that is?"_

"_Yes.... Deeply in my heart and mind I know..." _he continued on listening _"Please be me..." _he was begging_ "But is so hard to say it out loud..."_

"_Okay..." __Fuutie_ _said__ "But sooner or later you'll have to say it, so why not sooner?"_

"_I wanted to have married your brother three years ago..." he_ was smiling a little boy that got the present he wanted on Christmas day.

"_Awwww so sweet...." __the_ _four siblings squealed_, _"I wonder why mother didn't let them having singing lessons, they would be great opera singers...."_

"_And now?" __asked Yelan_

"_I'm divided..__. My heart says yes but my mind says no...."_

"Not good, not good.. Why are you divided?" he muttered to himself

"_How is that possible__?" __Fanren__asked __"Or is yes or no."_

"_It isn't that simple Fan, I was hurt on his behalf... And now I don't know what to do..."_

"If I knew before I wouldn't had been hurt... I swear to you..."

"_Girls it is like this... They both were hurt, but your brother healed faster. Sakura was so innocent that she cannot stop the pain till today. And Sakura you know my opinion. The only person that can help you is someone who loves you and you love that person. I would like that person to be my son..." _

"Thank you mother. I owe you one..."

"_Yelan you know perfectly well that my feelings towards your son didn't change, instead they incre__ased..." __she said_

"Yes!"he said happy to what he heard, he clapped is hands together like he was thanking God for that.

"_Did you guys say anything?"_

"Damn it... I should had keep it down.. Please don't come outside...."

"_No..." __said the siblings_

"_Me neither...__" s__aid his mother_

"_It must be my imagination.__.. Like I was saying, by feelings towards Xiao Lang increased… but I cannot bring myself to go out and act like the past three years didn't happen that I didn't felt any pain... I have to be careful I don't want to be hurt again..." __she said__. _"_Thank you for being so innocent"_ he thought

"_That is so courageous of you Kura..." __said Fuutie__ "It isn't everyone that can do it what you are doing..."_

"_You started your own firm, you are even bigger __than some that are our family legacy__... Although you didn't give love another chance maybe_..." Shiefa said

"_Maybe it's time to do it.__.." __said Feimei_

"_I don't know__... I'm afraid that I might get hurt again... Who will guarantee me that I won't get hurt again...?"_

"_In love there aren't guarantees... You have to option take the opportunity and see where it leads you or you simply let the opportunity pass....!" __Yelan said__ "But what you need now is thinking about it..."_

"_I'll do that. Thank you for helping me.__.."_

"Please make the choice that is better for both of us...."

"_It was our pleasure either way the things are going we will always love you and care for you like family..." __he heard his mother saying._

"_Bye... I'll see you later..__. and girls come to my shop some day.... I'll see what I have there for you and so you can see Mei. And Yelan you can come to... Tomoyo have a dress that would be perfect on you." _he begun to hear foot steps to the door and the door opening slowly

"Oh shit..." he said seeing her through the crack of the door

**

* * *

**

N.a: I hope you like this chapter.... and what about the cliffy.... what do you think it will be happening next?

**I loved this chapter it was so emotional...... I wonder how I managed to write it........**

**You already know...... what to do right?**

**Okay it's reviewing time..........**

**See you next time **

**Musette**

**P.s: This isn't the final chapter..... I have now a wonderful editor Kiseki Tsubasa.... And the final product will only come out when she edit it all, but we decided to post it so you couuld read it.......**


	11. Author note

Author Note:

I know I don't update for a very long time and it is quite unusal, this chapter is taking me long than I expect it too... I don't have much time also thanks to pappers and exams, related to college...

So please bare with me, I'll try to arrange time write, I just don't know when.

I love all my readers... Please forgive me...


	12. The Arranjements for a Dinner Date

I wanna thanks everyone who read and those who were kind enough to leave a review.... Thank you...

Crystal Termini – Sorry...

Hime Ying Fa – thank you for reviewing...

Anoneemouseeeeeee –Thank you for the words encouraging me to keep going.....

Rayoshi Yazuki – Thank you for reading them.....

Lunamc – Sorry..... Obrigado por teres deixado uma review........

Jedi Lord – Author – Thank you for the words, they really help me, to carry on writting... Ad a compliment from you is fabulous........

Rika411 – Sorry about the cliffie but I just have to put them..... Makes the story more interesting........

2 OVERLY obsessed – Thank you keep reading my stories it means a lot to me.....

StarLi8Shadow – Thank you.....

Rubygirl922000 – Don't you dare do major cliffies or I'll be going to the hospital permanently...... For hearts failures....... Of course Syaoran wants her, he didn't have anyone else after her so she really needs to be prepare for everything that will coming her way, and she won't be prepared for the last contract....... She won't even see where they put a trap to them......

Lil-BabyAng3l – Please don't be mad at me, it's just normally people complain that my chapters are too big so I had to make it shorter......

LidoOl ashun sweetie – I know sometimes I can be really mean but I wouldn't do that to Syaoran many times in a row.......

Grassmonkey830 – Sorry for taking so long....

I also want to ask for your forgiveness for not having posted a single chapter for months, but my college didn't left me much free time to do much.... For two months I've been over working because of exams, written pappers and lectures...... Whos aid that college was the best time of your life, forgot to mention me who much work that involve...... But now I'm back.........

I missed you.... and I missed writting my fics.......

Preview

"_Oh shit..." he said seeing her through the crack of the door_

**11- The Arrangements for a Dinner Date!**

"Sakura!" Yelan called, she looked to his mother to see why she called for her "Look think carefully and don't make any rash decision.... Please first think everything through...."

**

* * *

**

Outside the living room

"Master Syaoran, I think now is a good time to stop eavesdropping on your mother appointment. Don't you think?" Wei said right next to Syaoran's ear.

"What?" he asked, falling down on his butt.

"You heard me, you don't want that the young **mistress** and your mother to scold at you sir like you were a four year old. Do you?"

"Of course not... And Sakura isn't a mistress..."

"Yet, but I guess you, young master, are taking care of that little detail... Aren't you?"

"...Ahm..." Syaoran didn't know what to say.

"Now go away before someone come out..." and like he was still a little kid, he listened to Wei and follow his orders, grumbling something under his breath.

"Stupid curiosity, she almost caught me eavesdropping. I'm so stupid for being curious I shouldn't be like this and in no time we will be what we once were... And hopefully this time it will last forever..." the last part he grumble happily.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

"I'll try to follow your advice! Thank you for everything... Now I must go!"

"I know you do, take care now..."

"Please don't let him know I was here." she said leaving

She left like she was never there, like it was only an hallucination, but she was real.

After Yelan was sure she was gone she turn to another door and said "**Xiao Lang Li come here now**!!"

"Yes mother!" he said walking inside with a serious face although inside he was trembling, he was afraid of what his mother would say. Especially with his sisters giggling like maniacs.

"Girls please step outside. I need to have a serious talk with your brother..."

"But mother..." Feimei whined.

"No buts... **out**!" she said stretching her finger towards the door.

"Good luck Syao..." Fanren said.

"Yeah you are going to need it!" they walked outside and closed the door softly.

"Now that we are alone. Care to explain what were you trying to do?"

"I don't know... I don't understand what you mean mother...?"

"I think you do, but let me refresh your memory. What was the meaning of playing with her emotions... And don't make that face you don't know what I'm talking about, or rather who I'm talking about. Sakura, does that ring a bell?"

"I didn't play with her... I... I..." he stopped seeing his mother face getting red, not with embarrassment or flushing, she was red by anger....

"**You what? Making her cry! Making her almost having a nervous break down! I didn't raised you like that. She didn't deserve that… But please tell me why you feel you need to do that to her! I'm really curious…"** she exploded Syaoran didn't know how to react "**Xiao Lang don't test my patient, you know very well it does have limits! Especially when Sakura is involved… explain **_**now**_!"

"I only want her to know that I want her and that I won't give her up so easily... That I won't give her up again..."

"But did you have to hurt her, I understand you want her back but you can't make her cry, you can't make her feel like crap like she was... And you don't need to eavesdrop to see what she needs. Because if you want her back you have to suffer too, she can't be the only one in this relationship that suffers... Don't look at me like that... I know you suffered with the break up three years ago but you can't expect her to be like she use to be." She said sighing knowing her son expected exactly that "To give herself to you. You know perfectly well she was being defensive, because she suffered a lot. You know she was a frail flower. I warned you..."

"Mother stop it. You know that I needed to tell her what I wanted. The first time I got out with her, when I felt the spark I told her, that is what our love is based we are true with one and another. So now, she knows that the only thing I want is her. You know I always play fair... but she scared me when she told me she didn't want to suffer again, it was like she was pleading me to leave her alone, to not go after her, after our love."

"But if she asked you to do that, why didn't you comply with her pleas...?"

"Because I can't live without her, the last three years were torture to me, she is the air I need to breed, without her my life has no meaning. And for her is the same!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am... I can feel it whenever I am around her she is nervous and at the same relaxed..."

"I just ask you not to hurt her. She won't be able to start living again, from scractch. I'm worried about her. She needs someone to look after her. Please be careful...!"

"I will, I know how to do everything. I've got everything planned out."

"How? And you can relax now... Stop trembling you are making me nervous. You are way too old to be scold by me!"

"Thanks... Let's just say that I'll mix business with our happiness..."

"Xiao Lang what are you going to do?" she asked having a bad feeling.

"You'll see it later!" he got out of the living room.

"Xiao Lang. **Xiao Lang come back here**!" she called him.

"Mistress Yelan?"

"Yes Wei?"

"The young master went to his room and locked his door!"

"I'm worried what he is planning. I never knew how she really was.... If he fails that can destroy both of them."

"You must have faith on him and on his love for her. If he truly loves her everything will be fine. Just be patient."

"I know that but..."

"They will be fine. Mistress Sakura no longer is the naive girl she was before. She grew up. And Xiao Lang isn't any longer the boy that only did what others told him to. I have faith on them."

"I guess you are right. But I can forget this feeling that something will happen!!" their talked ended, but both of them had that strange feeling that something was going to happen and that Sakura and Syaoran needed to be strong enough to survive.

Syaoran was in his bedroom working

"Everything will be just fine, wasn't what she always said. I sure hope she was right I don't want to see her like that again so helpless, like her world was shattering around her and she couldn't help it for happening..."

He kept on working on the new contract. He had to be sure that there weren't any loose ends. So instead of letting Tong and Eriol doing all the work, that they really aren't specialised on doing.

"Ok Suppy lets see if I have everything covered and perfect. I can't be sloppy, not with her... Yes, everything is perfect and she will have to stay here with me. Even if it isn't by my side in life it will be by side in business... Hopefully..."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

Sakura was heading to her room in the hotel. She was gathering every strength that she held in her body to keep her from falling in the middle of the street.

When she arrived at the door of her room, she inserted the key on the key lock, she turned it to the right and the door slowly opened, inside it was Kero and her friends, but she didn't saw them. She closed the door behind her and she started collapsing to the floor.

"**Sakura**!" Tomoyo screamed when she saw her faint. Meilin caught her on time before she hit hard on the floor.

"She is fine, she only fainted... but to be safe let's call a doctor..." Meilin took her to the bed while Tomoyo made the call.

"What happen to her? I never saw like this before!"

"Well only once but that was when your cousin broke the engagement!"

"I just know that this has to something to do with him"

"Let's hope he doesn't... Or I'll personally castrate him... and the kill him"

**Knock Knock**

"Coming..." Tomoyo said while walked to the door "Hello doctor...."

"Humm... Where am I? How did I get here?" Sakura said groggily.

"Kura calm down... Breathe in and out... Look we called a doctor to see if everything is alright with..." Tomoyo explain

"Yes everything is fine. I just need to..."

"Miss tell me what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, first thank you for coming, but your assistance is no longer required!"

"But if I was called I need to..."

"Look here doc, one of these two ladies called you not me. I don't need your services, but if they called you, maybe it is for them. So now please attend them...."

"So ladies?"

"Sorry doctor for making you came here" said Tomoyo.

"Fine.... Stupid Japanese women." he muttered to himself in chinese.

"What did you just called us?" Sakura asked getting up from her bed and looking straight in his eyes, beginning to glare at him "Look here Mr. Yamamoto, you maybe be a doctor, we may have called you in vain, but you don't know **anything** about us. Therefore, if I were you I would shut up right now. We may be Japanese..." she said signalling towards her Tomoyo "but she is Chinese" she was getting angrier by the second, she was turning every pain she had inside in anger towards the doctor "You better get out of here, I didn't need your services... so scramble... And you ain't gonna get paid for this..."

"But... but..."

"**Now!!!**" afraid of her he got out of her room. After that her anger turned again into pain and she feel to the floor and begun crying once again.

Tomoyo and Meilin look at each other and then walked at the place where Sakura was sitting crying her eyes out.

"Hey... honey, we are here...."

"Please don't cry... this will only make the pain stay longer..." said Meilin

"I- I – ca-can't... th-the p-pain i-is too s-str-strong...I-I n-eed to c-cry to s-see if I-I-I c-can g-go on w-with my l-li-lif-life...."

"Don't say that... Don't you dare give up on your life..."

"You would destroy not only you but everyone around you, everyone that love you...."

"I would never do such thing, making everyone pay for my mistakes... but I just wish I could take my heart out from my chest and all the pain it has inside... It isn't fair I was so good, so fabulous to carry on with my life. Why did he had to came back into it again...?"

"**He** who?" asked Tomoyo although she already knowing the answer.

"Syaoran... why did he had to return to my life? Why can't the pain go away?!"

"Because you love him..."

"Excuse me..." she said stopping the waterfall from her eyes.

"Don't act dumb..." Meilin said

"Hey... Somebody is suffering in here..." she said pouting slightly not liking the how their pet talk was going.

"We know but what is the reason for you have been wailing like someone died...?"

"Because this stupid pain is still here. Why in three years he still affects me?"

"Because you still have feelings for my cousin..."

"And if you ask me they are much stronger now, that they were before..."

"No Moyo... that isn't true..." she cried even harder when she was hit by the truth of her feelings.

"You know it is, so don't try to deny it. We are the only ones in here! Tell us what you really feel for him!" Meilin said

"I l- I can't!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Because then everything I went through was a waste of time, it was worthless, then he can easily with a snap of fingers get me back... sniff... then I won't be able to do anything. Like I was this afternoon..."

"Hey. We are here... shush... Let everything out!"

"Tell us what happened today in his office?"

"Why are you feeling like this you always see the bright side in life, even when things are worse than horrible. Do it now, like you taught us to do!"

"Everything wil-won-will be okay..."

"Well that is a good first try. Now tell us why you are like this?" Tomoyo asked caressing her back.

"Because he... he....Sniff... he..."

"He what? What did he do? And who is he?"

"Syaoran that is who. He made my world tremble, he turned it upside down"

"But what did he do to, make you like this?"

"You remember when I went upstairs to confront him because of that ridiculous interview. So I begun to shout at him, and then out of the blue, he told me that everything he said it was true and then he kissed me... and then...."

"And then?"

"I forgot what I was doing there and he took advantage"

"**He what? I'm going to kill him!"**

"Mei calm down and sit... remember he is your cousin!"

"**I don't care if he was the queen of England or even the pope, for that matter! He took advantage of one of my best friends! That is unforgivable!" **

"Mei please calm down, I'm sure he didn't do that to her. I'm sure he wouldn't be a creep and do that to her. Especially if she was in a state worse than now."

"He didn't so what you are thinking!"

"**He** didn't?" Mei said calming down "So what did he do?"

"He asked me out to a date!"

"He did... that is so **Kawaii**!"

"And what was your answer?"

"I was so out of myself that I said yes..."

"**Ultra-Mega-Hyper-Kawaiiness" t**hey both squealed like two high school girls (n.a: sorry about the new word!)

"No it isn't I tried to get out of it but he played an very dirty trick… He told I was backing out on my word, since I've had told him I would go... and then he told me he get me back even if I didn't want it"

"Oh my God! Kura he still loves you maybe what happened three years ago was only a mistake..."

"Yeah right, if it was he would have gone after me, but did he go? No he didn't, in fact it was on the news he was going to marry that slut Shimura. So don't try to tell me that I don't have the right to be like this, because I have every damn right to be like this.... He will mess up my whole calculated life...."

"But Sakura aren't you happy. I'm sure you are because you still love him. So are you going out with him?"

"Do I have any choice... and I did give my word I wouldn't bail out of it. We'll go out tomorrow... But I'm afraid... What if he hurt me again?"

"Hey live each day after another, each at a time... and I'm sure he won't. I'm sure my cousin will do everything in his power to not hurt you, he will do everything right. Please Sakura give him a chance and yourself to be happy... You deserve it more than anyone we know..."

"I don't know... if my heart is prepared..." she said

"Hey think about it tonight. Rest tomorrow and give us your answer tomorrow..."

"Now rest... and don't cry anymore..." they tucked her in her bed although it was only 6 p. m., they knew all she needed now was a good night sleep and everything would turn out alright eventually.

"Everything will turn out just fine..."

"I hope so..." she said when they got out and very silently without them knowing Sakura kept on crying. That was the only way for her to go on, she needed to cry all her pains and sorrows, she needed to cry what she didn't in those three years if she was going to try she needed to take out all her sorrows.

She needed to cry so that she could try to be happy with him again.

"Maybe everything will be fine... please don't hurt me again... I don't know if I can stand again...."

**

* * *

**

The next day

When Tomoyo and Meilin entered her room, she wasn't there. She was gone. The thing that scared them the most was that she didn't left a note or took Kero with her.

"Oh my God, where did she go?"

"I don't know... But I know someone who might!"

"Who?" Tomoyo asked and when she saw the look on Meilin's face she knew who she was talking about "Let's go! C'mon Kero!"

They went out of the bedroom door, they thought she had gone talk to him, but they were so wrong.

**

* * *

**

L.H.T office

"Miss you don't have an appointment, so you cannot go in..." – said a small voice in the offices

"**Look here, Miss whatever your name is. I'm going in and you ain't going to stop me… or you'll die trying it…"**

Eriol and Tong heard the commotion and come out of their offices to see what was that all about. The sight they saw wasn't the one they were expecting, they were expecting Syaoran screaming.

Not what they saw.

Meilin was shaking Syaoran's secretary and screaming at her, Tomoyo was glaring and screaming at the poor secretary who was only doing her job. Syaoran was nowhere insight.

"What is the matter?" asked Syaoran behind them.

"We don't know... We just got here, but we think they are almost killing your assistant."

"Oh... but why?" not really interested in killing his assistant part but why they were so worked up so early in the morning.

Tomoyo and Meilin heard his voice and at that moment, they look at him with a murderous look up on their face. The assistant already forgotten and left behind completely disarranged, they guys when they saw them walking towards them, they took a step back.

Too bad they weren't fast enough. Especially Syaoran, because he couldn't even understand what was happening to him, they grab him and shook his life out of him, well at least Tomoyo did, 'cause Meilin was being held back by Tong and Eriol, she was trying to get out of their grasp and like they all she was astonished with Tomoyo's behaviour. She wasn't the aggressive type.

"**Where is she?**" she asked, more like demanded.

"Who? Sakura?"

"**Yes, so…"**

"I don't know. Now Miss Daidoudjii explain me what is happening in here?" he ordered, not liking on bit of how she was entering his personal space had manhandling him.

"**Like you didn't know!"** she screamed.

"Look here, I'm sure Mei and Sakura already told you that my patient has limits, so don't try me..." he said warning her.

" **I don't care I just want to know where the hell is my cousin. Didin't you hurt her enough by now, three yeas ago, yesterday. Until when are you going to keep hurting her like that! Do you enjoy hurting her?**"

"I told you I don't know... I haven't seen her since yesterday! And the other part has nothing to do with you." He said through gritted teeth not liking having that small woman prodding through his feelings and past "You can be her cousin or her sister for all I care, that doesn't give you any type of reason to come into my office and cause this mess... **Sakura and me are going to solve our problems, it has nothing to do with you**... And if you really were so worried about **me hurting her like you claim you are, you shouldn't be here today, you should've came in here three years ago and face me**... You are worried now because you don't know Hong Kong, and maybe **you are afraid that you don't know your cousin like you think you do...** **And that I'm the only one who really know her... Isn't that right? So please stay out of our business... Sakura suffering was caused by me and she didn't suffer alone!"**

"Mei, what now... Where could she be...? And what you said was not true..." Tomoyo asked "Not entirely!" she said to herself as she begun falling to the floor and shaking her shoulders. She was crying, because everything he told her was true. That was the first time she admitted to herself that she no longer knew Sakura. He was the only one who did know her. It took five years to Tomoyo come to her senses. Sakura wasn't the same Sakura she knew before college, she missed that Sakura.

"Tomoyo... calm down..." Eriol told her.

"How do you want me to calm down... when Sakura is missing, and we don't have a clue were she could be..."

"Don't worry about her." Syaoran said after awhile.

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because I need to work, and I'm sure she is just fine..." instead of walking to his office, he walked out giving his briefcase to Eriol. Eriol understood what that was.

"Where the hell are you going, **Xiao Lang Sakura is missing!" **Meilin yelled after him, still being held back by Tong.

"Out.. See you both tonight"

"This was a waste of time!" Tomoyo said getting up from the floor with the help of Eriol.

"Do you want to have dinner tonight?"

"Today it is better if we don't, I'm worried and I wouldn't be the best company..."

"Okay... I'll see you later... Pick up your phone...."

"Kai..." Meilin said finally breaking out of the tight hold he was holding her "Don't you ever hold me back again!"

"But..."

"No buts!"

And they went out! They returned to the hotel, to see if she had already come back.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

Syaoran was worried with her, of course, he was, Hong Kong has changed it wasn't the same she once knew.

**Syaoran POV**

Why am I so stupid...? I should've ordered a bodyguard to be outside her hotel room door, no I shouldn't ever let her go back to the hotel... Or maybe I should've take her back myself, and then stayed there...

_But you didn't.... No you preferred working on the new contract... Now you are all worried with her safety...._

Of course I am… For all I she can be in some alley...

_Yes, she could be like that, she also could've been suffered any type of abuse, she could've been raped or even killed...._

Shut up... Shut up... **Shut the F*** up!!!**

_Hey you don't need to shout... but if you really want to know where she is think about her..._

Think what about her?

_........_

Now that I need you, you decided to shut up... nice my conscience only helps me to get stressed out... stupid conscience...

_I resent that… think where did she liked to go...?"_

Why?

_**Think**__!!!_

Fine... where did she liked to go, that depended on her mood... so if she was stressed out she would have gone to... **Victoria Beach**!!!

**End of POV**

He remembered when Sakura was sad, angry or stressed out she would go there to be in harmony with the water... It was one of the few things that calmed her down.

He grab the nearest cab and went there, he was only going to see if she was okay so that is heart could be at peace... Well at least till they have their date. Then he will probably be a nervous wreck (n.a: yeah right he will be completely freaked out....)

**Ring Ring**

Sakura's cell phone rang for the one hundredth time and once again, she ignored it without even looking who it was... She kept on walking on the seashore... Feeling the water on her bare feet, and feeling one with the water....

**Ring Ring**

"Damn cell phone... I just want to be left alone so I can think... Why can't they understand I need sometime for myself?"

She sat on a rock and felt the water touch her feet and some drops splash on her face. This drops mix with her the tears that were staining her face. No matter what she did, no matter how many times she tried to calm down and stop crying she couldn't. Who would've thought that she had so many tears to cry, so many pain and sorrow held up in her heart, her heart was completely bottle up with grief.

Syaoran didn't had to search for her for to long. He saw her immediately, although there were some people on the beach she was the only one that at his eyes, looked like a real princess, a goddess, a lovely angel, she was the one that turned that beach more pleasant.

"Too bad that my angel is sad... it makes this sight more sad, like an angel has fallen down from sky, and every single one up there is mourning for losing such a beautiful angel... I just hope I can bring light again to her dark world." he thought while looking at her, he saw everyone near her became blur at his eyes, has soon has he locked his eyes on her figure.

And if someone was watching him that someone would notice a slight change in him. More like in his eyes. His eyes became softer then they were a minute before. A minute before they were cold and hard. And that happened just by him looking at her.

Sakura suddenly felt like someone was watching her, but surprisingly as it seems she didn't felt uncomfortable, instead she felt safe... Like someone was protecting her from afar.

"_I must be going crazy..."_ she thought "_Must be a stranger..."_

After a while, she begun feeling that gaze one her, she begun to calm down, her tears little by little ceased until they finally stopped. She had finally let everything out...

"_And I'm ready to try one last time... hell I deserve to be happy, don't I? I never found anyone to be by my side except him... I'll give him this chance... I just hope he make it worth it..._"

She looked behind her and saw two golden amber orbs looking straight at her....

"_Of course I would feel safe... I always feel safe when I'm around him... well at least I stopped crying... but now I feel tired!"_ she stayed in the same place without moving an inch, she didn't even shudder when it start drizzling... She stayed in the same place letting the water of the rain and sea drenching her making her feel in harmony with Nature.

When it started to rain everyone that was on the beach left, well everyone except two people. She stayed to let everything go with the rain and he stayed to watch over her, so that nothing bad could happen to her... well maybe she could get sick... But other than that nothing else.

"_I think it is time for me to go... I'm finally ready to be happy again_!"

Syaoran watched her getting up and walking to the water; she kept on walking until the water reached her knees...

"_What is she doing?"_ he thought. He then saw her walking out of water, exiting the beach... "_She is finally going back_."

And so she did walk back, she walk back to the hotel and he followed her until he saw her getting into it safe, only then he manage to go back to the office, he could finally go back to work.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

**Click**

She opened her room door and she saw something she wasn't expecting! Meilin and Tomoyo were with pained faces, stained with tears, they looked like her, when they heard the door open... And saw Sakura completely wet from head to toes.

"**Sakura**!!!" Tomoyo and Meilin screamed and hugged her.

"Where were you? What happen to you? Why are you all drenched?"

"Don't you ever scare us like that!!!!"

"I was on Victoria Beach! Nothings has happened... And did you know that it rained. And I won't?"

"Why you went there?"

"To think about my life like you advise me too..."

"But you could've done it in here..." said Tomoyo

"No I needed to be near the Nature."

"Why?"

"So I could be calm enough making me think straight..."

"So did you come to any decision..."

"Are you calm?" asked Tomoyo

"Yes... To both questions..."

"So?"

"So what?"

"What is your decision...!"

"I don't know!!" Meiling and Tomoyo widen to her answer (O.O)

"**What**?"

"You made us freak out 'cause you disappeared. Then you say you've decided and you don't know what you decided. How can that be?"

"Because I still don't know myself... I don't know what I want or what I'm going to do..."

"So what do you really know?" asked Meilin

"That I'm going to focus on the firm and..."

"Oh ain't going to gave him a chance are you...."

"Nope, seems like it... She thought and thought and..."

"Will you please let me finish... Like I was saying, I'm going to focus on the firm and I'll go out with him. And try and enjoy myself...."

"That is so **Kawaii**!"

"Will you give your relationship a second chance?"

"Yes... I think I will depend how things go from now on...." she knew she was lying to herself, but she couldn't jeopardize her business no matter how much she loved him.

"Ahh... She is going out with him... she is going on a date..." Tomoyo squealed

"Sakura and Syaoran sit on a tree..." Meilin sang.

"Don't you dare finish that song... that was in the past, maybe in the future, but not in the present..."

"You spoiled my fun, but you could stop blushing now..." Sakura didn't even noticed she was blushing like a school girl after talking to her crush.

"Stop it... we should be worried not with my dinner and yes with the business, we are having some shipping problems and our workers are too tired... we need to sign the contract or opening a new factory..."

"Let see what will come out of their new proposal..."

"I agree with Mei, but we must be ready to work harder for now on..." Sakura said.

"Okay Kura but first we need to get you out of those clothes... and get you ready for your date! So where are you going..."

"Moyo please don't kill me..."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I don't know where we are going..."

"**You don't know? How am I suppose to dress you now…"** she srceamed.

"Moyo breathe... C'mon... In and out... In and out... In and out... Better?"

"Yeah... First Sakura take those clothes of while I'm going to prepare you a hot bubble bath... Mei help her getting out of those clothes..."

"I never knew she was crazy..."

"But she is...."

"Okay let us take you out of those clothes... Geez Sakura your clothes are all wet... Completely drenched..."

"Well it was raining, I didn't take an umbrella, and the water felt so good..."

"You didn't look for shelter when it was raining?"

"No why?"

"You can get a cold, or..."

"Mei I needed it... Please don't tell Tomoyo..."

"Sakura your bath is ready... Come..." said Tomoyo from inside the bathroom, Sakura was giving Meilin puppy eyes so she do what she was asking.

"Fine I won't, now go warm up..."

"Thank you... Coming Moyo..." she entered the bathroom, Mei picked up her clothes and then she heard a scream "AHHH... Tomoyo this water is boiling hot..."

"Next time you will warned us..."

"Yes. But please put the water cooler...."

"Okay... Now take your hot bath and **relax**..." she said getting out of the bathroom, Mei was looking to her "What?"

"Nothing... but please remind me never ask you to prepare me a hot bath..."

"Hey... she needed to get her body warmed up... Changing the subject what will she dress to her date?"

"I don't know... I just want her to have a good time..."

"And what about your cousin... don't you want him to have his jaw on the floor when he came and fetch her...?"

"That would be fun... But go easy on him I don't want him to go to the hospital on their ergh _first_ date? Can we still call it that?"

"Don't worry I won't give her a killer look just a sexy one... and I guess it's a first date. I mean after three years."

"So what are you going to choose..."

"Sexy, formal and casual... but I don't know what clothes to choose!"

"A dress would be great...."

"Yes but which one?"

"It must be green! It is his favourite colour..."

"Okay, so it is green, sexy, formal and casual... I got it..."

"Which one?"

"The one with the V neck, that almost reaches her belly button and that reaches a little below her knees, and the skirt seems like she is always spinning around. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"The one that seems when she is walking that the skirt will go up, but in fact it doesn't?"

"Yes that is the one, now the hair will be up in a loose bun with some strands framing her face. The make up will have to say sexy and at the same time simple, I think a light eye shadow and a lipstick with a pinch of lip-gloss would do the trick..."

"But don't forget she has to hear her long black trench coat, and her transparent sandals with a light shade of green the ones that have 15 inches of heels. With hers Sakura's emerald earrings and Pure Poison for perfume...."

"Mei you are wonderful, but why the long coat?"

"So he only gets to see her when the others do, and feel a pang of jealousy!"

"Wow... I didn't thought of that... But I wanted to see his reaction..." she pouted

"Lets go out to dinner...."

"To where?"

"To wherever he is taking her. We will follow them, but I have a feeling that he will take her to "_Rendezvous_""

"Okay, but we can't go dressed like this!"

"No go take a bath then I will..."

"But won't she get suspicious about something is up?"

"No she will take at least more 45 minutes inside and when she will come out we will be ready..."

"Okay, see you in half an hour..."

"See you!"

They went to their room to get ready. So they could make sure everything will be alright!"

**Sakura POV**

I really needed this bath it is so relaxing, but I'm a little worried about what clothes they are choosing... Sakura calm yourself down... Everything will be all right! Relax for a while longer...

**End of POV**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile

"So do you agree with the contract?"

"Yes but Xiao do you think she will be fooled like that?"

"Well I hope so... Now I have to go?"

"Where?" asked Tong

"Home!"

"Why?"

"Because I have a date tonight..." he said almost at the door

"With whom?"

"The one and only owner of my heart!"

"Aww. Good luck..." Eriol said.

"So where are you taking her?"

"To "_Rendevous_""

"Ah I see you are trying to get her back..."

"Yes..."

"Don't ruin it this time!"

"Not even on your dreams... I'll win her... I lived three years without her and I hated every single second, not even when I was working or sleeping, I could be left alone without feeling lonely. Now I'll have her back for good!" and he got into the lift and went home

**

* * *

**

Sakura's hotel room

"For the first time in my life we are ready in less than 30 minutes..." said Meilin

"Yep. We have les than 2 hours to get her ready! So let's get everything ready!"

"Dress?"

"Check!"

"Jewellery?"

"Check!"

"Shoes?"

"Check!"

"I don't know but I have a feeling that something is missing...."

"Yeah me too but what could it be?"

"We have the clothes...."

"The accessories!"

"The make up, the shoes and the perfume" they thought for sometime but they couldn't figure out what was missing.

"Maybe underwear?"

"Man... of course underwear... How didn't we think of that?" said Meilin

"Thank you Sakura!"

"**Sakura**?! What are you doing in here, you should have been taking your bath... I..."

"Your long bath?"

"I finish it!"

"Already?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to stay in there for another hour... besides the water was getting cold...!"

"Oh...."

"So I'm more relax... and ready for the torture is coming!"

"Torture, whet do you mean by torture?"

"Nothing! Just nothing!"

"Okay, now let's get you pretty...."

And so they did for almost one hour and half. They did her hair, her manicure. Then she put the dress on.

"No I won't take this dress... It is to revealing..."

"Oh yes you are..."

"Unless you want us to begun from scratch everything...."

"No... But... Fine... Have it your way!"

"Like we always do!"

After they dressed her, she look at her reflection and gape at it. She was amazed.

**Knock Knock**

"Ah... he is here...."

"Sakura breathe... Remember in and out.... Don't freak out now... Mei go answer the door..."

"Okay!"

**

* * *

**

Syaoran POV

I already knock at the door. Let me see if I've got everything in order. Hot look? Check. Good breath? Check! Flowers? Check! And......

"Hi Syaoran! You are 10 minutes earlier she is not ready yet. Can you please sit down!"

"Okay but is..."

"Yes... she is just finishing..." before she could tell anything else, Sakura come out of the room with her coat on.

"Good evening!" she said with a small smile adorning her lips.

**

* * *

**

n.a: Yay, my come back chapter is finished. Finally. Sorry for not being the actual date. But that would make this chapter longer. And what I really wanted was to have it finished. So you should read it.

**Also for not writing for so long I lost some of my ideas for what should be happening next.**

**I would like to asked for your help....... Can you please tell me what would you like to see......**

**Thank you for..... And don't forget to review.......**


	13. The Dinner Date

Grassmonkey – Thank you for your review, and I know it is a bit too soon, but she had to know. You'll see why it was important for her to know now what happened back with the first slip up.

Franki – I know that sentence was my favourite also, but it was true he should face his torture. I loved your review, you hit the right points. And he is so cute when he is sulking. Can't wait to find out what you'll say about this new chapter.

Jenjengal – thank you for reviewing.

Lil-BabYAnG3L – thank you for reviewing, and your idea was wonderful. Please if you have more let me know.

Nosie () – thank you so much for your review, I'm doing my best to improve.

Rayoshi Yazuki – I know it took me too long to update, sorry...

SnowCharms – she will fall somewhat because he will make their part very interesting, and they will win a lot of benefits, there is only a slight catch, which she may forget easily, which you will only find out in this chapter…and he'll have to beg for her forgiveness… Thank you for reading and reviewing.

I love receiving feed back for every single one of my readers, especially if you are a new one....

Preview

_Syaoran POV_

_I knock at the door again. Let me see if I've got everything in order. Looking hot? Check. Breath mints? Check! Flowers? Check! And-_

"_Hi Syaoran! You're early! She's not ready yet. Please sit down…"_

"_Okay, but is-"_

"_Yes, she's nearly done!" Before she could say anything else Sakura came out of the room with her coat on._

"_Good evening!" She muttered, a small smile adorning her lips._

**12- Dinner Date**

"Good…evening S-sakura…s-shall we go?" He asked, getting over the initial shock of seeing his sweetheart again.

"Um, yeah…" They left the room, but the atmosphere followed them. "S-so where are you taking me to dinner?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…You're still the same curious Sakura from years ago!"

"Forgive me for showing interest on this so-called date..."

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous!"

"About what? It's not like it's the first time you've taken me out to dinner!"

"No, but it feels like the first time. You are different. Although you are the same Sakura you aren't. It's as if you've forced yourself to change, and I'm sure if I tried to tell you everything you wouldn't believe me, but I still want to anyway…"

"Don't jump to conclusions. Yesterday you said you wanted me back- I already made my decision..."

"Which is?" His heart ached with a familiar longing. One he thought he'd left behind long ago.

"I'm not going to tell you yet. A very wise woman told me not to jump into decisions without thinking it through…" A small smile played on her lips, and for a moment, they seemed to understand each other as well as they once had.

"Damn it, mother…"

"Don't curse your mother she is helping you! Now, where _was_ I? Oh yeah… Since it's how this all started - I should have came back three years ago, but I didn't. Now I want to know what happened…?"

"Oh…I thought you were talking about the merge…" Syaoran almost whispered, trying to calm down his nerves and unsteady heart. He was thankful that he was in a red light, he could have an accident if this kept up…

"What?" – she asked looking straight at him, causing his parking to be anything less than steady.

"I asked you for dinner so we could have a business dinner, not a dinner date…" He struggled to keep a straight face.

"Is that so?" He opened the car door for her.

"Yes!" He murmured, giving her his hand for support

"Are you sure?" She was looking straight to his eyes. She once could tell when he was up to something. "_Two can play at that game, …"_

"Yes!" But even he struggled to keep it up.

"In that case, I'm leaving…" She began walking away from him.

"Why?" He followed.

"Because I never ever have a dinner business, _unless_…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless I want to humiliate a company…and I _don't_ want to do that to you." She was tempted to turn around, but kept walking away.

"_Damn... Now what? Think, Syaoran, think!_" He grabbed her wrist and twisted her round, unsure of his next move.

"So, you want to talk about the past…? " She nodded.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Positive. I need to get some things off my mind…" But she seemed nervous now.

"Okay then, we'd better go in. This is gonna be a long night…" He guided her towards the restaurant.

Neither of them dared to break the silence that had settled between them, it was a comfortable silence, they couldn't have anyone hearing their private conversation.

But unknown to them that silence was freaking out two people. These two people has been following them since they left the hotel.

"That was close, they almost _saw_ us…!"

"I just hope she listens to him, Eriol told me everything that happened back then. They were set up…now it's time for them to become a couple, for once and for all!"

"Yeah you're right. But firstly, she has to learn to trust him again…"

"I'm not so _sure_ about that, Mei…"

"What do you mean?"

"We both know that although it has been 3 years she still loves him, and trusts him. Otherwise she would never have done business with him, even if it would've made us a million…"

"We just have to wait and see…"

**With S&S**

They entered the restaurant, which, as usual, was full.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes. Table for two by the name of Li Syaoran." Upon hearing the name, the waiter's eyes widened, and he didn't even need to check the list.

"Good evening Mr. Li, follow me."

As they got to their table, everyone seemed to stop what they were doing, mostly down to the shock at seeing Li Syaoran _with a woman_…Let alone the famous model, Kinomoto Sakura…

How could two of the _least sociable_ people in Asia be out _together_?

"I see _you're_ famous…? Do you come here often?" She was more than a little ticked off by all the attention they were receiving. She didn't like the fact that every woman (and some men!) in the restaurant were undressing Syaoran with their eyes.

"No, I think they're just surprised to see me out with a _woman_…"

"Oh, I see!"

"And some of them recognised you, too…My…"

"Miss? May I take your coat?"

"Yes, thank you!" She removed her coat slowly, and even more of a deathly silence passed among the diners.

Everyone was gawking at her, even Syaoran, who was practically drooling over her.

However, it wasn't long before he had recovered, and began to glare at nearly every male within staring range.

He slipped his arm around her waist possessively, feeling a need to remind all these men who Sakura was _really_ with.

She noticed this and decided to play along.

**With M&T**

"Mission accomplished!" They high-fived.

**Back to S&S**

"For someone who said that this is a business dinner, you're showing more than a little jealousy…or am I just seeing things?" She smiled innocently.

"No, you are _not_ just seeing things, you _know_ I always hated it when you got this sort of attention…"

"But that was when we were dating…"

"This is -"

"First, I need to be sure of some stuff, Syao…like your version of the-the…the 'break-up'…"

He tried to ignore the fact that she had called him 'Syao'…it reminded him of the old days, and, even now, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Right…s-so from where do I _start_?"

"The _beginning_ would be nice…and _don't_ try making a fool of me. I've learnt to read people very well in the three years we've been apart."

"I would _never_ try to make a fool out of you, Sakura!" He was hurt by her words.

"So start already…I haven't got all night!"

"I _will_…as long as you tell me the deal with that guy at the party…"

"I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Like a jeaulous boyfriend!"

"Excuse _me_ from worrying about you…maybe I _was_ a little jealous, but I still want to know…"

"Don't worry, if I believe you, I'll tell you everything you need to know…"

"_Everything?_"

"Yes, but a thing at a time!"

"Okay…it all started 5 years ago, when I was walking my dog in the park and then he ran off…when I was looking for it, I saw a beautiful girl chasing her dog…and somehow we both ended up in each other's embrace in a nearby lake!"

"Are you making a fool out of me, Syaoran? I thought I warned you?"

"You said you wanted to hear from the _beginning_…or did you mean from the minute I was born?"

"You know very _well_ what I mean!" She muttered through gripped teeth.

"From _where_?"

"From the moment you went away…you were supposed to call me when you got back, but you didn't…instead, I got a call that changed my life forever…"

"What do you mean? When I got home you weren't there…the only person in the house was Kai-san, shouting on the phone in Japanese…all she would tell me was that you'd left your engagement ring behind…

"Oh, _did she_?"

"Yes!"

"Well, _I_ received a phone call from one of your 'friends' – don't ask me who, the stupid coward wouldn't say his name – all he would say was that you didn't want me back…but that wasn't the worse part…later that day I received a magazine announcing your marriage to that Shimura _skank_!"

"You _received _it?"

"Didn't you?"

"I never trusted anyone but you, and suddenly, you were gone…you didn't call saying if you had arrived safely, nothing at all! Your brother would never let me talk to you, and when I saw the magazines I knew you would never come back…but I had hope one day you would return, and here you are now. Not as I expected, but it's better than not coming back at all. And through these years I never dated a single woman!"

"You know if you are lying I can find the truth easily!" She was already suspicious.

"I know! The question is will you believe or are you going to check it out?" – He was staring in to her eyes now.

"I don't know…you know it was in all the magazines your wedding to that…that _thing_. You tell me…" She pushed the subject forward.

She knew he was almost married to her. And she wanted to hear him admit it – only then might she forgive him.

"She tricked me and then told me she would take care of everything…the next thing I knew, I was being told she was my bride, and not you…"

**With T&M**

"That bastard! I'm gonna _kill_ him!" Tomoyo was closing her hands to form tight fists, trembling with anger.

Meiling was looking pretty much the same, seeing red.

"Girls, calm _down_." Someone muttered from behind them, freaking them out.

Tong and Eriol smiled innocently.

"How?"

"We know the way you think!"

"Listen to what he has to say, then judge him." They hated it when Eriol was right.

**With S&S**

"So you were really going to marry her? I knew it! You aren't worth my time!" She stood up, preparing to leave, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me. Why don't you go to _her_?" She hissed

"Because if I wanted to be with her, I wouldn't have left her with nothing. The moment I saw her ripping your clothes - she knew I spent all my time in our room looking at them, missing you…I knew then I would never be happy with anyone else so I moved all our stuff to our home."

"I bet she tried to change _everything_!"

"No because she never knew about the house!"

"Oh, I see…Well, I guess you have the engagement ring you gave me?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket!"

"May I see it?"

"Here!"

"Do you think this is the engagement ring you gave me?" She couldn't stop an amused look spreading over her face.

"_Yes_!"

"But, Syaoran…I'm _wearing_ the one you gave me…I've worn it every day since you put it on my finger."

"_**What**_?"

"Look at the one I'm wearing, and then look at the one in your hand…"

"I can't believe she _lied_ to me!"

"Well, look at _that_, the great Li Syaoran, fooled by a _slut_."

"I made the biggest mistake of my life…I should have taken you to Beijing, and _then_ come to Tomodea with you."

"Being sorry won't do you any good."

"We can't change the past, Sakura, but we can make the future brighter."

**With the others**

"I knew something wasn't right!" Meiling rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's just hope he gets another chance."

"Do you think if she gives him another chance the merge will be easier?"

"Well…"

"It won't. Trust me, Sakura isn't the same gullible person she used to be!"

"But we don't _need_ that anymore!"

"What?"

**With S&S**

"But that's not the question!"

"No, the question is 'Can you give _us_ a second chance?'"

"After tonight, with what you said? I really don't know!" She began to walk towards the door. She needed to think this through.

"**Wait**!" He shouted, running after her.

"_What_?" She was annoyed with him for interrupting her thoughts.

"I want to know your answer!"

"I need time to think!"

"Why can't you give me an answer?"

"Because deep in my heart I always thought everything in the magazines was a bunch of lies now you told me you were gonna marry her!"

"I didn't – it was _complicated_…you wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"It's..."

"How hard can it be? Unless your intentions of getting me back aren't true…? Was it just a scheme to try and gain access to my firm easily?" She could barely contain her anger.

"It wasn't anything _like_ that!"

"So what _is_ it like? You won't know my reaction until you tell me!"

"Very well…when I got the magazines, it was a shock to me – it was only three days before my actual wedding! Everyone was planning my 'new wedding', and you'd left…I didn't know _what_ was going on! And then my mother filled me in…I doubted I'd ever love anyone like you! I couldn't even be in the same room with _her_ for five minutes! Okay? So, you know everything…are you happy now?" Her back was turned to him "Sakura!"

"What?" She murmured quietly.

"I knew it was a mistake, telling you that!"

"No, the biggest mistake you ever made was not coming after me! That was your choice. You had my address, my phone number!"

"I tried to call you but your brother wouldn't let me talk to you!"

"You've made your choice, and now I've made mine."

"You have?"

"Yes!" She whispered.

"Sakura I really, _really_ love you, I would do _anything_ for you, and in fact I'm tired of all this _talking_!"

He caught her wrist, previously numb beside her body, and turned her towards him, catching her off guard. He embrace her tightly so she wouldn't let go, and with his left hand he held her chin, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. The only thing that mattered was the kiss they were sharing, nothing else was important.

"I miss this…"

"What did you miss?" She asked, catching her breath.

"This, your kisses, us, _you_…there are so many answers to one simple question. But I've one of my own what is your answer. Will you stay with me forever?"

"You'll know in due time…but for now, we'll start over…"

"Really? Are you _sure_?"

"There's only one condition."

"All that you want!"

"Don't you dare to ever, _ever_ hurt me again. Or I _promise_ you, you'll feel pain like you've never felt in your life. And that's _before_ I let Meiling and Tomoyo lose on you."

"I promise you, Sakura, for as long as I live, I'll strive for nothing more than your happiness. But you _have_ to trust me; believe what I say."

"It's a deal!" She extended her hand.

"How about sealing it _another_ way?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her.

Slowly, she pulled away.

"Don't you think by me forgiving you and wanting to start over again, may be because…?"

"Because-"

"I won't _say_ it!"

"C'mon, Sakura…it's just four _little_ words…" He Made his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine. Don't you think by me forgiving you and wanting to start over again with you because _I still love you_, will change _anything_ in the merge!"

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, especially since you claim you learnt so much from me…although Tong will be disappointed…"

She smiled – a smile that hadn't played on her lips for a _very_ long time.

"Now let me take you home!"

"You know…I really enjoyed having dinner with you…"

"It was better than our _first_…"

"You said this wasn't a date!" But she kept smiling.

"I lied…so _sue me_…!"

"_Very_ funny…but our first date _was-_"

"Horrible…terrible?"

"Nope, a complete _disaster_ - but that _was_ what made it unique and memorable. In fact if I remember _correctly_ it was then I first realized I'd fallen for the annoying guy that always managed to get me soaked…"

"You took _two_ _months_ to realize that you'd fallen for me?"

"Well, _yeah_, you didn't?"

"Nope."

"So when did you realize you'd fallen for me?" She asked, as they negotiated the busy streets of Hong Kong.

"I'm not telling." A mysterious smile played on his face.

"Oh c'mon, I'll tell you _why_ if you tell me."

"Fine…do you remember the party we went to in the first year of college?"

"Which one? As I remember, there were quite a few…"

"The pool party at my fraternity. I had the hots for you. You were the only girl that didn't seemed to be effected by me, that didn't swoon over me…" He seemed lost in thought.

"Oh, but I did!"

"_Really_?"

"Yes, I just thought you were too conceited to notice little old me, an aspiring model!"

"Of _course_ I noticed you! Why _else_ would you be the only girl I bumped more than 5 times a day? I mean, at that party, some jock came over"

"I remember that…the one who fainted…"

"I know..." He was grinning like a child.

"Don't tell me?" She couldn't believe that he'd been capable of something so low.

"Hey – I was a frat boy, and I _already_ wanted you… I couldn't help but do something… I just needed the chance to talk to you, again… so taking you for a walk seemed the perfect thing to do… right? And when we got pushed into the water.

"I remember it was one of those creepy fangirls of yours!"

"Yep, you grabbed her by the arm when she was laughing at you, and you grabbed her hair and shoved her head underwater -"

"She would have died if you didn't took me out of there. Why did you do it?"

"I never told you?"

She shook her head, frowning.

"I was worried everyone was staring at your dress…it had sorta gone see-through…"

"So you found out you were in love with me then?"

"Yeah, when I saw you in my clothes for the first time…"

"I remember that… though - I never returned them, did I?"

"No… you didn't… but I kinda _liked _that you had some of my stuff…" Sakura didn't bother telling him that she still had some, at the back of her wardrobe.

"How did we always end up _drenched_? I mean, even on our first date?"

"Back to that? It was _terrible_!"

"Yes, it was. If I remember correctly you came to pick me up in a convertible, and half way to the restaurant, it started to rain, and the cover wouldn't come up…"

"And to top _that_, our reservation got cancelled, and we ended up -"

"Right _here_!"

"Huh?"

"We ended up right here, Victoria beach, and you said to me 'I'm sorry for everything going wrong tonight, but I'm sure we can find something to do…' And you kissed me… I really wasn't expecting it, but it was the best part of the night…"

"I had to kiss you…I'd wanted to do it since I picked you up…ever since, I've always enjoyed it…"

"What?"

"Every time we get together, we seem to end up here…"

"You're right – maybe we should just _move_ here!"

"I wish it was that simple, but we have friends, families, and businesses to run…"

"I never knew you took it so seriously. You need to relax more, you're so _harsh_…"

"You see at first I took that degree to help my family running the firm…There was no one else left, and so I had to do it, being the youngest is tough..."

"Tell me about it..."

"Now I'm harsher in business because I built my entire firm from scratch. We didn't have any financial support whatsoever, we just had ideas. And we did it!" She tightened her coat closer to her she was beginning to shiver.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes!"

"Let me take you back… I understand it now, we really _should_ enjoy working in the firm more… after all we had it easy, inheriting it…"

"You also had a lot of work to do, if I'm not mistaken you triplicated your families' fortune in the last three years…"

"Well I had to do something to keep me from thinking of you – but it was a hard task."

"Really?"

"Yes, especially when my mother and sisters have everything about your firm and your every single photos in albums - they really missed you!"

"I know - I missed them too, speaking on the phone just wasn't enough..."

"You spoke with them on the phone?"

"Yes..." She muttered.

"How often?"

"Once a week…"

"They didn't tell _me_! I'm their-"

"I asked them not to."

"What did you find to _talk_ about? I mean, if I'm allowed to ask…"

"You know, my life, them…and…you…"

"_Me_?"

"I only wanted to know how you were doing! It killed me when you were sick and stuff and I couldn't be there, by your side…and whenever Hong Kong came up in a conversation I'd freak out… Every business meeting I had with someone from here would be in Japan - until the L.H.T president decided he didn't want to come to Japan, and since I was extending my shops to China anyway, I had to come."

"So that was the only reason you came, huh?" He couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Yes..."

"You didn't want to see me?"

"I thought you were married to that _thing_. No one told me otherwise - I would have looked for you, _eventually_, after I gathered enough guts to face you…the guts to deal with whatever scenario I'd have to face…" She said, her voice strained under the pressure of remembering how much she had suffered when thinking about that. How many nights she had cried herself to sleep.

"_Such_ _as_?"

"You married, happy, with a bunch of kids, living in the house we dreamt about _together_…with _her_…"

"Oh..." he adopted a more amused tone "You were jeaulous!"

"Wouldn't you be if that happened to _you_?" She covered her mouth with her hands. Had she said too much?

"So you _were_ jealous!" He grinned.

"So what if I _was_? It isn't a secret that when you _love_ someone, sometimes on the way to happiness we tend to get jealous over them..."

"Love?" His grin widened – if that was possible.

"_Great Sakura why don't you just __**shut the hell up**__, instead you are just digging yourself a bigger hole..."_

"Yes!" She muttered in very low voice.

"Huh?"

"I said yes!" She said it a little louder this time, so he could hear her.

"_What_?" He couldn't help but tease her a little.

"**You know I don't like to repeat myself! I said yes God damn it!"** She yelled this time.

"I'm not deaf you know. I know you said yes. But to what?"

"You know very well to what!"

"No I don't - tell me." He gave her his best attempt at an innocent smile.

"You are going to make me say it, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"_Man_." She groaned.

"I also would be jealous. In fact, I was jealous with every other guy that got to work with you."

"Oh…_were_ you?" She edged closer to him

"Yes, I was. And when I saw that creep at the party -" He began to reach for her hand, and she gave him full access.

"What creep? _Pierre_?"

He nodded.

"I can't believe it..."

"Well you own me an explanation..." He intertwined her fingers with his so she shouldn't break the contact and avoid the subject, since she had been doing it the whole night.

"How comes?"

"I told you what happened, and now you should tell me about you and him... Did you think I would forget?"

"_No_. So you want to know about Pierre. He's been following me since I went to Paris for the very first time..."

"When was that?"

"Two years before I met you!"

"That _long_ and you never _told_ me?"

"It never came up! What did you want me to say to you? _"Syaoran I love you, and by the way, there's some guy following me around!"_"

"Not that exactly, but it would be _start_..."

"Give me a break! Then what would you have done to him? Beat him to a pulp?"

"Well, _yes_! Of _course_ I would, you were _mine_!" He said possessively.

"_Yours_?" She raised an eyebrow to that.

"Yes! My friend, my study partner, my girlfriend, my fiancée, the love of my _life_!"

"Oh..." she said blushing.

"So that would be a yes to beat him up..."

"I didn't want you to do something like that for something that happened so long before I even _met_ you! Asia's most wanted bachelor couldn't be seen doing something like _that_!"

"But I _was_ gonna beat him to a pulp at that party…until I saw the way you were dealing with him at the party, and I held back. You were the one that taught me that violence isn't always the answer. And I wanted to make a good impression."

"No it isn't, but sometimes it sure helps. And you left a great impression!"

"I know I did, otherwise you wouldn't have allowed me to escort you out...you would've _thrown_ me out."

"Why would _I_, a sweet, innocent, naïve girl from a small town in Japan, throw you out of a party?" She gave her best innocent smile.

"Because _you_ were the one who throw Shimura out!" He saw her putting a distance between them. "_What_?" He didn't understand why she broke the contact they were sharing.

"You_ had_ to bring her up, _didn't_ you? I hate that skank…she practically ruined me!"

"I only brought her up..." He reached for her, and kept walking towards the hotel. "Because I was _there_ when the body guards had thrown her out like a piece of junk..."

"That's exactly what she is..." She muttered, under her breath.

"... and I got curious to find out who had the guts to do that to one of the Kai's heirs, besides me. Although she was disowned by her family, she is still a Kai..."

"I didn't know she was disowned…and _yes_, I was the one who ordered for her to be thrown out, because she tried to question me, put my show at stake, trying to make it as a model. I've seen models with no experience at _all _who were more professional than her."

"But she took a course in how to be model..." He had to grip her hand or else she'd probably be long gone. "Relax, I'm _not_ defending her, in fact _I_ was the one that caused her disgrace among her family – _I'm_ the reason she's being disowned."

"I hope you're not _lying_ to me…but she won't have a chance being a model ever again, anyway!"

"How comes?"

"Word in the fashion world travels fast - when someone gets kicked out from one of my shows, it means something, you know?"

"But wouldn't the other designers want to see for _themselves_?"

"No! I worked for every single one of them, and I was the best, still _am_…"

"_Really_?" He eyed her up and down.

"_Yes_. I've been working as a model since I was _fifteen_, and I never _once_ messed up on that catwalk. I worked for every designer, and that makes me powerful in the fashion world. And she won't be getting on that catwalk unless _I_ say so. And seeing as I hate her, it won't be happening any time soon."

"I never knew you held so much power…"

"I do. So don't even _think_ of trying crossing me, or you may has well kiss L.H.T good bye. I'm not naive as I once was, as you may have already figured out."

"Where did you learn to be so _cold_?"

"Where else? With you."

"Me?"

"Yes! Don't forget you can be worse than me if you want to!" But she smiled.

"I know I just wasn't expecting you to become _like_ me... It was really a shock!"

She stopped and look directely into his eyes.

"Don't you-" Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"Hey, shh, calm _down_. I didn't mean it like that. I was used to my sweet cherry blossom, the girl that made me softer in my business deals and with everyone around me. I never expected you to become harsh like me...!"

"Well it happened…and I'm careful when it comes to my firm!"

"I know, after all refered to you has the cold hearted bitch!" He kept walking.

"He did?" She frowned. "Where did you meet _him_?"

"Yes, he did. I wanted to work with your firm for a long time and since every business proposal that your firm received was rejected, there was also the rumour you didn't work with anyone…so I had to send a scapegoat to see if it was _true._"

"It was."

"So, why are you accepting the deal with _us_? At least so far you haven't - how did he put it? -_"Thrown me out of the window, freezing my hopes..."_"

"Because your firm can help mine expanding world wide!"

"But you're already _known_ worldwide."

"Yes, but I want shops in _every_ city from here to New York, in every single country."

"Aren't you ambitious? But you could do it alone!"

"Yes, but it would take me _years_, and this way I help your firm getting the push up it needs!"

"Oh thank you for your generosity!" Every single word oozed sarcasm, and he walked away. Their connection once again broken.

"Hey, would you hold _on_? I'm _trying_ to walk miles with stilletos high heels here…And _what_ are you so annoyed about, anyway? You wanted my firm to join yours so you could do it the same way!"

"That is beyhond the _point_!" He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Really? I don't see the difference!"

"Well, for starters I was the one doing the using – not you, not a woman…" He grimaced.

He'd really put his foot in it now.

"_What_? I can't believe you are still the same chauvinist male I met. I can't imagine what your mother's reaction would be if she heard you saying something like that!" She knew she was shrieking, but she couldn't help it.

"Don't bring my mother into this!"

"No lets bring her in, Xiao Lang. For this to work-" She motioned between the two of them.

"What the relationship, or the business deal?"

"Both! For either to work, Syao, you have to respect me, and trust my judgement. I never made a single mistake!"

"You didn't?"

"No I didn't, and I don't intend to, and unless you are _capable_ of believing in me, giving us a second chance is a mistake! If that's the case, it was nic-" two soft lips pressing against hers cut her off. His lips, to be exact. He kissed her so she wouldn't stay all night argumenting with him. When he was sure she'd forgotten the argument, he broke away.

"No, I _don't_ think it was a mistake. In fact, far from it. It is the best decision you and I ever made!"

"See, now you only have to trust in my instincts like I trust yours..."

"So, does this mean you're signing the deal?"

"We will see how your last proposal sounds to me..."

"_Damn_!"

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you?"

"No – but a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Yes! So do we have a deal?"

"_Fine_!"

They had finally reached her hotel entrance.

"Here!" He took some folded papers from his pocket in his coat.

"What _is_ this?" She was curious, eyeing the papers.

"The final contract!"

"You had them all night long in your coat?"

"Do you know a better place?"

"Maybe a _briefcase_!"

"That would look suspicious to you, you don't _have_ business dinners!"

"I know. You're quite a piece of work!" She was smiling at him.

"_That is why I love you so!"_

"So, I guess this is good bye!"

"Not good bye, but good night!" He said, leaning forward slightly.

"See you tomorrow..." He captured her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss, she kissed him back with the same passion and love.

"_**Sakura**_" someone shouted making the couple break apart and look terrified…

**N.A: I know I took to long, and I'm really sorry, I couldn't make it any sooner, I had and am having writers block to my new chapters, and then there is the whole thing of beginning my second year of college...**

**So sorry for taking too long....**

**Please, keep on reading and reviewing.**

**Love**

**Musette**

-----EDITED BY FRANKI------


	14. The Last Meeting

Blue snickers – New reader! Thank you for the compliment on the story and I know I've taken awfully long to update, but I've had a little writer's block.

Fallinstar90 – Another new reader, thanks for reviewing!

KeroYukito – And, yet another new reader, thanks for the review, and the even though I had a little writer's block, here's the new chapter.

Elizabeth – He was transported in one of those cases especially for dogs. Sorry about the typing errors, but English isn't my mother language, and sometimes I tend to forget to write some words. Hopefully I won't do it again, but if I do, please let me know? Even criticism is appreciated.

Chii ( ) – It could be Touya or couldn't…I was thinking about the sibling scene, but if I use it, I won't be kind to Syaoran.

Lil-BabYAnG3L – Why Touya? You'll have to read this chapter to find out…

SnowCharms – Thanks for the review!

Magic Key – Hah, I'm so happy to have a review from you! Well the bat Chiharu uses is safe and sound, and I can't let you manhandle Syaoran, then I can't write a chapter about him getting beat up!  
Hmm, that's a good idea…

Who-I-Am-X – Well they had to start from somewhere, but when you know everything about the other person there isn't much to start from…If she did that to Shim, what'll she do to Syaoran if he tricks her?  
Oops, I said too much…

_Previous chapter:_

"_Do you know a better place?"_

"_Maybe a briefcase!"_

"_That would look suspicious to you, you don't have business dinners!"_

"_I know. You're quite a piece of work!" She was smiling at him._

_That is why I love you so! _

"_So, I guess this is good bye!"_

"_Not good bye, but good night!" He said, leaning forward slightly. _

"_See you tomorrow..." He captured her lips with his and they shared a passionate kiss, she kissed him back with the same passion and love._

"_**SAKURA**__!" – someone shouted making the couple break apart and look terrified…_

**13- ****The Last Meeting**

They each jumped backwards, distancing themselves as much as possible from one another, each praying that the voice's owner was _not_ Touya.

They both turned, almost in unison, and came face to face with Laura, Pierre's sister.

"Shit! Don't you ever do that to me _again_!" Sakura rolled her eyes, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

"Sorry, I just thought I saw you kissing a guy, and had to make sure!"

"Make sure of _what_?" Sakura frowned, her features portraying the true confusion she felt.

"That I wasn't imagining it!"

"Why _would_ you?" Syaoran had finally recovered enough from the thought of seeing Touya to speak.

"Well, she's always avoiding my brother, and all the other guys…"

"Your brother doesn't _interest_ me, and you know it! Anyways, this is different. This is _Li Syaoran_!"

"I know! Who doesn't know Li Syaoran? But I thought you were married?"

_**- Slap -**_

"_Hey_! What was _that_ for?"

"See I told you, you were supposed to be married to that skank!"

"How _could_ I? You were the only one in my heart!" He yelled this, and several passers-by stopped to shoot him strange glances. They soon stopped, however, as he glared at them, muttering "There's nothing to see here, people! Move along…_now_!"

"Okay then…a little explanation, please, Sakura?"

"Fine. This is my ex-fiancée…"

"And current boyfriend!" Syaoran added, causing Sakura to roll her eyes slightly.

"Pierre's gonna _freak_!"

"If he even _tries_ anything-"

"Xiao, calm _down_. And Laura, don't say anything to him. The press doesn't even know yet."

"How comes?"

"No one expects us to be back together again, especially not after everything that's happened…"

"Yeah, and we want to be able to enjoy some time to ourselves before we become the headliners in the tabloids again…"

"Chill already! You know I won't tell him, but you know once he finds out, you'll both have to deal with his plotting, right?"

"I know!"

"You do?" Syaoran raised his eyebrows at this, and Sakura nodded.

"Yep. He's crazy about her. But we could catch the first flight to Paris, and freeze all his accounts…"

"You can do that?" Syaoran seemed genuinely surprised now, and Sakura almost laughed at his naivety.

"Yes, he's living at my expenses. But you two should really look out for-"

"For Shimura, I know…but she's away for a while, it'll give us a chance to work out what we really want."

"How?"

"You'll see later!"

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two lovebirds to do your thing, but be careful, here in the street, everyone can see you…"

"Okay, bye Laura." And the young woman left.

"You'd better go, Syaoran, I have to go through the contract…"

"_Now_?" Syaoran seemed rather disappointed by this turn of events, and Sakura found herself rolling her eyes once more.

"Yes _now_, if I don't, I won't get any sleep."

"Why?" - He tried to keep his tone innocent, but she wasn't fooled.

"Like you don't know the answer to _that_!" She laughed, tapping him playfully with the palm of his hand.

"Bye, Syaoran."

"Bye…" But he neglected to release her hand from his grasp.

"You know, the whole purpose of the word _bye_ is to leave, let go…"

"Not without something first…" He muttered, and she frowned in response.

"What?"

And he kissed her, a kiss filled with passion and lust. That was what she'd missed about Syaoran the most – he always kissed as though it was the first time. He pulled away slowly, and muttered "A goodnight kiss."

She could feel the familiar dopey smile languishing over her features, and as she uttered her goodbyes, she couldn't shake the joy that bubbled within her.

However, before Sakura could even unlock the front door, she was being dragged into her bedroom by two teenage girls that seemed to have taken over the bodies of her best friends.

"He kissed you!" Meilin squealed, delighted that her spying had worked out for the better.

"Long, _deep_ kisses!" Tomoyo grinned, going slightly starry-eyed.

"Absolutely _full_ of love and longing…" Meilin gushed, and Sakura found their mood quite contagious.

"I know, I was the one that got _kissed_! It was so…wow…"

"_Kawaii_!"

"So? How was your dinner? Did you two make up? Are you in love? Are you dating? Are you getting _married_?"

"Good! Yes! Don't know yet…well, _yes_, I suppose…Yes, very much so! _What_?" Sakura took a deep breath, tired from the exertion such a long sentence had earned her. "Chill, girls! We are giving it a try, from the beginning…too bad we're only staying a few more days…"

"_What_?" Meilin stared at her now, and Sakura smiled, if a little sadly.

"We can't be away from the firm too long. I just hope long distances _can_ work…"

"Me too." Meilin concurred.

"Me three!" Tomoyo added, and the general, bright mood of the three seemed to be decaying fast.

"Okay, enough questions and silly talk. We've got work to do, girls." Sakura suddenly became serious, and she was, once again, in her business woman mode.

"Huh?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in her best friend's behaviour, and Meilin soon seemed to follow suit, muttering;

"_Work_?"

"Yes – the new contract, might as well read it now!"

"_Fine_. But after we've done that, you have to tell us _everything_!" Tomoyo pouted, and Sakura crossed her arms slowly, a suspicious glint in her eye.

"There's no point, you were _there_, you saw everything."

"_What_? How did you know?" Tomoyo stared at her friend in utter disbelief, and Sakura laughed.

"So I was right?"

"Moyo she was bluffing!" Meilin rolled her eyes, sighing as their 'clever plan' was shattered so easily.

"Yep, and you fell for it."

"Damn. I want the innocent Sakura back!" Tomoyo squealed, and Sakura found herself blushing slightly.

"Well, you can have her back when we've read the contract!"

Sakura slipped on her pyjamas, and the three managed to sink into a thoughtful silence as each began to read through their copy of the contract.

"Can't we just skim it?" Tomoyo whined, but Sakura merely shook her head, not even bothering to look up from her reading.

"No, they tried to fool us twice!"

"She's right Moyo." Meilin muttered, turning a page as she went.

They each continued reading, underlining everything that seemed strange to them and making notes in the margins, until, after two hours of extensive reading, they had finally finished, and all looked up to exchanged surprised glances.

"I can't believe it!" Meilin cried.

"It's impossible!" Sakura's eyes were wide with shock.

"We would gain sixty percent of the profit, we would control the firm, we would run it. It would our label!"

"No, something's wrong. They have something up their sleeve!"

"Hmm, I don't think my cousins would do a contract like this, but…"

"We can't ignore this!"

"_What_?" Tomoyo spoke for the first time, not understanding what her friends were talking about.

"Moyo, this contract only seems to benefit us. But Syaoran isn't one to give away all his power like that. He likes to be in control."

"Exactly." Meilin nodded.

"Well, he is the CEO of LI Corp, who would be our financial support, since L.H.T's sponsored by it."

"So they'd control us!" Sakura's mood was worsening by the second.

"But you can control him!" Tomoyo pointed out.

"We'll see…" Meilin muttered, as Sakura had grown silent, and Meilin knew she was weighing up the pros and cons of signing the contract.

"Sakura, this is a great opportunity for us!" Tomoyo placed an arm on her friend's shoulder.

"I _know_!"

"So?"

"We'll take the opportunity. Hopefully this bad feeling is just me being paranoid."

"I'm going to work with Eriol!"

"Moyo, you know it's more complicated than that!" Sakura muttered, anxiously.

"Why?"

"With a simple signature, we could lose everything."

"So why are we signing it?"

"Because we can expand, sell men's, maybe even children's clothes…"

"So what are we gonna do?"

"Sign it! Right Kura?"

"Yes. If that's what we want, we sign. But I'll be pissed off tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?" Meilin frowned.

"I said we'll do it, but I'm still not all that happy about it."

"So why sign it?"

"Tomoyo, we've already explained that. It's a great opportunity for us, and we'll reach our goal – to have 'Moonlight Blossoms Designs' as a worldwide label!"

"And when we've reached our goal? What then?"

"I don't know! God, Tomoyo, why so many questions?"

"Sorry, it is just I want to make sure this is what we really want. It's definitely what I want!"

"Me too!"

"So it is settled 'Moonlight Blossoms Designs' will fuse with L.H.T."

"So now that is set…" Meilin smiled at seeing the familiar glint in Tomoyo's eye.

"Will you tell us about your date, Kura?"

"Fine, but first I wanna know why you were there. And how the _hell_ did you manage to drag Eriol and Tong along?"

"How did you know _they_ were there?"

"Moyo, she was bluffing again." Meilin rolled her eyes yet again at Tomoyo's naivety.

"Damn, you're getting smarter…"

"I know…" Sakura smirked in a way she hadn't in a long time – a way that reminded both the other women of Syaoran's own smirk.

"Ah, Kura, you've got the sparkle back in your eyes!"

"Thanks to my cousin!" Meilin beamed.

"Yep, all thanks to Syaoran!" Tomoyo beamed back at her friend, and Meilin raised her eyebrows.

"My cousin, who you wanted to punch, struggle, kill and then go find him wherever he went after he was dead to do all over again!"

"You _what_? Moyo…the only person that gets to hurt Syaoran is _me_!"

"Not even a _punch_?"

"No!"

"A shake?"

"No!"

"A yell?"

"NO!"

"Fine…You are _no_ fun!"

"I know." Sakura smiled, reminding herself to let Syaoran know how much he owed her for deterring Tomoyo's future attack.

"But you have to agree with me, he had a hell of a nerve, saying all those things to you, and then going off and nearly getting married!"

"To a total _bitch_! He might be my cousin, but I'll never forgive him for that!" Meilin's features hardened slightly as she said this.

"It isn't up to you do it…" Sakura muttered.

"So where are you two standing now?"

"We're starting over. Not from where we left off, but from scratch!"

"I just hope this time, everything goes well!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Me too."

"But there's one thing I have to do before anything else…" An evil smirk played across Sakura's face now.

"You want revenge, don't you? I mean, that skank lied to you, Syaoran and my family, and dragged his name through the dirt in the press…"

"And she ruined almost all the clothes you made for me!" Sakura knew how to sway Tomoyo round.

"She is _dead_! What are we gonna do?"

"Don't know yet, but it's gonna be good…"

"Hey, weren't we supposed to be talking about your _date_? Don't try changing the subject!" Tomoyo laughed.

"Yeah, we want _details_!"

"Not you too…" They all laughed at this.

"Well where do I _start_?"

"After dinner…" Tomoyo prompted.

"We went for a walk, talked, kissed, talked some more…"

"_Kissed?_"

"Kawaii!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura attempted to break Tomoyo from her fantasies, where she already was seeing Sakura's grandchildren wearing clothes design by her daughter.

"Stop it, this instant, you're making things worse!"

"How is she making things _worse_?"

"'Cause things weren't suppose to be like this…"

"Like what?"

"We were supposed to start over, not be _kissing_ already…I mean, when we merge, it'll make things so much worse!"

"How?" Meilin was frowning now, and Sakura sighed.

"If people find out about this, they'll say we're only merging because of our personal lives…"

"Don't sweat it, Kura, no one saw you!"

"Laura did."

"_What_? She'll tell Pierre!" Tomoyo cried, but Sakura shook her head fiercely.

"No, she won't. She's my friend, and she knows what I'm capable of. Besides, she hates her brother."

"Still, be careful, Sakura, who knows who else might see you?" Tomoyo glanced anxiously at her cousin.

"I will, but…sorry to ruin your fun, we have to get back to work."

"Oh…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Moyo, we have to…"

"But I want to know more!"

"You do?"

"Yeah!" Tomoyo did her best to give her cousin puppy eyes, and Sakura was soon drawn in.

"Fine! What d'you want to know?"

"How did it end?"

"He gave me the contract for us to read and analyse, end of story. Now, back to work."

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"What isn't fair?"

"I wanted more details!"

"You asked me how it ended, and I told you."

"But-" Tomoyo whined.

"But _nothing_…get to work."

"But we already said we'd sign it!"

"I'm having second thoughts…there's got to be something else for them to gain."

And so they set to work, re-reading the contract.

"I don't see any flaws."

"I still have a bad feeling…"

"You do?" But Tomoyo was growing bored of this legal crap now.

"They tried to trick us twice, and now they're so eager to _give_ us their firm."

"What d'you mean?"

"It's like we said before. We'll have more money, the name'll stay the same, and we'll control the whole business…"

"Well, I think it's sweet, they trust us."

"This isn't about trust, this is about power. We're talking about my cousin's now! We're all part of the Li Clan, we _need_ power! I mean, Eriol is the _master_ of manipulation, and Syaoran's the bossiest person I know!"

"Exactly. I know Syaoran better than anyone, I know how he thinks, how he acts, little tricks he plays, what he wants even before he wants it. I've seen how he's treated other companies, when we were dating. I know he's ruthless. And I know he doesn't do things like this without having something to gain."

"But what'll we do?" - Although Meilin agreed with Sakura, she knew this contract was too good to let it go.

They were all silent for a moment, trying to work out what to do, weighing up the pros and cons once more. Eventually, Tomoyo and Meilin's eyes fixed upon Sakura, and she gazed at them with a steely determination. And they already knew what the answer would be.

**The ****Next Day**

"Sakura, it's time to-" But Tomoyo stopped mid-sentence, shocked to see her cousin up and ready, fixing her hair at seven thirty in the morning. Eyes still wide with shock, Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her feet, checking for signs of fever.

"Moyo stop it!" Sakura squirmed away from her probing hands.

"Are you _ill_?"

"_What_? Are you sick?" Meilin asked, entering the room

"No, Moyo's acting crazy."

"Jeez, don't scare me like that."

"But she was up early, already dressed…"

"She got a point there…" Meilin smiled.

"Enough, you know today's the day we settle this."

"I know, but you, Sakura Nadeshiko Kinomoto, are up at seven thirty, when you had _two_ _hours_ sleep!"

"Who said I slept at all?"

"You can't go to a meeting without resting!"

"Maybe afterwards…I just feel a little uneasy."

"What d'you mean?"

"I don't know…"

"So why'd you say it?"

"I don't know, it's just…the contract, the meeting…"

"So?" - Tomoyo asked.

**L.H.T Offices**

"Syaoran, are you _really_ prepared to hand over presidency to Sakura?" - Eriol asked.

"Yeah!"

"But you're so good at bossing us around!" - Tong moaned.

"I know how to promote, and work with finance, but I know _nothing_ about fashion."

"So we still had success, _kinda_…"

"Yeah, but only because of Li Corp. They started from scratch, in a small town shop, and now they're as big as Vera Wang!"

"But-"

"Tong, I won't change my mind."

_**-Buzz-**_

"Mr. Li, your 10'o'clock appointment's just arrived, and is being escorted to Room A."

"Thanks. Tell them we'll be joining them in a few moments."

"Yes sir."

"Let's go."

"So, d'you have any idea what'll happen now?" Eriol asked.

"Not a clue."

"Either yes or no."

"I guess we'll find out now." And they prepared to go in.

However, as soon as they entered the room, the girls seemed to quiet for their own good.

"Good morning ladies!" Syaoran said to the three of them, and the men sat opposite the three women.

"Fishy." Meilin whispered.

"I know."

"So I guess you reached a decision!" Tong said.

"That's very direct of you." Tomoyo arched an eyebrow.

"More anxious than direct."

"Let's get this over. What's your answer?" Eriol asked, impatiently.

"Losing your cool already, Eriol?"

"Eriol, calm down. They'll have to answer us eventually, they're not going to sit there all day." - Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"See for yourselves." And Sakura threw the contracts across the table.

"What?" Syaoran caught the contract, frowning. He assumed, by their words, that they hadn't signed, but his eyes widened as he saw the black signatures at the bottom of the contracts.

"So, you agree."

"I think that would be obvious, since the contracts are signed. Now, L.H.T is called 'Moonlight Blossoms Designs', and we run it." Tomoyo stared straight into Eriol's eyes, and he gulped.

She was enjoying this.

"I guess that's everything." Sakura muttered.

"Yep. Nice doing business with you." Meilin said, sarcastically.

"We'll see you next month to discuss the new lines and shops. You can come to Japan."

The three woman stood up to go, but were stopped by Syaoran's next words.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Back to Tomoeda, back to _work_." Meilin scowled.

"So you're leaving Hong Kong?" Eriol smirked.

"I think Mei made _that_ clear."

"Yeah, but you still can't go."

"And why is _that_?" But Sakura already knew they'd been tricked.

"Because the headquarters of 'Moonlight Blossoms Designs' is in Hong Kong, and you need to be close to Li Corp."

"And why is _that_?" Meilin was growing tired of the conversation.

"Meilin, Tomoyo, Tong and Eriol, leave please." Sakura's voice was low and dangerous.

"This is _our_ office!" Tong replied smugly.

"Kura, you sure?" Tomoyo glanced at her cousin anxiously, scared she'd let her anger get the better of her.

"Yes. Now leave before I make you."

"But-" Eriol stopped however, as he noticed the look on Sakura's face. She was ready to kill them.

"Girls, do me a favour, escort them outside by all means possible, and I mean _all_." Tomoyo nodded bravely at this, but Meilin looked delighted.

"You can't _do_ that!" But Tong was scared – Meilin looked worse than Yelan at that moment.

"Get hell out of here, before I make you, coz then you won't walk straight for over a year!" Sakura screamed, causing Eriol and Tong to look straight up at her, and were shocked to see her usually calm emerald eyes burning fiercely.

"_Screw this I'm to young to die!"_

"_It was nice to meet you Syaoran!"_

And the guys fled the room, long ahead of Meilin and Tomoyo, causing the girls to exchange glances.

"She hasn't lost her touch…" Meilin muttered.

"You _go_, girl." Tomoyo whispered back.

"_Now, _Xiao Lang, let's _talk_!" Syaoran shuddered at this, stepping back a little, as though she might hit him. Instead, she threw an ashtray, which barely missed him.

"Sakura! Calm down!"

"What the _fuck_ did Eriol mean about us having to stay in Hong Kong? Tell me you didn't trick us!"

"Okay, I didn't…" But he trailed off, instead shooting her an innocent smile that seemed to say '_please don't hurt me'_.

"Xiao Lang you bastard!" She threw a vase of flowers now, and he just managed to duck in time.

"Come on Sakura, you knew I wouldn't just let you leave again, and only talk to you through business! I like to control, Sakura, and seeing as I own Li Corp, which funds L.H.T, well, it's your business now…"

"I _know_! But since when did I fucking need financial support from anyone?" She stepped a little nearer, and he stepped further back.

"Well, to get what you want in this merge, you'll need some fucking financial support, Sakura!"

"That _isn't_ the reason I'm angry, you asshole! I knew we'd need financial support, and I _knew_ this deal was too good to be true, but it was just some slimy trick!" She stood dangerously close to him, now, and poked a finger in his chest, before saying "Listen to me carefully, I'll only say this once. Don't cross me or any of my calls. You made your choice, now I'm making mine. You can be our financial support, but that's it. Your word doesn't count. Even Eriol's opinions are worth more!" She glared, and turned around to leave, but was stopped by his voice;

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"Exactly what I said, you're not _that_ slow, Syaoran."

"C'mon Sakura I need you, by my side!"

"And I am, but not by choice."

"But if I didn't make sure, you'd leave, and I _need_ you here!" Syaoran was trying to make her see the logic in his actions.

"Now you'll never know if I'd have stayed, but you'll have me with you. Just not _with_ you."

"Sakura, you can't _do_ that! I need you with me, in my business _and_ personal life!"

"Well, it's a little late for that. You know _exactly_ how I feel being tricked and cheated into something I don't wanna do, and no matter how I feel about you, you hurt me again Syaoran, and you might've just blown your last chance."

"Sakura, we were gonna start all over again, and that's that. I can't lose you again. To know that I had had you and lost you would be too much."

Sakura had tears in her eyes now that were threatening to break free, but she had sworn never to cry in front of him, not since the last time.

"There's nothing I can do about it."

"I won't let you go that easily." He muttered decisively.

"_I know, I'm counting on it, Syaoran_."

"Umm, next week, you have a meeting with the board members, to ask for their support." He sighed, remembering how degrading it was to beg for money, and actually grateful he no longer had to do it.

"Is that all?" She glared, still annoyed.

"Yeah, that's all."

"Good, now let go of my arm I need to get to work!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He rubbed his head in embarrassment, releasing her from his grip, immediately missing her warm skin on hers.

"If I'm staying, I want your office clean by tomorrow morning."

"So _soon_?"

"You think it's too soon?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, I want it cleared out by two o'clock this afternoon, and I want all the records of L.H.T, I need to see where you went wrong." His eyes widened at her answer.

"_What_? F-fine, but I want to see all _your_ files, so I can see how much Li Corp should invest."

"I'll think about it."

"Sakura, I _need_ to see them."

"Fine, you'll have it tomorrow at the soonest, or in the board meeting at the latest." She smirked.

"I advise you _not_ to-"

"I'll think about it. While I'm away, do as you're told."

**Meanwhile/ Outside**

After a while, Eriol summoned up the courage to look Tomoyo in the eye once more.

"Tomoyo do you want to go-" But she cut him off.

"You bastard, don't you _dare_ talk to me, right now you're not even worth licking the sole of my riding boots. You tried to stop us going back home! But if we're staying, I want your room clean by tomorrow morning." Tomoyo was not being the polite young woman her mother had brought her up to be, but she was _very_ pissed off.

"But-"

"Shut up, you assholes!" Meilin barked, sensing her cousin was about to speak again.

"Mei-" Tong started to speak, but suddenly felt a strong pressure in the centre of his face.

"_Ouch_!" He cried, feeling something wet running down his nose. He licked it when it reached his mouth, noting a taste of iron. Then he realised he was bleeding, and scowled at Meilin.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?"

"I told you to _shut_ it! The next punch'll be worse! How _dare _you even breathe the same air as I do? And don't you _dare_ even talk to me. You tricked us into staying, so you've got till two o'clock to clear your office, erase every piece of your unworthy existence from it, I want it shinning! _And_ I want all the financial files on the desk for me to go through."

They grew silent again, the guys more out of fear for Tomoyo and Meilin than anything else.

They heard another crashing sound from inside the conference room, the fourth or fifth.

"I guess Sakura is redecorating already." Meilin whispered to Tomoyo, who giggled.

"_Sakura I didn't want to lose you…"_

"_I guess you took the wrong way for that. Once again you lost me…"_

"_Not yet. Sakura I won't give you up… I'll manage to have you back… I can't let you go…You'll be mine after all you also-"_

Away from prying eyes, Syaoran's secretary was biting her lip and clenching her fists with rage at hearing her boss so desperate to please this woman, and being rejected.

"_Who does she thinks he is? Mr. Li should be always praised!" _She thought "_When she gets out here, I'll make her wish she'd never spoken to him like that! And then he will be grateful to me, and we'll get married, and I won't need to call him Mr. Li anymore, or flirt anymore, or even bow to these stupid women – they've been one big headache since they got here! _

"_Even so… I couldn't care less!" _They all heard her say.

The doorknob to the conference room turned with a click.

"_If you want me back start with complying with my requests! And don't ever question my decisions, I know best! Got it?"_

And Sakura closed the door in his face, before he even got the chance to respond.

She was sick of arguing.

"Tomoyo, Meilin, let's go. We've got shopping to do, and at about two o'clock, we'll sit down and worked out how they screwed up so badly."

"Hey!" Tong, who was holding his nose in a handkerchief, took one look at Meilin's face, and decided it smarter to keep quiet.

"Tong, don't stand like that, this isn't a third class firm anymore, you've got to have some more class now, not stand around nursing your nose! Great shot, by the way, Mei. Anyways, chop chop, we haven't got all day!"

**A/n**

**YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYY… I finally got rid of that stupid writer's block, man this was the worse one I got so far, so fingers crossed for that won't happen again, I really want to finish this fic, but it will take a while, has you can see a lot will be happening now. Since when everything seemed perfect something had to ruin it in this case it was me… but oh well now they will have to show the girls they are worth of their trust…**

**But are they really?**

**And who said that?**

**I hope you can forgive for the awfully long time I took to post this, but my life is always getting complicated, with college and studying, and looking after my cousins… oh yeah and I'm grounded… but I always get what I want… even if I pay a high price if I'm caught in action…**

**I hope you enjoy it…**

**And the next chapter is almost all written on paper…**

**REVIEW button right down there….**

**Love**

**Musette-chan**

**EDITED BY**** FRANKII.**


	15. Changes

EvilDunkin-Sama – Thanks for reviewing. And the secretary is a girl who wants Syaoran all for herself. The girl who broke the engagement is Shimura, and it will make an appearance real soon.

Who-I-Am-x – If you liked that one, this one you'll gonna flip Sakura will get royally pissed at the secretary. And it will get even worse. And she doesn't need violence, lets just she was scary with flames on her eyes, and the aura surrounding her imposed that demeanour.

SnowCharms – Thanks for the review. And the decision will be announce real slowly. I'm feeling so sorry for what will happen next. But it is necessary. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I love muffins yay – thank you for your review… but chapter 14 isn't as harsh as the following ones will be…

Lil Sasuke – Thank you for review… And sorry if I keep you up for so long although I'll take that has a compliment to my story, since it got you hooked up. Sorry if you had some difficulties reading it, I know the spelling in the first chapters isn't the best, but I'm trying to improve. Keep reading and reviewing.

Liclan99 – Thanks for the review and the compliment it meant a lot to me… I'm sorry for taking so long….

Shy_ladie () – thank you for the review and the compliment it meant a lot to me…

– thank you for your review, it really inspired me into typing it up, sorry for not being soon enough. I was suppose to have this up in the end of July, but I had to leave for a week, and had other fics delayed also. I hope you like how Sakura acted this chapter…

Previous chapter:

They heard another crashing sound from inside the conference room, the fourth or fifth.

"I guess Sakura is redecorating already." - Meilin whispered to Tomoyo, who giggled.

"_Sakura I didn't want to lose you…"_

"_I guess you took the wrong way for that. Once again you lost me…"_

"_Not yet. Sakura I won't give you up… I'll manage to have you back… I can't let you go…You'll be mine after all you also-"_

Away from prying eyes, Syaoran's secretary was biting her lip and clenching her fists with rage at hearing her boss so desperate to please this woman, and being rejected.

_Who does she thinks he is?_

_Mr. Li should be always praised!_

_When she gets out here, I'll make her wish she'd never spoken to him like that!_

_And then he will be grateful to me, and we'll get married, and I won't need to call him Mr. Li anymore, or flirt anymore, or even bow to these stupid women – they've been one big headache since they got here!_

"_Even so… I couldn't care less!"_

The doorknob to the conference room turned with a click.

"_If you want me back start with complying with my requests! And don't ever question my decisions, I know best! Got it?"_

And Sakura closed the door in his face, before he even got the chance to respond.

She was sick of arguing.

"Tomoyo, Meilin, let's go. We've got shopping to do, and at about two o'clock, we'll sit down and worked out how they screwed up so badly."

"Hey!" - Tong, who was holding his nose in a handkerchief, took one look at Meilin's face, and decided it smarter to keep quiet.

"Tong, don't stand like that , this isn't a third class firm anymore, you've got to have some more class now, not stand around nursing your nose! Great shot, by the way, Mei. Anyways, chop chop, we haven't got all day!"

**14- Changes…**

"This never was a third class firm!" said Syaoran's secretary with hatred in her voice, she was about to add more when Sakura look at her, she gulped when she noticed her eyes green eyes blazing.

"_Oh shit… this is why no one __faces her off… but I'm not afraid of her."_ she thought

"And who might you be….?" she asked, measuring her up and down. Not remembering the fact, that she had shoved her out of her way to get into Syaoran's office, two days before.

"I'm Mr. Li secretary…." she said as if that was a big deal. After all, she was proud of having such a sexy boss.

"Oh… you are _ Secretary_!" mocked Tomoyo "Great achievement in life wouldn't you say…"

"Tomoyo stop… not everyone can succeed like you…" Sakura was in bad mood that was only getting worse by the presence of his secretary "Well let me get something straight to you Miss you ain't his secretary anymore, has for this moment on you are a receptionist of this firm. You'll address to me has Miss Kinomoto and show respect…." she took a breath to watch Syaoran's secretary facial expression change "You won't flirt. That is valid for everyone working for me. No flirting with strangers, colleagues or customers…" she eyed her outfit and noticed it was to short to be wear by a secretary "you'll dress properly… because that" she point to her outfit "isn't proper for someone to wear while working. And you won't contradict me, ever again. Because when I say this was a third class firm…."

"She means it." said Tomoyo fed up with the person Sakura was talking to, she had noticed how she was looking to them "After all if they hadn't the financial support of Li Corp you wouldn't have a job for a year now."

"Since we've to return at 2 p.m, we want everything clear, and all the employees at the entrance hall, not only them but also you two and the jackass there…" Meilin pointed to the door where she supposed Syaoran was still in the room.

"What?" Eriol asked.

"You heard her. Now go and inform every worker of L.H.T." barked Tomoyo.

The three of them walk to the elevators, which happen to be already there. They were furious if they could their temper would set the whole building on fire.

"They are going to pay..." Tomoyo snapped. Never before had they been tricked like that. And they hated how they were feeling helpless.

"And enough of coming to work like we are in a bar fishing man…" said Meilin remembering every time she saw Syaoran's secretary eyeing her cousins and Tong "From this moment on everything will change."

"They will wish they had never crossed us." said Tomoyo "They will also work for us"

"But what will we do?" ponder Meilin

"Simple… Work as we did before at the beginning… Remember when everyone called us nasty bosses."

"Now that is settled…" said Sakura talking for the first since they got into the elevator "we have to go shopping for the new decoration of this building… Moyo could you manage to design their new uniform, like the ones back in Japan?"

"No problem… I've got the sketches back at the hotel… We just need to go there for me to grab them. And if we get the measures today we can arrange them something to wear till they get another set."

"You are the best…" Meilin said when they got into their car.

"I know… Now we have to buy the furniture and material we need to start working… Because their offices were to depressing for me to work…" they tried to laugh it off, but they couldn't because less that two hours before they were thinking about returning to their home, now they have to start looking for new places… Their life was about to take a drastic turn.

**Back to L.H.T Office:**

"Mr. Li may I have a word?" his secretary said while knocking at the open door. Syaoran looked up and stopped packing his stuff.

"Yes, Miss Yoji?" he inquired noticing how she was a nervous "Speak…"

"Why are you packing?" she finally asked.

"Was that the sole propose of you coming in here?" he asked returning to what he was doing.

"_Never before__ had he talked to me like this…"_ she thought sadly "No…."

"So what is it that I can do for you?"

"I come here to ask you about one of the…." she clenched her fist and through gritted teeth she kept talking "the women you had a meeting with… She said to me that I'd be working at the reception!"

Once again, he stopped packing and look at her "Was this lady shorter than the other two, but really cute with auburn hair and emerald eyes…."

"It seemed more like a witch than a lovely…." she shut up when she noticed how his features hardened when she called Sakura a witch "Yes…"

"So I guess you are one..." he drawled, not really seeing what the problem was right now. He was too preoccupied with the chance of blowing his chance with Sakura.

"What?! Mr. Li I work for you…"

"Not anymore, you now work for Miss Kinomoto…" he noticed for the first time that her entire frame spelled hate. "May I give a last word of advice has your boss…" she nodded maybe it will be something related to her future with him, she hoped. "Don't call her any type of name or throw any type of insult towards her way, 'cause if you did when I was still the boss you'd get fired."

"But, Mr. Li…." she tried to say, noting the underline meaning to his words. Her luck was that he wasn't the boss anymore.

"But what? She wouldn't do that if she didn't have to… Maybe she saw you weren't competent enough to be her secretary or you probably did something."

"Mr. Li, I work for you, for a year now and that lady just comes here and…"

"Miss Yoji you don't have any type of opinion about it. She is the new boss, deal with it… Treat her like you would treat me… Because she can make your life harder… Now leave!" he said going back to what he was doing previously _"You are already making my life harder…"_

"Mr. Li one last thing…"

"**What?**" he roared upset of being disturbed again.

"Miss Kinomoto said she want every employee, including you Mr. Hiiraguizawa and Mr. Tong be at the lobby at 2 p.m."

"And what are you waiting for inform them?"

"What?"

"Inform them…"

"Yes sir…" she was afraid, never before had she seen him so angry. She got out of his office and did what she was told.

"_Damn you what are you up to now…"_ he wondered.

**Knock Knock**

"**What?"** he snapped to whoever was at the door.

"Syaoran…" Eriol called from the door uncertain what to do, the last time he saw his cousin like this was when they returned from Beijing and he noticed that Sakura was gone.

"What do you want?" he said grabbing his stuff inside a box, only leaving behind a frame.

"Jut to see how you were doing…" said Tong coming inside the room.

"What do you mean?" he asked not getting his point

"If you were alive?" he said.

"What are blabbing about?" Syaoran was completely lost, he noticed Tong nose and wondered if he hadn't hit with his head on a wall which resulted on his nose bleed and probably his broken nose.

"What this idiot is trying to ask is due to the way Sakura left the reunion room; we thought she might have killed you…"

"You are a pair of morons to think she would kill me like that… In broad day light…" he said exasperated with his two best friends "No she just _kindly _informed that I need to clean my office and leave all the files on the desk."

"Till 2 o'clock, right?" asked Tong.

"Yes… How-" he look at to him and noticed his grim expression "Don't tell me you too?"

"Yes…" Eriol replied gloomily remembering how Tomoyo dismissed him like he was nothing more that dirt under her heel.

"Do you have any idea what she is up to?" Tong asked.

"No. But I'm guessing it isn't anything good."

"Oh well, I guess we'll find out later." Eriol said "No need to worries about it. After all we have more to worry about."

"Like?" asked Syaoran and Tong at the same time

"Your mother wants to talk to-" Tong started to go away when Eriol finish what he was saying "All of us…."

They shudder wondering what Syaoran's mother wanted with the three of them together. It couldn't be a good thing."

"What? Why? With the three of us…?" Tong whined afraid of her.

"Don't know she just called me… and she sound pissed…."

"We better get going; it's never a wise thing leaving my mother waiting." Syaoran said grabbing his stuff "I've got all my things packed."

"Okay let's go…"

**Syaoran POV**

What does mother want?

She probably knows what I did… Or maybe she wants to check how or relationship is or when will I be back at Li Corp…

Why do I get the feeling I'm as good as dead…

**End of POV**

The ride to his mansion was made in silence, no one uttered a word. They were lost in thought wondering what Syaoran's mother wanted from the three of them. Good thing couldn't be.

Each was imagining a darker set, trembling each time, until they all saw the last one, which would result in their death.

They were so deep in thought they didn't noticed thy arrived till the driver opened the door to them

"Oh shit…!" they all muttered.

They slowly got out of the car and walked to the door, which was already open for them to enter. Wei was waiting for them. Syaoran tried to see what was up, but he could read Wei's poker face.

"We are dead!" whispered Tong.

"Master Xiao Lang, Master Eriol and Mr. Tong." he stated "Mistress Yelan is waiting for you in the study room. You better go quickly."

"She is that angry?" concluded Eriol knowing his aunt never wanted anyone running inside the house to get anywhere.

""Wei what is she exactly upset about?" Syaoran asked.

"You've got to enter and find out…" he said leaving them in front of the door.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in…" they heard her call with a stern voice that made them gulp. They wanted to prolong their way in, but they knew it would only make it worse.

"It was nice to know you…" they whispered to each other.

"You send for us?" Eriol politely asked after slightly bowing to her.

"No…. I called you over!" the expression she held didn't let them know what is going to happen next.

"Why?" asked Syaoran suspiciously.

"Take a sit…."

"Mrs. Li-"

"Zip it. I wanted to congratulate you guys from making the deal work…."

"Say what?" Syaoran asked not believing what he just heard.

"C'mon Syaoran don't be so tense…. I'm happy you manage to make the fusion work… though I'm slightly upset I had to find out by Sakura."

"What did she told you exactly?"

"That L.H.T was now _"Moonlight Blossom's Designs"_ nothing else, although her voice was a little stressed. Now I want details."

To say they were surprised would be the understanding of the year, related to his mother. They were so caught up in the moment they started to tell her everything, they didn't noticed when the room temperature decreased or when the tension between Yelan and them increased, neither when her face change, from one of happy to one of shame and hatred towards them.

They finally noticed when her brows furrowed; her lips were in a tight line, and they could swear they saw a black aura surrounding her.

"You did what?" she asked slowly in a low voice.

"Well… what we just told you…" Syaoran aid truthfully, not noticing the death glare his mothers eyes were supporting.

Yelan tried to calm down a notch _"Maybe their reaction was good… But Sakura was so stressed over the phone…"_

"So tell me how did they react when they figured out?"

"Not well…" Eriol said, he knew he was threading in dangerous ground now "At least we know about Mei and Miss Daidoudjii…"

"And?" she asked a little bit impatiently. She knew Eriol to well, and knew when he was trying to hide something from her, and that was just a moment like that.

"They kind exploded…." said Tong.

"As a result my niece kindly gave you a punch…." Yelan smiled at the situation, after all it had been years since she last saw her niece, and it is always nice to know she hadn't change that much "What about Sakura?" she asked but no one answered her "Syaoran how did she reacted?"

"Syaoran woke up to the world with his mother question, he knew everything was going to go down hill from then on, after all his mother cared for Sakura like she was a her daughter. "Well…" she tried to gain time to make in sound it was not a big deal, when it was, but his mother could live without knowing that.

"Syaoran tell me everything… Eventually I'll find out about the truth, and if –" she needn't to say more; he already knew lying would only postponed what was to come.

"She sort of put an end to everything; from now on we'll only be having a business relation!"

"Xiao Lang Li. If I remember correctly and my hearing didn't deceived me. You said you wanted her back. Did you not?"

"Yes… but…"

"And now you lost her for good…? Tell me how that is getting her back…" she never gave him space to answer "That isn't getting her back… I will no longer support any of your decisions… You only screw up…"

"Mother… How?"

"For now on I'll support you cousin and their friends…"

"But I'm your son… I'm family…" he said "Eriol is your nephew he is family…."

"So is she, and she deserves more my support than the three of you. Since Sakura went back you were nothing but a deception. You should have got into a plane and get her back… but what did you do?" she asked not waiting him to answer. "You sat on your behind and sulk, never once did you try anything to get her back… Then you decided to start a new business besides your place in Li Corp but even has an executive you become weak… You lost you spunk to work. That goes for you too…"

Neither of them could utter a single word because all she said was true. Between the three of them the one that missed her the most was Syaoran, but so did they after all, she became one of their closest friend, someone who was always there to help them. And one day she wasn't there anymore.

"But I'm not going to support them because of that. My support has Head of this Clan is due to the fact they started with nothing. Meilin didn't ask for any money to start their firm, Tomoyo didn't entered with any money… Only Sakura did, she used her inheritance money from the family firm, sold her shares to her brother. And now they are an international reference in the fashion world. And what did you got?" once again no one uttered a word. "Nothing compared to them, never once you have any profit, even the one time they decided to make a male line, you didn't sold anything. I hope that from this moment on you'll work under them with respect. Doing what you are told and not disrupting their work. I don't want to hear nay complaints… Are we clear?"

"Yes…"

"Besides I want you to find a way to get them back… if that is what you want."

"It is…" they all said, determined to have them by their side.

"Good luck with that…."

"Eriol…. Tong…. I didn't forget about you. You lost two amazing woman. I hope you are aware of that."

"We know auntie." Eriol said.

"Don't you _auntie_ me. I know you two harbour some kind of feelings for them just like my son. And you'll not interfere with their work, right?"

"Yes… we already said it…." Eriol said.

"But we dig them…."

"You what?" She asked aghast with what she just heard "Last time I check they were women not someplace you could dig a hole…."

"We like them, but they blow us off…."

"Serves you right! What were you expecting them being happy for what you did?"

"Well actually yes…" said Tong.

"You are all idiots… You managed to force them to change their lives completely without even asking them… they could have stayed because of you… now you'll never know… Next time thing before acting…."

"We will…" said Eriol. His aunt death glare was now directed to him and him alone, that was never a good thing.

"Eriol I'm truly disappointed with you…."

"Why only me?"

"I was expecting this kind of behaviour and deal from Kai-run" Tong winced when she said his first name, she never used it, because she knew how much he hated it "But not from you… You always were their conscience… You didn't let them screw up like this. Now you let me down showing me you are exactly like them… What would your mother say…"

"Sorry auntie… I-"

"Quiet… There aren't any excuses for what you did… You are all bad influences to each other…"

"But… aun-" Tong tried to say.

"I said quiet… I can't punish you like I did when you were kids… But you sure deserve it…" even though that was true, one word from her could make them obey her "I should make you stay away for them permanently… Because they are better away from you…"

"Mother you can't do that… I don't care what you say…." Syaoran said angry with his mother even trying restraint him from seeing Sakura "I told you before I want her back… And I'll _have_ her…." he was determined to gain Sakura's affection once again and this time it would be forever.

"So _will I_! the other two said.

"So you want them back, do you?" She asked seeing them nod "Well I think I can give you a small advice, this time is free from charge. Don't screw them again or you'll lose them forever. After all you've got a lot of making up to do!" she said "You are excused…"

The finality in her voice showed them that the talk was over. They were dismissed and had to get out, before she changed her mind.

"Master Xiao Lang would you like to have something to eat, since it's already 13h45. And you skipped lunch?" Wei asked approaching them.

"**What?"** they all yelled at the same time, neither had noticed the time. They didn't know what was going to happen at 2 p.m but if they weren't their on time they probably wouldn't have another chance with them.

"It's 13h45, sir!"

"Wei, we've to go…." said Eriol, as he followed the other two, running towards the door, they didn't care if Yelan caught them, they had to be on time.

"But sir…" he didn't understand why they were acting like it was the end of the world.

"We can't be late…" said Tong.

"Or they will…" added Syaoran

"Bite our heads off…" said Eriol closing the door after him.

Their car was already waiting for them in front of the door. Eriol closed the door behind him, and Syaoran ordered the chauffeur to hurry up.

"Danny… Go faster, there isn't a minute to waste…" Syaoran told his chauffeur yet again.

"I'm going as fastest as I can…"

"Go faster…"

"We will break the law…."

"Right now… I could care less about it. I just want to be alive…"

"But we can get ourselves in an accident!"

"Believe us if we happen to arrive late, we prefer be involved into an accident… I'm sure it will be less painful…" said Tong.

With that said the chauffeur didn't had other choice, he had to obey his boss. It was a miracle they didn't got caught by the police or got hit on the way there. They arrived exactly at 13h58. They noticed all the staff was gathered inside the entrance hall everyone was seated on chairs. Up front, there was some sort of stage where they were at the back there were many boxes and a woman they never saw before.

"Glad you could join us…" Sakura said sarcastically.

"It still misses a minute to 2 o'clock." Syaoran said.

"We appreciate when people arrive earlier, not making us lose time… After all if you had been here earlier we could have already started!" Tomoyo said.

"Who is that lady?" asked Tong looking her up and down.

"You'll find out soon enough, when you get your fat asses up here!" Meilin said, when she saw they were taking to much time, she roared "**Now!**"

"Our asses… My ass isn't fat…!" Tong grumbled all the way to them. Still taking to much time for their liking.

"We said **Move it… Now!!**" Sakura snarled, they were testing her patient and that was never a wise decision "or else…" she said with a cold voice that didn't left any doubt what was to come. If the voice didn't do the trick her glare would, because if looks could kill they had drop dead right there and then.

They walked/run to the stage and stood right in front of their employees, they didn't know most of them.

"Mr. Li why are we all here?" one of the employees asked, putting Syaoran on the spotlight, he noticed everyone's attention was on him.

"Hum… You see, I'm no longer your boss, Miss Kinomoto from _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ is your new boss, together with her co-workers."

"But why?" asked Tong secretary hating the ruby eyed woman since that morning when she punched her dear boss.

"That is nothing of your business. L.H.T, taking effect of right now ceased to exist. You are all now workers of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_, where you'll work for one of the best firms of the fashion business, no longer for a third class fashion brand…" Sakura said, before anyone could say anything about the merger.

"So our former employers won't be here anymore?" another one asked with a sad face.

Sakura look back to see if any of them wanted to take over her, but all that Tomoyo and Meilin did was nod at her indicating she should continue. _"Thanks a lot guys, always leaving this type of situation for me to solve…._"

Sakura would be the one explaining everything that was going to happen.

"They will still work here, under our supervision…" when she saw the group sigh of relief, she knew most of the women were crushing on them, and she just can't have that "I mean Mr. Tong, and Mr. Hiiraguizawa will. Mr. Li will only come to work when we require is specific attributes…"

"Which are?" asked another female worker.

"He's only going to be here to model, some guys don't have a problem taking advantage of their assets." she finished with a smirked, when all the women in the vicinity eyed him like he was a piece of meat. She knew exactly how to make him uncomfortable and that was just way to make him pay.

"Hey I resent that…" he muttered.

"Shut it…" Meilin said.

"But even when they are here you ain't allowed to flirt. It's forbidden to take such action inside this building, towards other colleagues, bosses, strangers or customers that might appear." she said, and smiled when all the faces fell, already noting they wouldn't have a chance to win them, specially now with such beautiful women working side by side with them "If you get caught you will be _fired_."

"Sakura you can't do that!" Syaoran said.

"Shut up. This course of action is needed due to the fact when they are losing time on flirting and display themselves around to get the attention of men such as yourselves they lose focus and time they should be spending on working that is what they are paid to do… If they think otherwise, their place isn't here." she said "They can flirt all they want after getting out of the job, on their spare time… they can even go around town and have the time of their lives with one, two or more guys, I don't care. But while inside of here, our shops and factories, they are to be on their best behaviour."

"What you mean?" asked an employee, actually liking the idea.

"Simple while on your working schedule, you do what you are paid to do, afterwards is between you and your conscience…" she said "Another thing that will change is what you wear."

"**What?**" someone asked.

"You'll all have a uniform, which will be paid of by the firm, there are instructions to wear, the skirt is the length it should be and no cleavage is to be shown…."

"But a uniform, that is so like school…" one said, disapproving the idea of having to wear something like all the others.

"I don't care what you say. Its procedure in _Moonlight Blossom Design's, _that everyone uses an uniform, among a lot of things it helps decrease the temptation of flirting. Don't forget we are here to make profit not fool around." Sakura said, she was getting ticked off with this employees, no one of her workers back in Japan was this whinny "This gains aren't only for us, but for you too…"

"Really? That can't be!" Syaoran's former secretary said, trying to plant a seed of disbelieving in all of her colleagues.

"Yes really. Our workers in Japan win three more times than you do. And they wear uniforms and don't flirt. These are a few of our conditions, now if you don't want to follow them you can always leave."

"It is your choice, if you want to stay go to the first floor so Mrs Dye can take your measures, and give you your first set of clothing, the next ones will come in about one to two weeks time." Tomoyo said, speaking for the first time, making everyone notice there were other people in that stage besides Sakura.

"We'd like to welcome you all to _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ It will be a pleasure working with everyone who wants to stay." Meilin said quite politely, surprising Tong that only knew her violent nature "Now if you all excuse us, we have work to do in our offices."

They started to walk way when Sakura remember a very important piece of information she had still to give "The production will stop the only thing that will be produce will be the uniforms. Only the machines will make half. We value manufactured clothes, since that way you can see if there is any type of defect; the last details will be up to Miss Daidoudjii…."

"See… what did I told you? They are crazy making you sew, which will take most of your time. They will be bitch us around…" said Syaoran's former secretary.

Syaoran saw Sakura stop dead in her track, and slowly turning back _"Oh shit I told her. Maybe I should have been more clear now is too late for that."_

**Sakura POV**

"Who are you to talk?"

"I'm Mr. Li secretary?"

"I heard you are now a receptionist! And the new boss is right!" another one said.

"_I like that __one; she can stand up for herself even if she doesn't know me. Now miss little new receptionist has another thing coming."_

"Don't worry, Mr. Li will take me to Li Corp has _his secretary_!" she said implying other thing, that really ticked off Sakura.

"I wouldn't be so sure!" I said "Mr. Li already has a secretary in Li Corp. Did you think you are special? Did you think you were so special he couldn't work without you?" I said "Guess again. You are wrong… You've a contracted with L.H.T not with him exclusively…" then I added "You ticked me off and if you knew anything about me, or knew my employees you would know that is a wrong move. The consequences are always severe."

"But even if can't work for Mr. Li, I can work in any other place you ain't anything special!"

"Tsk, tsk… If I were you I'd be careful…" Meilin said warning her.

"Mei, shush… It's about time we can appreciate a good show…" Tomoyo said, she is always like this, loves to see me in action.

"What are you two talking about?" Eriol asked.

"If you thought earlier she was scary, now I' certain you'll piss your pants…" Meilin said.

"Oh so you think I'm nothing special… Guess again, you don't know who you are messing with, I usually don't say what I'm about to say, but let's say you are an unfortunate one and don't leave me with any other option!" I smirked down at her, even though she is slight taller than me "Does the name Kinomoto Sakura ring a bell?" she stared at me "the international model, the model that is wanted by all brands that worked for all them…. The only one who worked with Syaoran Li, the one that put him on the map has a model… And where he stands today. Does that ring a bell in your empty head?"

"Damn Syaoran she is pissed?" I heard Tong whispered, never before had they see me like this, using my high status has a model, to belittle someone, not that I need it to use them with this thing.

"I know, doesn't she looks beautiful?" Syaoran said… Compliments won't take you anywhere, well at least not today.

"You two buffoons are aware she can end that stupid woman life right?" Meilin asked.

"Huh?" Eriol couldn't believe in what he was hearing.

"Impo-" the stupid secretary tried to say. Does this foolish woman think she can talk?

"Shush stupid. I hate being interrupted. I did not need help to be where I stand today in the fashion world, no matter how competitive it is, I'm considered the best model… I own one of the best brands, but nonetheless I'm one of the heiresses, since my stupid brother only wants to have the Kinomoto's Corp, to the Amanya's empire." I smirked at her, noticing how her eyes were wide and about to get out of their sockets "I see you heard of them. However, I'll still give you an insight in how powerful I am with my cousin. The Amanya's are the sole owners of half of the business in Japan, meaning factories, firms, hotels, shops, groceries, and we have shares of the others, so every time you buy a piece of gum made in Japan, I get richer."

"She did it…" Tomoyo said.

"Did what?" asked Eriol not understanding.

"She for the first time used everything about her to belittle someone to their worthy position; never before had she done that, but I guess the bitch deserves it… after all, she tried to make every worker go against us…."

"Now Miss Yoji do you really think if you resign before the time you'd find a job. One word for me and not even has a gutter cleaner you'll get one. Now before you say something else I'll warn you not to say or do anything stupid or you'll go from receptionist to clean this entire building with a tooth brush for the rest of your life. Got it?"

I know I sounded mean, but who does she think she is thinking my Syaoran might need her… What am I thinking? She disrespected me; Syaoran doesn't have anything to do with this.

"But…"

"Did I make myself clear or do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"No ma'am…." she was livid.

"That's better…." I smirked.

**End of POV**

Sakura strolled back to the elevator, Tomoyo and Meilin followed her snickering at how livid Miss Yoji was, like she had seen a ghost. Tong, Eriol and Syaoran stayed rooted to the floor not knowing what to do. They got out of their stupor and walked to the door. Sakura stopped when she heard three different sounds of footsteps following her.

"Where do you think you three are going?" she asked, not looking back.

"We've to know more…" ong said a little apprehensive afraid she would now turn to them and completely belittle them.

"You don't to do nothing; although you may represent Li Corp you are also employees so you three might as well get your measures taken!" said Meilin.

"But we've work to do…" Eriol said "And we need to talk to you about these actions you are taking!"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow now we've work to do…."

"What work?" asked Syaoran.

"Study where you gone wrong, the employees and what are the position, where they can work better… Everything. Now leave and bring your uniforms tomorrow."

"But I've got to show you the factories and something else." Syaoran said.

"That can wait till tomorrow. Right?" it was a rhetorical question

"**N-**" he tried to say before the elevator closed, but he was too late "**o!"**

"Don't worry Syaoran, let her calm down." Eriol said

"I agree for Eriol for once. You don't want end up like me do you?" Tong said pointing towards his nose.

"Ouch, which hand did she use?" Syaoran asked.

"Does it make a difference?"

"Yes it does." Syaoran and Eriol both said with painful looks on their faces remembering the time, when they were small children and she used to train her skills on them. Even when they were teens, she was always one to hit hard when frustrated.

They quiver with the memories and with the pain they felt during that time, especially how everyone praised her skills instead of scolding at her. Well at least they learn something in those years, run and hide.

"Okay… It was with the left…" he thought about it "Without impulse or much force…"

"You're kidding right?" Syaoran asked, even Eriol, which was present at the time, thought the punch had been with the right, due to the way Tong had screamed.

"No it was exactly like I told you…."

"Mei has gone soft at least where it concerns you…" Syaoran said "Maybe…"

"Maybe what?" Tong asked.

"Maybe you can have her back soon if you let her blow of the steam for a few days…"

"What are you two talking about?" he asked "Do you think I want her back?"

"You don't?" asked Eriol. He was getting ticked off "_Who does he think he is, to not want little Mei back…"_ Eriol was ready to pounce on him when Syaoran stopped him.

"Eriol calm down…" Syaoran muttered.

"No. Of course not. You saw what she did to me only for opening my mouth. She is not worth it…."

"Aaargh…." Eriol walked away, before he would beat the crap out of him.

"You told my mother you wanted her…."

"That was what she wanted to hear at the moment… I can't deal with her, she is too aggressive and possessive…"

"So you'll go back to your old ways of playboy… with a new woman each days and night? Parties all night long?"

"Yeah…." he looked to Syaoran and saw him rolling his eyes disbelieving written all over him "Don't make that face. I tried to settle down. It is just not for me. Your cousin is cute I give her that and funny but there are so many woman out there just like her waiting for me…"

"I'm not going to say anything to change your mind, only that you'll regret it…"

"What you mean?" he now was really curious.

"Meilin it isn't only cute and funny. You'll see by letting her go you are making a big mistake. If the word gets out that Li Meilin is back to Hong Kong, still single and beautiful, every single guy we know and don't know will go after her." He looked straight into his eyes, to make sure he was clear enough for him to understand. "And if you don't do anything to prevent that you'll lose her, if that hasn't happened already."

"Didn't you listen to a word I just said…? I give up. I don't want to be like Eriol or you. Eriol a sap that kept quiet and is slightly afraid of women and you waited three years for the same woman without sex…."

"So what I love Sakura, and Eriol does date but try living with crazy women all your life and you'll be just like him…."

"Syaoran, me and Mei is something from the past it will never going to happen again!"

"Suit yourself… It's your life and choice…" he said walking with him trailing behind.

"Yep and I chose not to choose her…."

"You'll regret it" Syaoran and left the lobby, tong right after him. Syaoran didn't notice the sad look on Tong's eyes, but now it was to late to go back on his word.

Outside they met Eriol, neither said a word to each other, because it was all said. If they spoke anything at that moment, they'd ruin their friendship. They knew each other for years and at that moment, all they needed was silence. They would talk about it later… or maybe never speak about the subject again.

Eriol had three bags and gave one to Tong and other to Syaoran; they already knew what it was.

**A few moments before**

_Ding_

"_Syaoran, me and Mei is something from the past it will never going to happen again!"_

"What the hell?" she thought

"_Suit yourself… It's your life and choice…" he said walking with him trailing behind._

"_Yep and I chose not to choose her…."_

"Bastard… I ought to…."

"_You'll regret it"_ she saw them leave. She couldn't believe in what she had just heard.

"Damn sure… You'll… No one does that to a woman."

She got into the elevator door. Banged her fist to the top floor button, and while she waited to the door open again, her mind didn't stop working, and her heart hurting.

"Bastard, all of the men are like that… I want them all wiped out of the face of Earth…." she said looking up, like talking to someone above her "Is that to much to ask?"

**Ding**

"You are back so do you have the last files?" Tomoyo asked.

"Moyo leave her alone…" Sakura said, noting how furious Meilin was.

"Is it wrong?"

"What is wrong?" Tomoyo asked not understanding what Meilin was saying.

"Is it wrong to wish all men to drop dead right now…" she asked, a single tear sliding down her face.

"Not at all…" Sakura said sitting down next to her, and rubbing a hand on her back. Meilin was very disturbed. Tomoyo was scared never had she seen Meilin like this. But Sakura had. Once before seen her like this.

"So I guess you didn't get the files…" Tomoyo whispered not knowing exactly what to do, since Meilin wasn't the type to break down like that, it wasn't in her nature to do so.

"Forget about the files Tomoyo… I know you want to get to work so you can forget about Eriol…." Sakura said knowing her cousin, she could deal with other people broken heart, when her heart wasn't also broken.

"Yeah, I do… And I see you two want to talk so I'll keep sketching, because I can't stop, or I'm afraid I'll crumble…"

"Okay… So do you mind telling me what is the deal wanting all men dead?" Mei stared at her like Sakura had two heads "Don't look at me like that, I'll help turning that whish true… By all means possible. After all, I want Syaoran dead by my own hands… But you… what happened?"

"You want to know what happened? I'll tell you what happened" she was now getting hysteric "Tong that was what happened…."

"What did that idiot do?"

"He and I are over…"

"Why do you say that…? Give it time…"

"Oh no… this wasn't my doing or my crazy thoughts either…" she said letting Sakura embrace her, so she could cry on her shoulder. "He is going to give up on me… When I was going to also say sorry for punching him… Why?"

Tomoyo whispered from her corner of the room, and walk up to them. She sat down next to them and embraced them.

"Uh-oh…" Sakura said.

"What?" she asked looking to Sakura's eyes.

"He will go back to his old self."

"What you mean by old self?" she asked trying to rub her eyes dry.

"He'll go back to be a womanizer. Go on dates and all that freaking playboy act of his."

"Bastard… Goddamn, good for nothing bastard… I'm going to kill him…"

"You won't do such a thing!" Tomoyo snapped at her, trying to put some sense in her head.

"Why not?"

"Because what he needs is to be taught a lesson…" Sakura said getting where Tomoyo thinking was going "Who is better to do it than yourself?"

"And if he gave up on you, than he doesn't deserve you… After all there are many others and you know that." Tomoyo said.

"The problem is that I was beginning to forget about what _he_ did…"

"Uh-oh… Now that is more serious!" Sakura said knowing what she was referring to

"I know…" Meilin said looking to her feet "Sakura, I know your brother help me a lot and so did Kaho, but it's hard to forget what I went through before leaving for Tomoeda four and half years ago. Damn…"

"Mei, you must react, don't let yourself go down. Get even with him. He doesn't want you. So show him what he is missing. Please just don't be like me…"

"I won't… Don't worry Sakura… Syaoran was right, and so are you… I'm going to make him regret his choice…"

"What will you do?" Tomoyo asked.

"You'll just have to wait to find out…"

Tomoyo pouted, "That is not fair…"

They all laughed it off, feeling slightly better.

"Now let's get back to work." Sakura said.

"About the files?"

"Sorry…" Meilin said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll ask them tomorrow after all I'll have to give them ours."

"What will you give?" Meilin ask

"The last moth financial report." she said like it wasn't really important.

"But they want all…" said Tomoyo.

"But we don't have all of them now, do we?

"And the other person who has access to them is your brother."

"You could ask him…."

"No, I can't contact him right now. He will kill me when he finds out… And he will kill you too, for letting me do it!" Sakura said, and they knew it was true.

"So what did you find out about the sketches so far?" Meilin asked trying to change the subject.

"Their sketches have two problems." she said.

"Only two?" asked Sakura doubting that there was only two problems with the sketches.

"They are awful and outdated…."

"What?" Meilin asked not believing her cousins could be so stupid to do something so bad "Don't tell me they weren't even able to do that correctly…."

"No they did. They are… in a word…" Tomoyo couldn't find a word to them "Yuck…."

"What about their financial status?" Sakura asked "They must have done something right."

"Well…" Meilin said skimming through a few files "Only the first two months they had a noticeable profit, the months following those it was only 2% profit and then it was only enough for them to prevent declaring bankruptcy."

"That can't be…" Sakura said disbelieving what Sakura had just told her. Since she had gone to college with them, she knew exactly how they worked and leaving a firm break down that way wasn't something they would do. Meilin showed her the files, and she saw, they did all the basic errors all freshman new how to avoid.

"But it is, each month they lost profit. I think we'll have more work than we thought we would have. Before we can spread _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ around the world we need to safe L.H.T from down the drain…" Meilin said, reading their last financial report.

"But can't we do anything now?" asked Tomoyo

"Now all we can do is stabilizing this situation, since our income is enough to prevent us declaring bankruptcy and even maintain us off the red line for a few months, especially if we can transform their shops into ours and beginning selling."

"At least we have good news…." Sakura said with a disappointed voice, she was expecting to find something better, instead of a broke firm, it was a miracle they didn't had any type of debts.

"Sakura what are you not telling us?" Meilin asked making Sakura take her eyes of the files Syaoran left on his table.

"Well Syaoran was the one who took care of the loans they received from Li Corp."

"What are you trying to say?" Meilin asked again, not understanding this talk about loans, Li Corp didn't loan any money they invested it.

"Please tell me it isn't more bad news." Tomoyo pleaded. When she saw the sour look crossing Sakura's face, she knew.

"Tomoyo I can't lie. I'm sorry. But what I see in these files is that they were only able to stay open for do long 'cause of Li Corp help."

"What you mean?" asked Tomoyo.

"They got more investments since they opened; they increased each month not only that increased but the amount of money." Sakura said, still looking to the report "My suspicion is that they only got this amount of loans from Li Corp-"

"Loans? Didn't you say first investments?" asked Tomoyo cutting her off.

"Tomoyo investments as many as this are considered loans." Meilin answered.

"As I was saying they only got this many loans because of theirs position. In Li corp."

"You are saying that the board members let my cousin do that only because of his position?" Meilin couldn't believe it, how could her cousins be so selfish and stupid, to pull a stunt like that "It's impossible. Syaoran would never use his position like that."

"I know that, I work with him remember. But that is what this is showing me…" Sakura said, letting Meilin look to the files related to the investments made by Li Corp "I'm afraid that when we'll have the board meeting they will take stop investing."

"They can do that?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes they can-"

"And that will be why Syaoran wanted to talk to you!" Meilin concluded, why her cousin was so desperate to talk to Sakura.

"He will have plenty of time tomorrow!" she smirked "And I'll have his head in a platter for making me go such trouble!"

**To be continued**

**N/a:** Hey I'm back… Long time no see, I hope you all still remember the story.

I hate this chapter it was so lame if you ask me, but it was needed to introduce the changes that are about to enter their lives, and many are yet to come.

Someone from the past will come back and create a little havoc. Also Syaoran mother will bring more trouble to them. What will she do?

Was Tong serious about letting Meilin go…? Can they really have them back?

What will happen in the boar meeting?

What does Meilin have plan for him?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it was a long one, 23 pages all typed up in 2 days.

I'll see you in the next chapter…

While clicking on the purple button be kind, and if there are any grammar mistakes, please forgive me, but this chapter was edited…

**But any way don't forget to ---- ****REVIEW**

**X**

**Musette-chan**


	16. Boss?

stefaniieh – thank you for the review, hopefully this is soon enough. Though I must warn you I'm not always this fast. Keep reading.

Crazy heart – I'm like you girl power is the best thing, and in this story will all about it. This chapter begins to show it. What Meilin will do to him will come in the following chapters; she hides something in her past. Thank you for the review.

chainedheart999 – Yeah poor Meilin, but Meilin is a tough woman, and she will make him pay for making her suffer. The company is in shambles financial and in other departments has you be able to see in this chapter. The reason behind this all will come in another chapter. Because only Syaoran can reveal it. Thank you for reviewing. And congrats you are my 100th reviewer I'm so happy for hitting that number.

SnowCharms – Thank you for the review… But you have to explained be what you meant about not clicking together? I'm sorry for my writing style but since I'm Portuguese I write the way I was taught. I'm trying to improve.

misstruthfully – thank you for reviewing. I know it's kind of sad for Meilin, but she will overcome it, in no time you'll be feeling sorry for Tong. Keep reading.

Lil-BabYAnG3l – Thank you for the review, and for sticking with me since the beginning. I really appreciate it.

ccsread – thank you for the review. It's not often people like OOC. About the forum, I don't mind. I just need to know what you meant about fixing it up.

My Pager – thank you for the review. I know I'm a bit of slow posting, but I'm really short in the time department due to college work, but every time I've a chance I update it. I'll try update more often but I'm not making any promises.

– thank you for the review. And this chapter there is more Sakura losing her temper. When dealing with her firm, she is very strict.

_In the previous chapter:_

"_Loans? Didn't you said first investments?" – asked Tomoyo cutting her off._

"_Tomoyo investments as many as this are considered loans." – Meilin answered._

"_As I was saying they only got this many loans because of theirs position. In Li corp."_

"_You are saying that the boar members let my cousin do that only because of his position?" – Meilin couldn't believe it, how could her cousins be so selfish and stupid, to pull a stunt like that – "It's impossible. Syaoran would never use his position like that."_

"_I know that, I work with him remember. But that is what this is showing me…." – Sakura said, letting Meilin look to the files related to the investments made by Li Corp – " I'm afraid that when we'll have the board meeting they will take stop investing."_

"_They can do that?" – asked Tomoyo._

"_Yes they can-"_

"_And that will be why Syaoran wanted to talk to you!" – Meilin concluded, why her cousin was so desperate to talk to Sakura._

"_He will have plenty of time tomorrow!" – she smirked – "And I'll have his head in a platter for making me go such trouble!"._

Now on with the chapter….

**1****5- Boss?**

Like Sakura had thought and said to them, she wouldn't sleep for a very long time, not that was a trouble to her, after all she was used to it. However, what irked her the most about this situation was that she thought the merge between the two firms would be a good partnership, instead she had to safe a firm in every aspect.

She now had to maintain _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ in the high standards the public was used to, but also had to save _L.H.T_, she now had more work than she did when launching her firm when it all started. The biggest difference of this start from three years before was the board meeting she would have to attend, and convince them she could save the firm and even make profit. That would be a tough deed. She remembered how the old geezers hated her for butting in Li Corp affairs when she was Syaoran's fiancée and advisor.

"_Nice…"_ she thought going through their last month financial report, she couldn't understand why Syaoran didn't give up before and keep going, it's clear they had no idea what the fashion business was all about "_Stupid Syaoran… Stupid Tong… Stupid Eriol…_" she still couldn't understand how they didn't call it off earlier, what were they waiting a miracle to happen, well they now didn't have to worry after all it wasn't their problem anymore.

But that wasn't the only thing of her mind at the moment. No her mind was also filled up in why every time she looked at their files her heart would skip a beat seeing his handwriting and his signature, after all she though she would have a certificate with both of their signatures, a wedding certificate.

"_Stupid heart…_" no matter what he did she couldn't stop her heart for beating faster for him, but that didn't mean she would act according to it.

"_Aaargh…I need to stop think about him… I still need to get back to the hotel room and get ready to the meeting with them…"_ she said standing up and grabbing her purse and jacket, she walked out the door.

When she finally arrived to her room, she noticed something strange on her bed. She thought she would find Kero sleeping on top of it, like he usually does when she was not around, but instead he was on the floor. Occupying his space on the bed were Tomoyo and Meilin sound asleep. Without making a sound, she tiptoed to Tomoyo's room and took a shower. Got dressed and went back to her room to wake them up.

She shook Tomoyo calling her name softly so she wouldn't scare them.

"Sakura?" called Tomoyo groggily. With Tomoyo's voice Meilin stirred, waking up really slowly she was having such a pleasant dream about chopping Tong into tiny pieces.

"What time did you got back?" asked Tomoyo while rubbing the sleep of her eyes.

"Late… You waited for me?"

"Yeah… we must have fallen asleep…" answered Meilin stretching her arms.

"You guys better get ready. We have a long day ahead of us… And in 6 days we have the board meeting. We've to be ready or we will lose their support. And right now we can't afford losing it."

"Sakura?" Tomoyo called, seeing the look in her eyes. A look she only seen once before and one she vowed to do everything to prevent to cross her eyes again. In her eyes there was hurt and disappointment along with sadness a bit of fatigue, she immediately knew Sakura had pulled an all-nighter at the office to find ways to get the approval from the board members without having to plead. She would lose her pride thanks to the merge.

Sakura ust got the position after the merge and she already had a sleepless night, and looking to the sour look on her face it was the first of many to come.

"Don't worry Moyo we'll figure something out. We always do." she said. Meilin was now fully awake and was about to start questioning her when she heard her alarm clock going off, after a few seconds it was Tomoyo. It wasn't the right time to talk about Sakura whereabouts during that night or what she might have already planned for the board meeting but to get ready for another day at the office.

**Two hours later**

They were entering the _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ new building in Hong Kong, it was amazing how they did. It was only 8 o'clock and the people they hired, to change the décor and repairs on the things they didn't like about the building or didn't go according to their perspective, were already there.

The lobby was already changed; the tiles were the same, but there were more plants, the receptionist desks was on the centre and instead of being separated like they used to be now it was join and somewhat circular with space for 5 people, behind the desk there was the logo of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_. The same one that would soon be inscribed on the building.

"Miss Kinomoto…." called the man responsible for all the workers.

"Yes?"

"We are going as fast as we can. I've all my man working for you…"

"I know. Thank you for the consideration for us. But you can take your time without worrying…"

"I was wondering if we can start now with your offices and then we would come down gradually."

"Why didn't you start already?" asked Tomoyo.

"Because Miss Kinomoto was working there, and she thought it would be better if we changed the lobby first, since potential customers could appear."

"And she is right. And this place is amazing thank you Jin!" Meilin said thanking him, he had worked for them before so he knew exactly what they were aiming for "Now we'll head for another floor, when you are done page one of us!"

"We'll do ma'am we will try to go as fasters as we can, so we won't disturb you."

They kept walking to the elevators, when Sakura suddenly stopped after hearing heels running behind them. Tomoyo and Meilin noticed her stopping but didn't know why.

Sakura had taken notice that one of the receptionist wasn't in her place at the schedule time. She turned around and noticed the one that was missing trying to sneak in trying not to call attention towards her.

"It's no use sneaking in… when you strolled all the way in the building like a horde of elephants." Sakura said glaring to the said person "Miss Yoji. That's your name right?"

"Yes what do you want?" she asked answering back as if Sakura was another of her colleagues and not her boss.

"Let me get something clear. First, you don't talk to me like that… or address to me like that. You and I didn't went to school together and even if we did, I wouldn't ever give you permission to talk to me like that." she said eyeing her down like she was a small child getting scold at "It isn't _What do you want._" she said imitating her "It is good morning miss how may I assist you."

"Fine _how may I assist you?"_ she asked purposely mocking her.

"Drop the tone if _I_ were you?" Tomoyo said, "after all we pay your salary…"

"Moyo and Mei… Stay out of it." she said with her eyes blazing fire "let me take care of this."

"Like she said drop it… I'm not _Mr. Li_ or any one of them, you now work for me." she said "And your schedule starts 8 o'clock not 8.30."

"It was the transports… He let me…"

"I really don't like to repeat myself, but I'm guessing you are a little of the slow side or really dumb…" she said losing her calm "Do I have 1.80 m…? Broad shoulders? Unruly chestnut hair?"

"No."

"So has you can see I'm not him." she said "If the bus or train, or whatever means of transport you catch makes you come at this hour, take an early one. I could careless what problems you have to face to get here, as long as you are sited there at exactly 8 o'clock."

"Anything else miss?" she asked through gritted teeth never before had any of her former employers spoke to her that way.

"Don't patronize me. This talk isn't over…" the fake smile adorning Miss Yoji lips fell "Then after passing those doors you won't run. You'll walk straight and with elegancy." she measure her up and down and add "Well I guess for you I'll have to open an exception and only ask for you to walk straight."

"What?" Miss Yoji didn't quite understood but she thought she just had been insulted.

"And didn't you receive your uniform yesterday?" she asked noting her apparel.

"_No._" she said lying.

"You know it's bad enough you are disrespectful to your superiors, but lying is even worse."

"I'm not lying…"

"You are not? Then care to explain why every other worker that is walking around has their on."

"So I didn't get mine…"

"Yes you did. Everyone received one."

"But I didn't… why would I lie about it?" she asked innocently.

"Tomoyo give the list." Tomoyo opened her briefcase and took out a file handing it to Sakura "Look here your name is sign has you received not one uniform but two."

"So? I don't have mine."

"_So_ you'll go back to your house put it on _correctly_ and comeback to work. And since I'm in an awful good mood you have three hours to go and comeback. And these three hours will be deducted from your pay check."

"Yes miss." she grunted, there was nothing she could do about it now, but later that was another story _"I'll make you pay._" Or so she thought.

"And Miss Yoji smile…" Sakura said smirking. She turned around and resumed her walk to the elevators, when she heard a faint "_Bitch!_" she turned around and look straight at her, she dropped the smile, her eyes were two slits that barely shown her eyes, they really look like an emerald gem, frozen without their usually warm gleam "You now have two hours and half…"

"What? Why?"

"For calling me a bitch…" Sakura saw her disbelieve face "Do it again and you'll have less time…"

"But…"

"The clock is ticking…" she said glancing to her wristwatch "You now have 2 hours and twenty-eight minutes, I suggest you move it…"

"But… But…."

"Keep losing time… and you keep losing money…" suddenly like it dawned on her what just happened she dashed for the door.

"I never saw anyone stomping that hard while running…" Meilin snickered.

"Sakura you are getting soft…" Tomoyo added.

"Miss Kinomoto…" someone called her.

Sakura look behind her and saw another receptionist, she seemed troubled, and as she wanted to say something but was afraid "Yes…." she gave her a broad smile encouraging her to go on.

"Miss Kinomoto…" she took a deep breath calming herself "I know it isn't any of my business but you were a little mean with her. I could have lent her my jacket, so she would appear to be wearing the uniform."

"Miss Jun" the woman's eyes in question widened, her mouth was agape, "Don't look so surprise I tend to know the names of my employees, well almost all of them, specially the ones that deal with the public directly." she said assuring her she wasn't in any type of trouble. "Even thought it isn't any of your business, I always appreciate when my employees look out for each other. And that was far from mean. Like you and every other employee who works for _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ have rules to follow, and has you can see everyone is wearing the uniform. Now why would I open a precedent with her when she was in the meeting yesterday? If she can't follow the simply rules maybe I need to find her a new position or she needs to find herself a new job."

"Still…"

"I understand where you are coming dear. However, this is how we run our brand and so far, none of my employees was fired. Have a nice day. Hope you find your new desk to your liking." she said with a smile.

"Good day, Miss Kinomoto." she said aghast how could her boss be so polite with her when just moments ago, she felt like the atmosphere around them had frozen "_Well Suki did provoked her…_".

"Miss Jun…. One more thing." she called.

"Yes miss?" she asked.

"Please explain to Miss Yoji when she gets back how to be a proper receptionist. After all you are her superior."

"What?"

"Oh yeah we didn't told you?" Tomoyo thought aloud, getting embarrassed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"Yes, you were their receptionist before, and it isn't only for that. I've seen your file… It's amazing what they say. And I see you are a responsible person. Therefore, that's why you are responsible for the entire receptionist staff. Good day" Meilin said.

The three of them turned back leaving a speechless Miss Jun behind, never before had she expected getting a promotion. They resumed their walk towards the elevators.

"Sakura you are pissed?" Tomoyo said more like a statement then a question. Even though she had been gentle and polite with the other receptionist, she could read her cousin like an open book.

"No… I'm beyond that." she said gritting her teeth while closing her hands into tight fists "If they were here already I'd like nothing else but to murdered them. But since I don't have that luck, I have to put this energy to something else." she sighed.

When they arrive to their destination, they all sat down in a round table and immediately begun discussing a strategy to maintain their firm exactly like it was before the merge, without compromising the quality of their work. It was going to be hard, but if someone could do it. It was them.

"Sakura we've at least four to five months before the next fashion show introducing the trends of the next season." said Tomoyo pointing out to Sakura that what she just said sounded crazy "We've time to work on the new collection without rushing into it!"

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy… We'll need 4 new collections?"

"How come?" asked Meilin not following Sakura line of thought.

"So we can have the first _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ fashion show introducing the merge, and where we will now expand, and then we need to get ready for the new season with different lines."

"That is crazy Sakura… Even so, if we succeed we will have double of the publicity… and the shops will certainly sell out. Can you pull it off Tomoyo?"

"I think I can…" Tomoyo was thinking how to do it; you could already see her face scrunched thinking about the possibilities "Yes I can do it. I just need to start right now."

"Okay go…" before she left the room Sakura called her "But I need you to be in the office to a reunion at 3 p.m."

"I'll see you then…" and she left, to get inspiration.

"Moyo I'll bring lunch in." she yelled through the closed door.

"'kay Kura" they heard her faint answer and knew immediately she was engrossed in her sketches and the load of work she had.

"And what will we do in the mean time?" asked Meilin.

"Mei I need you to go over the reports again, and see if I miss something. Also I need you to think of a way for us to have the board members wrap around our finger, when we will have the board meeting, or at least having some information about them." She took a deep breath. "Although I've worked with them before, has a business associate they hate my guts so the only one that can make it happen in accuracy is you."

"Fine. But note this I'm not happy seeing the old geezers again in that room." she noticed Sakura picking up her purse "where are you going?"

"I'm going to check their shops and see how they look like before the make-over and how long it will take to have then fully running. I'll be back soon."

"If you need anything call me…"

"Yeah right… you just want to go out and have no work done…" she giggled.

"You know me too well…" Meilin said grabbing a few folders and started reading.

Sakura left Meilin working. They had a lot to do, surprisingly their workload doubled from one day to the other. Being the CEO and a model won't be as easy as it was before, if it was ever easy.

**Li Corp – Syaoran's office**

"Mr. Li?" called a woman that seemed like in her late forties.

"Yes, Mrs Nok?" he asked his secretary, she has been working for him since he start working there ten years before when his mother was still running things, she was at the time in her thirties, and was Yelan's personal assistant.

"Don't forget you and your associates have a meeting with _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ at 3 p.m."

"Yes I know. Thank you for reminding me."

"Mr. Li will you be more present now?"

"Yes, I see my mother keeps you update."

"Well…" she was embarrassed.

"It's ok, I don't mind." he said smiling back, and she noted for the first time in years it was a real smile "Mrs. Nok I need you to schedule a board meeting to next week."

"Right away, sir." –he said bowing "Excuse me I'll bring your coffee really soon."

"Bring two more, since I'm going to be with Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiraguizawa in a meeting."

"Yes sir." she bowed again and left.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in…" he said from behind his desk.

"Good morning Syaoran." Eriol said "What does it fell like coming back here?"

"Awful…" he moaned without looking up, he had a lot of work to do.

"You wanted to go back there?"

"Yes!"

"But that will have to wait. We've a lot to do, since we have been delaying our work here." said Tong, not wanting to go back. He knew he had to, but if he could postpone it he would especially since he had a major hangover.

"Good morning sirs." Mrs. Nok said entering Syaoran's office "Here is the coffee. Sugar or cream?"

"The usual." was Syaoran and Eriol's answer.

"And for you Mr. Tong?"

"Big cup without sugar or cream."

"Hangover special?" she asked.

"Yes…" he moaned slightly.

"You _went_ to a party last night?" Eriol asked accusingly, not wanting to believe his friend had forgot so easily about his cousin, no one discarded a Li like that, and live to tell the tale.

"No!" he said. How could he have gone to a party, when all he could think about was Meilin and how he had to forget about her.

"So why are you with a hangover?" Syaoran asked.

"Simply I had company…" he stole a glance at them and noticed they were rolling their eyes at him "It wasn't nothing like that. You perverts…"

"How are we the pervert's ones… Since we know your buddy company to get hangover are woman, so it's only natural…"

"Natural my arse… Ruiz went by, his new girlfriend broke up with him and so we drunk everything I had in the house."

"You drank everything?" Eriol asked wanting to know if he had heard him correctly.

"Yes. I must tell you I was surprised…"

"With what? The exactly the amount of booze you have in your apartment?"

"Not that… you know I only use my apartment to drink… Your mother would kill otherwise."

"So what were you surprised with?"

"That I managed to wake up on time to come to work."

"I guess you are used to it by now." Syaoran said sarcastically.

"What you mean?"

"He means that you probably become immune to the alcohol. So you get yourself presentable for work…" neither one of them express their worries about Tong drinking habits, or what might happen on the future.

"If that's so how comes my head seems like it's splitting up…"

"That's what you get for drinking… Now stop talking gibberish. It's time we get to work. Wasted or not." Syaoran said "And later we'll have to deal with them"

"_Oh so happy_..." Tong said sardonically.

**Later that day**

Syaoran, Tong and Eriol walked in through the doors of the building that once belonged to _L.H.T_. They were completely amazed how the lobby changed from night to day it seems the lobby is brighter and alive than it used to be.

Their entrance caught the attention of one of the receptionist one that was eager for their arrival, her name was Suki Yoji. She had everything figured out she would flirt with them to get back at her boss for what she did that morning. After all, she thought her rules were stupid.

"_She is going to pay for what she did to me…"_ she thought. She called the girl that was sited right next to her "Hey Amy…" the same girl that was now her superior.

"Yes…" she asked politely "And it is Miss Jun."

"Look who is coming…" she said signalling with her head. Miss Jun knew what she was up to, and she didn't like it one bit.

"_Yoji_" she said threateningly "Don't even think about it. There are rules now. And you can get us both fired."

"Don't tell me you'd rat on me?" she said eyeing her "You are too good of co-worker to that…."

"But…" she tried to say but Miss Yoji was already going to meet her, from the angle of her arms she knew she had opened up three buttons of her blouse "I'm going to be so screwed."

"Good afternoon Mr. Li, Mr. Tong and Mr. Hiiraguizawa…" she said bowing to then showing as much as possible her cleavage "It's good to see you again. I thought you didn't like us anymore…" she said pouting slightly.

From behind her, they could see Miss Jun hanging her head with shame. But no one notice who was approaching them from behind.

"It's good to see you too." Tong said with a cheesy smile, he never resisted flirt with a woman who clearly was out to make some damages, that was what called him to Meilin, she had a dangerous vibe in her "Don't be silly… I still like you."

"So is there anything I can assist you with?" she said while passing her tongue slowly on her lips very sensually, Syaoran and Eriol knew this wasn't going to end well, they could smell trouble "I'll be glad to-"

"Yes there is something you can assist me with. You can tell me what the hell do you think you are doing?" Sakura said, getting out of behind them, they didn't even know she was there, and for how along. They just knew it. "Answer me… I can't say the cat got your tongue, since it was out a few seconds before…"

"_Shit._ Oh Mrs Kinomoto I was just being nice like Miss Jun instructed me to be." she said trying to blame another person.

She shoved her purse into Syaoran's hands and the bag she was carrying into Eriol's "It's Miss Kinomoto. **Miss Kinomoto**" she hissed, her eyes had blazing fire on them, if looks could kill Miss Yoji would have drop-dead right there "And don't you dare blame your inexcusable action into someone else. You are trying my patient. But I'll warn I've a _really_ short fuse…" she said walking up to her, even though Sakura slightly shorter, no one would have seen it since with each step the other woman seemed shorten a little "What possessed you to come to the middle of the lobby and pranced around like a _cat in rutting_. Your place is behind that desk, your tongue inside that trap you call mouth, and the shirt is button up. This isn't the third class whore house _you crawled out from_ got it?" she said "Your job is to greet people and indicate them to the right floor. Now get back to your place before I take other measures." she barked "Move it."

Syaoran could help but admire her even more because of it. Who would have guessed such a petite woman like herself had the brawn to confront someone. _"She has really changed…_"

Miss Yoji stomped back to her seat sulking, because her plan had failed.

"Miss Yoji, try to walk with a little grace, I mean what you can pull off." Sakura said. "Miss Jun keep up the good work."

"I told you so." whispered Miss Jun "Next time listen to me. I'm your supervisor."

"Not for long if I've got something to do with it…" she said.

Sakura saw that and smirked Suki Yoji was going to learn the hard way. Well some people were like that.

"You three follow me now!" Sakura said, they were too shocked to do anything else "Hey potato heads. Follow me, **now!!**"

She kept on walking knowing everyone was looking at them; how one petite woman could order around three grown men has themselves. She inwardly thanked them, that would help her show Miss Yoji if she wanted to get back at her flirting with them wouldn't do the tricked because they were acting like three tamed animals. They entered the elevator and she pressed for the top floor.

They wanted to say something but they didn't know what to say. She was trying to calm down. When the doors opened to the tope floor, the guys gasped, they couldn't believe it was so different from how they left it the previous day. It looked like it come out of a magazine it was so clean and bright.

The floor was black with their logo on the floor with three flowers together, a peony on the right, a magnolia on the left and on the centre, a cherry blossom they were all intertwined together in front of a full moon.

In the middle, there was a semi circular desk with three chairs. In front of each chair, there was a laptop and a phone and head set. They figured that was where their secretaries will work. Behind the desk, there was again their logo, printed on a glass window that almost separated entirely the offices from where they stood.

There were also some paintings and sketches on the walls. There were also some sofas and coffee tables with some magazines.

They had yet to see the conference rooms and the offices. But it seemed that even the conference had been changed. From the looks of it now instead of three there was only one, since there was only one door, one glass door.

They wanted to see what else they had done. Sakura knew then to well. Eriol had that gleam in his eyes and so did Tong, they were curious. But for now they would have to wait.

"Wait here for a moment, while I go tell them you are early." she said taking her stuff back into her arms. Before leaving, she turned back and said "Oh yeah don't go anywhere, and don't touch anything!" and she disappeared behind the window.

"Wow…" Tong whistled low "Look at this place. How did they do it?"

"Now it really looks like a fashion firm." Eriol said amazed.

"How did they do it in less that 24 hours is a mystery to me." Tong said again. Syaoran was the only one who didn't utter a word; he was listening intently to them. "And look at all the girly magazines!"

"Tong you idiot, after the three years we work in the fashion world didn't you learned anything?" Eriol let out a frustrated sigh.

"That was your area of expertise… I deal with the financial part…"

"Tong they aren't girly magazines they are fashion magazines, and the best." Eriol said. Noticing Syaoran had picked one up with Sakura one the cover, it was a wedding special.

"So what more girly stuff they put in here?"

"Tong, sit down." Syaoran barked from behind the magazine where he saw Sakura in a beautiful wedding gown beside the photo was what the reporter wrote about her, _"The model Sakura has done it again. Note readers that it isn't every model that look good in a wedding dress such has this. When asked about it, she said she had one just like that made for her… This dress is an exclusive design of __**Moonlight Blossom Design's**__, they accept pre-orders and don't care how much you can pay, like the designer put it they just want to make your dream dress come true…"_ Syaoran couldn't believe what he read.

"Why?" Tong asked for the third time, Syaoran looked at him putting down the magazine a little, to look straight into his eyes.

"Sakura is pissed, more than usual." in his voice Tong could sense a warning.

**Inside**

"Lunch is here." Sakura said knocking on Tomoyo and Meilin's door.

"Finally!" said Tomoyo coming out her office, her sleeves were up, and they could see the despair in her eyes. Knowing immediately, she hadn't had one single idea so far. "Where will we eat?"

"My office." Sakura said walking in "We've a lot to talk about before the meeting with them."

"Okay."

They entered Sakura's office and sat down on cream coloured couches she had in a corner with a coffee table in front of them.

Her office was all in pine. Her desk was right in front of the door, behind it was her chair and an armoire that soon would filled with folders about different months and years, she was waiting for getting a copy back from the originals that stayed in Japan. On top of the armoire there were a few pictures frames, with the three of them, her family and her friends. There was also one of those crystal globes with a cherry blossom tree inside it. The window was behind her desk. There was one last frame hidden in her top drawer, it was of the first photo shoots she did with him.

To the left side of the desk, there were two doors, one connected to Meilin's office, the other to a bathroom. The space between the two doors there was another frame, this one held a painting Syaoran once bought for her. It was of a girl sited down under a cherry blossom tree, she was glancing to the petals falling down, and she looked ethereal. Syaoran gave it to her because he said it reminded him of her. She loved that painting.

To the right there was a Victorian style sort of closet, inside of it only Sakura knew what it had, to the left of this there was a stereo and a TV set.

On the floor, there was a white carpet with a pattern of cherry blossom petals.

"So what you found out?" Sakura asked starting eating her lunch.

"Well now I know for sure that we have more in our hands than we bargain for."

"In English Mei." Tomoyo said.

"That was English Tomoyo." said Meilin.

"They are almost in bankruptcy, we've till the beginning of the next season to start making some profit." said Sakura, she already knew it was that, she wanted Meilin to confirmed it "For now we can only turned their shops in ours."

"I'll have a complete report by tomorrow so you can know what we are facing!"

"Okay, now Tomoyo." Sakura said looking towards her cousin "I need to know what you need for the sketches."

"Time…" she said "And being in my office back in Tomoeda, video conferencing isn't working."

"Moyo, I know you get your inspiration walking around Tomoeda. But we can't go back, at least not for now."

"But in here I've to use video conferencing. I don't have any help."

"You both will have help."

"From who?" asked Meilin.

"Tong and Eriol are at your service. And if you need help, it's for them you've to get it. Boss them around." Sakura noticed the devilish tinkle in Meilin's eye.

"But…"

"I know. I'm not a fan of that idea either." Sakura said cutting Tomoyo off "But if we won't then we might has well kiss goodbye extending our clothes to other countries. In our own shops."

"But he will try to take over." Meilin said.

"Mei you are stronger than that. And they won't take over. They are our employees." Sakura said, she knew this would take a tool on them to manage to shut out their feelings and do a proper job, but they can do it "They work for us. And as long as they are inside this building they will have to wear their uniforms and abide our rules."

"You're joking, right?" asked Tomoyo. Meilin was thinking on the possibility of having him under her, she would make him regret saying she wasn't worth it.

"No I'm not. And we've a lot of work to do." Sakura said everything they have to do replaying in her mind "Not only the board meeting, the new collection and the world announcement." Sakura took a deep breath – "Also I've to keep up with modelling and being the CEO. And-" she shut up not wanting to give them more bad news.

"What else do we've to do?" asked Meilin.

"Is it bad?"

"Yes… The shops…"

"What about the shops?" asked Tomoyo she couldn't take it anymore bad news.

"They are a misery. Never before I've something like that." Sakura said remembering how manhandle the clothes were. Even the suits were wrinkled, she even saw one with a rip "Every single piece of clothes are on the shelves… or in a bundle over the tables, the ones that are lucky to be in hangers are in so bad shape, that I wanted to throw them all out to the garbage. The suits, expensive suits, no matter how simple they were. Full with wrinkles."

"What else Sakura?" Meilin asked.

"They don't have a single customer; the shops are for the flies."

"The employees?" Tomoyo tried; there must be something good about it.

"Don't get me started about them…"

"Sakura what are you trying to say?" asked Meilin

"They are a complete disgrace; they shouldn't even be dealing with the public… They are lazy…" Sakura said "Sum all up we have a lot of work to do, remodel the stores completely and make them work."

"Sakura we also have to have more clothes in stock…" said Tomoyo, knowing the shops were ready to open they should have them fully running without once a single size running out.

"I know… I just don't know if their factories can do the job… or the workers. I haven't checked them yet."

"So we're really going to need help to make our dream work?" asked Tomoyo hoping there was another way out.

"I'm afraid so… This suck…" said Sakura.

"I know Sakura…" said Meilin, she knew they didn't had other choice to make it happen. They would have grovelled to the board members of the Li Corp, if they want to do it "But no matter what we won't lose our dignity…"

"So it's time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes…" they knew she was referring to "We need someone in Tomoeda to run things over there. In addition, we need someone to teach the workers in the factory here in Hong Kong how we work, and what we are aiming for. So we can respond to the needs of our customers."

"So the time has finally come." Meilin said.

"Do you think they are ready?"

"They're Sakura. They've been ready for quite sometime now!" said Tomoyo "This is awesome!" she said commenting the food.

"Yeah… Where did you find this store?"

"Mei… you know this place it's where we used to lunch on Sundays, me, you and Anna."

"I didn't know they had take-out!"

"You just have to know the right places and the right people… you two soon will get the hang of it…"

They ate the rest of their meal in silence. They didn't want to think anymore about meetings and financial problems they would face.

"Sakura it's almost three o'clock and they still haven't arrived." said Tomoyo glancing to her wristwatch.

"Oh but they have…" said Sakura taking a bit of her wrap.

"How do you know? Last time I checked you weren't a psychic." said Tomoyo.

"It's easy. They come up with me. They are waiting outside." she said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You are kidding right?" asked Tomoyo, Meilin was laughing at the situation.

"No."

"You made them wait for almost 2 hours" stated Tomoyo, she couldn't believe it. Her cousin left someone waiting for two hours while she ate and her best friend was laughing so hard she fell to the floor. _"They have lost it…"_

"Yes… Tomoyo what's wrong?" she asked seeing the look in Tomoyo's face, she aghast.

"You. It's you that is wrong. Are you nuts?"

"No I'm not. I'm perfectly fine. Why do you ask that?"

"Because you left them outside!!" she snapped.

"So? I'm the _boss_. And they need to learn about that."

"What did they do?" Tomoyo asked now knowing they had done something wrong.

"It wasn't exactly what they did. It was that stupid receptionist tried to make a fool out of me, the rules and everything I said in the morning to her." Sakura said remembering the scene she witnessed when she stepped inside the lobby "They didn't stopped her."

"Uh-oh…"

"Don't even say it. She will learn her place!"

"Sakura don't let her get to you. And if you've too, leave that for later. Now we have a meeting to attend to."

"Can't we just stall a little?" she asked pouting, Tomoyo looked to Meilin for help but saw the same look in her face. They were hopeless.

"**No.** Now move your fat asses out of this room…"

"Fine…" they mumbled "And our asses aren't fat."

They finished eating rather quickly for Meilin and Sakura's taste. Even so, Sakura didn't give up of stalling even for a few seconds. Therefore, she took her sweet time finishing her juice. After she finally finished, she throw her cup the garbage. They grabbed the files, which they were going to need for the meeting, a few notepads and each grabbed a paper bag with the logo of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_.

They entered the reunion room from a side door and placed the bags down close to their chairs, the files and notepads were in front of their seats. Since they still had to get three secretaries, they spread 6 glasses and 6 bottles of water beside the glasses.

"So who'll call them?" asked Tomoyo looking to her wristwatch.

"I'll." Sakura said standing up and walking to the double window doors "Will you three sit there all afternoon or come inside for the meeting!" she smirked seeing Tong holding his head, Eriol grabbing is heart. Though Syaoran reaction intrigued her, he calmly put down the magazine and stood up. She walked back to her seat.

"Sorry." Eriol apologized, but that didn't fazed them so he tried to elaborate so he could at least them smile "We thought you'd come through the front door."

"Well we apologize." said Meilin seeing their eyes filled with hope that maybe they would be nice to them smirked "For not be able to respond to your expectative."

"Now get in and sit down!" Tomoyo barked to them, she was already pissed by seeing Eriol.

"Could you keep it down a notch?" muttered Tong.

"Shut your trap!" Syaoran hissed. Looking straight at Sakura trying to read what she is going to do or say to him. He knew his cousin like if she was his sister, especially how she is when pissed off. Tomoyo was the calm one between the three of them, but this new Sakura he doesn't have a clue what to expect, especially after what he witnessed in the lobby two hours before.

"Tsk tsk…" stated Meilin shaking her head with a disapproving expression on her face. "Coming to your work place with a hangover not one of your brightest decisions!" she said seriously with a tone that disapproved his coming to work like that. Tong looked up and saw that her eyes shone with an amusing glint, he could have sworn he had seen rage and tint of sadness in them, but he discarded that. He shuddered with intensity of her glare already regretting drinking so much the previous night of seeing her again, _"I should have send Ruiz… What am I saying…? She means nothing for me_. Meilin was taking in everything he showed, the bags under his eyes, his face looking paler than usual, each second that pass by with her looking at him it made her even madder _"I can't believe it he already is partying out… No one messes with my head and feelings…"_ she thought angrily, but decided on another approach to attack him, showing what she was feeling wasn't the best option "I guess you didn't pay attention to the rules!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he inquired, was she by any chance accusing him of not paying attention in a meeting. He could be many things but he was a responsible businessman.

"It means as soon as you stepped in inside this building you've to be on your best behaviour and conditions. No hangovers." Tomoyo said "So if we want to shout or yell we don't have to worry about your health!"

"Because we won't be wasting our time worrying with your health you'll have to coop with that." Sakura said a little louder than necessary and gave a small smile when she saw him flinch, she felt Meilin's hand in her arm and decided that was warning enough "Did you brought the files?"

"Yes." said Syaoran looking straight at her and noting how tired she look. He stood up, walks to them, and places the files in front of Sakura. "So when will be the next meeting?"

"Next meeting? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked not following where he was getting to.

"You certainly have to go through them." said Eriol, stealing glances of Tomoyo, trying to see if she looked at him, but he never caught her looking his way. That was blow in his ego. _"She never really cared."_

"No we actually don't have to. We have all we need from the files you left behind; this wouldn't change what we are going to do." said Meilin.

"What about yours?" asked Tong.

"Here." Sakura said sending the file sliding through the table. Syaoran caught it and opened it, he skim through it and his eyes widened when he did so.

"What is this?" he asked outraged "We asked for all the files, this is only last moth report." he stated, Sakura had finally brought up the businessman she fell for back.

"That's all we can give you!" she answered.

"Come again? We gave you our every file. You mock about them… And now you only give us back a flimsy report from last month. What are you playing at with us?"

"We ain't playing anything. Like I said before that is all we _can_ give you."

"How?" he snarled, he didn't like to be fooled.

"Simply we cannot go back to Tomoeda, like you so gently put it in our contract. And at this very moment the only person who has access to them is my brother!" she smirked seeing him gulped, but was happy to see his eyes held that fierce look she always had on doing business. Even though she lied about the access to the files, she wouldn't ever tell him, at least not at this exact moment "And you wouldn't want me to call him and explain why I need the files, or why I can't go back and get them myself. That would simply make his year, don't you think?"

"No." Tong's answered for him.

"Zip it. And besides that report is enough for you to see that the profit you don't make in 6 months is exactly what we do in 1 month, sometimes it only takes two weeks." said Meilin.

"Sorry if I didn't catch it." said Eriol finally managing to say something in that meeting, it was enough looking to Tomoyo and hoping for her to look back and it was obvious she wouldn't look anytime sooner. But she did, look at him while he was talking "But what do you mean with not needing time to go through our files?"

"It's quite simple actually." started Meilin explaining to her cousin like he was a mere child "You left back some of the reports and other files, and Sakura visited the stores and that gave us already the idea about _L.H.T._ condition."

"But these last files can change your mind…" said Eriol pressing them to read it.

"Will change what?" asked Sakura look to Eriol "Tell me will it change the fact that your shops are a disgrace from the organization to the employees. Not even the people who sell clothes in the street have their clothes mistreated like that. They are closed till further noticed."

"But some sold okay!" he pressed.

"Okay? We aren't aiming for selling okay. We want them to be excellent."

"So why closing them?" he asked "You could simply…"

"Eriol they were closed because they need a major transformation so we can have _Moonlight Blossom Design's _and our clothes. We can't use them like they are right now."

"Eriol let me correct you on something…" said Meilin "You didn't sell okay, only enough to keep you open."

"And don't get me started on your sketches." Tomoyo added her input on degrading their firm. What she said was a blow directly to Eriol, the one time he heard her voice it's to degrade his work.

"What do you mean? They are-"

"Awful. My interns in Tomoeda are by far better."

"What? They surely aren't like yours but they are better than a work of an intern!" he stated angrily.

"Do you doubt my word?" she asked dangerously. Never before she was questioned about her opinion on a sketch, she could have worked for all of the best labels, but she chose to start her own with her friends. And her designs were always the best between the best designers. She even had awards to proof it.

"No. It's just…"

"Then shut up." she cut him off angry.

"There is another detail we've yet to talk about." Meilin said to save Tomoyo of exposing herself to much.

"And that is?" Tong asked while rubbing his temples.

"The board meeting!" Sakura said looking straight at Syaoran, he knew what she was thinking a way to kill him and get out of facing those old geezers. He smiled at her, like he didn't have anything to do it, and then he felt her eyes pierce through him, but that only made him keep smiling "And an explanation about the investments!"

Oh boy now he knew why she was scowling, "What about it?" he asked gulping.

"I want you to tell me what is the deal with the investments!" she knew he was trying to get way without answering, he would even try to be evasive about it, but she wouldn't let him because she wasn't about to have that bomb explode in her face.

"I'm not understanding." he pretend not knowing what she was talking about.

"Let me make this clear to you!" she took a deep breath calming herself and not losing her patient, it wouldn't do anything lose it, he would be happy for knowing he irked her so much, "_though he already knows that_" "Why do you need to ask so many investment from Li Corp? Where did the money went to? Did you apply it? Where?"

"Well…"

"We need to know it, so to know what to expect from them." Tomoyo said. She knew her cousin was near to crumble, but she wouldn't let her, she sacrifice too much to be ready for this meeting without sleeping anything, she wouldn't let them make her beg.

"Well we applied it." Syaoran said, noting also that Sakura was about to lose it, if she was to lose her temper or crumble to pieces, it would be only with him around so he could catch her, not in front of other people.

"Where exactly?" asked Meilin.

"In the files, we just gave you, it said where and how much." Tong said he wanted to get out of there, he couldn't take it anymore; it wasn't only the headache that was killing him but seeing her. _"God I need to sleep."_

"We are asking now! By not answering and being evasive like that it makes really suspicious like you burnt the money in something else." she said again, her eyes looking towards them watching any change of behaviour, so she could detect if they were lying.

"Meilin did you lost it completely? Do you think we would ever do something as stupid as that?"

"You tell me Syaoran. You still haven't answered the question. It's quite simple don't you think? Unless you have something to hide. In that case what are you hiding from us?"

"It's nothing like that?" he pressed.

"So it's like what?" Sakura asked "Tell me what is it like?"

"We applied it on machinery and shops. Among other things."

"Good… Hopefully they aren't as rotten as the shops."

"They are the top in the market!" Eriol said

"It's good to know that at same level both companies stand on the same spot." said Tomoyo.

"I can't over look the fact that you said _among other things._ What other things?" Meilin asked.

"Well we did some investments, advertisement. We are stock holders of some of the fashion related firms, we gave some parties to promoted the label, some charity events, some…" Tong started to named it all, to show that he knew what was going on in their firm.

"Did you guys ever organise, heck I'd be happy if you _even entered_ in one fashion show?"

"Has a brand we didn't, we did it has models!"

"_This is hopeless!"_ Sakura thought.

"At least you were known." Tomoyo said looking to the positive side.

"Anything we need to be aware on the meeting?" Sakura asked.

"Not at the moment." said Tong.

"Except" added Syaoran "don't get your hope up they will be won over with sweet talk." he winked at her, only she noticed that exchange, and gave him a small smile, knowing exactly what he was expecting to hear from her.

"Thanks for the heads up, but you should know by now we don't sweet talk to anyone, much less a board members." she said, not disappointing him "This meeting is now over."

She saw them standing up growling and unhappy with the turn of the events, they expected something more she smirked at that. _"After all I learned with the best to have my way…"_

"Before you take your leave, there is something we've for you." Tomoyo said.

"And _that_ is?" Tong has had it, he is tired of their mind games, "_their rules, their interrogation, her eyes, her face, her li-_" he really need to go home before he loses his mind. They walked up to them and each gave a bag to the men. Syaoran raised an eyebrow not understanding what they were up to, coming from them it ouldn't be good news.

"What is this?" Eriol asked, as if he read Syaoran's mind.

"Your uniforms, of course." Tomoyo said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Our what again?" asked Tong to see if he had heard her clearly.

"Uniforms… Gosh when you hangover you become even more stupid!" Meilin hissed that snide remark only for him to hear.

"What?" asked Syaoran, he couldn't believe they would do that to them.

"Uniforms. You have to use them when working here. Has you can see this apply to us too." said Tomoyo showing how they were dressed.

The three of them were wearing the same colour a deep shade of dark blue that seemed to glow, which resemble the midnight sky with the moonlight. The vest was different between the three, and the other employees would also have different colours, Sakura was pink, Tomoyo's lilac and Meilin's red, the blouses were white without any pattern and in the coat lapel there was an embroidered of their logo. They all had ties it the same colour is was mixture between pink, lilac and red.

"We will have to wear that?" Tong asked outraged.

"Don't be silly, you'll have pants, and different sets of colours for the vests. And yes every time you came here you'll have to wear it. That's why there is a dress code." Sakura stated.

They were about to open the bags when Meilin stopped them.

"Do that after you leave, we've a lot to do at the moment and chit chat isn't it!" Meilin stated opening the door for them to leave not tearing her eyes of Tong when he wasn't looking, but that was all hiding behind an emotionless mask when he looked at her. Her eyes could be a glare or simply the eyes of admiration, he couldn't tell, but he bet it was the first choice.

"So when you'll need us again?" asked Eriol after they all stepped out of the conference room.

"Tomorrow morning 9 o'clock sharp!" said Sakura.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

They walked to the lift while Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo stayed rooted to the middle of their logo in the floor, each on top of a flower.

"I almost forgot?" Meilin said with a devilish smirk.

"What?" Eriol asked warily because of her smirk.

"Be prepared to receive orders." said Tomoyo.

"What you mean?" asked Syaoran.

"Just be prepared to receive orders!" said Tomoyo.

"**What?**" Tong asked.

"You're really slow today maybe it was the booze, so come clean because you'll…" the doors of the lift closed, and he didn't heard what she said.

On the other side of the door she didn't finish it.

The girls returned each for their office they had a long day ahead of them, until it was time to go back to the solitude of their hotel room.

Meilin was inside her office reading one of the files they've left them but couldn't focus on it. Today is the first day of many "_I'll make him eat his words_". After all when the word spread through Hong Kong that she was back, she would be going to parties and have dates every day. And she would make him regret not choosing her.

**To be Continue…**

**A/n:** Hey I'm back… with this chapter I for one think it's awesome, but I'm a little too suspicious to talk about it. But I tried my best to come with it really quickly since I just returned from a long vacation.

Tell me what you think about it, was it horrible? Stupid what?

The next chapter is coming along great, I already have /4 of it typed up, I'll probably post it in 2 two weeks to a month depending on how college will treat me, but I'll leave you guys a teaser of what will happen

**Chapter teaser:**

"_Nothing? So tell me if nothing makes you down that stairs back there like you did owning the place make every other woman jealous and every men undressing you with their eyes. But your eyes were focused in only a person the entire time…"_

"_No they weren't…" – she tried cutting him off, before he got to close to the truth._

"_Shush… I'm the one talking now…" – he said lifting one finger to her lips, she tried to bite at it so he removed it – "and it was my man K, you never took your eyes of him, even when flirting with that silly boy you were provoking him… But he didn't bite the bait."_

"_Hey that's not true…"_

"_Right… you only noticed me when I offered to pay for your drink otherwise you wouldn't have done so. Like you didn't let any other man pay for it…" – he said looking at her – "Now tell me I'm wrong. I dare you…" – he was staring into those ruby eyes that left him crazy._

Who is talking with you, what will happen in the next chapter?

Review…

Musette-chan

X

P.s: If anyone wants to be my beta reader please tell me because my friend who does it for me, we seemed unable to contact each other due to differences of timetables and the internet not always leave us contact one and other. So if anyone is interested please say something.


	17. Tong's Jealousy

New Edition – Thank you for your review. A beta reader, is a reader that reads through a chapter with a critical eye, that sees the mistakes and gives opinion in how it could be improved. About the mistakes and errors, I know, I'm fully aware, it's just that even though I love writing and talking in English, it isn't my primary language, but I'm doing my best to improve. And you were right about who this chapter is about. Keep reading.

Lil-BabYAnG3L – Thank you for reviewing. Yes, it is getting spice up, and will even get spicier.

SnowCharms – My beta… thank you for applying to the position of my beta reader.

Midnight Blue Rose – Thank you for your review. I know at the beginning spelling was really awful. But I'm trying to improve. Keep reading… and about the new chapters I'll try to update as soon as I can.

Misstruthfully – Thank you for your review. Sakura has changed… And being a boss is more than simply order the others to work. Like you'll see in the following chapters.

Chainedheart999 – Thank you for your review. About the uniforms, it's like the girl's but for guys, instead of a skirt it's pants, the particularity, it's that their vest are accordingly with the person they work for. Now it's time for you to see who is talking…

Liclan 99 – Thank you for the review.

Horse-girl20 – You don't sound at all crazy, and if I could update more often I would, but I don't have much time. Thank you for reviewing.

Lhaine07 – She has to show them who the boss is after all, she couldn't let them go around do whatever they want… About her change of heart, we'll have to see.

Stefaniieh – Thank you so much for your review, and proposal of being my beta reader…

_Previously on BR_

"_Okay, see you tomorrow!"_

_They walked to the lift while Sakura, Meilin and Tomoyo stayed rooted to the middle of their logo in the floor, each on top of a flower._

"_I almost forgot?" – Meilin said with a devilish smirk._

"_What?" – Eriol asked warily because of her smirk._

"_Be prepared to receive orders." – said Tomoyo._

"_What you mean?" – asked Syaoran._

"_Just be prepared to receive orders!" – said Tomoyo._

"_**What?**__" – Tong asked._

"_You're really slow today maybe it was the booze, so come clean because you'll…", the doors of the lift closed, and he didn't hear what she said, but she did not continue after the doors closed._

_The girls each returned to their office for they have a long day ahead of them, at least until it was time to go back to the solitude of their hotel room._

_Meilin was inside her office reading one of the files that they had left them but could not concentrate on it. __Today is the first out of the many days where she will make him eat his own words. __After all, when word spreads throughout Hong Kong that she was back, she will be going for parties and dates every day. What more, she will make him regret for not choosing her._

**1****6- Tong's jealousy**

**Later that day**

A man sat in a bar stool with one of his childhood friends, telling him what he has been up to.

"So last time I talked to your sister, she told me that you bailed on her for some mysterious woman."

"So? What's so weird about that?"

"Well you did bail on your sister's dinner party with your future in-laws.", his friend looked at him and saw that he had an 'a_re you serious face'. _ "What?"

"What has my sister been saying to you?"

"Nothing much, only the part where you missed that dinner, and that you might have found the one for you."

"My sister has been going crazy with all the preparations for her wedding. What more, I skipped dinner because we've known Hiro's parents since we were in what, diapers?"

"So you don't deny that you were with a girl?" his friend said looking at him while drinking some beer.

"No, why should I? Don't be a pervert, it was a woman…."

"Is she the one?"

"Dude you sound like one of those sappy girls full of romantic dreams about the perfect wedding."

"Shut it… I was only asking…"

"No it was just a woman I met from business. She isn't worth it though."

"Right… so she is the reason that you're drinking so much."

"No, I'm drinking like this because tomorrow I'll have to deal with her screeching in my ear all day like a banshee," he said.

"We-", his friend stopped talking when he noticed that every man in the vicinity had became quiet and were looking towards the entrance stairs of the bar. The other didn't take much notice as he was still thinking about the woman that he would be working for the next day until he heard the whispering between the men and women.

"_She's back__..." _said a man behind them.

"_And more beautiful than ever,__"_ a woman continued.

"_Who wou__ld have thought that Li Meilin would return home?!"_ Now that caught his attention. He looked in the mirror above the bar and saw a pair of smooth long legs with red high heels on her feet, and he knew those legs by heart. He turned around and saw her descending the stairs; she was wearing a black off shoulder mini dress, with a red silk scarf around her neck. Her hair was done in an intricate braid and pulled into a loose bun. There was some loose hair from the bun that fell to her face, framing her facial features and enhancing her eyes. She had hardly any make up.

"_What is she doing here?"_ he asked, not liking the attention she was receiving. He noticed how slowly she was walking to make sure that every one looked her way. Of all the women that could be in that bar that night, she was the one that he did not want to see.

He noticed a movement from a guy one the other side of the bar and looked at him from the corner of his eyes. The guy was walking to her and he saw that she was approached by another, how she laughed and accepted his money.

"_Yes,__ she is back and at full force. Once again, Li Meilin will rule the night life of Hong Kong!"_ said a woman to her friend. _"Do you think her friend is back too?"_

"_I don't know. __ All I know is that I won't be able to get a man."_ That simple statement made the man think of what he had done to her, if he had not betrayed her trust she would be with him instead of despising him like she does now.

"_Tsk tsk… You did tell your friends that you do not want anything to do with her.__" _his mind was telling him.

"_So? I lied, sue me.__ But she was supposed to be with me, if Syaoran had not made that contract, or Sakura isn't mad at us, she would be coming down the stairs with me by her side."_ He noticed that a group of men trying to invite her to their table or get her phone number soon surrounded her, but no one had been as lucky as the first one.

She walked passed them as though they weren't there and headed to the bar.

"I'm sure I know that woman that just walked in," the man said to his friend. "I'll see you later."

"A cosmopolitan," she ordered. The man that stayed behind was simply glancing at her, while drinking his scotch.

"I'll pay for the lady's drink!"

"Oh, how nice of you," she said and smiled at him, "It isn't necessary though, I can pay my own drinks, Jung." Hearing this, the guy winced, not expecting her to still hate him. "But then again, I'll let you pay for my drink."

"Low on money I see?"

"No, just wanted _you_ to buy me a drink," she said while smiling at him, her back was facing the other guy. "After all you do owe me more than that."

"It has been a while; I miss your witty comebacks."

"Yeah right," she said, taking a sip of her drink.

"It's true! I haven't seen you, for about four and half years, since the last year of college where you left for Japan after we-" he tried say but she cut him off.

"Don't make me remember it. After all, you did say that it has been a long time. Let's just leave it in the past." she said smiling at him, only she knew how this encounter was affecting her and how she wanted to kill him but at the same time didn't.

"I missed you!"

"Me or…"

"Are you still thinking of that? I thought you said to leave it in the past."

"I did, but you have not answered my question."

"Mostly you…" he said, "What about you?"

"I missed talking to you, after all…." she left her words at that and looked at him, allowing her eyes to say the rest.

"What do you want? Here I was thinking that you wanted to talk to me, but now I can see that you want something."

"I didn't want anything, you were the one who brought it up." She said with a sad smile on her face and her eyes brimming with fake tears.

"Fine, what is it?"

"How much will it cost me?"

"It depends, what you need to know?" he said, already knowing what the price would be. It was always the same one.

"This isn't a matter to be discussed at a bar." she said, "How about we do it over dinner. You pay for it of course?" she said grinning like a child.

"I'm wondering what else you would make me pay for."

"A lot of things hun, but I'm feeling generous today, so dinner is fine by me."

"So when do you want to have it?" he asked looking to her.

"Now would be a good time."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we get up and go out to dinner now."

"Seriously, now?" he asked not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, unless you have other plans. If you do, don't mind me, I'll just eat alone." she said pretending to be really sad, and she was playing her cards right.

"Nonsense! Of course I will have time for you."

"So we'll go?"

"Yes, of course." Meilin hugged him really tightly. The other man saw the exchange and was seeing red. "_Since when did he become so close to her? They seemed to have known each other from the past." _ Well, he was about to find out.

They were finishing their drinks when Jung friend made his resolution. They stood up and walked towards the stairs that leads to the door. Jung wrapped his arm around her waist that did it. The other man lost it and stepped into their way, making them stop abruptly.

"Were you really going to leaving without saying anything?" he asked his friend.

"Sorry man," he said looking to his friend, "But I have company."

"I can see that, but is it so hard to at least inform me?" he said trying not to look at Meilin but it was harder than he thought it would be.

"Well, you know the drill."

"Yeah, but you could've at least said something."

"Oh put a cork in it!" Meilin snapped at Tong not liking the fact that he wasn't paying any attention to her, "Don't get to drunk that it will stop you for working properly!"

"Oh it's _you_!" he said as though he only saw her now and she didn't have any affect on him.

"You know each other?" Jung asked.

"Apparently we do." Meilin replied dryly.

"So I guess there's no need for an introduction." Jung said, somewhat disappointed.

"Yes. Speaking on work, _Miss Li,_" he sneered at her name, "Shouldn't you be preparing for the conference?"

"To be honest, no. Sakura is though, since only the CEO will have to attend it." Tong's face fell at that.

"So Sakura is back as well?" Jung said figuring out what they are talking about while Meilin's nod confirms it, "I knew I was forgetting something."

"And that is?" asked Meilin, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Congratulations on you success, _babe_."

"Thank you." she kissed his cheek, trying to show off she was really into Jung.

In Tong's mind he could only hear the word '_babe_' echoing. "Babe?" he repeated it out loud.

"Yeah…"

"Since when did you call a girl _babe_? And since when did you allow anyone to address you like that?"

"You've only known me for what, _two weeks_? Therefore, you can't judge me. What more, he has always called me _babe_." she hissed at Tong. She was angry with the both of them; Tong for assuming that she hated being called that and Jung for calling her that knowing perfectly well how she hated those types of pet names.

"K, you know that I do call some people babes. Besides, we have history together." Jung said with a smug look.

"History, together?" he asked, unable to believe that Meilin would ever be with a guy like his friend.

"Yes, she and I go away back, if you know what I mean." he said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. That left Tong seething with fury.

"Stop that! I'm not about to discuss my personal life with an employee. You can do that when I'm not here!" she said, flushed because of what he was implying.

"Aw c'mon Mei, our sophomore year of college together was pure bliss, too bad you left." the way he said it sent different emotions to the other two people present. Tong was feeling a blind rage like he never felt before, if he was in any other place he would have beaten him to death for even daring look in her direction; Meilin on the other hand, wanted nothing more that to slap the grin of Jung's face for having brought up the past. While it's true they had a wonderful time together, he also brought great pain to her heart.

"Yeah, I just had to leave. I think that we should go now, our dinner awaits us." she swallowed the lump in her throat. She had prepared herself to make Tong regret about not wanting her and she could not just back out, after all, she was gaining something else out of this.

"Yes, of course. See you next time, K." he said patting him on the shoulder.

"Oh no you…" he tried to say something to prevent her for leaving with him.

"Kai-run," Meilin said, using his first name, which caught both Jung and Tong's attention; for Tong it meant that she had forgiven in him as he hoped and Jung couldn't believe that Tong would allow anyone to call him by his first name since he hated it so much. Tong's hope was shattered when she added, "Tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp in the office, and begin where I left off today. I might be somewhat later than usual." Jung gave him a boyish grin. "Jung, lets go." and they left. Tong stayed rooted to the spot, watching her go with his friend. He couldn't believe that she had dismissed him like that.

**Tong****'s POV**

_Jung?_

_Babe?_

_History together?_

Since when does Jung go out with woman he already had before?

And in college, we had always gone to the same parties so how could I have missed her? This is not possible they are lying.

_But if they were th__ey wouldn't have been so close. After all, your friend had his arm around her waist._

Shut up! She was supposed to be mine; she was supposed go to dinner with me, not that buffoon! They are going to…

_They are going to do what__ you do with every other girl you pick on a bar…_

No that can't be, I won't allow it!

_How do you suppose you are going to prevent it? After all you did tell your best friends and business associates that…_

**Shut up**_**! **_ I know what I said, and if she goes with him like that, I am better of without her.

_If you say so… _At that, my mind finally decided to shut up.

Now if only I can believe in that.

**End of POV**

Somehow, deep down in his heart he didn't believe any of what they said to him, or that was he better off without her. He saw them walking like a pair of newlyweds and knew instantly that they were hiding something for him. _"And I'll find out what it is."_

**With Meilin and Jung**

"You played a dirty trick!"

"I seriously have no idea as to what you are talking about."

"Clever, very clever. What's your story with my oldest friend?" he asked eyeing her carefully, as she was playing the _I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about_ card.

"He works for me and every chance he gets he annoys me!" she said after thinking about what she would say very carefully.

"Mei, who do you thinking you are talking to? Simply annoying like that wouldn't tick you off like this even in a million years until you would allow me to call you babe and even insinuate what he would do, if this was a proper date."

"I don't know what you are talking about…."

"Mei, talk to me. What are hiding? What was that show for?" he asked pressing her to tell him everything.

"It's nothing really."

"Nothing? So tell me if 'nothing' makes you saunter down the stairs back there like you did, as though you own the place, making every other woman jealous and every man undress you with their eyes. Your eyes were focused in only a person the entire time!"

"No they weren't…" she tried cutting him off, before he got to close to the truth.

"Shush, I'm the one talking now," he said pressing a finger to her lips. When she tried to bite at it, he removed it. "And it was my man K, you never took your eyes off him, even when flirting with that silly boy, you were provoking him, but he didn't bite the bait."

"Hey that's not true!"

"Right… you only noticed me when I offered to pay for your drink. Otherwise, you wouldn't have done so. You didn't even let any other man pay for it." he said looking at her. "Now tell me that I'm wrong, I dare you." he was staring into those ruby eyes that made him crazy.

She puffed out in anger and said "You know me to well for my own good!"

"So why did you do it?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"Don't use that card on me, tell me why."

"Why what?" she didn't want to talk about it, but he wanted to know badly what that was all about.

"Why you were looking at him? Why did you ignore the other men, only accepting that boy's phone number?"

"Because I needed someone younger than him to make him jealous; because the other men were eyeing me as though I was a piece of meat and that they hadn't had anything to eat for like forever. _Gross!_"

"That still doesn't explain why you accepted my offer to pay for your drink? And why you were only looking at him!" he said pressing the topic he wanted to know about.

"Fine, I'll stop beating around the bush."

"Final-" he was about to say when he stole a glance towards her face, he knew that it would be a wrong thing to say.

"We dated for awhile and he simply doesn't think I'm worthy of him, meaning that he gave up on me." she said with a pessimistic tone of voice.

"Is he stupid?" he couldn't believe it. He thought that maybe his ears were deceiving him.

"You tell me. You are the one who has been friends with him since childhood." she said in a quiet voice.

"So that's why…."

"Yes, that's why I allowed you to pay for my drink. Let's face it, that was a blow to his ego for me to accept a younger man's phone number and then the company of the man that he was with moments before."

"You planned it…"

"No I didn't, I just wanted to go out and have a drink. Destiny set it up for me, so I decided to make the best of it." she said dryly.

"Mei, what did you do?" he asked all of the sudden, as though a light bulb suddenly flashed inside his head.

"What do you mean?" she asked not getting what he was asking, after all he had seen everything she had done.

"C'mon I've known the guy my entire life and he would never let go a woman such as yourself because he didn't deem you worth it." he said thoughtfully. "He has high standards when it comes to women, but he wouldn't pass you up in a million years." he said certain of that.

"Well he did, I _heard_ him saying it to my cousin!" she retorted, wanting nothing more but to end that topic they were discussing.

"He would never say that sort of thing, unless you did something for that to happen." he said, as recognition flash on her face. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Right and I'm Queen Elizabeth…."

"They tricked us into stay in Hong Kong, forcing us to do their biding by staying here; you know how I hate that!"

"Yes, and??" he knew hat too well.

"He didn't let me cool down enough and…"

"And?"

"And I punched him, and then he said he didn't want to choose me…." Meilin growled.

"Oh now I get it!" he said seeing the whole picture.

"Get what?"

"You were the _one_ he was talking about!" he said. _"I'm not the only one falling for her… but she was mine once, she will be again. Sorry Tong but you lost!"_

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"It's really simple, a week ago or so, he invited me to his house, something about female trouble. He claimed that she was someone that wasn't worth his time since she was so unreachable, and for the first time since I've known him, he got drunk just to forget a woman, who turned out to be _you_!" he said, stretching the truth. In fact, he had been the one drinking to forget her; Tong would never want anyone to watch his demise over a woman.

"I didn't know about that!" Meilin whispered, not remembering what had happened to make him to drink a week ago, and then she remembered it, it was the first time she met him and she didn't go out with him at first.

"Heck, who would've imagined we would both get drunk to get over the same woman!" he found that extremely amusing.

"What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously, not liking where this talk was leading them.

"Mei, getting over you is really hard, and you being not worth the trouble definitely isn't true. You are from that. You worth it! You're worth every trouble we can get into just to be with you!" he said seriously, looking to her eyes.

"Stop it!" she said firmly, she had promised herself she wouldn't ever go that way again with him. He already had his chances but he blew them.

"It's true. If it isn't true then you would not be here right now wanting badly for him to eat his own words." he said smirking at the opportunity she laid out for him.

"Yes. But that isn't any of your business!" she didn't want him involved any more than necessary.

They entered the restaurant and asked for a secluded table so that they could talk freely without attracting attention.

"So you like him that much." he stated more than asked, but his eyes had a hurt look in them.

"Huh?" she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You like _Tong_ that much!"

"Why are you talking about him that way?" she didn't get it why he said that with such venom to it.

"Well, I wonder if my best friend is out to get my ex-w…"

"Shush. If you utter that word, I'll be out of here faster than you can say my name." she said angry.

"Sorry. So you like him?"

"Y- No." she corrected herself in time he didn't need to know her feelings. "I just want to teach him a lesson."

"So you'll go out more?" he asked dismissing how she almost said _yes_.

"Probably," she looked at him and saw him smile. "When I'm not overloaded with work. The crazy Meilin, the old carefree me that you once knew in college, has grown up."

"I didn't say it as though you are still the same. I meant whenever you have free time!" he was baiting her and both of them knew it.

"I will definitely go out if I'm free, I miss having fun!" she said remembering all the work they had in the last three years. The only times they had fun was on Rika's wedding and the baptism of Sakura's goddaughter.

"Good…" he said smiling gleefully but one look to her eyes told him that she wouldn't be going to have fun with him because she needed him for something else. "So what do you need me for?"

"It's not like that."

"The hell it isn't! You already told me at the bar you need something for me, so what is it?"

"Information." she went directly to the point.

"That is a little vague. Information on what?" he asked.

"Everything related to Li Corp; the events they sponsored, firms connected to them, and the background information of every member of the board." she said, looking up, she saw that the look on his face was one of dread as that was a lot of work.

"**What?!** I can't get that type of info! I'm merely a journalist, I don't have access…" he was trying to explain why he couldn't do that for Meilin when she cut him off and used a card he wasn't expecting.

"So you are saying you can't help me out?" she asked with a sad smile. "Oh well, I guess Meimi can. After all, she offered to…" she smirked, noticing that his face twisting with rage. _"So he still can't stand her, excellent!"_

"Don't ask for anything from that lowlife gossip reporter! I'll do it!" he said angrily at the idea of Meimi doing that work for them. He knew that she wasn't a tabloid reporter; she was a fashion reporter a very good one, but still the job description was similar.

"Good, I need the info by the end of this week!" she said.

"But that leaves me only two days!"

"I know that you can do it." he gave her look that clearly said that he couldn't. "At least find everything that you can till then."

"Ok. I'll try." Then he then remembered something. "Is she still with _Asuka_?"

She giggled for a while, knowing how predictable he could be. "I can't believe that you are still irked about the fact that she got a job before you did and you-"

"It isn't about that!"

"So you liked her. Who would have guessed that you would like Miss Haneoka, the girl that made you come in second during college years?"

"I didn't like her, and I still don't." he said. "I was just curious about what is so special about _Asuka_ for her to be with him since forever?"

"_Right!_ But if you really want to know, they are engaged now or married. I can't really remember, and Junior is Meimi's world, so get it into your thick head that she _loves_ him." then she added, "And she has a great job in a magazine that she loves as a reporter, what more it isn't a tabloid!"

"Fine." he grumbled. "But it'll cost you to ask of this from me!"

"How many dates?" she asked catching him off guard.

"Oh no you don't! You won't get out so easily this time!" he snapped. "Last time he had provided her with information but she never did pay him fully.

"What is it that you want?" she asked plainly.

"C'mon don't be like that, I just want-"

"Money?" she asked.

"Now you are insulting me," he said. "An exclusive interview with Sakura and that I can be the one to promote your next show."

"I think I can manage that. Is that your only request?" she said.

"No, I also want you to go out with me."

"**What?!**" she screamed drawing the attention of other diners over to their table.

"I want to help you show Tong what he is missing." he said, but he was thinking of an entirely different reason. "Until he comes to his senses and the both of you patch things up!"

"We will ever…" she said and saw his eyes gleam. "What is it to you?"

"Don't say it." he never would answer that question. "Because you might have to swallow your words, like once you did when…"

"Touch that subject again, and I swear that you will never walk straight and have the need to brush your teeth ever again." she growled. "How many dates do you want?"

"A few, of course we can't go out with other people, unless you want it?" he said while wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"You'll be the death of me." she groaned.

"But I thought that was the reason we got d-" he caught himself in time. "in the first place."

"Yes. That too," she said her eyes narrowed at him. "You had better shut up before I lose it." she groaned. "You are still the same as ever!"

"Ok, ok… I get it!"

**Moonlight Blossom Design Offices next day 8 a.m.**

Tong entered the building wearing his uniform; black trousers with a matching coat, red tie and a vest in the same tone of Meilin's, showing who he was working for. He grumbled all the way from his house to the office and couldn't believe it he had to go so early. He noticed that no one was there.

"_I bet Jung and Meilin had a very fun night remembering old times…"_ he thought to himself, wanting nothing more than to kill his friend if he dared kiss her or do anything else for that matter. "_Why does it upset me so much?"_

"Good Morning Mr. Tong!" Miss Yoji said excited from seeing him so early in the morning as that could only mean that the other two would arrive shortly. Tong grumbled something inaudible. "You should've come to me last night!" she whispered, loud enough for only him to hear. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her as she continued, "with that face you probably had a rotten night. With me you could've had…" before Miss Jun could say anything to stop her from saying anything else, Tong spoke up first.

"Miss Yoji, put yourself in your place and follow the rules!" he snapped. "I never went to you, and the reason is because you don't appeal me. Now, I hope that this will never happen again or I am going to have to report you the lady boss and you'll never know what will happen!" he walked straight to the lift.

"**What?**" she asked, feeling outraged after recovering from the shock of being rebuffed by Tong.

"You should learn to read people if you don't want to hear stuff like that again." Miss Jun said.

"Don't worry your _pretty head_ with me, _he'll come around_!" she said certain of that.

"Keep telling yourself that. Now button up that shirt properly before Miss Kinomoto arrives!" she said.

**Top Floor**

Tong got out and didn't bother to greet anyone since it was too early for anyone to be there. All the lights were off so he turned them on.

"_I should've __come later, she wouldn't even have found out. Probably too busy…"_ he kept walking towards Meilin's office. He opened the door and noticed that he had his own table and on top of it was the work he had to do. He also noticed that he would literally be working _under_ her supervision.

He got into her office and began analysing the files but he couldn't concentrate. He got out of his char and began to look for another file on her desk, a_ misplaced file_, and during the process, he also looked for any information about her. On top of her desk was a picture of the founders of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_, there were a notepad with different notes about the files that were on the corner of the table besides her lamp. There were pens.

He opened her drawers that were almost empty, besides a few make up articles, pieces of fruits and other documents. He skimmed through it but it wasn't what he was looking for. Just like in Sakura's office, there was an armoire behind her desk. In the middle, there was a wooden black box and on each side there were two frames; in one was a picture of Tomoyo, Meilin and Sakura with another girl he didn't know that was probably taken when they were 15. This girl was hiding from Tomoyo and Meilin behind Sakura; they all had a goofy smile on their faces. On the other one, Meilin was with a young man that looked 4 year older than her and he didn't like the glare he was receiving from the photo.

He didn't have to go through the whole armoire or the rest of the office for that matter because when he opened the box, he found a few things that he had never suspected on finding. He had thought that they used to date, but what he saw seemed so much more serious.

He saw two velvet boxes and under it a few papers, he took everything out, and noticed that in between with the papers were a few pictures. He started reading the papers and saw that it was a wedding certificate and a divorce file, in Meilin and Jung's name. He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling; when he read the first one his world just stop, he couldn't believe that Meilin had been married, especially to one of his best friends, and he didn't know about it. There was something in him that was boiling and freezing him at the same time; he felt like everything inside him was being twisted over and over again and at the same time was being crushed. He didn't know what that feeling was or why he was feeling that way, but with every glance he took of the papers it only got worse.

He opened one of the boxes and saw two golden wedding bands. He took one out, the bigger one, and read the inscription that said _Aishiteru Jung 25.10.01_, he growled when he saw her initials _M.L_. When he opened the box he had the will to break something. He saw her engagement ring, which was a golden band with a single diamond surrounded by rubies. He finally looked at the photo and what he saw threw him off completely and made his heart ache so much that he didn't know if he could stand it – it was their wedding picture. Meilin was wearing a simple white dress with her hair loose and flowing down her back and Jung was wearing a white shirt and black trousers, in front of the district council, where they had been married. When he couldn't look anymore at her happy face and the sparkle in her eyes, he noticed the two other people on the picture – Sakura and Syaoran. It looked like they had been the witnesses to their wedding.

When this occurred to him, he looked at the marriage certificate and took notice that the two witnesses were in fact them, there wasn't any mistake, and he saw their signatures. He couldn't believe it.

"Shit! Why didn't anyone tell me before?" he vented out his anger by punching her table, leaving a dent. "I need to speak to Syaoran." he said, not bothering to talk quietly, no one was there anyway. He wanted to get everything clear.

Not even bothering to put everything inside the box, he got up and marched to the next-door office, which Syaoran was suppose to share with Sakura.

He knocked on the door and heard a faint "_come in_". He didn't expect to see what he did inside. He saw Sakura sitting in front of her desk reading a file while buttoning up her coat. He looked around for Syaoran but he wasn't there. Sakura cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"Good morning Tong, what do you want so early in the morning from me?" she asked, glancing from the files to him. She noticed his eyes here blazing with fire but he didn't have the facial expression to compliment the eyes; he was sad.

"Sorry for intruding, I was looking for Syaoran."

"And as you can see, he isn't here." she said looking at him. "Why are you here so early in the morning anyway?" she glanced at her laptop and saw the time. "It's barely 8.30."

"_Miss Li,_" the way he said Meilin's name didn't go unnoticed by Sakura as his tone contained anger, sadness and something else she couldn't put her finger on it. "-told me to come in early and continue to check the profits and loss of both firms and every single data."

"Meilin told you that?" she asked doubtfully. "She didn't mention anything to me. When did she tell you to come in early?"

"I ran into her last night"

"You did?" she asked, seeing him nod, she remembered something. "Oh yes, she did mention something about checking out the nightlife in Hong Kong to see if it had changed or not. So was she having fun?"

"I couldn't really tell!" he said. Sakura's eyebrow rose, not understanding why he was saying that.

"How could you not tell? It's pretty simple, just see if she was smiling or not." she asked, even if he lied she would know later.

"I couldn't see much of her, she was on…" he couldn't understand why she was asking him so many questions, couldn't she tell this was hard for him?

"She was on what?" Sakura had a feeling as to what had happened last night but she wanted to see what he would say; and what kind of effect it had on him.

"She was on a _date_." he finished bitterly.

"She was?" she asked again, smiling when he nodded. _"When hell freezes over, only then you don't harbour any feelings for her!"_ He was torn from the conversation he was having with Sakura. "I'm glad that she has moved on!" she smiled while observing the emotions that flashed on his face. "With who?"

"Don't talk as though you don't know!" he snapped.

"Tong, watch the tone that you use when talking to me." she bit out to put him in his place. "I am no Syaoran. When I ask you a question, I expect a straight answer, even if I already know the answer. In this case, I don't have any idea."

"Fine, she went out with a guy named _Jung_!" he spat out the name as though it was venom.

"With Jung?" she asked doubting him; it couldn't possibly be true.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's true. Old habits die hard." she said then remembered something about Jung. "I'm glad she went with him though."

"You are?" he didn't understand but he could have sworn that he saw her face twist with anger and fury.

"Yes I am. Now if that is all that you would like to ask, you can go back to whatever that you should be doing!" she said.

"Okay." he said walking to the door. "Miss Sakura, forgive me for asking but weren't you wearing that suit yesterday?" he said looking at her black suit. She took a deep breath before answering.

"Of course not. The suit may appear the same because I've got a few in the same colour. Now **get out** of my office." he closed the door and Sakura sank into her chair with a huff and let a sigh of relief. "That was close! Too close for my liking." She adjusted her black garter stockings under her skirt and got back to what she had been doing the whole night.

**Outside the door**

"Weird, I could have sworn that she was wearing the same suit from yesterday. No, I must be going crazy from the lack of sleep and thinking about her. It's probably like what she said!" he dismissed that thought since he had other things to worry about.

He needed to talk to Syaoran immediately before he did something drastic; meaning go to Jung's house and see if Meilin's there and demand an answer from them. When he got back inside the office, he stuffed everything inside the box except for the photo and the certificates. He would need them for later.

He picked up the phone and dialled the number of his lawyer.

"Meika, I need you to check something for me." he said without greeting the other person on the line.

"Hey, how about starting a conversation with 'Hello, how are you?'"

"Meika, I need you to check something for me." he said again, wondering why his lawyer couldn't be more professional.

"It's nice to hear from you too." she drawled on, loving the minutes where she could annoy him completely; it's a gift she has.

"I'm serious!" he demanded, thinking that he should fire his lawyer. "_Remind me again why is it that I put up with her bullshit and disrespect towards me?" _ He wondered.

"That is no way to talk towards **your sister**!" she snapped at him. Oh, so that was the reason why his lawyer wasn't acting professionally towards him and why he couldn't fire her, his mother would literally kill him.

"Fine…" he grumbled giving in. "How are you?"

"Great!" she said excitedly. Now that she had what she wanted it was time to get down to business, she could never have enough of harassing her brother, or maybe just little while longer, "So what kicked you out of bed so early in the morning? I could've sworn that you didn't know that there was life before 10 a.m." she teased.

"I know that there is life before that time, I just choose to ignore it. What more, I've got work to do."

"You do? Oh mighty lord, the world is coming to an end…" she kept on teasing him it was her hobby.

"Meika, I'm serious this time! I've a bunch of files to go through and you are not helping! I know that your job is so much easier…"

"Take that back or I'll make you pay the money you owe me." she threatened. "So what do you need from me? It isn't another skirt problem is it? You are ruining my reputation with colleagues…" He knew it was true; his sister was starting to be known as the _lawyer in skirt against skirt_.

"No, nothing that involves the courts." he said knowing his sister was glaring at the phone. "I need you to check a few papers for me discreetly."

"Only papers? Do I look like your secretary?!" she yelled to the receiver. He was expecting that, so he removed the phone from his ear, but he still felt his ear tingling slightly.

"No it's not that type of papers; it's legal crap, and you my dear sister are the best person to help you poor old brother…" he sniffed, trying to make her accept his request.

"Only the papers?" she asked, already knowing that she was going to regret this.

"No, I want you to check everything related to them now and in the future."

"Do I look as though I have a crystal ball?" his lips were curving up into a sly smile, "Don't even answer that…"

"So can you do it?" he asked.

"I can deal with the legal parts of the papers and what caused them, but you know that I don't do the investigator part."

"But you know who does…" he heard her sigh.

"Fine, I'll ask Hiro to see what he can find. Send me everything."

"I'll fax them to you right away." he said.

"Ok, and don't forget that no matter what plans you have tomorrow night cancel them all."

"Why?"

"Family dinner at 8 at Mom and Dad's." he groaned.

He hung up just in time to see Meilin's secretary coming in.

"Miss Li called to tell you that she will coming in late; and she hopes that you have all the work done or at least almost done because she won't accept any excuses." she said, not even taking in his appearance, as she was there to do her job not flirt around.

"Thank you, you may go Miss Thompson." he said, controlling his voice to hide his true feelings about it.

He stood up and faxed the papers to his sister. When he was done, he sat down and started working, but he found that it was extremely difficult to focus on the papers he had in front of him.

He picked up the phone and dialled a number he knew would be answered.

"Hello?"

"**What are you doing **_**there at Li Corp**__?" _ he asked.

"Good morning to you too." came the sarcastic remark.

"Answer the **damn** question!" he growled.

"Geez calm down Tong. Today we as _L.H.T_ owners have a … scratch that I've a board meeting to brief them of the new owners and explain them what the merge was about. I told you about it yesterday!" he said, looking up from the e-mail he was composing to Sakura.

"When were you going to tell me that **Meilin was freaking married**?" he demanded.

"Never." he answered as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"**What?!**" he was outraged.

"It wasn't my place to, and I thought that you already knew about it."

"**Why **did you think that I knew about that?"

"Her ex-husband is one of…."

"I know, _my oldest friends_. He got her attention last night and before… I'm so…"

"Jealous, hurt, heartbroken, angry?" Syaoran tried to suggest some feelings for Tong to choose from.

"All of the above…" he said.

"Why?" Syaoran was curious to know why his friend was feeling like that.

"Because I wanted _her_…" he said.

"If I remember correctly, you said that she wasn't worth it…"

"So what if I did?" he asked not seeing where he was getting at.

"So, if she isn't worth it, why do you care so much about her?"

"I don't know, I just do…"

"I can't believe that you fell…"

"Fell what?"

"In love with her, that is why you are so pissed at her; it wasn't the punch that made you back of, it was the hatred on her face and her neglecting you." Syaoran said, knowing the reason for Tong to despise his cousin like he did the other day.

"Either way, nothing matters now. Why did they get married and why did they have a divorce?" he completely out of himself, if no one told him anything he would lose it for good.

"Only Meilin can tell you about the marriage Sakura might know, apart from those two. It's still a mystery as to why they got married. She only asked me to be there and to look presentable."

"She did?"

"Yeah."

"And the divorce?"

"It was really ugly, and you probably don't know about this, but you were involved in a way." Syaoran said, not knowing what his reaction might be. Tong was so shocked that he dropped the phone. He was aghast and couldn't believe that he was the cause of a divorce. It was too much for him to take in a single morning. He snapped out of his state of stupor when he heard Syaoran's voice over the phone, "Hello, are you there? Tong?" he picked up the phone

"Can you please repeat what you just said again? I didn't catch it."

"It was really ugly, and you were involved."

"**What? How?!"**

"Remember the sophomore year of college when Jung didn't go out at all with you at night, saying that he was always busy?" asked Syaoran trying to see if it rang a bell in Tong's mind.

"Yeah so? What does that have to do with anything?" he didn't know where Syaoran was getting at.

"Everything; you gave him an ultimatum that the both of you would go out or he could kiss your…."

"Yes, I know but what does that have to do with their divorce?"

"That night you got wasted and eventually it turned out to be your usual night for you and your company, as well as Jung. You were with them the entire night, remember her name?"

"Not really, but still, what does that have to do-"

"You would never have taken that girl to your home, since you were sharing it with me, even though I was studying with Sakura that night. But he did eventually take her home with him." he said again, the anger he felt towards that person was boiling up.

"**He what?!**" he couldn't believe his idiotic friend had done that, but Syaoran wasn't finished with the story.

"Usually, Meilin wouldn't have been bothered with that."

"She wouldn't?"

"No, not as long as they were friends and she was sleeping on the couch until the alcohol wears out of her system."

"Where did she sleep?" Tong didn't even want to imagine it.

"The next day, Meilin woke up in a bed with other two people; her husband and her husband's one night stand." Syaoran heard him gasp; Tong couldn't believe it that an idiot like Jung let a girl like Meilin escape because of his own stupidity. "Let's just say that Meilin wasn't too happy with him, the girl and the friend who took him out. Even so, she really doesn't blame you since it was Jung who was brought the girl into their bed. That was the day their wedding was over, on that same day she filled for a divorce, which was on the first anniversary of their marriage!"

"But…."

"They stayed friends after not talking to each other for months, against my word of advice, but Meilin always did what she wanted and this wouldn't be different." he said and added, "I guess now that she is back in town they are going to talk about all that has been happening."

"That wasn't what I witnessed last night," Tong said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked, feeling curious and wanting to be updated on his cousin life.

"They were acting all lovey dovey, it was sickening."

"Maybe she misses him more than I expected, but why is it bothering you?" Syaoran pressed again, he wanted to get it through Tong's thick head that Meilin was the one for him no matter how much he fought against the idea of it, and the sooner he realises the better it is for him, "Didn't you say that she wasn't worth your time?"

"Maybe…" he just didn't know anymore.

"Tong, I've got to go. The meeting is about to start and the old geezers don't seem too happy, but think about what I've just told you!" and he hung up.

"What?! Damn him for hanging up on me." he said.

"_Now what am I suppose to do?"_

_**Ring Ring**_

"_Jeez I can't even__ think without being disturbed."_

"Hello?"

"Hi there," came the voice from the other line, "I heard that you needed my help with something?"

"Hiro, good to hear from you, and yes I'm in need of your help."

"What's the bimbo's name?"

"It's not like that!"

"So there isn't a woman involved?" Hiro asked suspiciously. "That wasn't your sister told me!"

"There is…" he was wondering, if he always had to be so impatient and never waits for people to finish.

"Ok now you lost me. Tell me why do you need my expertise?"

"It's this woman…"

"So there is a bimbo."

"Meilin isn't a bimbo!" he snapped, why did he have to be just like his sister, always jumping into conclusions?

"You said Meilin?"

"Yes…"

"As in Li Meilin, the one and only Meilin Rae Li?"

"You know her?" he asked not expecting this turn of events.

"Who doesn't? In high school she was valedictorian, and now one of the most beautiful woman in high society who is still single." he said, "A hot one, she was always hot!"

"Don't let my sister catch you saying that!" he said teasingly.

"Hey don't even joke about that, she would fry me alive and I did say _single_ not committed. So what do you want to know about her?"

"Did you know that she was married?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"No, the last time I checked she was still single."

"You check on those things?"

"K, when you are about to marry you've got to know who is still single and not, so if your fiancée goes on a rampaged about being ugly or stuff like that then you've got to know the right thing to say!" said the voice of reason.

"Right…"

"Anyway, who was the lucky bastard?" he asked

"Jung."

"Now I know you are pulling my leg." he laughed heartily, "Jung married? Get real; he didn't even want to go his own sister's wedding!"

"I'm…"

"We've known him since we were in diapers. We would have known if he did. Even so, he likes partying even more than you!"

"He was, I just found out, and Syaoran confirmed it for me. I do believe my best friend on this case since he was there."

"**No way…**"

"I'm looking at their wedding certificate, asked Meika for a copy of it." he said.

"So let's say that they were, but why do you need my expertise?" he asked.

"I want you to find out everything you can about their relationship, the wedding, the divorce. I want to know about the missing gaps that no one knows about."

"Everything?"

"Did I stutter?" he retorted.

"Hey, there's no need to be mean, but are you mad?"

"Why do you ask?"

"This type of investigation takes months, sometimes years. When do you need it anyway?" he was dreading the answer.

"The sooner the better…"

"Now I'm sure that you've gone mad over this girl. Wait, you fell completely for her didn't you?" he accused.

"I haven't. I'm just curious about the whole situation, that's all."

"Right…" he said, "I'll see what I can do about the loose ends. See you tomorrow, bye K."

"Bye Hiro." After hanging up he felt relieved because he would get his answers soon; his sister and his friend, also known as his future brother-in-law, would provide that for him. He finally was able to focus on the task that Meilin had set for him. He had better hurry or something else would disrupt his concentration.

For the two next hours, he worked non-spot, analysing every single file left on his desk. He even grabbed a few files from Meilin's table and started reading them too; he had to keep his head busy, because it was nearly noon and his _boss_ had yet to arrive.

He was interrupted from his reading on the last file by a knock at the door.

"Come in." he said without taking his eyes of the file.

"Excuse me sir," said Meilin's secretary again coming in, "But this was sent to Miss Li."

"What?" he said glancing up, but unable to see what she was holding.

"These flowers, should I place them on her table?" she asked, not really knowing where to put them.

"Go ahead." he said still looking through the papers; when he heard the door close, he look towards her desk and saw it. It was a beautiful bouquet of lilies. He got up and went to her table to get a better look, to see if there was a card, his fingers were itching to find out from who they were from.

One glance towards them and he saw it, sticking out in a small red envelope. Faster than he could blink, he snatch it up and opened it. When he read it, he heard his heart could shatter into tiny pieces.

The card said:

"_For my lovely ex-wife,_

_Thank you for the wonderful time we spent together last night._

_We should do it again, how does tonight sound?_

_Love__ you as always,_

_Jung."_

He wanted to crumple it, shred it to tiny pieces so that no one would ever know that it was there, but he knew that he couldn't. He had just placed the card back in its place when he sensed someone looking at him from the doorway. He turned around and came face to face with Meilin. He felt mix feelings of happiness and anger towards her, but his face and eyes remained the same, not letting her to get a glimpse of the battle that was inside of him.

"Good morning…"

**To be continue****d**…

**A/n: **Hey another chapter in less than six months. This is my third chapter, a new record. Hopefully you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

So what do you think about Tong's actions towards Meilin? What is the truth about Meilin's divorce?

How many of you were expecting that?

I'll start working now on my next chapter, but here it is a teaser:

"_How could I forget?__" _

"_It was an eventful day that one…" _

"_I still deem you responsible for that day…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it was your fault…"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Let me refresh your memory"_

So what is this all about?

REVIEEEEWWWW…

X

Musette-chan

Beta reader's note: Damn right you should review! I'm so tired from editing this chapter! You have no idea how many mistakes there were in here! So do me and this troublesome writer a favour by leaving reviews on this chapter!!! Oh, if any of you found mistakes in this please do inform me, I'm SnowCharms and you can find my account here. So please do me a favour and review!!! I hope that this chapter is a lot more satisfactory too!


	18. Meilin's Past

Brigtesoflights – Thank you for your review… and hopefully this was soon enough. Keep reading.

Chainedheart999 – Thank you for your review. To tell you the truth, even I did not know about her marriage, but it just seems right for her. Tong really needs to pull his act together to get her back. After all he will be fighting against his best friend. And yeah she did wear her previous clothes; she never left her office… I guess I need to find someone to pull her out of it… Now about the meeting it is at least 5-6 chapters away… I think… Keep reviewing…

Mistruthfully – You got everything right about Meilin and Tong. Keep reviewing.

SnowCharms – Or maybe sending Jung to the Morgue? Lol… His retribution will come somewhere else…

Nadja100 – Thanks for your review… about the whys you ask they will be answer in this chapter…. And yes this chapter will be mostly about them… Hope you enjoy it…

Thank you to everyone who placed it on story alert it and put it on their favourite stories list….

_In the previous chapter:_

"_What?" he said glancing up, but unable to see what she was holding._

"_These flowers, should I place them on her table?" she asked, not really knowing where to put them._

"_Go ahead." he said still looking through the papers; when he heard the door close, he look towards her desk and saw it. It was a beautiful bouquet of lilies. He got up and went to her table to get a better look, to see if there was a card, his fingers were itching to find out from who they were from._

_One glance towards them and he saw it, sticking out in a small red envelope. Faster then he could blink, he snatch it up and opened it. When he read it, he heard his heart could shatter into tiny pieces._

_The card said:_

"_For my lovely ex-wife,_

_Thank you for the wonderful time we spent together last night._

_We should do it again, how does tonight sound?_

_Love you as always,_

_Jung."_

_He wanted to crumple it, shred it to tiny pieces so that no one would ever know that it was there, but he knew that he couldn't. He had just placed the card back in its place when he sensed someone looking at him from the doorway. He turned around and came face to face with Meilin. He felt mix feelings of happiness and anger towards her, but his face and eyes remained the same, not letting her to get a glimpse of the battle that was inside of him._

"_Good morning…" _

_Now on with the chapter…_

**17-Meilin's ****Past**

"Good morning," he checked the time on his watch and it read five minutes to noon. "A few more minutes and it would be a good afternoon." he said bitterly while Meilin pretended not to catch it.

"And your point is?" she asked dryly, she didn't want to get into an argument with him. It was enough having to deal with Jung for the next 6 times she would be going out with him; and hear Sakura rant about how stupid she was to fall for him again. "What are you doing at my desk?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to state the time." he said looking at her. "And for your second question, I'm just leaving the work you demanded me to do last night here."

"Already?"

"Yes, despite what you may think I actually work, different from a slob I know!"

"And who that slob must be?"

"Oh, the guy you went out with yesterday." he said, he noticed her eyes widen slightly.

"How can you talk about your friend that way?"

"Simple, just by knowing him. A word of advice, don't get too attached to him. After all, he pins for unattainable women."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because I know him, he still pins after the Haneoka reporter, who you seem to know, and seeing the hour that you arrived…" he left the rest unsaid for her to fill in the gap, but she never did. His sentence hung in the air until they were having a battle of glares, but he was to tired to do it so he added, "I'm going for lunch now." and he walk out of the door, brushing past her form on his way out, he didn't pay any attention to the sudden rush of electricity he felt on the place that came into contact with her even when it spread to his whole body, if he had look back he would have seen her supporting herself.

Eriol was passing by Tong on the hallway. "We are going to go to lunch now!" Tong said, grabbing his forearm.

Eriol looked at him and knew immediately his friend need him. "Okay, let me just inform… Miss Daidouji." he said when Tomoyo appeared in the doorway that led towards her office, looking at them. "Just the person I wanted to see. I will be going for lunch now, if that's okay for you."

Tomoyo looked at him. She was going to deny it and come up with something for him to do, but one look at Tong's face, seeing how stressed he was, how desperate he looked, she couldn't find it in her heart to say reject him, but that doesn't mean he would have it easy.

"Don't take too long, there is still a lot of work to be done!"

"Ok."

"Eriol c'mon…." Tomoyo stared at them leaving and went back to her office to finish up the drawing she had been working on all morning.

**Meilin's office**

She stared at the door with a grin plastered on her face, but the weird thing was that she also had a goofy look on her face. She was still supporting herself after feeling that rush of electricity going through her. She was so lost in her own emotions that she didn't notice when Sakura came in from the side door.

"What's so funny about the door?" Sakura asked, amused by Meilin's behaviour.

"**Ah**!" she screamed, clutching her heart. "Freaking hell, Sakura you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry…" Sakura said sheepishly. "I thought that you heard me knock. Still, what's so funny about the glass door?"

"Tong just left pissed after being caught looming over my desk." she said not looking at Sakura, now she was looking at Tong's desk.

"Meilin? Meilin?" Sakura tried to call for her attention but knew that she was not listening. She looked towards the flowers and decided on a different approach. "Nice bouquet, **Jung** certainly didn't forget how to sweep you off your feet or make everyone think that you had a wonderful night."

"What?" she asked coming out of her daze.

"I said, Jung certainly didn't forget how to sweep you off your feet or make others think that you had a wonderful night?" Sakura repeated, smirking amusedly at how red Meilin's face became and she snickered at that.

"Yeah…he didn't…" she said still in a daze.

"Though he still doesn't know about your favourite flower."

"Who?"

"Jung… The person we've been talking about?" Sakura bit out, even if she was enjoying the dazed look on Meilin's face, she hated being ignored, what fun was it when the person you are teasing doesn't pay attention.

"How did you know about hi…" she stopped talking and walked towards her armoire, noticing from the corner of her eye that something was amiss. Her wooden box had been tampered with. She opened the box and paled at the sight, for everything was messy and not neatly arranged like before. She had that box closed for years since her divorce had been finalised.

Before Sakura could say anything else, she noticed the change in Meilin's demeanour. "Meilin, what's wrong?" she knew about the box, but she had never seen Meilin open it after she closed it.

"The bastard knows I was married, he went through my things…" Meilin couldn't believe that he would stoop so low as to search through her things.

"_So that was why there was so much noise __in here this morning. He is such an idiot!_" Sakura thought angrily in her head. At the moment, she didn't want anything more than to punch him, but she needed to cool Meilin down first. "Meilin, I know that he knows…" Sakura said while hugging Meilin. They were both sitting on the floor behind her desk. Meilin looked into Sakura's loving eyes and saw her green eyes shining with care by her. "He wanted to talk to Syaoran this morning. I wondered why and now I know the real reason."

"What did he tell you?" she asked in a low voice.

"Only that you went out with Jung. But even if he didn't I would have known by now." Sakura was repressing a disapproving look towards what she did.

"How would you know?" Meilin asked quietly, very unlike her usual self.

"The flowers, they're exactly the same type that he used when the both of you were dating." Sakura replied. She no longer could repress her thoughts and asked, "Meilin, why did you go out with him? You know that he isn't worthy of you."

"Kai-run was with him, but he didn't even make a move when every other man swarmed around me. He just stood there as though there was nothing going on, as though I was nothing."

"Of course Tong was with him, they are like old buddies."

"So I've been told…"

"And they always got wasted together, and partied together…"

"I figured that much. Still, he could have at least done something…" Meilin said sadly, not noticing the tears falling from her eyes. Sakura carefully wiped them away.

"What did he do?"

"He didn't even spare me a glance when he was talking to his friend before we left."

"Really?" she asked, doubting that Tong would do that.

"Yes, and he was only angry because when I left with his friend, his friend didn't inform him that he was leaving. He wasn't angry because of me."

"Mei, you do know that doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"If he wasn't angry because of that, why would he go through your things?"

"I don't know, maybe he has a twisted idea of fun." she replied.

"Mei, what would make you go out with him? Unless, don't tell me you…" she trailed on when she looked into Meilin's determined eyes.

"Information."

"Mei, you shouldn't have done that. We could handle it without his help."

"Well it's already done, besides I couldn't let him think that I still have any feelings for him." Meilin was angry about everything that had been happening since she returned to Hong Kong.

"Information about what exactly?"

"What we fear the most right now."

"You really are a clever friend aren't you? But we could have gotten it from Meimi. After all, she has been helping us since before we were 15."

"Of course," she laughed a little, which helped clearing the tension in the air. "I know, but he would be faster in getting it for us." she said as though this was nothing more than another business deal that they were doing, as though her feelings weren't involved.

"So when will he give them to you?" Sakura knew that nothing she would say would change Meilin's mind, and maybe, just maybe Jung would be able to help in getting Tong and Meilin together again. "_After all she needs them to fight over her, it's about time she feels and knows how wonderful she really is."_

"Tomorrow at the latest." Meilin replied.

"He never changes, always having information on everyone."

"Yes, he's still the same even when he was in college." Meilin laughed at the irony of her life, she dated him because she needed information before and now she was going to need him again for the same reason.

"What will it _cost_ you?"

"An interview with you, the promotion of our next fashion show must be done by him and…" she left that hanging in the air.

"**And**?" Sakura demanded her to continue.

"…and a few dates."

"He never changes. That idiot…." Sakura said, grumbling inaudibly under her breath. However, she stayed calm in order to think straight to help Meilin avoid any intimate relationship with him. "Mei…"

"You don't even need to say it. I will never ever see him that way again. He hurt me too much."

"Good." Sakura was relieved by the turns of events, she still remembered how Jung had tried to score with Meimi and Meilin once, but after getting the beating of his life by Meimi's boyfriend he turned his attention to Meilin.

"Hey, there's no need to be so mean."

"I wasn't. Anyway do remember? It all started like this, right?"

"How could I forget?" Meilin groaned, letting herself fall on her back, so that she was now on the floor behind her desk.

"It was an eventful day, that one." Sakura said lying right next to her snickering as the events played out in her head.

"I still deem you responsible for that day." Meilin said, playfully teasing Sakura.

"Why?"

"Because it was your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Let me refresh your memory."

_Flashback_

"_Meilin…" Sakura whined, sitting__ on her bed while her roommate attempted to study for her exam the following week. "__**Meilin…**__"_

"_What now, Sakura?" Meilin asked, tired of listening to Sakura call her name. She did try to shut her voice out of her head by focusing on her book, but Sakura was one of those people you really wouldn't be able to ignore._

"_I wouldn't be annoying you right now if we were__ to start organising everything for the first festival on the campus, you know, the festival that you went to in Japan when you were studying there. And so gladly told the headmistress about how few there were here, how fun they were, and how much money it raised for the school." Sakura said in a cute voice, knowing that she had already won Meilin over with her 'it's your fault speech'. "We need to gather information about the people here."_

"_I know that," Meilin said while pouting, "But how__ can I do it?"_

"_Jung." __Sakura said the name out loud to see if Meilin took the bait._

"_Who?"_

"_Jung. The guy who works for the college newspaper, the one that was after Meimi's position has editor."_

"_Ah, him. What about him?" __She asked not understanding why Sakura would talk about him._

"_He knows everything about everyone." she hinted slyly._

"_So what am I supposed to do about it?__"_

"_You have__ to go and ask him for said information!" Sakura decided to put it bluntly._

"_Sakura, do I really have too? He is a player and you know that!" Meilin didn't want to have to talk with Jung, but Sakura and Meilin knew that Sakura already had the advantage of knowing the exact words that would make Meilin cave and give in. _

"_It's either that or asking your cousins to help and face the long term teasing of not being able to do anything all by ourselves." Sakura said looking straight at Meilin. "Even though I love Xiao Lang, I'm not up to it."_

"_Me neither." __Meilin said knowing really well how infuriatingly annoying those two can be._

"_So Meilin…" __Sakura said again._

"_Fine… I'm going… I'm going…"_

_End of flashback_

"Okay, so I tricked you into asking his help. But I'm not the one to blame for everything that went on between the both of you!" Sakura said vehemently.

"Of course you are…."

"I am certainly not! I didn't make you date him, or marry him…."

"Oh no, that you didn't…" Sakura smirked at that, but it soon disappeared when Meilin added. "You did much more, you pushed me towards him!"

"I did not do such a thing!" Sakura screamed, outraged and sitting up.

_Flashback_

"_Where will I find him?" Meilin asked herself, wa__ndering around the campus not paying attention to where she was heading, or she would have seen him._

_Humph_

_She walked into someone and fell__ to the floor._

"_Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going!" she apologised to the person that she ran into to._

"_Me neither, let me help you__, miss." The person said, extending his hand to help her stand up._

"_Li Meilin, and you are?" __she said looking for the first time at the stranger's awesome face. He had greyish eyes, dirty blonde hair, was well built but nothing extraordinary, and had a killer smile; but even all those perks made Meilin dislike him, for his demeanour showed that he was a womanizer._

"_Fou Jung." he said smiling down at her. J__ust one glance told her that the guy she was looking for was a freaking player. Even so, she had to swallow her anger towards those types of guys if she wanted to proceed what she had set her mind to do when she left her dorm – getting information of Jung._

"_Just the person I was looking for." she said while smiling even though her mind was thinking of something completely different. _"I'm going to kill you Sakura!"_ she thought, for the first time since she knows her, Sakura had set her in a trap._

"_You were? Why?" Jung __asked innocently._

"_Why would anyone look for you Fou-san?" she asked dropping her smile._

"_Different people come to me for different reasons. Advices, fun, whatever they want I can get." he replied in a conceited manner, as though he was all that. _"I wonder why his head has yet to blow up?"_ she wondered since his ego was bigger than the planet itself. "And its Jung, I don't care much for my surname."_

"_Jung, besides all of the above you just said, what are the reasons that people look for you mostly for?" she didn't want to be the one to say._

"_You tell me, Meilin right?" __he asked while smiling at her. He got under her skin by addressing her by her given name without her permission, and she was so close of slapping him but alas, she remembered what Sakura had told her._

"_I prefer Li. I'd say for information." she bit__ out._

"_Meilin it is…" __he grinned at her, she didn't want anything more than to slap it off his face. "Why do you need information for?"_

"_My roommate and I are trying to organize a festival on the campus."_

"_Oh yeah, Sakura talked to me about it!" he said, knowing what she was talking about._

"_She did?" __Meilin questioned not understanding why Sakura had sent her to talk to this person when she already had done so._

"_Yes." __he reaffirmed bluntly._

"_So why did she tell me to come to you?" she questioned herself not realizing that she had spoken loud enough for him to hear._

"_Because I said that I would only talk to you."_

"_Fine." __she said knowing why Sakura was so adamant that Meilin was the one to talk to him. "I'm here so spill it out."_

"_Oh, but it will cost you." he said with a gleam of naughtiness on his eyes._

"_What?! __No one ever said that you sold information!" she exclaimed._

"_That's my secret, but I'll make it cheaper for you." __he said while grinning at her. This time that grin made her shudder with disgust._

"_How much?" __she said fishing out her wallet from her purse._

"_Oh no, save it. If I wanted money I would have asked Sakura." he said. She had thought he had asked for her because she was rich, but then she remembered so was Sakura because she was an international model._

"_So what is it that you want exclusively from me?"_

"_You!" __he simply stated._

"_Say what?" __she asked not sure if she had heard him correctly the first time._

"_I want you." __he said slowly playing with her._

"_Fou…" she said in a warning tone__._

"_It's Jung." __he hissed, annoyed with her for addressing him by his last name._

"_Fine then, Jung." she said abiding his will. "Who gave you the idea that I'm free and unattached?"_

"_Everyone knows that you are." __he said like it was yesterday's news not listening to what she was telling him._

"_And that I'd ever __consider being with a guy such as you."_

"_What you mean a guy such as me?" he didn't like the emphasis she placed on it._

"_A guy who can't even pass a week without getting drunk and at have least 5 girls, one for each day. I'm not even counting the weekends where it's known through the campus that there's normally more than one." she said with an arrogant smile._

"_That was extremely uncalled for."_

"_Are you saying that I lied?" she smirked,__ already knowing the answer._

"_That was unnecessary." he said, pissed that he was being mock by her. "It's my right and I can do it."_

"_I don't care about it.__ I need the info, how much it will cost me?"_

"_Dear Meilin, you are a business woman, or will be. We will make a deal."_

"_What type of deal?"_

"_You get the information you are seeking and I get something out of you."_

"_Which is what exactly?" She didn't like the way he was looking at her._

"_For the info, I get 5 dates from you." he said._

"_What?"_

"_I trade the information with you and get 5 dates with you." he said._

"_2 dates!" __she bargained. No way in hell she would go out with him 5 times, that would be hell!_

"_5 dates!"__ He wanted the five dates and it was either that or nothing at all._

"_2 dates__!"_

"_5 dates!"_

"_3 dates and you'll have to go through two weeks without partying, getting drunk and touching a single girl. That's my final offer!" she said business-like._

"_Deal!" he agreed, __not really paying attention. Then it dawned on him what he had agreed to, "Damn it, no offer!"_

"_You already agreed to it. Don't tell me that you are backing out on your word!"_

"_No…"_

"_Good. Now about the info, the deadline is tomorrow." she said turning around. "The latest by tomorrow afternoon."_

"_And what about the dates?" __he asked going after her._

"_What about the dates?"_

"_When will we go?"_

"_You will give me the info first, then will be the two weeks of celibacy and after that we will talk about it."_

"_But… But… That isn't fair!" he complained to her._

"_You asked for me, so that is what you will get!" she smirked looking at him after stopping for awhile. "Take it or leave it, after all you aren't the only one who can help us out."_

"_But…"_

"_Ok, then it's your choice.__ I'll see you around." She started to walk away counting to herself, __**"1… 2…"**_

"_Wait!__"_

"_Yes?" she turned__ around and snickered when she saw his head hanging down._

"_Ok fine.__"_

"_It was nice talking with you." She t__urned around smiling, and said, "Don't forget about tomorrow and two weeks with weekends included."_

"_Oh man…" he groaned about it. "Fine, I'll do it!__"_

_B__efore he could finish or add anything else, she had disappeared behind a building._

_End of Flashback_

"See it was your fault!" Meilin said.

"No it's not, and you know it! He partied one day for the whole night and you still took him has your date to the festival."

"Well I didn't want to be the only one dateless. You were going with Syaoran, and the only suitable guy left was Eriol and for Pete's sake he is my cousin! So I let him take me."

"Tong was still available!" Sakura said.

"Yeah, and he was just like his friends, at least I had gained something from Jung previously."

"Ok fine, I'll accept that." Sakura said, already thinking of a way to get back at her. "But why did you let him kiss you at the end of the night? Don't you dare say you were drunk because you did not have a single drop of alcohol in your system!"

"I wasn't going to and you did it with my cousin!" Meilin tried to defend her actions that night.

"That was completely different!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! I was already dating him for a few years at the time, and before the next semester started, I was living with him. I was already his fiancée at the time!"

"No you weren't!"

"Yes I was!"

"No, he only asked you after that festival during the summer holidays." Meilin remembered the engagement party, that started like a regular party.

"Still I was dating him!"

"Fine…" Meilin grumbled from her place on the floor. "So I got a little carried away, sue me!"

"I won't, it is too much trouble." Sakura giggled. "But _that_ wasn't _my_ fault!"

"Fine, you win, but you still tricked me into going out with him."

"We already covered that one. So..."

"So what?"

"When will be the next date?" Sakura asked looking at Meilin.

"Tonight!" Meilin grinned.

"Well aren't you happy about it." Sakura said dryly. Neither of them heard the door opening, or the footsteps on the floor.

"What are you two doing lying on the floor?" A voice from above them said, scaring the both of them.

"**Aaaahhh!**" They both screamed at the same time, looking towards the source of the voice.

"Mou, Tomoyo that was not funny!" Meilin said, seeing Tomoyo snickering at their reactions.

"Yes it was. You two were so engrossed in your conversation to notice little old me coming in." Tomoyo tried to suppress her laughter. "So what's the answer?"

"We were reminiscing about our old times."

"When exactly?" Tomoyo asked, lying down next to Sakura, wanting to be in the conversation.

"College." Sakura and Meilin said giggling.

"That's not fair."

"What isn't?" Meilin asked.

"You two are sharing stories that I only know from hearing you sharing with each other."

"Moyo, it's not like that. It's just we were talking about…"

"My ex-husband, and that goes all the way back to our days in college, during our sophomore year."

"So we're talking about him because?"

"I'm going on a date tonight with him."

"Are you crazy?" Tomoyo asked, knowing about the story of betrayal first-handed when she met Meilin after her divorce was final, and having finished college with her.

"No, she is happy about it!"

"_Happy?_ How can you be _happy_?" Tomoyo asked looking at Meilin square in the eyes.

"That was what I asked before you rudely scared us!"

"Girls, I know what he put me through, but we need him so…" Meilin took a deep breath, "I might give him another chance."

**Tong and Eriol**

"Mou! Tong, I thought that when you told me we were going out for lunch, you actually meant food!" Eriol said while blocking a punch.

"I never said that, and too much food would make us gain weight and become fat!" Tong threw a few more punches at Eriol.

"Okay." Eriol said, understanding where he was coming from, "But do you need to kill me with your blows?" he asked avoiding another one.

"I'm sure you can take harder than that, after all you belong to the Li clan!"

"Of course!" Eriol said arrogantly. "Training with Syaoran left a few painful bruises on me, but that was years ago."

"No, it wasn't!"

"Fine, once in awhile we overdo ourselves but you are taking this to a whole new level!" Eriol dodged another punch that was coming straight at his face. "What happened?"

"Nothing!" Tong hissed, never ceasing in throwing punches. He was making Eriol his new punching bag. Eriol was already sore all over his body because Tong wasn't holding back and was attacking Eriol with everything he had, all his punches and kicks were at full force, and Eriol could only dodged them. Eriol didn't need to look to know that a new set of bruises were beginning to form on his pale skin. It's true he had worse from Syaoran and he had also had given worse to Syaoran but there has been always a reason underlying it.

"Nothing? I'm getting beaten up senselessly for nothing?"

"Exactly!" Tong gave him a smartass response.

"Don't you dare, it has to be something for you to be that aggressive!" Eriol tried to find out about the truth.

"I" – punch – "Told you" – kick – "it's" – double kick – "nothing" – a combination of several kicks and punches were thrown in Eriol's direction, while he manage to dodge some but others connected. Eriol rubbed his sore arms and abdomen.

"Cut the bull." Eriol retorted, "I'm not going to be your punching bag for nothing!"

"Fine you want to know?" Eriol nodded. "It was that _bitch_ of your cousin!" Tong never saw the punch coming. He only noticed the blazing pain on his face and falling on to the floor. "Eriol, what the hell are you doing?!" Tong growled angrily, this was supposed to be him punching Eriol, not the other way around, and Eriol had managed to draw blood from him with a single punch.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Eriol snarled at him. His single punch had hit him through his defence, and it was given with such force and technique that it wouldn't leave any kind of mark, except for the blood that was running down the side of his mouth, but the pain would last for a while.

"**What?!"** Tong asked.

"You were lucky that Syaoran didn't hear that. If he had, he would clean the floor with you!" Eriol said through clenched teeth, trying to calm himself down.

"But it's true!" Tong stood up but found himself on the floor again.

"**Stop** calling her _that_!" Eriol roared. "You don't even know her." he said calming down a notch. "She can be aggressive, direct, annoying, bossy, and screams like a banshee, but she isn't a bitch!"

"**She is**…" Once again, Tong was on the floor. He picked himself up before continuing, "She was freaking married!"

"So you found out about that?" Eriol asked as though the fact that Meilin had been married before wasn't a big deal even though it was to Tong.

"Yes, I did." he grunted, none to happy about the way this talk was going, it was the same with Syaoran. "How could you hide it for me?"

"Simple, it wasn't our place to tell you." Eriol replied.

"Yes it was!" Tong roared.

"No, it wasn't. We didn't approve of it, of her dating and marrying him. I was against her decision."

"But Syaoran was a witness."

"He was only a witness because Sakura tricked him into doing it. Otherwise, he wouldn't even be there." Eriol continued, "Stop being jealous!"

"I am not _jealous_! Why would I be?" Tong asked, not expecting an answer.

"Oh don't know…" he trailed off in a very mysterious way, "But why else would you be speaking ill of her and making me your personal punching bag?"

"It's not that…" Tong started to say but one look at Eriol's face told him that Eriol did not believe the words that he said. "Ugh, never mind."

"You are a lost case!" Eriol sat down near him.

"Why don't you continue rubbing it in?" Tong retorted sarcastically, tired of having his wounds prodded on.

"Well, if you are done blowing of steam, we can get out of here and get something to eat on the way back." Eriol stood and walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Are you really that anxious to go back?" Tong asked, taking his own sweet time to reach Eriol.

"Of course!" Eriol looked back to him and seeing his blank face, he added, "In case it slipped your mind, ours heads will be served on a silver platter to my aunt if we mess up." Eriol grimaced, remembering the tongue-lashing they had received.

"I know, but still its drag…"

"A drag that we will have deal with." Eriol said with a grimace.

"Why is Syaoran not here?"

"He is getting everything ready for the board meeting."

"Yeah, he told me but still…"

"Just shut up! Stop stalling and let's go!" Eriol walked up to him and dragged him out of the room.

**Back to the offices**

"Hey, say something!" Meilin demanded from both of them.

"Mei, I can't say much because I was only there after the ugly break up."

"I know Moyo, Sakura!" Meilin called.

"Wait, I'm still processing it." Sakura was still shocked with Meilin's confession.

"What?" Meilin asked surprised.

"Meilin, are you really serious about giving him a second chance?"

"Sakura –"

"No, listen to me first!" Sakura took in a deep breath. She had to say everything on her mind so that she would be sure of Meilin's intentions. "You were with him and you got your heart so broken that you left for Japan so you could avoid him, only to comeback to my wedding that never happened, but that is beside the point. You only agreed to come on this trip because you were sure that we would always be working and would be gone without him knowing that you were here."

"It's not ­­­–" Meilin tried to say once again.

"Let me finish." Sakura looked at Meilin and saw her frowning. "So when we had to stay, well we were forced to stay, and the whole Tong incident happened, you knew all men were dirt bags, and you seeing him wasted didn't help your opinion about him. So last night you decided to go out all by yourself, not really wanting to find him, but you just couldn't resist…" Sakura trailed off.

"Resist what?"

"Resist making Tong jealous since the moment you stepped in until the moment you step out. It was too good for you to just leave it like that. You had to inject a little more jealousy because you'd never announce in a bar your _history_ with Jung." Sakura continued. Meilin was slightly embarrassed by this but Tomoyo didn't know why.

"Why?" Tomoyo was curious and decided to ask.

"Simply because admitting their history, she was saying that they were together, and Jung is known in almost every bar and disco around Hong Kong. So if she was saying that she was one of his one night stands, plus history, it would sound as though she had a regular one night stand with him!"

"Sakura…" Tomoyo was shocked that she would be so straightforward with this matter.

"It's true. Anyway, as I was saying," Sakura continued, "You wouldn't admit to having any kind of history with him, even if he is the best in finding information. You only want to hurt him."

"Who?" Tomoyo was slightly lost.

"Tong, she wants to hurt Tong so much, that I feel sorry for Eriol."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked again while Meilin understood Sakura's meaning and giggle slightly.

"That's because he will be sporting a new set of bruises all over his body." Sakura smirked, knowing something the others didn't. Working with the three of them before was always plus. "This ought to be an amusing afternoon for the both of you."

"Sakura, about everything you said about me making Tong jealous, it's not that. It's nothing like that!" Sakura raised on eyebrow, not believing her words. "Fine, so sue me for wanting to show him how much he losing."

"I told you already, it's too much trouble to sue you." Sakura smirked and continued, "But using Jung…"

"Sakura, it's nothing like that." Meilin said. "He knows about everything and for him to give us the information it had to be this way."

"What did you guys do to get information?" Tomoyo asked, aghast with what she was hearing.

"It's not a big deal Tomoyo." Meilin said.

"Right, but Meilin you are aware that they are childhood friends."

"Yes, so? I don't know what I want anymore, but one thing I know for sure…"

"And that is?"

"I want to drive him crazy with jealousy."

"And Jung?"

"Let's just say, I was never his first option."

"What do you mean?" This smelled like gossip and Tomoyo loves gossip.

"I see, you used her to lure him."

"Yes I did."

"Used who?" Tomoyo asked.

"Meimi." Sakura said and Tomoyo knew who they were talking about. After all, they used to spend the holidays together and that's how they met each other.

"Yep, I never knew that he still had feelings for her." Meilin said thoughtfully.

"It's complicated. I've know her the longest since she was my pen pal in that project for elementary school, remember Tomoyo?" Tomoyo nodded, "And that's not even the first time I met her. I already knew her since our dads were childhood friends, but that is beside the point." Meilin and Tomoyo were staring at Sakura, waiting for her to keep going. "I never did tell you the whole story about them did I?"

"**No you didn't, and neither did she**…" They both said at the same time.

"Settle down girls." Sakura said, covering her ears. "There is no better time than the present to tell you about their story. Meimi and Junior were what you can call proclaimed enemies since the first day they set their eyes on each other. They were always on each other throats, name calling each other, fighting. I lost count on how many times she told me that she had hit him on the head with a broom or whatever it was that was near by." The three of them snickered, imagining the scene, they knew how hot tempered Meimi was. "But even with all that, they were deeply in love, only they couldn't see it."

"So when does Jung enter the picture?" Tomoyo asked.

"She met him through that award thing for the school papers; remember I also attended it because I belonged to the high school newspaper club?" They both nodded. "We shared a room, but that's beside the point. When Jung saw her, he didn't expect Meimi, a girl who had just wrote an article for the newspaper just for fun, to beat him. He called her a _non-journalist_, but eventually she did win the award they were both nominated for. When she went up to collect it, he was aghast, disbelieving that he had been speaking ill of such a beautiful girl. He tried to speak to her to congratulate her, with another intention on his mind, but it was impossible for him to get close to her."

"Why?" Tomoyo asked.

"The first person congratulating her was Junior, he was there to apologise for saying that she wouldn't have a chance in winning, but Meimi did what she does best, shrug it off and she won." Sakura began to giggle, remembering that award ceremony.

"What's so funny?" Meilin asked.

"It was what happened next."

"Tell us already, we are dying with curiosity!" Tomoyo whined.

"Jung followed her around and when he asked her out, she never really got a chance to answer him." Sakura had to stop to laugh until she calmed herself for it was really funny. "It was hilarious, Junior appeared beside her, between me and Meimi, from only God knows where and answered for her. He was quite rude actually, saying **no** for her and adding that Meimi's boyfriend wouldn't like it, then he dragged her away. The next day, after she calmed down because of Junior's behaviour, they got together."

"That was so cute of him, who would have thought that he had it in him." said Tomoyo.

"When Jung finally managed to talk to her, he insulted Junior, her school and she lost it." Sakura smirk. "The funniest thing is that after all these years, he is still unable to win an award whenever she is nominated together with him. That happens every time, and he loses every time."

"So he hates her and even more her husband!" said Tomoyo, as though reading Meilin's mind.

"Yes, but their relationship shows that some people have their happy endings." Sakura said with a smile, remembering the last time she was with Meimi and how radiant she was.

"Not like us." Meilin said in a hurt tone.

"Mei, you'll find someone, just don't let Jung hurt you again!" Sakura said, "And so will you, Tomoyo."

"Sakura, don't pull my hopes up, because you know that my relationships, hell since the beginning, are always disastrous." Meilin said.

"Sweetie, have patience and everything will work out."

"What about you, Sakura? You talked about us finding our happy ending, but what about yours?"

"I had my shot at happiness once before, and I only have it again with the same person, which won't happen anytime soon, if I have a say in it." Sakura was still angry with Syaoran for forcing her stay in Hong Kong.

"Sakura, are you sure?" asked Meilin, referring to what she told her about being patient, but that was something she never managed to do.

"Yes, what is worrying you?"

"I don't want to…" Meilin didn't know how to say what she wanted.

"Be like me? Working non-stop?"

"Sorry."

"It's ok, and I'm sure you won't be." Sakura said and then smirk, a look that only Tomoyo noticed, and she was curious as to what Sakura would say next. "You know, you chose to fall for two idiotic guys, but one is better than the other."

"Who are the two guys that you're referring to?" Meilin sat up.

"That my dear, is something that you'll have to find out for yourself."

"But…" Meilin whined while Tomoyo giggled from her spot on the floor.

"And in the meantime, there is nothing wrong with you going out." Tomoyo teased her, but with a different look in her eye. "Don't you agree, Sakura?"

"There isn't?" Meilin was scared of the way Tomoyo looked at her.

"There's no problem as long as you arrive to work." Tomoyo replied.

"Even so, if you want to make him jealous there are other ways." Sakura said standing up.

"What?" Meilin asked, standing up as well and hoisting Tomoyo up to her feet with Sakura's help.

"Think about it. Now I'll let you girls go back to your work." Sakura walked towards the side door that leads to her office while Tomoyo went to the other door. "Have a fun afternoon."

"What do you mean?" Meilin sat down in her seat behind her desk. She looked at Tomoyo and saw that she also was curious as to why she said that.

"Wait and see…" Sakura left through the side door to her office.

Meilin and Tomoyo shrugged and decided to return to their work.

**Tong and Eriol**

"You are an asshole!"

"Why?"

"Because you are, getting jealous like that…" Eriol teased for the twentieth time since they got out of the gym.

"For the last time **I'm not**–" Tong was cut off by the opening of a door.

**A/n: **I know this one took a longer time to be posted, but give me a break! College, internship and social life aren't easy to combine with writing fan fiction, but I manage to do it. The next chapter will be posted closer to the winter break.

Lets' take a sneak peak in what will be happening on the next chapter…

"_You didn't need to ask me out on dates to cover your lack of appeal for women!" She was so glad that she was so good in hiding her feelings and that he wasn't his usual self because that could be a problem at the moment if what Sakura told her about him was correct. She wanted nothing more then to laugh at his face, he looked so funny like that, he was outraged, but the best way to describe him was that his eyes were as wide as saucers, almost popping out of his head, his face was flustered and his mouth lost his present annoying smile. "One point for me"_

"_I'm not…"_

"_There is nothing to be ashamed of being gay nowadays. Getting out of the closet will do you some good, maybe you wouldn't be that tense." She cut in, having the time of her life._

"_I'm not…" he tried to say again._

"_Of course you are!" she said seriously._

"_I'm serious!" He looked into her eyes, trying to show her that he was telling the truth._

"_I will only believe you if you tell me the truth, otherwise you will always be __**gay**__ to me…" she stressed the always word "gay" that made him feel as though he wouldn't have any chance with her. It's not like he has one anyway, but now it would be practically impossible._

"_The truth?"_

"_Yes." She said and added, "The truth about where the both of you were, and I mean the whole truth, I don't want a half truth or omitted facts."_

"_But…"_

"_I can always believe that you two are gays and are an item. Besides, you two do make a cute couple." Even though she was joking, pairing him with anyone else made her heart hurt, as though someone was squeezing it._

So who is gay? Lol…

I love this scene, it is so cute… Now I wonder who is in it…

REVIEEEWWWWW if you want to find out….


	19. Tomoyo's Outburst

Bellcicle – Thank you for your review. I wanted this story to be like what you said, a realistic romance with a twinge of humour. I'll try to simplify it a bit, so it doesn't get too complicated, but keep in mind that everything that happened and the new characters that appear are really necessary. For instance, in the last chapter I showed Meilin's past and what pain she went through, so that the readers could know why she is so cold, collected and really thoughtful when concerning her feelings, as she was burnt once before. And I had to find a way to connect Meilin, Tong and Jung, not with purpose of making things more confusing but to deal with more than the love between her and Tong, but also a friendship. I loved your review, it will help me.

Okay () – I already have one, I just need to find the time to send her the chapters to be revised, and then I'll replace them.

CheeseyCraziness – It's something like that, but not exactly that. I was really aiming for a little humour so as to lighten the moods of the last few chapters. Keep reading and reviewing.

Stefaniieh – Thank you for your review. I know S&S are great, but in this story there is more to it than them. The other couples will actually help them sort things out.

Crazy Heart – No, I'm not referring to Toya and Yukito because they have a good friendship. I think I already established in this story that Toya is married. Thank you for reviewing.

Misstruthfully – That's exactly what I'm aiming for, a hilarious chapter. Tell me if it was.

SnowCharms – Hey, thank you for the excellent work that you have been doing revising my story. I know Jung is just a piece of garbage, but he is needed to fill Tong's lack of sense in what he wants. What more, Jung really needs a good beating. After all he cheated in the worse way possible. Keep reading and helping me, and if you want you can re-do the summary.

Chainedheart 999 – Sorry for taking so long, but I really don't have time, just like now. The Sakura bit was due to Meilin and Sakura arguing about how Mei started dating the piece of trash of her ex-husband. The gay part is a masterpiece, I loved your review.

Luminous () – Thanks for the review… and it's a good idea, even tough I didn't used it… Keep reading…

_Last chapter:_

_**Tong and Eriol**_

"_You are an asshole!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are, getting jealous like that…" Eriol teased for the twentieth time since they got out of the gym._

"_For the last time __**I'm not**__–" Tong was cut off by the opening of a door. _

**18- Tomoyo's ****Outburst**

Tomoyo had just entered her office when she heard Tong's voice in the hallway. She opened her door, and saw Tong and Eriol talking instead of going back to their respective offices.

Hearing the door open, they turned around and saw Tomoyo standing there with her arms crossed, her face showed anger towards them.

"I thought I said **not to take too long!"** she snapped at them. "That was two hours ago, I hope you've enjoyed yourself on your two hour break and are ready to work your ass off to compensate those two hours you've just wasted. Get in **now!" **she said with a stern look on her face, Eriol glanced at Tong, telling him that he was busted. When Eriol got inside, she looked at Tong with a disapproving look. "Meilin could have gotten a much better worker!" and she slammed the door in his face. The door didn't break by a miracle.

He stood there staring at the closed door and hearing Tomoyo's muffled yells at Eriol about putting more effort on his sketches. He was still thinking about everything that happened. _"I'm not jealous, just angry!"_

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

"Are you done with that sketch yet?" Tomoyo asked from her place, after calming down a notch.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am." Eriol apologised for the ninth time since he got inside her office.

"You should be! You are working even slower than a rookie!"

"I know…" he muttered. "Sorry about not being able to work faster."

"I don't care for your apologies," she said through clenched teeth. "Just manage to do it. In case you haven't noticed, we don't have time to lose. L.H.T drawings must be re-done to our standards, and we are already behind schedule."

"Come again?" he asked, unable to believe what he just heard. "I thought the fashion show was to be during the next season?"

"Do you think that these sketches we are doing now is for _that_?" she asked, amused by his simple-minded thoughts that they only sketch for the fashion shows. "You still have so much to learn."

"They aren't?" he asked confused, because he thought that he had been sketching for nothing.

"No, these are for so much more than a silly fashion show." she said looking up at him, wondering if he was serious about his stupid question. One glance into his deep eyes, she knew the answer. "Fashion shows aren't everything, true they help launch the trends and get free publicity in every fashion magazines, but we gain more in the shops." she said, returning to her sketch. "Besides that, what you are sketching now is your trial. If they show promise and have anything worth using, I might use them in my new collection, w_hich I doubt_. They will also let me know how much you need to improve or if you are ready to something more challenging, _but I guess you aren't_."

"I'm not what?" he asked, hearing the last part even though she spoke in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Good enough to design a line without supervision, much less to have something more challenging at the moment."

"Come again?" he asked, outraged. Never before had anyone insulted his drawings.

"You are not even good enough to draw smiley faces on your own. If you had came to us back in Tomoeda, with a puny work like this you'd be rejected on the spot, and be advised to work in a different area, because right now sketching isn't your thing. You have a lot to learn." She knew she was being a little harsh with her words towards him. Truth be told, his drawings were acceptable, and she would classify them as good if she wasn't so pissed of at him. Not even looking at him while degrading his work was hard, because she was used to confronting people, but this was better because she was showing him that she didn't care about him and what he felt about her words.

"What is it that I need to learn?" he asked, swallowing his already bruised pride. Whoever said to never to piss of a woman was right, the backlash would be nasty. Even though she scorned his drawings and hard work, he couldn't stop staring at her while she was doing hers.

Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few loose strands that fell to her face. Her cheeks had a tinged of red, was it from the heat or something else, he didn't know. He noticed that while she talked she kept drawing with steady strokes of the pencil; her eyes even though they were glued to the paper had a small sparkle that changed her eye colour from violet to indigo.

"First you need to focus and practice your drawing skills so you can work faster. Then somehow you have to work on your imagination, you need to be more imaginative to be working on a line so that I can get an idea of what else you are capable of." While changing to a new sheet to begin a new sketch, she continued. "You need to work really hard until I finally find you capable enough to be on your own. I can't risk giving you a line, it's too damn important for you toscrew up everything." She tore off the new sheet from the pad and crumpled it, throwing it into the garbage bin, and started a new one. "But before any of that, start drawing faster and work on your focus. By the way, I hope it isn't a habit of yours to stare at other people while they work. I hate being watched like that." she glared at him.

"Sorry." he mumbled, he couldn't believe he was caught staring at her. "I'll work faster now." he said, wincing slightly with pain when he tried to put a little more speed into his movements, but it was nothing he couldn't take. Even so, it was unpleasant feeling. He was trying to do his best to impress and get her off his back, and go back on her good side by working faster, but every time he moved it hurt. _"I shouldn't have stopped training for two years."_

Even though Tomoyo had been sketching since she could remember, she couldn't stay focused, especially not with him in the same office has her. While she seemed focused in what she was doing, she wasn't, and she knew what she was drawing was rubbish, and it was his entire fault, his and the person who had the _brilliant_ idea of her sharing an office with him. His presence was already disturbing enough, she couldn't keep her eyes on the paper long enough, she could pretend to work only when he was looking at her. She fought not to look at him, but she failed every single time. _"C'mon Tomoyo, you can do better than that! You've been in closed places with men who are hotter, cuter, and more gentlemanly than him. Why does he affect me so much? Gosh, I'm going to hurt myself! Focus Tomoyo, focus Tomoyo…!"_

She kept repeating her mantra and she would have been just fine, if it wasn't for Eriol twitching every two seconds. She was angry, tired and to top it all, hungry. She couldn't get even one design just right, just perfect like she was suppose to; she was getting frustrated, and she needed to finish both lines before the board meeting, but she didn't even have a women's line done yet, and it was supposed to come out naturally for her! _"Come on Tomoyo you just need a new mantra. You can do it… How about it? That's it, I can do it!"_ When she was preparing herself to start drawing, he twitched again, making her lose the little bit of concentration she had left and therefore the mantra.

"Will you _stop_ that!" she seethed from her side of the office. She was trying to calm down, but it was proving to be a really hard task.

"Stop what?" he pretended to have no idea as to what she was referring to.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she glared at him. In return he merely looked at her with a puzzled look. "Stop twitching, it's disturbing me."

"Sorry." He apologised.

"Don't say it, just stop!" she said firmly. Both of them got back into their seats and staring working again.

Half an hour later, Tomoyo was doing breathing exercises to calm down, but it was proving to be pointless, as she past the point of no return. She was known to be very patient, but she also had her limits. Her patience was wearing thin quicker than she thought possible, especially since he wouldn't stop twitching. Quietly, she put down her pencil and slowly stood up. She walked up to him not making any noise so that he wouldn't sense her walking up to him.

He didn't notice her approaching him, as he too focused on something. It was too bad that it wasn't on the sketch, but rather on his pain and how to avoid twitching. He was congratulating himself on his good work, since for awhile now he couldn't hear her controlled breathing. Then he felt it, someone breathing down on him, and realised that she was right next to him. That could have been a very flirtatious thing for her to do, as he could have turned around and grabbed her to kiss her, but the aura around her spelled destruction, so he didn't do anything. She snatched his pencil out of his hand. He looked at her and was fascinated but at the same time scared.

She looked beautiful even in her anger; her eyes were blazing with rage making them change to turquoise. Her face was flushed, and her body posture spelled _danger_.

"I thought I told you to stop twitching!" she grabbed his left arm and applied a little pressure that surely wouldn't hurt him, since she was just a weak woman. She was surprised when he recoiled and tried to retract his arm with a pained expression.

"Sorry." he said with ragged breaths. He was trying to hide his pain, so as to not appear weak in front of her, but she saw through it.

Seeing that, she relaxed her hold on his arm, but didn't let go of it. "You had better tell me what's going on because it's strange."

"What is it?" he tried to cover up the pain he was feeling. _"Damn you Tong!"_

"Before lunch, you were fine and were not twitching. Now with just a simple touch of my hand you tremble. I thought that the men of the Li clan were highly trained?" she mocked him, trying to bait him into to telling her what had happened.

"We are!" he roared, never had anyone dared to mock his ability to withstand pain, and now here this puny woman was doing it.

"So why are you are pulling your arm away with pain?" she asked

"It's that I-I hurt myself during lunch. Yeah, that was it." He said trying to look calm and collected so that she would buy his lie, but it wasn't working. She could see right through him, something that not even his aunt could do.

"Do I look like Sakura?"

"No." he looked at her as though she had grown a second head. Why would she look like Sakura, she was completely the opposite. _"Why would she even ask that?"_

"No, let me rephrase that." She said. "Do I look as dense as the old Sakura was?"

"No!"

"So unless you think I'm really dumb like some bimbo, you'd know I wouldn't buy any words that just come out of your mouth!"

"No," he said referring to the part where she called herself dumb. "It's just that I can't tell you."

"You had better tell me because I might start guessing." she gripped his arm again, deliberately causing him pain.

"Guess what?" he smiled at her, ignoring the pain completely, and trying to lure her into his trap.

"Like I said before I'm not like Sakura and neither am I like your cousin, Meilin!" she warned him.

"What do you mean?" he was slightly afraid about what she was going to say.

"I'm very observant and I notice things that others missed." she said with mirth, she enjoyed seeing him squirm under her watchful eyes.

"Meaning what?" he gave her the cold shoulder because two could play at that game.

"Unless you are fooling everyone about being…" she left the sentence hang in the air, baiting him.

"Being what?" he asked not liking the tone of her voice or the sharp look in her eyes _"Got you!"_

"Why _straight_ of course, because I'm now pretty sure that you're _**gay**_!" she smirked.

"**What**?" he stood up, outraged by her suggestion and glared down at her, trying to make her back down but she wouldn't. He noticed the glint in her eyes; she was having fun torturing him to the extent of making him lose his cool. _"So it seems that Mr. Hiiragizawa's calm manner can indeed be disturbed, nice!"_

"Yeah, think about it. Before I even met you, not one magazine has talked about your love life even if you're a member of the prominent Li Clan of China like your cousin. You should be a topic in every issue, but you aren't. Added the fact that you are a fashion designer, while not very good one, but you've some potential." she complimented him without realising it.

"But that -" he tried to cut her off to defend his honour and sexuality. He was so upset about being called gay that he didn't noticed her complimenting him.

"Let me finish." she looked up and took a step closer towards him; they were almost face to face. "Then today, your friend looked like he was _eager_ to have lunch with you and you returned twitching in _pain_ and _soreness_, and that's not all. You both looked tired and had your hair wet." she counted of her fingers the suspicious things she witnessed; she was laughing inside, but outside she was composed. "Now, that can only mean that you're '**gay'**!"

"I'm not…" once again, he tried to correct her but she cut him off yet again.

"You didn't need to ask me on dates to cover for your lack of appeal for women!" she was glad that she was so good in hiding her feelings and that he wasn't his usual self, because that could be a problem at the moment, if what Sakura told her about him was right. She wanted nothing more than to laugh into his face; he looked so funny like that. He was outraged, but the best way to describe him was that his eyes were wide like saucers, almost jumping out of his head, his face was flustered and his mouth lost his always present annoying smile. _"One point to me_"

"I'm not…"

"There is nothing to be ashamed about being gay nowadays. Getting out of the closet will do you some good, maybe you wouldn't be that tensed." she was having the time of her life.

"I'm not…" he tried to say again.

"Of course you are!" she said seriously.

"I'm _serious!_" he looked into her eyes, trying to show her that he was telling the truth.

"I will only believe that if you tell me the truth. Otherwise, you will _always_ be gay to me." she stressed the word that made him feel as though he wouldn't have any chance with her; it isn't like he has one now, but it would be even more impossible.

"The truth?"

"Yes." She added, "Where you were, and I mean the whole truth. I don't want the half truth or omitted facts."

"But…"

"I can always believe that you two are gays and are an item. You two do make a cute couple." Even though she was joking, pairing him up with anyone else made her heart hurt, as though someone was squeezing it.

"Fine, Tong was upset with something. Wait, upset doesn't cover it; he was furious and seeing red, so we went to the gym so he could blow off some steam. Normally, that involves fighting on both parts, real blows, no holding back. Our wet hair is due to the showers we took afterwards so you wouldn't pass out because of the smell of sweat." he blabbed everything to get her off his case. He thought he had it all cover up, but then he noticed her smile. It wasn't a pleasant one, it was a wicked one.

"You do know that gyms are like meeting points for sexually frustrated high-flying men with repressed gay tendencies?" she asked.

"You… you… you…" he was trembling with rage at her perverse thoughts of him and one of his friends.

"I what? I'm right, ain't I?" she continued smiling up at him. She saw him looking straight at her and somehow she didn't like that he suddenly recovered his calm manner. She couldn't read him and it scared her because she didn't know what he was up to.

"I'll show you repressed gay tendencies!" he pulled her even closer to him. She lost her smile; her eyes widen slightly when he pushed her chin up and slowly caressed her bottom lip with his thumb. Against her rational side, she closed her eyes and gave into his caresses. He seized the moment and closed the gap between the two of them by kissing her fully on the lips. It wasn't just a simple peck on the lips, it was the most intense and passionate kiss in their life and they kissed as though there was no tomorrow for them. He pulled her closer to him by wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms were around him trying to get him even closer to her, if that was even possible. She was playing with his hair above his neck and every time she touched his skin it sent a shiver down his spine while he was curling a lock of her hair around his finger.

The kiss they shared showed his and her repressed desire. Since she appeared, never had he wanted someone as badly as he wanted her, and for that he will do his best to grant her every wish, especially now that he has tasted her sweet mouth. They were going to treasure this memory for a long time, at least until the next time he dares to steal another kiss from her.

After awhile, Tomoyo regained her senses and pushed him away from her, putting a safe distance between them so that he wouldn't pull another stunt like that. Even though she enjoyed it, she still hasn't forgiven him for tricking them into staying in Hong Kong. She ran her hands down her clothes, rearranging them and trying to remove any clue of having made out with him.

"Don't you dare pull another stunt like that again." she warned after regaining her composure even though she was still flushed. "Next time, you'll be sorry." She got out of their office, closing the door with slam behind her.

Eriol sat down on his chair with a thud. "_Wow, who would have thought such a calm lady could have such passion inside of her._" He spaced out, remembering the kiss and her threat. "_We'll just have to see if she spoke the truth_."

**With Tomoyo**

She was leaning against the door, trying to regain her breath. "_That was amazing. Stop it Tomoyo, he was one of the three who tricked you into staying! I cannot fall for his angel face, which covers up the demon that lives inside. It was such a cute one though… Focus Tomoyo, focus! You can't fall for his trap again like you did when you first got h_ere."

Tomoyo was worried and angry at the same time, worried about Eriol welfare; angry at herself for letting him close enough for him to kiss her, at herself for kissing him back, and with Tong because he made possible all that she wanted. She need to vent out her frustrations, but knew she couldn't get back inside. Only God knows what might happen; she might yell at him and make him cower in a corner of the office, or she could lose what little self control she has left and kiss him again, and that could lead to another thing and she would regret her actions later, probably. So her only other option was going for the weakest link – Tong.

After regaining her breath and being the sole image of calmness, she strolled into Meilin's office, or rather stormed into it without bothering to knock at the door, scaring Meilin and Tong. Since he returned from lunch, they had been ignoring each other and simply set their minds into doing their work.

"Tomoyo, don't you knock anymore?" Meilin asked from her desk after seeing her barge in as though she owned the place.

"No." she glared at Tong, who didn't notice; he was too preoccupied with his injuries to care about such a petty thing as that. "Hey, those are some nice flowers you got there." she walked towards Melin's desk and snatched up the card before Meilin could and skimmed through it. "So?"

"What?" Meilin asked, not understanding what she was getting at; she knew everything about those damn flowers.

"Tell me what this is," Tomoyo said "Besides being a very wonderful and romantic gift from him."

"Huh?" Meilin was totally at loss right now.

"From Jung…" she said, stealing side glances from Tong and she noticed him tense up with that name. "It maybe a new beginning…" she giggled.

Meilin caught on to Tomoyo's plan and tried to go along with it so that she wouldn't get busted; she loved seeing Tong tense up every now and then.

"Maybe, well at least this time he already told me what he wants." Meilin said. "He made it quite clear last night over dinner."

"And that means a second chance!" She squealed happily, going around Meilin's table and hugging her, whispering a small '_thank you'_ before continuing. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Why is that?" Meilin wasn't following her now; after knowing everything about him why would Tomoyo be happy for her.

"Because you never give second chances to anyone, and for you to give it to him, it shows…"

"It shows what?" the look crossing Meilin's face read '_don't you dare'_.

Tomoyo made an apologetic face before continuing, "It must be because you still have feeling for him, and he of course for you." Now she was looking directly at Tong, smiling at the unpleasant look on his face, as in his eyes there was a murderous glint; he was ready to kill Jung.

"How did you know?" Meilin tried to look aghast at what Tomoyo was saying, but she was having the time of her life seeing Tong getting angry.

"He wouldn't send you such an amazing bouquet if he wasn't." Tong coughed, knowing that was Jung's trademark to seduce every woman he was interested in was sending flowers to her. Tomoyo found it odd as he now had a smile adorning his lips, as though something had amused him; her plan was backfiring.

"Is there anything you'd like to add?" Meilin asked sharply not liking his reaction, especially not like that, but one look at his face and she knew he was still jealous, or at least furious, and that made her happy again.

"Oh, I almost forgot why I came here!" Tomoyo said suddenly, making the both of them looking at her.

"Yes?" Meilin asked wondering what Tomoyo might want from her, besides trying to drive Tong up the wall.

"Oh…" she said, noticing that Meilin thought she came all the way from her office to talk to her. "I didn't come here for you, sorry hun."

"You didn't?" Meilin asked. This got Tong's attention; if Tomoyo wasn't here for her best friend, this could only mean one thing.

"No!" she turned around so that she was facing him and he gulped. "I came to talk to _him_." Tomoyo forced out the last part; she was trying to control the volume of her voice, so as to not to draw Sakura's attention from the next door.

"Me?" he asked quietly; he could see that she was probably upset or something else, and from what he learned with dealing with his sister, the quiet ones are the worst.

"Yeah you." Tomoyo walked up to his desk and slammed her hands on his desktop. "You freaking asshole!" She snapped at him. "I don't care about your freaking feelings or whatever you might feel, but dragging _my_ apprentice during lunchtime to a gym and beating the crap out of him and bringing him back _crippled_, to the point where he is unable to do even an average job, it is unacceptable. I don't care about _your freaking problems_, or if you went there to meet _men, _but lunch hour is for eating! Go it?" Meilin didn't know which was funnier; what Tomoyo had just said or the expressions running through Tong's face.

"What?" he asked not quite understanding what Tomoyo was getting at; it was fine with him if she didn't care for him but what did meeting men have anything to do with going to the gym, and why the hell were Meilin's eyes so amused.

"You heard me loud and clear." Tomoyo said; getting the same answer she got from Eriol when she implied that they were gay. "Even if you have _gay tendencies_ or Eriol is _your partner_, there won't be anymore _gym escapades _during lunch, because I can't have a twitching worker! Got it?" she asked him.

"We are not gays!" he roared, not wanting to Meilin or Tomoyo believing that, as the idea of him being gay was absurd.

"I told you already; I don't care what you do behind closed doors and after working hours. Just do your job and let him do his, because thanks to you we are behind schedule!" she seethed.

"How is that my fault?" he asked not catching her drift. Meilin was amused with everything that was happening. Truth to be told, if Tomoyo hadn't stormed in, she would have punched him yet again for not being able to be still. Still, this was way funnier.

"It is because you hurt him!"

"Oh, so you are worried about him. Why don't you just go and baby his injuries then?" he side glanced towards Meilin and saw her shaking her head and slapped her forehead. _"The idiot doesn't know what he is getting himself into!"_

Tomoyo walked around his desk and pulled him up with only one hand, that was enough for him to be frightened, but when she shook him up, he was sure that it was the end for him as her eyes were blazing.

"I could care less if you break his legs or everything for that matter, as long as he could work without making a single noise, it would be fine with me, but the idiot can't stop squirming and twitching! He can't work and to make things worse, he doesn't let me work!" she shook him up yet again to make sure that he was still listening to her. "We lost a whole day of work because of that. Now, do you smart ass, dumb, idiotic, moronic, asshole have an idea as to how will I get this day of work back? Huh?"

"Well he could always do overtime…?" he suggested. Meilin couldn't believe what he just said; he really must have a death wish.

"Are you kidding me? This day is lost you dimwit, and because you tried to be funny, from now on you are forbidden to go out for lunch with him until further notice!"

"You can't do that!" he countered back, outraged.

"Yes I can when you are jeopardizing his and my work!"

"He is allowed to have an hour and half for lunch and he can do whatever he pleases during that time, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"I wouldn't count it on it." Meilin muttered.

"Wanna bet? The both of you could suddenly have different lunch hours. On a second though," she said thinking it through. "I prefer the direct approach, therefore until further notice, you are forbidden to go near him during lunch!" Tong was shocked, no, aghast with the actions she was taking.

"_Well, at least we can still train after work!"_ he thought, smirking slightly which didn't escape Tomoyo's eyes. She took the chance to drop another bomb.

"Also, if he comes to work twitching or getting distracted, I will personally teach you a lesson! Oh don't look so amuse, hasn't anyone ever told you to not judge a book by its cover? So you better watch out!" she shoved him back on to his chair. "See you later or maybe tomorrow Mei." she winked at Meilin and walked out of the office as though the confrontation had not taken place.

Tong was still looking to the door that Tomoyo had just walked out from, when he heard Meilin speak.

"Well that could've been avoided." She said it as though it was the simplest thing in the world. This caught his attention, making him turn to her.

"She can't do that, can she?" He was afraid of not being able to have a decent company during lunch.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you." Meilin glanced at him. "You should've kept quiet, but you didn't so now you'll have to pay for having such a big mouth."

"What?" He couldn't believe what he had just heard from Meilin.

"Thanks to you, your lunch hours will be controlled from now." She was a little upset because she knew what that meant. It was going to be her job to do it. _"Thanks a bunch Tomoyo!"_

"What?!" he was outraged, not even when working for his father had this happened. _"Stupid Syaoran and his big plan to merge both companies!"_ he cussed in his mind. Now, he wanted to leave another cousin twitching.

"You heard me…" She sighed, hating to repeat herself.

"But-" he tried to say but Meilin cut him off immediately.

"I don't like this anymore than you do."

"Then?" he wondered if Meilin somehow found it in her heart to help him out.

"But I can't risk it!" she said truthfully. Her voice was calm, he wondered where the bossy Meilin had gone to, this one seemed sweet; he would even dare to think of her as understanding.

"Can't risk what?" he asked not getting her point.

"I can't risk losing any days of work because of your need to beat my cousins to pulp." She said from her desk. "Syaoran will be a model so he can't have any bruises on his skin and he needs to be able to walk properly. If you try anything with him, Sakura will fry your ass and serve it to you." She looked at him with an amuse look on her face, probably picturing what Sakura would do to him if he tried or even managed to bruise Syaoran's skin before a show or a photo shoot. "And Eriol is needed to draw, our line of work is fashion, we don't only sell them, we make and draw them. Now if we can't do that, how are we supposed to keep up with our high standards?"

"Well you…" he tried to give her a suggestion.

"It was rhetorical question." She said. "What more, they're different from you because you're expendable." She smirked; sure Tomoyo had her fun, but now it was her time.

"I'm not expendable. You could hire other people to do what they are doing, or maybe follow the trends." He did not notice the look that crossed her face, pure hatred.

"Hasn't anyone told you to think before you speak?" she asked.

"Y-"

"But you don't listen do you? You think you are too important to do just that. Right?" she asked.

"N-"

"This got you into trouble with Tomoyo before, and now you are…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" He stood up, it was enough; he didn't have to hear anything like this from her. _"I could stand still and hear it from Daidouji, heck even Sakura, but not someone from the likes of her, a lying bitch!_" he was seething with rage.

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about." She also stood up and walked towards him. "We are the prime of fashion for our innovations and not by simply following trends. We have our own trends, we create the trends and we are the trend! Even a baboon could do your job. So why don't you do it before I decide to pay a visit to the zoo?" With that, she sat down in her chair.

"_Stupid cute arrogant gorgeous bitch_…" he muttered to himself. Meilin only heard the nice words and smiled inwardly, going back to work with such compliments was good to her state of mind.

**Tomoyo and Eriol**

Tomoyo stormed into her office, scaring Eriol to his core. It was bad enough that he couldn't stop twitching from the pain; now he was trembling slightly from her sudden entrance. _"This woman will be the death of me!"_

"You listen, and listen well." She stopped near his desk, but not near enough for him to pull her to him. "You are forbidden from going near Tong in a gym or any sort of similar facilities until the moment you can do a line all by yourself."

"But he is one of my best friends!"

"I don't care if he is your damn partner, until he learns to deal with jealousy or what the hell he has to deal with you are off limits!"

"But-"

"No buts, it is enough that I've got to teach you and all, but I can deal with that. What I can't deal with is you causing us to be behind schedule. So until you learn…" She left the rest of the sentence hanging in the air.

"Fine, I get the point!" he muttered, resigning himself to his fate.

"Good, now get back to work!" she ordered before getting back to her desk. "And stop twitching!"

To say that Tomoyo was angry at the moment as she was packing to go back to her hotel room was an understatement. Even though she knew that he tried to stop twitching, he couldn't.

"Tomoyo…?" She didn't look his way. "Miss Daidoudjii?" He was watching her pack some sketches, a sketch book and pencils into her briefcase. "Miss Tomoyo?" When she looked up, he wished that she hadn't. Her eyes were blazing with anger, and her face was paler than usual with anger.

"I heard you the first time, and I didn't answer because there is nothing to say." she said. He sweat dropped, thinking of how stupid he must have seemed to her.

"Why are you packing?" he asked, kicking himself for asking such a stupid question.

"We've a lot to catch up on." She said it in way he thought she was talking about _them. "_And I'll work all day and night to get it back."

"_Oh_... But you don't-"

"I won't be coming in tomorrow and probably the day after tomorrow." she informed him.

"What? How come?" he asked; how could he endure two days without seeing her. Not being able to be with her like he desired was already excruciating, but not seeing her would be, there aren't enough words to describe it.

"It isn't any of your business, but I'll give you a reason. You and the other two idiots are the ones to blame for my lack of ideas and new designs. What more, your twitching isn't helping so unless you stop with that," She walked towards the door. "I won't be coming in."

"What about my teaching?"

"It can wait, especially since you keep getting distracted." she meant something else besides the twitching. "When you stop it, tell your cousin, and she will tell me. Until then, have a good time." With that, she grabbed her trench coat and left before he had the chance to say anymore.

He watched her leave without doing anything; he was at loss as to what he should do. He needed help to get her back, and staying put wasn't going to work. Even so, instead of going after her, he sat down in his chair and kept working on his sketch.

**Meilin and Tong**

Since their word exchange after Tomoyo left their office that afternoon, they hadn't said more than two words to each other, and it was always work related. Meilin couldn't help but notice how grouchy he was getting as the day approached to an end. Every time he groaned she let out a sigh of frustration, which he interpreted in a different way: he thought that it was a dreamy sigh, or an anxious one, from someone who could barely wait to leave; and that was making his mood darken even more. Today hadn't been his day.

She looked at her wristwatch and said in a monotone, "You may leave now." He couldn't catch the whole sentence.

"What?"

"It's already 6 p.m., you can go home and rest, or do whatever you want. Just make sure that you'll be here tomorrow at the same time." She flipped to another page.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" He was suspicious of her sudden cool attitude in sending him away.

"No, it's just you started working earlier and I know how you aren't used to working for such long hours." She said in a slightly understanding tone.

"Don't worry about me; I just want to finish this report." He said, ignoring her dismissal. "Even though you may think lowly of me, my work shows nothing but how much I'm really worth!"

"Fine then…" she mumbled.

"_If you think I'll be going without seeing Jung, __then you've got another thing coming!"_ he thought slowing down his pace to make his workload last until Jung's arrival.

About one hour later, Meilin was already starting to spout off steam. She wanted him to leave before her ex-husband arrives but that wouldn't be happening. She figured out that much when she noticed his pace slowing down.

'_**Knock knock'**_

"Come in!" They both growled to whoever that was at the other side of the door.

"Meilin honey, are you ready for our date?" Jung asked stepping inside. Only then did he notice Tong's presence. '_Damn!' _"Hello T."

"Hi…" Tong muttered.

"What's wrong with you?" He noticed that Tong didn't answer him. "Aren't you glad that I found someone to make me happy?" Jung was testing his luck, and he knew it.

"Should I be? Two nights ago when you brought home… what was her name again?" Tong thought for a while before saying, "Oh yeah, Kelly, if I'm not mistaken. You said that you've found your happiness the next morning when you called. In fact, you told me that she was _the best_ _ever_!" Tong picked up his coat and briefcase. Jung couldn't believe that Tong would actually pull off that stunt on him; he was really taking the news that he and Meilin were dating badly. _"Too bad I want her too_…" Jung knew what Tong was aiming for, but he knew Meilin better than that. "Have _a good time,_ Miss Li. I'll see you tomorrow!" With that, he walked out without saying another word.

"Meilin…" Jung started, but one look at her expression and he knew that Tong had done it; he had planted the seed of doubt in her._ "Damn you, Tong Kai-Run!_" "I swear…"

"Zip it, let's go." She grabbed her coat and her purse, and left with him tailing behind them. Up to the point when they reached the lift, she ignored his every attempt to make her talk to him.

Unbeknownst to them, Tong was watching them and smirked. _"Try getting into her good graces again. She is mi… not for you."_

**Meanwhile**

Sakura has been working on her presentation for the board meeting, but until now all that she was able to do was input her company's data and statistics. Her presentation still needed L.H.T's most recent data and statistics in order to make a proper comparison between the two companies. She still had a long few days ahead until the meeting.

She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't hear the knocks at her door until it was loud enough to scare her.

"Come in." She was expecting Meilin, so she didn't bother to look up; she heard the approaching footsteps of the person stop in front of her desk. "Meilin you didn't…"

"I'm not Meilin." She looked up to see someone that she didn't expect.

"What can I do for you?"

"Well I need your help and advice." he said.

"Wow, the world must be coming to an end." she teased, causing the person to flush slightly.

"Sakura, can't we have a serious talk?"

"Well, I'm being very serious. After all, it's not everyday the great Hiiraguizawa Eriol needs my help. Therefore, the world is coming to an end."

"It's not funny." he sat down in front of her.

"Actually it is really funny…" she started, but stopped upon seeing the aggravated look on his face. "What do you need my help for?"

"Well, it's a personal matter…" he gazed down towards his shoes as though they were the most fascinating things he had ever seen.

Sakura could have continued teasing him, but she knew that something serious was up, since Eriol looked so distraught and so different from his collected self. "Shoot."

"How do I make things right with Tomoyo?" he asked in low tone.

"Come again?" Sakura couldn't believe what he had asked of her. Of all the things he had to do, he just had to come and ask her that. Like she would ever help him win her back anyway, she would never betray her best friend, not when she still resents him for complying with Syaoran's deal.

"You know very well what I just said." But even so, he repeated himself. "How do I make things right with Tomoyo?"

"You don't!" she simply answered.

"No!" he said not accepting that answer. "There has to be a **way**!" He was outraged with how she simply denied him her help. He couldn't believe that he won't ever have a chance to be on good terms with her, so that he could freely kiss her instead of stealing kisses from her.

"You don't have what it takes!" She returned her attention to her documents.

"I've to… Look at me damn it!" He slammed his hands on her desktop. "I'm the _man_ for her, why do you say that?"

"One," She extended a finger. "When Tomoyo is angry, she simply hates it when someone tries to be funny-" She was interrupted by Eriol.

"I wasn't being funny…"

"Oh really, then what do you call shutting her up by kissing her? Isn't that what you call being funny?" she sat up straighter and looked at him with her fingers intertwined under her chin.

"Oh…" he was aghast. "You know about that?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Yes, I know about that. That was a really stupid stunt you pulled, if I didn't know any better I'd say that it was done by Tong. Imagine my surprise when she said it was you." She got up and sat on the chair next to him. "I was surprised to find out it was you. Eriol, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know; I just couldn't handle her nasty remarks about my work…" he said with his head between his hands.

"You should have just allowed her to continue to let her blow off some steam." She said putting one hand on his shoulder.

"Sakura, she was…" He shook his head, now wasn't the time for that. "Sakura what can I do…"

She didn't allow him to finish, knowing what he was about to say. "What you ask of me is impossible, even if you ask Meilin she will tell you the same thing."

"It is? She will?"

"Yes. Eriol, you've got to see this from her perspective. You forbade her from going back home, you tried to retain her here and you forcibly kissed her. Now you want my help to get her back? I can't betray her like that."

"The way you say it makes it seem so _harsh_!"

"That's because it is!"

"But…"

"No buts! You screwed up big time the day we agreed with the merge, even before that when you guys drew up that contract. Now you want me to help you and betray my best friend's trust? I don't think so…" She removed her hand from his shoulder. "You denied her freedom of choice."

"C'mon Sakura, we used to be like best buddies." He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.

"In case you haven't noticed, the keyword here is '_used to be'_. I won't help you with that."

"But…" he tried to persuade her, but he knew it was hopeless.

"No, Eriol that is my last word. If you want her then you'll have to figure it out by yourself." She returned to her chair. "You can leave now and close the door while you are at it."

She went back to work and the world around her ceased to exist. She returned to the analysis of the data and statistics before her and added in additional information into her presentation while rechecking it. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't notice that Eriol was still there until he cleared her throat. That caught her attention. She paused and looked up at him.

"You are still here?"

"Yep…"

"_Damn__, I thought I was hallucinating…"_ she thought. "Why are you still here?"

"When are you leaving?" he asked.

"That isn't any of your business. Eriol, put yourself in your place, you are mere employee. Please leave."

"You are wrong. It is my business and I have always been your friend." He countered back her dismissive reply.

"You _had_ been my friend."

"Isn't that just about the same thing?" he asked, trying to trick her into opening up to him, like she did before the whole engagement fiasco with Syaoran.

"There is a difference. You are not my friend anymore, like I said before you screwed up big time, you and them, and now you are only receiving what you deserve. Now if you don't mind, I've work to do before leaving."

"Okay…" he conceded, knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer out of her, she had definitely changed. "Good evening, Miss." He stood up and left, glancing back before closing the door, taking notice for the first time the bags under her eyes. After closing the door, he walked back to his office to grab his coat and briefcase. When he walked out, he ran into Tong who had the biggest grin on his face.

"Come with me!" Tong said, dragging him towards the lifts.

"Where are we going? We're not supposed to be at the gym together you know?"

"I don't care, and it's not that. Come on, we need to talk with Syaoran."

"Talk to him about what?"

"You'll see!"

**Inside Sakura's office**

"Finally I can work with no one making any noise, or whining, or banging doors!" she said, but deep down she felt a pang of loneliness. She tried to get rid of it; it wasn't the first time she was working in her office until she forgot the time, or even a week straight without going back home. Even so, being back in Hong Kong, in this office that still smelt like autumn with a tinge of spice, Syaoran's smell, she felt really nostalgic, missing something she thought she had left behind a long time ago. _"I guess deep feelings, like the ones I harbour, no, harboured for him die hard. I-"_, her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone.

One glance at the caller ID, she knew that she couldn't reject or ignore the incoming call.

**A/n:**Another chapter finished it.

I've had it done in my computer for two months now, I just didn't had the time to update it.

I would like to apologize to the readers for that, but I can't do anything about it. College work is getting tougher, I'm only one year and half of graduating therefore I've less time to update or even write.

I hope that you keep reading and reviewing.

X

Musette


	20. Preparations For a Board Meeting!

BlackRain105 – Sorry for the mistakes you found, I re-read all the chapters and tried to improved it. Hopefully it's better. If it isn't, feel free to warn me so I can do something about it.

brightestoflights – Thanks for reading and reviewing…

hana827 – thank you for reviewing… and I might take you on that offer…

SnowCharms – Yes, I know they are idiots, but Sakura is just mad…

Chainedheart999 – thank you so much for reviewing, hopefully you like this chapter as well.

On the previous chapter:

"_Finally I can work with no one making any noise, or whining, or banging doors!" she said, but deep down she felt a pang of loneliness. She tried to get rid of it; it wasn't the first time she was working in her office until she forgot the time, or even a week straight without going back home. Even so, being back in Hong Kong, in this office that still smelt like autumn with a tinge of spice, Syaoran's smell, she felt really nostalgic, missing something she thought she had left behind a long time ago. "I guess deep feelings, like the ones I harbour, no, harboured for him die hard. I-", her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill ringing of her phone._

_One glance at the caller ID, she knew that she couldn't reject or ignore the incoming call._

**19- Preparations For a Board Meeting!**

"Hello Touya…" she said bored.

"Working late as usual!" came the snip remark from her older brother.

"Is there any propose for you to be calling me?" she went straight to the point.

"Is that the way to talk to your older brother?" he grunted through the phone. She knew by now that he was fuming, he hated when she didn't abide his will to make small talk.

"Yes. When you are disturbing me and my work." She snapped at him, she was getting tired of his controlling phone calls. She was 25 for Pete's sake.

"You really are a little monster…"

"Touya, I'm in no mood to tolerate your stupid jokes." She said cutting him off before he had a chance to go on insulting her.

"Fine. Talking about work, how come you weren't on the plane this morning?" he asked. His voice was stern, telling her he wanted an answer.

"_Damn. _I knew I had forgotten something." She said smirking, imagining her brother face when he didn't saw any of them leaving the plane.

"_Meaning?"_ he asked with an annoyed voice.

"I forgot to mention, I mean call you warning that I'm not coming back." she said simply.

"So how long will it take for you to return?" he asked.

"Touya, tell me something…" she said rubbing her eyes trying to clear her view "Yamazaki hasn't informed you of anything right?"

"No, he, his wife and the other two have been unreachable for the past few days."

"Darn it…" she muttered under her breath "_Fine_ the merge was a success, we control 60% of the shares and we maintain the control of the firm, has CEO."

"Great. Congrats squirt." He said a little upset that she had managed to make it without his help "So what arses gave it all on a silver platter?" he asked ignoring for a moment the fact that she still hasn't answered the _"how long would take her to go back_".

"Thanks. The arses has you put them are now, also, our sponsors… well sort of." She said trying to not to make a big deal out of it, so he wouldn't pry.

"What do you mean? You never accepted my contribution to sponsor you."

"Because I don't need _your_ help." She said for the –nth time since she started her company.

"So how did you accept that now with total strangers." He asked not liking the position his sister has put him in _"Not wanting my help, is that a joke? She is still a kid… My kid sister!"_

"For the merge to go forward, we would have to have a sponsor, and in a few days I'll have to go to a board meeting and make a presentation convincing them to keep investing in us." She said business like.

"So you'll come back after that. Call me when you know the details, so I'll pick you up and your associates."

"Touya I won't be coming back." She grunted. She thought she had been clear in telling him that.

"For how long?" he pressed. Touya didn't want to believe his kid sister would be once again in that damned city.

"Don't you get it?" she asked exasperated "I'm not coming back anytime soon. _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ building in Tomoeda is now a branch. Now the main offices are here."

"_What?"_ he asked outraged.

"Touya when I'll go back it will be only for a short period of time." She said losing her temper, she had so much to do until morning come and her brother annoying the life out of her wasn't any help.

"But you can-"

"Cut the crap. I'm old enough to make my own decisions since I was 18, and I'll not jeopardize everything I've worked too hard to give in to your desires, so that you can have me away from _him_. That won't happen." She was seething with anger. Her brother was really predictable, besides now there wasn't anything he could do to prevent her from seeing him.

"Sakura list-"

"No you listen. I'm not about to lose this, it's too damn important, not only for me but for everyone that was involved in this project since the beginning. Besides it's the only thing I've left…"

"You still have me…" He said.

"Touya, I'm warning you." She said starting to lose her temper "This is the work of my life. It's the reason why I went to college and instead of one I took two degrees. And there is nothing that will change that. And you _know_ it!"

"Jeez Sakura, I'm just worried about your welfare." He said

"I'm quite alright. Thank you."

"So what firm is financing you?"

"The Li Corp…" she answered after a moments of silence, in a really low voice, so that he wouldn't hear.

"Li Corp…" he repeated "**Hey**" he snapped "Isn't that?"

"Yes. And I don't want to talk about it." She said with a final tone of voice, showing that subject had ended there.

"Sakura…" he started.

"If you are going to nag me about it, don't waste your breath 'cause I'm not going to listen. Besides, I've got a lot of things to do so talk to you later. Say hi to Kaho and dad. Bye."

_Click_

And she hung up, shutting down her cell phone so she wouldn't be disturbed again by anyone. She pulled her shirt out of her skirt, loosen up her tie, undid the buttons around her neck, pulled the sleeves up and took of her shoes, so she could be more comfortable.

She looked at the stacks of files she had to go through and then open the file on the computer, containing her analysis, of every files she had read so far..

"Okay it's almost done and only two more days to the meeting. I can't _wait._" She said sarcastically.

"_It's not the first time you are pulling a week of non-stop working like this_!" her inner voice said to her.

"Stop musing, about the other times you did this and just focus on working." She told herself.

**

* * *

**

Syaoran's office at Li Corp

"What do I owe the pleasure of you two disrupting my overdue work?" Syaoran asked annoyed by the intrusion.

"Why are you looking at potential ways to make it easy for them to be accepted?" Eriol asked after skimming through one of the papers on his desk.

"Don't mess with my papers." He said taking it out of Eriol's hands "Is there anything I could help you guys with? Besides doing your jobs in here?" he added with irritation, the whole day he had more to solve than he expected. The decision of leaving Sakura has president of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ never seemed more right than at that moment.

"Well excuse us for being forced to work _at their firm_" Tong snapped, he wasn't in the mood to deal with them, he just wanted to go home and have a date with his good friend Tequila.

"So what do you guys need?" he asked exasperated, ignoring Tong's remark.

"We don't need anything really!" said Eriol ignoring Tong's gritting his teeth.

"So why are you here disturbing me?" he asked now really getting annoyed by their presence, since they were setting his work pace behind schedule.

"We are to update how things are going…" Tong said. That made Syaoran forget about what he was doing for the moment.

"Ok. So how was the first day?" he asked, eager to know everything that happened.

"_Splendid!"_ Tong said sarcastically. With his answer Syaoran begun wondering why Tong looked so aggravated with such a question, it couldn't only be because he discovered Meilin's wedding and divorce.

"Besides you finding out about Meilin's wedding…" he said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Don't play dumb with me, about that. You two knew all along and didn't fill me in about it." Tong said berserk "What if I had found out through Jung, he loves rub things in my face…"

"It wasn't our place to say anything." Syaoran said, dismissing the fact that he brough up Jung name. "Now what else happened that you had to come all the way here? Besides the new sets of bruises and black eyes you two have…" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dismissing what was the cause of their beaten up looks.

"Eriol dragged me here. When we aren't suppose to be together!" He complaint to Syaoran.

"Come again?" Syaoran ordered them not understanding anything Tong had just said.

"Well." Tong started to say taking his time , but one look to Syaoran's serious face, lips firmly shut that was only noticeable a thin line, and his eyes glaring at the two of them, told him if he took to long it would be worse "we sort of went to the gym during our lunch break."

"And it ended in disaster!" he said judging by their appearance "You idiots." He snapped "I told you not to cross them."

"Yes we know." Eriol said quickly preventing Tong to say anything else he shouldn't "We ain't here for that."

"We ain't?" wondered Tong not knowing exactly why they were there to begin with.

"No." he said firmly showing that part of the discussion was over. "Syaoran do you know where Sakura is right now?" he adjusted his glasses on his face, a glinting light crossing over them. And it could be seen a gleam of excitement in them.

"I think…" he said rubbing his chin, his eyes narrowed "she is still working!" it was a given, she used to pull those stunts with him when he need help with a contract.

"Yes, that's right." He said, but the gleam of excitement never left his eyes, and now was added a new glint of worry _"the papers._"

"Oh." He said like it was nothing.

"Oh? **Oh**? That's all you are going to say?"

"Yes…"

"So Daidoudjii is going crazy about sketches, your cousin about her freaking ex-husband, and correct me if I'm wrong the woman you love is killing herself working like this, non-stop, and you aren't going to do anything!"

"No, it's not my place…" he said with a grimace _"Not anymore"_

"Tong its pointless trying to speak with another workaholic. Don't you see?" Eriol said gesturing towards Syaoran appearance "He has also been up for at least 2 days…"

"You are both crazy…" Tong spat angrily with them "But Syaoran I know you can handle it. Yu can handle the sleepless nights. I' m worried about Sakura" there he had said it; he had vowed to himself he wouldn't say it or feel it, but he did. He had been close friends with her to simply stand in the sidelines and ignore how she was killing herself with work. He loved her to much. Call it a big brother complex, but he couldn't prevent how he felt, neither he could prevent the annoyance he felt when Jung took Meilin out.

"What's there to worry? She is working, and if I even think in interfere with it, it will only make things worse. She is big girl!" he said with an exasperated sigh, they thought he didn't care, but he did. However, there wasn't anything he could do about it. Well there was something, but that would mean losing the possibility of having a second chance with her and he wasn't going to risk it. "Now… Tomorrow you two have to be here in the afternoon. I need to show you something!" he said amused with their expression, they were aghast and frightened.

"They are crazy, they won't let us come." Tong said, already previewing what his day would be like.

"They will." Said Eriol trying to believe in his own words. And at the same time, assuring Tong that everything would be all right.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked doubtful.

"I just am!" he said grinning "Meilin won't go against Syaoran and Tomoyo will listen to Sakura. But how will you convince Sakura?" he wondered.

"That's between me and her!" he said with a finality, they knew it wasn't any of their business to pry, friends or no friends.

"Spoilsport…" Tong muttered under his breath.

"Now you better go rest, because you'll work double tomorrow." He said wincing with their glares.

They left his office, without commenting anything else. Syaoran kept working all night long. Like they haven't been there ratting out Sakura obsessive wok habits.

* * *

In another part of Hong Kong. More precisely in a Hotel room - **Tomoyo's room**.

She was trying to sketch something for Sakura wear on the board meeting. It had always come easy to her sketching for Sakura, since they were children. But now, it has proven to be pointless. Her mind kept reverting, for the only subject she has been avoiding, since this whole mess, since the merge was settled. She kept thinking about Eriol, and how hurt he looked like.

"**Damn it, get out of my head**!" she yelled shaking her head trying to clear her thoughts from the blue eyed man that haunted her day and night. She let herself fall backwards on her bed "Why this is so freaking hard…" she let a frustrated sigh, and her mind went back to the last dinner they shared, before all this mess had started "_Get out of my head_!"

She fell asleep still thinking about him. That would probably cause her a nightmare, for sure since, with her luck, it would probably show her what is happening to her, something she was dreading. _She was falling for him, and didn't know how to stop it._

Two rooms down, Meilin was in the same state as Tomoyo, laying across her bed looking up towards the ceiling, she was in deep thought….

The difference between the two is that one wanted to prevent something that was already happening the other was extremely confused.

* * *

She had already had given up doing any work after her dinner with Jung, she had the information she had required him to collect, but she got more than she had bargain for. He had done it again. He had crossed the line. He went over board. He had invaded her privacy by kissing her out of nowhere.

And now she was confused. Not knowing what to do. How to react. And the worse part was the feelings.

She knew who she wanted; there was no doubt in her mind, but it was a difficult decision to make because of the circumstances she was in, and now the kiss happened, and things got worst. Her life was really messed up.

"I can't fall in love with him again! I just can't forget he hurt me once… he'll do it again!" she let out a frustrated sigh; her life was so much easier back in Tomoeda. She had time for her morning jog, and to go out with her friends, without having to worry about guy issues "Why can't my life be easier… Why do I keep falling for _players_?"

That was the story of her love life, always getting her heart broken on the process, because they always screw up big time.

_It was her fate_.

"_I must accept it I don't deserve a happy ending…"_

**Ring Ring**

Her cell phone rung right beside her, she was too lazy to pick it up. She didn't want to be contacted by anyone. It stop ringing.

"_Peace and quiet…"_

**Ring Ring**

She glared at it has if ordering to shut up and not start again, she really wasn't in the mood to talk to whoever was calling her.

**Ring Ring**

"Meilin here" she growled to whoever was on the other side.

"_It's Jung." _Now she was seething with rage. He had guts to call her after the stunt he pulled earlier. She was really mad. Like if sensing her thoughts he said smoothly, like whispering sweet nothings in her ear _"I'm sorry about earlier!"_ he then added with a husky voice _"When can we go on our next date?"_

"How about never?" she said, every word dripping with venom. She was beyond angry towards her, him and Tong. Towards her because she let the kiss happen; towards him because she believed he wouldn't pull a stunt like that, believing he had grown; and towards Tong because he let her go, didn't even argued with him or her.

"_But you made a deal with me_" he counter back, knowing she couldn't back down on her word, after all he was journalist.

"I'm aware of that." She could picture him grinning like he had won the war, in this case the dates. "But the deal didn't involved you kissing me… especially not when_ no _one is around!" she stressed the last part, not wanting to say when he was allowed to do it.

"_You mean, when Tong isn't around!_" he said angry, he didn't thought he could harbour against one of his bets friends.

"Look I'm not talking about that piece of trash, and I could careless about him." She said quickly, so she wouldn't dwell over the fact he kissed her just for the heck of it, and it didn't had the purpose she was aiming for. She shook her head she had to stay focus, so she could get ride of him without any set back "You just step out of the line when you kissed me out of nowhere."

"Meilin you _used_ to love it!" he said his voice husky again.

"That's right!" she said with a very mellow voice "I_ used_ to **not** anymore!"

_Click_

She hung up. She couldn't talk to him anymore; it only brought memories from the past.

**Ring Ring**

Her phone rang yet again, this time she picked it up after the first ring, once again without checking the caller id. You'd thought she had learnt at the first time.

"Jung I told you already I -" she started to say but was cut off.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble! But this ain't Jung…"_ hearing his deep velvet voice made her remove the phone from her ear, and check the caller id to make sure she wasn't imagining things, it really said _Tong_. Afterwards she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, like she had been the previous night.

"_Uh-oh_…" she thought, she was mentally kicking herself for being such an idiot and not checking the caller id. She begun hyperventilating, she heard him calling her name with a tinge of worry in his voice, but she could be mistaken with nuisance _"Stupid… wake up… get out of that stupor and get your act together…"_

"What do you want?" she looked at the clock and notice it was 2 a.m. "You better have a good reason to wake me up at 2 in the morning." She tried really hard to make her voice sound angry and full of rage, but inside she was happy that he still had her number. She knew she was being delusional pondering if he had it memorize, but it didn't hurt imagining it.

"_Just wondering __what time you want me to get in tomorrow, or rather today!"_

"You woke me up for that?" she asked, now, really pissed off.

"_You don't sound sleepy, like someone who _just woke up_ would!"_

"And your point is?" she wondered if he would ask anything else, or made another snip remark that would tell her, or at least give her some insight, about how he feels. She would be happy with even a tiny hint.

"_None. So about the time?"_

"The same has today. Sakura needs the documents you are working for yesterday, and so do _I_." she said "You better rest 'cause you'll have a _long_ day tomorrow."

"_Okay. See you then bos- _Meilin,_"_ he whispered her name before hanging up, at least she thought she heard it, and at that moment, that was enough for her. That would keep her awake for a long time. After hearing the sound of him hanging up, she couldn't stop looking at the screen of her cell phone, waiting for his next call, waiting and hoping he would call again. Wishing for it to happen, even if it was a mistake he made, she just wanted to see his name flashing on the screen. But it never did.

She sighed and looked at the phone like if staring at it would do the trick. She finally let it go, putting it right beside her pillow.

"_Why did he have to say my name?"_

She let out another sigh "My life is a **mess**"

Meilin kept staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to claim her, but it seems it was taking forever. She didn't want to ponder on his words, and read too much into it, because she could get it wrong, and her imagination would make her suffer. She tried really hard to stay focus on the ceiling, but there wasn't a single crack or spot to distract her from her evil thoughts.

After staring at it for half an hour. She couldn't fight it anymore… Her thoughts drift towards her life… And how her life turned into a mess since she got back to her home town. _"Why can't I meet for once, just one time, a nice guy? Or have a nice guy interested in me…"_ that was her last thought before she drifts to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Next day

Meilin couldn't sleep that night properly, so she decided to do something productive with her time instead of burning her neurons thinking about her life. She arrived extra early to help out Sakura.

**Knock Knock**

"Kura? Are you decent?"

"Sort of…" she heard the meek answer "Come in Mei…" she heard her. Before opening the door, she checked to be certain no one was on the hall and then she let herself in. when Sakura saw the mess she was she asked. "Did you fall of your bed?"

"No" she said watching Sakura put on a pair of pants and tucking in her shirt.

"So how come you are here so early?" she asked eyeing her suspiciously, something was off.

"It isn't that early…"

"Its 7 a.m. Mei you usually come to work at 9."

"So I couldn't sleep… Sue me… And what about you?"

"What about me…? I'm just preparing myself for that god damn meeting. Now what happened to you? It's not a normal thing for you to have a sleepless night."

"It isn't just only one thing-" she started, but was cut off by the loud shrill of the phone.

**Ring Ring**

"Hold to that thought!" Sakura said before answering, she had to know what was bothering Meilin so much, that was affecting her sleep. "Sakura speaking."

"_Hello beautiful"_ come a smooth voice, that send a shill down her spine, that force her to sit down or she would fall to the floor, due to her lack of strength in her legs to sustain her _"What are you doing so early in the office?"_

"Having a baby." She said sarcastically "Cut to the chase. Your dear cousin and friend told you. What do you want Syaoran?" even though her voice was harsh, she was smiling.

"_Just making small talk."_

"At 7 in the morning?" she questioned "Have you lost it completely?"

"Yes and no…" he answered.

"I don't have time for small talk; I've other people to talk to. What do you want?"

"_Fine, I just wanted to talk. It has been so long since we talked to each other. So how are you?"_

"Syaoran it has been barely 5 days." She said smiling to the thought he missed her "We were 3 years without talking. Now tell me what you really want or I'll hang up on you!" she threatened. Even though she was enjoying hearing his voice, something in Meilin's eyes didn't seem right. She had to talk with her soon.

"_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today… __Better desk…"_ he teased_ "Maybe a little alone…"_

"I'm hanging up now."

"_**Wait."**_He said loudly enough for Meilin to hear.

"What?" she always knew how to get him to tell her everything.

"_I need Tong and Eriol here today__, on the afternoon."_

"Okay, they are free to go." She said

"_By the way, what's this that Eriol and Tong told me about __not being able to hang out together? You can't do that. At least without my knowledge."_ He said business like.

"**Excuse me**? Since when the decision made here concerns you?" she snapped, angry with him, for trying to act as if he was still in charge.

"_Since we all work there!"_ he said.

"So? That decision doesn't concern you. For all I care they can hang out with you, not with each other. Especially when the result affects their work."

"_How so?"_ now he was curious.

"Tomoyo is having a hard time to get inspiration here; she also needs to teach Eriol the basics."

"_He __**knows**__ the basics."_ He spat.

"No he simply knows how to sketch, not how to design. She needs to have all his abilities in check and she doesn't need him twitching every 5 seconds in pain. And you know your cousin, she can't be disturbed when analysing files, and Tong whimpers of pain the entire afternoon which left her stressed out and she couldn't do her job properly."

"So? They only had to work out to keep in shape!" he said, defending them, but lying through his teeth.

"Who are you taking me for?" she asked her eyes turning into slits, glaring at the phone, wishing he were there to feel it, and recoil with fear. "I'm fully aware what your work out means – till only one stands. So until they find another _healthy_ way to free their frustration they cannot be together!" she said with a tone that said _subject close_.

"But I can right?" he asked uncertain.

"For the time being."

"Hey… You aren't the boss of me…" he said through gritted teeth, she could tell he was pissed off.

"Yes I am, don't forget you'll be one of our models." She said "Now I've got to get back to work.

"Bye Sak-" she hung up on him while he was still bidding her goodbye.

"So where were we?" she directed her eyes towards Meilin, no longer glaring instead they were soft and caring. She noticed how she was frozen in her seat, with widen eyes with admiration "What?"

"Nothing."

"Mei…"

"It's amazing how you boss my cousin around without changing your tone or making any type of threats."

"So?" she said dismissing Meilin admiration "I'm busy working and I don't need him to nag me…" she said more to herself than to Meilin "Ok now tell me what's up in your pretty little head that made you so restless."

"It's not fair you know…" she whined.

"What isn't?"

"Men…"

"You've to be a little more specific about it than that." Sakura said.

"Men and their annoying presence"

"You are telling me about it! C'mon Mei there is more to it… I know it…" she said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Fine…" she sighed; it would be good to talk to someone other then herself "Yesterday Jung kissed me…"

"What?" she said jumping of her chair.

"Sit down. Sakura that is not all." She said giving Sakura a small sad smile "And then Tong called me by my name. Aaargh they confuse me so much…"

"They confuse you?" Sakura asked amused to her dilemma.

"It's not funny…" she said her cheeks flushed.

"Believe me it is…" Sakura said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"I'm glad I'm amusing you…" she said puffing out.

"Sorry, it's just. It has been a long time you've come to me confused about men trouble…" she said smiling warmly at her "Tell me…"

"Jung and me are history, he betrayed me, he used me, he brought another woman to our home and them to make it like it never happened, he said I was delusional… oh and to top things up he is still hung up on Meimi." She let out a sigh and looked to Sakura who was still trying to hold her laughter in but failing. "Yeah, laugh all you want. But you don't know how frustrating it is knowing you were married to a guy who claimed he loves you, but instead he has been hung up on the same girl since the first day of college." she said with a bitter smile.

"Well it is funny, because he said he knew everything about everyone." Meilin nodded to that. "And everyone knew about the love story between Meimi and Junior, they were sweethearts since high school, even before although neither of them will admit it. As you very well know it, and so did he on that award ceremony." Sakura said remembering how she used to tease Meimi about that "And then between meeting you and receiving the cold shoulder and the _I'm not interested_ look…" she had to stop briefly, because she couldn't hold on anymore it was to much. After composing herself and regain control of her laughter. "Sorry I was just remembering the first day I met Tong, was the same day Syaoran and Eriol, had to go with him to save Jung for getting beat up by Junior that was sight for sore eyes."

"Saying it like that, I guess it is kind of funny." She said giggling picturing it "But anyway I didn't like being kissed out of nowhere, he didn't asked, he just took it…" she looked into Sakura's eyes and noticed she understood what she was going through. "Oh and don't you go talk about that creep Tong is the reason for me being upset." She said with disdain and aversion, though it didn't reached her eyes "Someone could have told me they, I mean Jung and Tong, were best friend since diapers that way I wouldn't be too surprised. Now Tong he is another piece of work. Calling me only to ask me about what time he had to come to work. Not because he was feeling jealous towards his friend. Or to even check on ..."

"Mei you know it would be hard work to make him come back to wanting you. For you guys to be together." Sakura's voice lost her amused tone she was serious.

"Who said anything about that?" She said jumping of her seat and pacing around Sakura's office "I won't ever want to even think in dating that creep ever again, he _disgust_ me." She said stopping in front of Sakura's desk, banging her hands on top of it. She knew the look that crossed her face it was utterly disbelieve "Don't you look at me like I'm lying."

"I'm not… If I was I would say you are lying through your teeth." She said.

"I-"

"I haven't finished it." She said sweetly "It's just for someone who wants the other to be jealous, and feels like crap for only a small phone call even losing a night of sleep…"

"I know how it sounds…" she said solemnly.

"Do you? Do you really?"

"Yeah, it sounds like I'm utterly in love with him, which I'm certainly not." She said vehemently.

"Right!" she said "Okay Meilin, say I believe, then you don't want anything with Jung nor Tong." Meilin nodded in agreement "Then why are you so worked up at the mention of their names?" she saw a sore look cross Meilin's face. Meilin had the ability to conceal her deepest feelings from everyone, except from Sakura.

"That's a simple question…" she started trying to gain time to choose what she would say "I want both of them to know what they are missing out." She said. Mentally she was patting herself on the back for being so brilliant.

"But the fact it, they know what they are missing out. That's why Jung kissed you last night…"

"But Tong didn't do anything…" she muttered sadly.

"Yesterday he was just like a girl having a bad PMS and he let it all out on your dear cousin Eriol…" Meilin had to choke a snort about the last part. "That's just how he is." Sakura said as if she knew something Meilin didn't. "And before you know it he will sweep you off your feet."

"Yeah right… he could try… but I won't fall for his sleazy act…" she said strongly.

"Mei it's me…" Sakura said in a warning tone. That Meilin interpreted with _I don't believe in you_.

"**No**." she snapped.

"Fine…" Sakura gave up, there was so much she could push Meilin in a day, she would be pushing her luck if she tried harder "Oh…" Sakura said remembering something "By the way you don't have any secret I don't know about or some skeleton in your closed."

"Why do you ask?" Meilin was intrigued by the sudden change of the subject.

"Knowing Tong he will order a background check on you and your relationship with Jung."

"You're joking…" she said her mouth slightly opened, she expected that from Jung not from Tong.

"Nope. Don't worry you'll get along with whom is doing it. Trust me…" she said grinning.

"Fine…" she grumbled knowing Sakura wouldn't say more to her about it. And she wouldn't say anything more to her about her own feelings, she stood up and then remembered something, she opened her briefcase and fished out a large manila folder "Jung got us all you need, here!" she said putting it on her desk.

"Good…" she said eyeing the folder "at least he is useful for something…"

"Well I'll let you go back to work. I already have taken too much of your time."

"Okay…" she suddenly remembered Syaoran's phone call "Oh… I almost forgot if you want to be mean to Tong you can only do it during morning, because on the afternoon they have to report to Li Corp."

"Why?"

"Your cousin needs Eriol and him." She said not knowing what else to say.

"Thanks for the warning…" she said, afterwards she left through the side door of Sakura's office.

Sakura picked up the folder Meilin left on her desk, and put it under a pile with six more files she had to go through until the following week.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo's office

She walked in silently; she had no idea what time it was neither did she care. She put her things away and begun sketching as soon as she sat behind her desk, she needed to have at least 3 or 4 designs of men clothes, for women she had already designed a lot.

During her sleep, she begun getting a few ideas that begun getting form, on her way to her office, and become more real, now she only had to start drawing them and later she would perfect it.

She started with a formal wear, but with small details, that would immediately give away who their designer was, the type of cut, the mix between the colours and then the small details of the buttons. It was exquisite to say the least.

**Ring**

"**What**?" she roared, she hated being interrupted while she was working.

"_Sorry for interrupting you. I need to tell you something."_ Sakura said "_But first thing first, what if I was a client? Do you listen to yourself when you spoke on the phone…"_ she snapped.

"Sakura they don't have our direct lines." She said dryly.

"_Some do."_ she said pointing out "_Don't you ever forget about that detail_…"

"Fine…" she said trying to focus again on the sketching "Sorry, but you know that I hate to be disturbed when I'm working…"

"_I know, that why I won't take long."_ She said _"I just called to let you know Eriol will only work in the morning."_

"Huh…?" she said.

"_Tomoyo did you got what I said?"_ Sakura asked.

"Yeah…" she said not really answering, since she was starting a new sketch "Eriol will only work in the morning." She mechanically "Now I'll got to keep on sketching." She said and before Sakura could say anything else she hung up.

**

* * *

**

An hour later

Eriol stomped into Tomoyo's office disrupting her focus. She looked up to see who it was. One single glance to her face and he knew he had done something stupid and wrong. He could read it "_You are dead."_

She was frowning and glaring at him. Her violet eyes were burning with rage for being disrupted. "Do you mind?" she hissed "You are disrupting me!!"

"Sor-"

"Don't talk. Just sit down and start working." She order him. Never before had she boss someone around, and now here she was. "All I want to hear _all day_ is the pencil running down the paper."

"But-" he tried to say that he ha to leave after lunch.

"Do it." She said simply, her focus returned to her sketch, like nothing had happened.

Eriol put down his briefcase and hanged his coat as quiet as possible, he rolled his chair and sat down, his chair screeched and he froze when he saw her tense up with the noise. Very slowly, he reached to his desk and started scribbling with a pencil, after he saw her relax, with the smooth sound of the pencil caressing the white sheet of paper. He wanted to talk to her some more, hearing her voice but she never gave him the chance to do so. Therefore, like any normal person facing a deadly glare from a fierce woman he lost his courage and started sketching for real.

**

* * *

**

Meilin's office

When Tong entered the office, that used to belong to him, he saw something he wasn't expecting, not in a million years. A few days before it would be a sight for sore eyes. In that particular day it proof to be rather confusing to him.

What he saw was – Meilin, already seated behind her desk, working. That wasn't the only thing that surprised me. Her desk was what surprised him the most, files were scattered around opened, papers in every direction, some even on the floor. Her phone was off the hook. When he look to his desk, he noticed so was his.

"Wow…" he said closing the door behind him, which caught her attention, "A hurricane went through this office and I wasn't notified."

"Quiet with the dry jokes and get to work!" she snapped, he saw her tensing up, and glaring at the papers in front of her, but she didn't spare him one gaze. So it was only natural she missed the sad look that crossed him eyes.

"Someone woke on the wrong side of bed…" He said with a crook smioe, but inside he wanted nothing more than questioning her about her night.

"I told you already to stop it…" She said warning him; her glare hardened "I'm not in the mood!"

"Oh don't tell me… Jung stood you up last night!" he said smirking, almost teasing her, inside he was praying it was true. "_That way when he called her she would call him Jung, because she wanted to know the reason he stood her up, not because she harboured any feelings for him_" he thought hopefully.

"That isn't any business of yours…" she said defensively looking up for the first time, her glare now directed to Tong. It sent shivers down his spine. He was scared to say the least. She smiled "But if you really must know." She smirked, inside she was happy because he showed a bit of interest. "No he didn't, _we went out_, and _we had a lovely_ _romantic time_. And now is time to work. So do it." When talking about him, she smiled sweetly, like remembering a moment with Jung. What she had said, and the words she stressed out to had two meanings to it, which made Tong gritted his teeth.

He decided to change the subject before he had to scream and yell profanities. "Mind telling me why the phones are off the hook?"

"I don't need any type of distraction!" she said curtly.

"So I can-" he started talking but was cut shortly by her abrupt remark.

"Would you stop talking and begin working?"

"Why would I want to do that?" he said smirking at her, amused with the fact she was trying to calm down and was failing miserably "When talking to you is so much fun…" he said sarcastically.

"Well you'll only be here during the morning and I don't want you slacking off like you usually do…" she snap at him, now giving one of her own smirks.

"**What?**" he asked outraged. Now she had really done it she insulted his work. "I arrive early and leave late… and always, _**always**_, work hard!" he said breathing heavily he was really pissed.

"You do?" she asked looking suspiciously at him.

"Yes!!" he said exasperated. It was okay for him to have her belittle him with her manners, insulting him, but doubting his work, that he would never accept, not even from her.

"Then show it!" she smirked. She knew he would bite the bait and do how he was told. As soon as the words left her mouth, with a velvety and irritated tone, he sat down on his chair and started working, where he left off the previous day."

**

* * *

**

1 o'clock

Through all morning, everyone was so engrossed with their work that they didn't noticed time going by. Everyone was focus. What come to disrupt them was the shrill of Tong and Eriol's cell phone, at the exactly same time.

"Hello?" the two answered uncertain, of who might be calling them.

"_What are you two still doing there?"_ Syaoran growled through the phone.

"Xiao chill its only 10 o'clock." Tong said, not even glancing towards his watch.

"_Tong it's actually __**1 o'clock**__. We are suppose to be meeting an accountant in 10 minutes at the Persian palace…" he said _

"Oh My God I totally forgot!" he said.

"_So you two get down here. I hope Eriol is hearing… move it!"_ he ordered then before hanging up.

**

* * *

**

Meilin's office

Tong stood up after putting all the files in order on his desk, grabbed his briefcase and made his way towards the door, when something stopped him. He forgot something important.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Meilin asked after seeing him pick up his things after receiving a call.

"To the door?" he said keeping on walking.

"I can see that…" she said wryly stopping him on his tracks once again "But what for?"

"In case you have forgotten Mrs- Miss Meilin I've somewhere to be right now." He said not looking at her, so she wouldn't see how hard it was to call her like that. The name Meilin was suited to be spoken by his lips. And only his lips.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. At Li Corp at 2 o'clock, but it still is 1." She said glancing towards her wrist watch.

"Well I've somewhere to be right now. If you excuse me…" he said, before exiting the door he winked at her and smiled.

"I don't-" but she was to late he wasn't there anymore. He was already gone. And with that she felt suddenly lonely. She missed having company.

**

* * *

**

Tomoyo's office

Eriol really quietly, like a cat, ended his call after muffing Syaoran and Tong's vice with his hand on the speaker. He put down his pencil grabbed his stuff and without making any noise he left the office, looking at Tomoyo one last time, before trying to close the door, he knew that would make noise, to decided against it, leaving it leaned against the door frame.

Tomoyo didn't notice him leaving. She was too engrossed sketching her third outfit, she couldn't afford losing that inspiration, she had already lost 3 days without managing to design anything.

**

* * *

**

Hall

"Let's go. We've less than 5 minutes to get there!" Tong said to Eriol appearing behind him without glancing back to see if Meilin would come after them. They didn't waste anytime to get to elevators.

"You drive!"

**

* * *

**

Li Corp – Syaoran's office

"Syaoran you were completely merciless and irreducible with your decision, not changing your mind once, neither wavering. Why weren't you like that with them?"

"Tong that one is easy!" Eriol said glancing only once to his face, he could see how resentful he was about the whole ordeal. "His mind gets cloudy when Sakura is involved." He smirked knowing it was true.

"Will you two quit talking about me like I wasn't even here?" Syaoran snapped at them, annoyed with his two friends, and their attempt to scrutinize the reason behind his actions.

"Why are you getting so worked up over this?" Eriol asked with an annoying know-it-all smile on his face. Being away from Tomoyo was making his old persona resurface; making him stop doubting his talent. "It's true. After she left you become a softie, you made your decision with your heart, and were afraid to hurt people. That brought us some _really_ bad deals. Not that with her return you changed that, you are still soft…" he felt a glare directed to him, but his focus was on the window, truth to be told he wasn't afraid of him, nope he just didn't want Syaoran to read what he was feeling. Even though he was master in concealing his emotions, Syaoran always managed to peek into them, and it was really annoying "but only to them. And now you become unmerciful again, regarding all kind of deals, like you regain your thorough spunk. I wonder for how long?" he muttered the last part.

"Well, that is quite simple to answer!" Tong said not standing the silence that was creeping upon them, an uncomfortable silence "He simply regained his will to life, with her return." He said seriously. That scared Eriol and Syaoran, because never before had they heard him talk so seriously, as if he was talking about something else completely. Something that was bothering him to the core of his being.

"Would you two quit it? And help me prepare the board meeting!" he snapped.

"Okay, so what do you want us to do?" Tong asked.

"I want to prepare our position has L. H. T and Li Corp CEO, like the merge was a good deal, and it will only bring advantages to Li Corp." he said seriously. He knew beforehand, that the members of the board would see his handing over of the presidency of L. H. T and 60% of the shares was a bad deal. He knew they would wonder if their beauty affected them.

"So making it easy before they came to face the _beasts_?" Eriol said.

"Yes, but we will only talk to the rest of the board after they has received them." He said, he wanted to make it easy on them, but not so easy, that Sakura would grow suspicious.

"Oh I see…" Eriol said smirking "You want to see what they will say. How they will present their company. Before giving your opinion on the matter, has Li Corp President."

"Yes, now let's get to work. We only have two days, the meeting is on Monday!" he said already giving out files to them. They only had time to groan, and knowing their weekend went down the drain.

**

* * *

**

Moonlight Blossom Design's offices – Sakura's office 6 p.m.

Since one o'clock Meilin and Sakura were together inside Sakura's office, so that they needn't to call each other or go to each other office to talk about something about the report they were working on. This was exactly how they used to work on the last days of December every year to make the balance of the firm.

For the last 5 hours they had been working on the final details of the financial report of both firms, so they could be prepared to meeting. Their final report had been ready days before, after all they had everything update, and they just had been waiting for the information that had to be send from their office back in Tomoeda. Their job while waiting for their financial reports was going through L.H. T. reports since it was funded.

That was more than they had bargain for when they set to work with them. Meilin wasn't really patient and she hated when people do a lousy job, that always got on her nerves, since she was a child. So it wasn't surprising that she was probably having a nervous break down. She had tried to calm down since day one, when she saw the first report, but now after five long days, it was starting to crack her. It was getting on her nerves. The mess L. H. T. was when regarding their financial status, never before had she handled such a mess.

"_And he said he was good…"_ she sighed shaking her head, trying to compose herself, so she wouldn't disturb Sakura.

"What's wrong Meilin?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"Nothing…" she said still looking at the figures.

"So why is your forehead all creased up like you are annoyed?" she said looking at her, her face serene, trying to sooth Meilin to opened up to her, and tell her what was bothering her, so she could let it out of her system. They were good in what they did, no matter in what area, because they never left their feelings take the better out of them. They all look to a thing through its angles before making the final decision, never letting such things like emotions getting the better out of them So it was essential that Meilin calmed down, before going back to work.

"Sakura they've received so many '_investments'_ in the last three years just so they managed to stay open!" her voice was serious, she never believed her cousins could have managed Li Corp money so badly, it was her firm too. She couldn't believe it they had done such a thing. What were their motives?

"I know…" she said, her tone was even with Meilin. This subject was extremely serious to both of them, because it meant they were in for trouble "What you were thinking? The same has me. What were they thinking? This was really irresponsible of them. Like they never took economy in college!" she huffed, she was royally pissed at them, from making such major errors.

"I think, we've said this before, but we're so screwed up..." Meilin said. Sakura arched one eyebrow, well designed. Meilin added "On the meeting, with board members. Aren't we?" She tried to read Sakura's expression, but it was so passive, even her eyes were like two lifeless gem's stones. She couldn't read her, and that left her really nervous, because never before that had happened. Even after their whole break engagement, losing hope for a happy ending with Syaoran, when related to business, she was outstanding, she could make business tycoons tremble, she had gain a spirit and desire for business, and her eyes would be so alive, full of fire to be the best and unique in her field. Now she wasn't catching any of it from her. Her eyes here dull and her facial expression guarded, hiding something she didn't want others to see. "_What are you hiding?" _

Sakura broke the silence that was lingering after Meilin's question and with a small smile, she said "Pretty much…" those two words, said with so much defeat, made Meilin tremble with fear of what was to come. She had avoided the board meetings when she was still living in Hong Kong, they gave her the creeps, and now she had to go face them, with the little prospect of being busted even before they opened her mouth. _"My dad will be so thrill to see me failing… He will certainly love knowing I was almost eaten alive by those old geezers…"_ she shuddered with that thought. She noticed Sakura's eyes gaining a little bit of life "Don't worry so much Meilin. We are screwed up because they made bad calls with their bad managements. But we have a tiny chance to make it work. That instead of seeing our firm has a nuisance, they will see us has an opportunity to expand their wealth. After all, our firm is making at least 70% more profit than they ever made!" Sakura said trying to once again, smooth Meilin's worries away. It was bad enough she had to face them once again. The last time she had been with them in such environment, she was going to be the next Mrs. Li. Now she would be just another CEO of a firm they would invest on. She wasn't expecting any type of special treatment considering her past relationship with their CEO, neither would she accept that.

"Will the board members be swayed easily?" Meilin asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you asking me if the information, Jung gave us is of any use?" Sakura arched another eyebrow.

"Yes…" she didn't want to voice out her thoughts about the potential special treatment due to the connection both of them had to their firm. Like Sakura she was against any type of special treatment, she abhors it.

"Well it gives us time to prepare." She said. Meilin knew she was thinking in something completely different. "They changed?" she gasp. When she understood the meaning behind Sakura's words. If they were the same, they needn't to prepare in advance. "Well a few names are unfamiliar to me but others I know quite well and so do you." She said smiling.

"Sakura tell me the truth, don't spare me." She said, Meilin hated when Sakura was like that, wearing a mask that conceal all of her emotions "What are we getting ourselves into?" Sakura open her mouth "Wait let me reformulate… Where did we get ourselves into?"

"In a very tight situation." She said truthfully, letting the mask fall. Meilin could see how preoccupied Sakura was, and how she was fighting with all she had to keep everything together and working. She saw how tired she looked and how guilty she felt. Meilin's expression transformed itself into a hopeful look, so Sakura could hang in there. Neither one of them was what we call an optimistic, but for they sake of others they sure tried. "It will be hard for us to keep the profit has it is. It will be really difficult!"

"How so?" Meilin said wanting more details, of what she already knew. She wanted to make sure her own analysis was accurate.

"It all depends on next Monday, really." She said sighing. It wasn't really a mystery why Sakura never accept having investors or sponsors, other than herself and her associates, meaning Meilin, Tomoyo, and three friends from Tomoeda, she hated depending on others to do what she wanted. She learned that the hard way. And now she was depending on a board meeting to know the fate of her company. "How well we can work with them, especially Tomoyo? And then how the public will respond with the new collections? And if in the end it won't be worth the pain we are going through!" she said grimacing a little.

Meilin knew Sakura was going over her head with worries. They all left the major decisions to her, even though the firm was ruled democratically, by the three of them, they always counted on Sakura's good sense to make the right call. And after three years of none stop work, running the firm and modelling, she was exhausted, she would crack soon. It would have taken longer if she hadn't met Syaoran, or maybe it wouldn't. One thing Meilin knew was that she had to be on Sakura's shoes once in awhile, to simply take control and calm her down. "Sakura stop freaking out." She said calmly "Everything will work out" she said truthfully, she trusted their capacities. They had done so much already; this would be another milestone on their path to achieve their dreams. This was just another obstacle they would conquer, and then afterwards celebrate. "We are the brightest and the best in our line of work, because we have unique sets of clothes with a wide range of prices, suited for everyone!" she said convincing Sakura that there wasn't a need to worry about.

Sakura smiled to the effort Meilin was doing, she knew that being the optimistic one really was taking a toll on her personality. "_After all that was my job_." She kept smiling, "I know but with the sudden increase in the numbers of the shops we now own, the collections will have to be spread equally at the same amount and time. We always did things with caution, so we could sell quality instead of only quantity. I'm afraid this will take a toll in the quality."

"If we have to hire more people, we will…" she said casting aside that problem.

"At what cost?" she said gloomily, she had already pondered about that. "Now we are producing more than we ever did!" she said thinking about the figures she received last night of the weekly balance of the factory "And it is costing us already!"

"Yes, but at the same time we aren't paying so much in the transportation of our clothes, at least not to China!" Meilin counter back.

"Okay, I'll give you that. But don't forget we had to re-decorate 50 shops, since they were downright ugly and really outdated. And when those 50 shops are ready, we need to provide them with clothes so they can function, so the production will have to increase and soon our workers won't handle all the sewing!" she said exasperated.

"We can always open a new factory here and even train new workers to sew."

"Meilin I'm way ahead of you." She said smirking "I've thought about that, but we don't have the budget to cover it!" she said once again with her spirit down. She really wasn't seeing an exit for this problem.

"What are you saying?"

"I think this deal is too much for us. We got too greedy for our own good. And now we are going to pay for it!"

"You don't mean it!" Meilin jump out of her seat, as if it was burning her. She couldn't believe that Sakura was giving up without even trying.

"Mei, I really thought in every possible way for us to keep the quality, but at the moment I found none that was suitable enough to keep us from losing profit." She said, and then made a sour face, as if she had eaten a lemon "We would on the red, for a few months, not making any profit."

"But what about the investment from Li Corp?" She asked choking on the words, like it would kill her as soon as she spoke them.

"I won't count with what we don't have!" she said with a final tone. Telling Meilin not to mention that has a possibility. The possibility that the meeting would turn in their favour was slim, and before they would be let down she wouldn't count with it. Because it was more likely it wouldn't even happen, due to all the investments L. H. T. received in the past.

"I'm sure we will!" she said with a certain voice about that, the problem was she didn't believe in that.

"Mei-" she got interrupted by Tomoyo's.

Tomoyo between the three of them was the most polite and down to earth. She scared them, when she burst in Sakura's office, without knocking. Her face was red with fury, Sakura guessed, and when she roared Meilin and Sakura thought something had possessed Tomoyo, for her being so out of herself "**Sakura where the hell is Hiiraguizawa? What kind of worker is he that doesn't say anything before leaving for the day?"** she said, she was trying to calm down but it was impossible at the moment. She was infuriated for not having a single cup of coffee, for skipping lunch, for being behind schedule in delivering her designs to Sakura, but she could handle that. What made her explode was the lack of respect that Eriol showed towards her. Eriol absence without saying a single word to her was making her beyond mad. Like she didn't matter. "**He left without saying anything to me and to make it worse he left his design only half drawn, badly half drawn if I may say so."** She said finally sitting down on Sakura's office beside Meilin, she was fuming. She was aware of the amused look on her friends' faces, thought she didn't understood why.

"Tomoyo they left at one o'clock!" Sakura said nonchalant, glaring slightly at Meilin so she wouldn't burst out. Sakura was also stifling a giggle.

"For lunch that's understandable…" she said composing herself "But they should have returned. And **he** should have said something when he was about to leave for the day…"

"That was just it, they didn't return!" Meilin said, trying to calm Tomoyo, which wasn't working.

**

* * *

**

A. N:

Hey I'm back after a long time.

Sorry to everyone for taking so long, but I couldn't risk it failing my internship and my exams.

Now I'm on holidays, so I'll try to update more often…

I don't know how many more chapters this fic will have, so stay tuned for the next one.

X

**Musette**


	21. Board Meeting

**Sakura-Chan () – **Thanks for the review... and about Tomoyo falling for Eriol only time will tell. Sakura become more colder than before because Syaoran crossed her by forcing her to stay, if he let her make that choice maybe they would be together. Eventually they will be together... I'm not cruel...

**SnowCharms – **Thanks for the review... about my beta reeader I need to serach fr a new one... Their firm will sure have a bright future ahead of them, but at what cost?

**ChainedHeart999 – **Thanks for the review, and they left the firm reach their level, because lets face it none of them really understand that business...

**Jiade-103** – Thanks for the review... and I'm searching for a beta reader that can help me out when my other beta can't, and I don't have a lot of time to do it. Hope this one is better.

**Midnight Blue Rose – **Their lives will only get harder, but they will cope with it. Thanks for the review.

**Suyi – **Thanks for the review...

**Sakurahime87 – **thanks for the review.

**James birdsong ()** – Thanks for the review.

_

* * *

_

On the previous chapter:

"_Tomoyo they left at one o'clock!" Sakura said nonchalant, glaring slightly at Meilin so she wouldn't burst out. Sakura was also stifling a giggle._

"_For lunch that's understandable…" she said composing herself "But they should have returned. And __**he**__ should have said something when he was about to leave for the day…"_

_"That was just it, they didn't return!" Meilin said, trying to calm Tomoyo, which wasn't working._

**

* * *

**

20- Board Meeting

"They have been working for us for how long?" asked Tomoyo to no one in particular, "For 3 or 4 days tops, and already they are slacking off…." she vented out. She was fuming, never before an assistant or designer junior, for that matter, pulled a stunt like that on her – leaving without warning. Everyone knew she loves punctuality. '_He is so dead…'_

"Tomoyo…" said Sakura exasperated, she already knew what had happened "What were you doing when I called you first thing in the morning?"

"I-uh…" she thought for a while "was sketching!"

"So you didn't pay any attention to what I said to you. Isn't that right?"

"_Oh_…" realization downed on her. She then added, "Nevertheless, you should know how forgetful I am when sketching. That doesn't invalidate the fact that he didn't said a word to me."

"Tomoyo…" said Meilin quietly, from her seat. "I bet when he arrived, you simply glared and ordered him to be quiet."

"**Hey**?!" she was outraged with how well her friends know her, without her even saying a word or doing anything whatsoever.

"And he did just has you told him. Being the gentleman that he is…" Sakura was trying to suppress her laughter.

"He left without disturbing you." Meilin was glad she was not facing Tomoyo, like Sakura, because if she was she knew she would not be able to control her laughter.

"He was thoughtful…" Sakura could not hold on anymore and giggled. She was laughing at Tomoyo's predicament.

"Thoughtful my arse… Aargh… I hate it here…" she said flopping down on a seat next to Meilin.

"Don't we all…?" Meilin drawl on, Tomoyo glared at her. "What?"

"How can you say that? You are _home._" snapped Tomoyo, steering her anger towards Meilin.

"So?" inquired Meilin not liking what Tomoyo said or implied, "For some reason I was in Tomoeda, and certainly it wasn't for the amazing view my apartment has over the park." She added sardonically.

"Girls stop right now." said Sakura knowing from experience that when they started arguing they would carry on until one of them had a hoarse throat. And at that precise moment, Sakura did not want to have a migraine. "We have other things to discuss than how much we hate it here." said Sakura putting an end to the discussion. She looked to Tomoyo assuming her place has CEO "Tomoyo how are the designs going?"

"Not good…." She said sighing, she was tired, and even though she had a few ideas, her day had been unproductive. "I need to return to Tomoeda Park…."

"You can't." said Meilin, "We need them done till Sunday, can you do it?"

"I think so…" pondered Tomoyo if she could perfect the raw drafts she already had of the men collection. "But I can't promise my best work or good enough to be used in one of our collections in a show or to be sol in the shops."

"It doesn't matter. Now the only thing missing is preparing the chart, the final report and the presentation…." said Sakura. They looked at her as if she had two heads instead of only one. They both mouthed "_only"_ to each other. She then added, "It's going to be a long weekend!"

"Will you stay in today?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yes, but you two can go back to the Hotel."

"You really think I'd leave you to do all that work alone?" asked Meilin shaking her head "I'm going to collect the files that are missing and be right back." She said standing up.

"And I'll return to my drawings. I'll leave the financial part for you two to deal with…" she said with a grimace, she hated everything related to that subject.

They both left.

Before Meilin could return to her office, Tomoyo grabbed her arm and halted her on her stride. "Was it just me or when I walked in on you two, you were fighting?"

"More like arguing. And yes we were." She stated.

"Why?" asked Tomoyo intrigued, never before had she heard Sakura and Meilin argue like that.

Meilin glance to the door, to check if it was really closed "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Tomoyo really did not know what she was talking about, and talking in riddles was not helping her to understand.

"Why can't Sakura think about the investment we are about to receive, from Li Corp?" She said.

"For what I gather, it's not certain we will get them. Even tough it might help us-"

"Exactly." Meilin agreed to that point not letting Tomoyo finish.

"But think about it for a bit." She said. "We started this from scratch, without a single investment besides Sakura's part of the inheritance, and part of mine, after that we have become an independent branch without investors or sponsors. She does not want to lose that. She doesn't want to depend on anyone."

**

* * *

**

Monday morning, Li Corp – Meeting Room A

All the members of the board of Li Corp had arrived. They were sit down on their designed seats while waiting for the arrival of Syaoran, Eriol and Tong; they simply stared at each other, not knowing what this board meeting was about. The CEO and his colleagues were already 10 minutes late.

"This is without doubt the most unforgivable stunt they pulled so far." One of the board members muttered.

"I agree. They set up this emergency meeting, and fail to show up on time. Preposterous." Said another one.

"This is without doubt the last straw." Said the first one.

"So what you propose?"

"What I propose, huh?" he rubbed his chin as if thinking thoughtfully of what could be the answer to that question.

**

* * *

**

Outside Li Corp, 10 minutes earlier

Eriol was waiting for any sign of their arrival; Syaoran was right next to him, glancing at his watch, seeing the time going by. While Tong, was inside preparing everything with their assistants.

"Meilin and Sakura should know better than to be late!" said Syaoran, checking the time on his wristwatch for the nth time in the past 5 minutes.

"Syaoran take a chill pill, they _will be_ here. They have as much to lose as we do." said Eriol trying to calm his cousin down, one look to his face and he knew it did not do any good. It worried him even more. "They probably just caught traffic; you know how this city can get."

"How do you want me to chill?" he said looking to his watch yet again.

"Here they come!" said Eriol seeing them coming out of a limo. After seeing them, and really taking in their appearance, they both were left with their mouth hanging open. In three words, they were _drop dead gorgeous_.

Meilin was wearing a black suit, the skirt reached 3 inches above her knees, the coat was also black and hugged her waistline as if it was a second skin, under it they saw some sort of red fabric, but they could not be sure. She had on black stiletto high heels boots.

Tomoyo was wearing a blue suit; the pants flared at the bottom and seemed darker, under the coat, Eriol saw, something indigo, his favourite colour.

Sakura suit was white; a pleated skirt that hugged her legs like a second skin, the coat hugged to her body as if it was costume made, under it, Syaoran saw a sort of green sparkling fabric, but he could not be sure. To top it out, she did not wear boots or pumps instead she was wearing high heels white sandals that strapped along her legs.

When they come out of their stupor of ogling them, they noticed they were walking to them, their arms full, each with a different size of a briefcase.

"I know we are late. But the traffic was chaotic!" Sakura said.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran said not being able to take his eyes of her figure.

She nodded.

And they strolled inside the building.

**

* * *

**

Inside the meeting room

"What do you propose? Enlighten me!" ordered Syaoran as soon as he entered the room followed by Eriol and Tong.

"I propose…" the same member had his hand on Syaoran's chair, at the top of the table.

"Let me take a wild guess, and say you propose to throw me out of the position of CEO." Syaoran challenged him to admit it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do!"

"Get your hands of _my_ chair." He said shoving the hand away from it "And in case you've forgotten only people who belong to the Li clan can have a say in it, board member or not."

"Xing, he is right." Said one of the oldest board members, he really did not mind waiting, "So what if he was a little late. He made Li Corp prosper financially when he had barely started college. What were your accomplishments during those times?" he asked glaring to him through his glasses.

"Gentleman I didn't call this meeting for us to dwell in the achievements or _losses_ of the board members."

"So why did you?" asked Xing.

"If you please take your seat, you have delayed this meeting with your idiotic ideas." said Tong from his sit, on the left side of Syaoran.

"Very well," said Syaoran after seeing that everyone was present "Since a week ago more or less, the firm known has L. H. T. merged with a prominent firm from Japan."

"You did that without the consent of the board!" Xing was at it again, contesting every thing the CEO said – Syaoran.

"It wasn't yours to give." Syaoran simply stated.

"**What**?" none of the board members seemed affected by his outburst. Since the moment Xing became one of the members of the board, he was eyeing Syaoran's position. But the thing was no matter how much he did or said to the rest of the members, they all back up Syaoran, after all he belong to that world longer than Xing, and even in his bad days he was better. Moreover, never Syaoran had let them down with any deal he made, always increasing their wealth. He always managed to make good deals no matter what.

"Li Corp was only an investor of L. H. T. It doesn't rule it. It belonged solely to me." Syaoran said glaring knives at Xing. "Since it started before you came to the board, you didn't know that L. H. T. was a small project I started to get the Li name in another profitable world – fashion"

"Now how Syaoran was saying," said Tong putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down before he ruined everything they had worked so hard during the weekend. "The firm that merged with us was _Moonlight Blossom Design's_."

"Why did you merge?" asked one of the members.

"Because the season we had 75% of loss, was the same season they made a special male clothes, which made their profit skyrocket."

"So you called up this meeting to inform us?" one of the members asked.

"Of course not, that would be wasting our time." said Eriol.

"So why did you call this meeting?"

"The owners of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ are outside ready to pitch their firm to maintain the investment that was once given to L. H. T."

"I see you already made up your mind… This is just a formality…" said Xing.

"_Listen_…" Syaoran said standing up and glaring at Xing, he had had it with him "Remember you are only filling in temporarily for your father, until he finds a more qualified person to the job. So shut up, before I call your father to come down here." Xing close his mouth, because he had strict orders from his father not to argue with any of the Li heirs if he didn't want to be disowned. "Now Lady and Gentlemen-"

Before Syaoran could end, he was yet again interrupted "Sorry to interrupt again. But I've got to point out my disagreement you've made up your mind so why bother us?"

"Even though he holds the majority, and being the legal representative for my daughter, as well as, his sisters, every year the firm has to present their profit, investments, and such to the board members. That's why this meeting occurs today."

"I don't even understand why you are-" he said again.

"I'm here because my nephew asked me to. Now keep quiet." His voice boomed through the room.

"Thank you Uncle Rae. Now how I was saying, lady, and gentlemen" he signalled one of the assistants to open the double doors "the owners of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_"

**

* * *

**

Outside 10 minutes earlier

"My cousin is taking too long." said Meilin getting nervous by each passing second.

"Meilin calm down, he has to explain the reason of this meeting. And then he will call us!" Sakura said sitting besides Meilin, glancing around trying to see if there was anything different since the last time she had been there.

"Mou Sakura…!" whined Tomoyo after 10 minutes of looking to the same empty walls she was bored out of her mind, "This office is so boring and tacky…"

"Tomoyo don't be mean, they are only guys…. But-" she smiled wickedly, something crossed her mind "maybe, just maybe…."

"Sakura what are you thinking…" wondered Meilin catching the look on her face.

"Getting his sisters to _redecorate_, I think they would love the idea…." She said giggling at the prospect of his sister barging in and redecorating the whole building. "But that is for later, now lets focus on the task in our hands."

"Ok…" she muttered.

"Remember no matter what, we came to present ourselves and we will do it, even if it means-" she got cut off, by the doors starting to open. They stood up and braced themselves for what was to come.

They walked in, slowly, their heads held high. All of the board members after seeing three dashing woman coming in, gave them a suspicious look. They could pass by has models, secretaries, but never executives. They set their equipment down at the end of the table.

The assistants still held the doors opened, wondering when the owners would get in.

Tomoyo opened her briefcase and took out 12 files. Each file had their logo on the cover. She distributed it for each member. When she passed Xing he ogle her figure, but stopped when he felt Eriol's glare set on him.

Meilin was connecting their laptop to the projector, while Sakura was logging into it.

"Excuse me…," one of the assistants said coming closer to Sakura. Not once had they spare a glance to anyone inside the room.

"Yes," answered Sakura while typing in another password.

"You could have used the computer over there, it would save you time."

"You don't work with the same programmes we do. Ours are better; after all, they were develop for us. So resume to your assigning functions and get us a coffee, a tea, and a bottle of water!" Tomoyo said. She was amused how one of the assistants still held the door open. _"This ought to be fun_"

Meilin switch on the projector and the first thing that was project was their logo.

Tomoyo and Meilin sat down, leaving a chair on the middle for Sakura. Before sitting down Sakura removed her coat. Everyone stared at her. She was wearing a V-neck emerald sleeveless and backless top.

"Good morning Lady and Gentlemen. It has been awhile!" she said with a sweet smile.

"Yes it has…" said one of the board members smiling at her, remembering the first time he had seen her.

"Mr. Shu it's nice to see you are still here. Now Mr. Li must have already fill you in about our propose-"

"Yes he did, so skip that and bring in your boss." said another one.

"Mr Shuan if you don't mind." Sakura said with a calm voice and sweet smile, yet her eyes said other thing. They spelled _annoyance._

"Mrs Lei, you can close the doors." Syaoran said, getting up from his place, right in front of Sakura, "I'd like to introduce the owners of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_. Miss Tomoyo Daidoudjii, creative director."

"Actually, the main designer." Tomoyo corrected him.

"Miss Meilin Rae Li, the financial director!" she nodded acknowledging them.

"And Miss Sakura Kinomoto – " his voice got a deeper tone.

"What firm is this that sends a model in the place of the CEO? Unless this model is bedding-"

"Mr. Shuan I would be careful with your words. You don't want me to fill charges against you, do you?"

"With what foundation?" he said amused. He never liked how a simple Japanese girl managed to have the attention of the heir to the Li empire, when his beautiful daughters always seems to bore him, in fact he never spared a second glance to them. And it seems she still held that same power over Syaoran.

"Simply because you are sexually harassing and neglecting me has a person, as well as slander me, which all add up in a very uncomfortable law suit for you for perjury and sexual harassment. You don't know me, so don't test me!"

"I know enough to know a woman has yourself can't be in such powerful place." He said.

"And why is that because I'm a _woman_ or because I'm a _beautiful_ woman." She said looking straight at him, glancing up to her eyes he gulped, those were the eyes of an executive, a dangerous and a merciless executive, that didn't take bullshit from anyone. "Nonetheless, I'll say this once and only once, so you better pay attention Mr. Shuan, I'm the CEO and co-founder of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_."

"Syaoran are you sure you got your facts right?" he pressed not wanting to give a firm run by a woman credit, especially after being treated the way he was by a woman.

"Listen to them, and then you can speak." Syaoran simply said.

"I'll be giving you all a brief introduction of the firm, its financial stat-" Sakura started saying getting up.

"Money… that's what they want." Mr. Shuan muttered to whomever wanted to hear.

"How I was saying before being rudely interrupted. _Moonlight Blossom Design's, _was founded about 3 to 4 years ago. It started with a small shop that soon prospered to what it's known has the biggest brand in Asia and one of the brands that is present in every fashion shows." She was interrupted, once again, this time by Xing who snorted _"so full of herself!_" However, she simply dismissed him, as if he didn't mattered, like he was a nobody, not even sparing a glance in his direction. "But I'm sure you all know by now or at least heard someone talk about us, if not I'm sure at least one of you have, after all they are wearing it. Our label is for every type of women, and is personalized to everyone, we don't distinguish it."

He snorted again.

"Since we know what women want, what they are looking for, which it's basically feel good about themselves, feel sexy, beautiful, comfortable, cute, depending on the mood, and that no else has the same outfit." She kept talking as if nothing happened. Syaoran was getting angrier by the second, he was loving listen to her talk about her work, she was so passionate about it, and Xing was ruining it for him. "And we managed it."

"Impossible."

"Ask Mrs. Huan if it is impossible." She said with a knowing smile, then looked to one of the board members "That is from last season collection bought in the middle of October in a shop in…." she stopped to think about it "Osaka. Right?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she was aghast with how this woman manage so much information by only looking at her clothes.

"Was there anything exactly the same?"

"No." she shook her head.

"That is what we aim for. It is not impossible how _someone_ put it. It's what we do." she said opening a file in the computer that appeared right behind her "Now let me show you our financial reports, briefly, since this is all explained in the folder Miss Daidoudjii delivered."

"Now, about _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ financial status" she was cut off yet again that was starting to grill on her patient.

"So now you'll let another person talk?" Xing asked.

"Why would I?" she questioned not seeing the logic in that course of action.

"You are the dizzy model! '_The beautiful one' _so you probably barely know how to add 2 and 2."

"Excuse me? Mr. Xing Shan, differently from you," she sneered, "I've got a degree in Business, taken during the required 4 years not 8, and I was taking another degree at the same time, also I was working. In addition, before you try to bash the college, I went to, it was the same has the CEO of Li Corp. Now before you question my capacities, listen to what I'm about to explain about my firm, and maybe you'll find out behind all this…" she gestured towards her body "there is someone who knows more about finances than you'll ever will." She said in a deadly voice that could freeze hell over "Ask the head of the board, after all he must know, I was the top of their class."

"How- How did you know?" he asked referring to the time that it took him to get his degree.

"For one, before going to a meeting I research about who will be present. Now zip it. And if anyone has another question save it to the end." snapped Meilin standing up. She didn't noticed but the man that was sited besides Tong, was looking proudly at her.

"Now as I was about to explain before being rudely interrupted, since the merge that was exactly a week ago, we looked at L. H. T. reports and compared it to ours, and here are the results." She pushed a button and a graphic appeared with two lines "the blue line represents L. H. T throughout this past three years. Moreover, has you can see their financial evolution has been rather unstable, even reaching below the profit line in a few months. Now the green line show you ours, has you can see we have reached in every single month 50% over the profit we were expecting. And the month we decided to sell men clothes our profit tripled while L.H.T reached its lowest value, it loss instead of gaining."

"Our expenses were always calculated. Now with this merge, we have more expenses then we expected redecorating L. H. T. shops and building, training the shop assistants, shipping material, it is going to take us awhile until we will be able to work properly. Therefore, we will maintain our previous collection, and only add the men clothes in 3 or 4 months. Our main designer, in a few days managed to sketch what type of clothes we'll be selling, securing the quality and unique traits that distinguish us from other brands." Meilin said sitting down with Sakura.

Tomoyo got up from her seat and took off her coat, now she had Eriol's attention in her. Her top was sleeveless and strapless indigo, with a split in the middle.

"The design's are still quite simple, and they are a formal attire." Tomoyo said pressing a button and appeared a formal suit. In the picture it could be seen every particularity that it would have, the cuffs, the lapel and the back of the coat. "It might look normal to the untrained eyes, but it's different, the lapel can be larger or shorter, it can also be worn with a tie or without it. For casual wear, we have different sets of shirts that go with different trousers. It is still rough around the edges, but this is what we are aiming for. Now if you want you can ask your questions."

"Miss Kinomoto why only start selling both lines clothes after 4 months?"

"We want to cause impact and formally introduce the merge during a fashion shows that will happen in Hong Kong in about 4 months."

"Aren't those men clothes pretty typical for such brag for the last 2 hours? I expected something more appealing."

"Mr. Xing do you know anything at all about fashion besides the prejudice that models are dizzy?" he was appalled by this "Designing takes time, and to perfect it, it takes even more. Tomoyo now has to focus in two different sets of lines, so it will take sometime to show what we can do. In addition, you will wear it without even knowing it. After all you are already doing it." She said with a smirk.

"Now what did you mean with work properly?"

"Exactly that. It takes time and money to rearrange everything."

"Rearrange what exactly?"

"The decoration, they are simply awful and too ostentatious. We like to keep things simple and exquisite. Then every single worker, in every shop will have to receive formation in how to be an attendant, and we can't make our factory in Japan and the workers do it because it can result in a lower quality clothes. Because all the shops we are transforming will need to be stocked."

"So why not making your workers work more?" asked Xing.

"And why not using the L. H. T. factory?"

"Have you listened to everything we said for the past two hours? Our philosophy is making high quality clothes and unique items; we can't push them to the limit, because it's hard to give the final touches in a 1000 pieces during a 8 hour period. We can't ask more of them."

"So forg-"

"Don't even finish that." Tomoyo snarled, "We sell this much because of that exactly, never have we received a complaint because the clothes had a defect. Therefore, no I won't risk my company reputation for making profit sooner rather than later. About your question Mr. Tae, the machines in the L. H. T. factory are outdated and not the type we use and we would need to hire more workers and give formation."

"Miss Kinomoto you said that Miss Daidoudjii is having a few set backs in finding time to design the two lines. Don't you have other designers; Mr. Hiiraguizawa is a fine designer."

"Tomoyo is our main designer, every other designer work begin after she is done, that way we have different perspectives of the same design and with different details. About Mr. Hiiraguizawa being a _fine_ designer that's questionable, he needs a lot of train, before I can let him design anything at all, and Tomoyo is the one who will judge when that will happen."

"How dare you say something like that about him?"

"Simply, I wasn't that harsh, but the truth is I've known him for a few years and the name Hiiraguizawa was never known in the fashion world, he is nothing, he has talent that needs to be worked to shine, and Tomoyo is the perfect person to teach him how. After all our entire brand is known in fashion and the name _Daidoudjii_ is in the same line has Dior, Channel among others."

"Not that we like to brag. Any more questions?" Meilin asked.

"Surely this meeting it isn't only because-"

"It is, if you any of the members of this board think we came here to maintain or ask for an investment or like we call them loans. You've got it all wrong." Tomoyo said.

"What I mean is that we were forced to accept Li Corp has a sponsor like it was written on the contract. But if you want to remove it by all means do it." She smirked "After all we reached this far without a single sponsor or investment purely hard work."

"We all know that you and Miss Daidoudjii are heirs to the Amanya's group."

"Listen and listen good, we started this with the money my mother left me in her will, our family patrimony has nothing to do with it. Only hard work and good business deals. They wanted to help us but we rejected their offers. This was inflicted on us with this merge, otherwise we wouldn't be here." She said with a finality tone in her voice, she looked at everyone's face to see if everyone understood what she said. She saw the proud look on Meilin's father face when he was looking to her "I hope you did understand everything we said. Now if you excuse us, we have more to do than sit on our asses all day. Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiraguizawa, and Mr. Tong you are to report to _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ till 2 p.m. have a nice day." They stood up collecting their things and left the same way they come in, an assistant closed the door after they left.

"Uncle tell me what do you think?" questioned Syaoran looking at him.

"Syaoran he isn't even a board member he has no say in it!" Xing said.

"And neither are you. You've only your father consent to vote for him while he is away and couldn't find a proper replacement in time. Today my uncle is going to vote for his daughter place instead of me, so you won't complain about it."

"Xiao Lang, I think" he said skimming through the file, "The merge was a good call from your part, they know about business, about fashion and they know where they are heading for, I've never seen a meeting so well prepared, and this files, it's a wonder they need you. L. H. T barely stayed on the border line of profit; they extend it more than it was expected in a market with so much choice and competition."

"Also they have different types of women clothes, with different price range." Tong said defending their work. "I've actually seen them during the opening of their shop here; it was outstanding how they mingled with the guests. Helping them to choose what best fit their body type. They know what they do."

"In addition, in their favour they are extremely professional, not letting the past and personal issues get in the way of a good deal!" Eriol said referring to Sakura and Meilin, since he knew those two the best.

"Mr. Li in this merge you, as L. H. T., only gain 40% of the profit and you had to hand over your place has CEO." One board member, who had been quiet, stated.

"That's correct. We actually aimed to gain more, but they simply wouldn't budge. They know how much they worth, and wouldn't take any less." Tong answered not wanting to get into much detail "They saw through every single detail on the first contracts. Something no one ever did before…" The look that crossed everyone's face was bewilderment because they couldn't imagine anyone doing that, even less three women. It was amazing how three single women managed to hold so much power, without bedding a man, or being inherit from a family member. Nevertheless, there it was the living proof that women were capable of doing anything they get their mind into.

"What did you mean with _past_?" Xing asked wanting to know more about them.

"That doesn't matter." Syaoran said seeing right through his intentions "I ask you all if Li Corp will keep sponsoring L. H. T., I mean, _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ or not?"

"Aren't you with hurry?"

"Listen Xing…" Tong said through gritted teeth "Differently from them I won't be polite." He threatened, "Because this meeting isn't the high light of my day and I've more to do than sitting on my arse all day, like you do every day. So shut up already and vote." He was dreading what would happen to him if they were late because Xing decided he wasn't sure what to vote, it wouldn't be a first.

After a few minutes of a tense atmosphere between the two, everyone started voting. It was eleven against one to maintain Li Corp has sponsor because it would bring other privileges.

**

* * *

**

Outside the meeting room

"Sakura you were great in there." Tomoyo said hugging her. "I thought that someone would try to peeve us because we are a group of women ruining a successful business."

"They would never do that." Sakura said secure of her words. Tomoyo was confused and it showed in her eyes, before she could utter a question, Sakura explained it. "I know them and so does Meilin; after all she is a member of the board."

"Only Xing was raising some trouble." Meilin said dismissing the piece of information Sakura let on "But he was only being his old self. Nevertheless, you put him in his place. Like you do every single time. It's a wonder he didn't recognised us."

Sakura smiled at that "Your father was so proud at you." She added, noticing a small smile adorning Meilin's face.

However, before she could answer they heard something that caught their attention "Sakura." and someone locked itself around Sakura's waist.

After recovering from the initial shock of being attacked in broad day light, she looked down and saw who was hugging her. "Feimei what are you doing here?"

Feimei let her go, and guide her to the seats she had been sited for the past hour and half. "I'm on a mission for Mother." She said with a very secretive voice with a tinge of importance. That had both, Sakura and Meilin, laughing.

"Let me guess you are waiting for your brother." She managed to say between laughs.

"No, actually I've waiting for you and your associates." She said pointing to Meilin and Tomoyo "Hey Mei when did you come back? You, I don't know." She said and then added "I'm one of Xiao Lang's sister, on of his older sisters, by only 2 years, Li Feimei." She smiled.

"Daidoudjii Tomoyo." She couldn't utter another word, she was amazed with the difference between the woman in front of her and Syaoran.

"Where is your other associate?"

"Fei-" Meilin said in a warning tone.

"I'm just kidding Mei… And I love your designs. How do you do it? Where do you get your inspiration? Is it true you started designing with 6 years old? Is it-" she started firing question after question, not even breathing between each.

"Feimei…" Sakura called getting the attention back to her, she knew Tomoyo was still processing the difference between Feimei and her brother. It was always like that, but who could blame them if they were as water and oil "focus… what is that you want for me?"

"Well… it isn't what I want per say, it's my mother." She said with an aura of innocence around her. Tomoyo bought it, but Sakura and Meilin saw right through her.

"There comes trouble…" Sakura muttered, and Meilin nodded in agreement "What does your mom want?"

"Well it's nothing much if you ask me." They gave her a doubtful look

"Syaoran told her about the stunt he pulled on you, forcing us to stay here."

"Yes he did. What does that have to do with auntie?" Meilin didn't want to think where this talk was leading them.

"She knows that you are staying in a hotel, at moment. And you both know her opinion about those, too impersonal and expensive, if you are staying for an extended period of time." She said trying to loose them with her speech, but one look to their faces and she knew it was a waste of time.

"And?" Tomoyo asked Feimei the suspense was killing her.

"Well, Meilin, you will obviously return home right?" she asked pouting.

"I don't know yet Feimei." Inside Meilin was trembling with the prospect of returning to her parents' house, the same one she fled years before, before her marriage went down the drain "What is it that you come here for?"

"Well… my mother wanted me to ask you three if you wanted to stay in the Li manor?" she said. Meilin was touched with her aunt invitation, since she could return home _"She knows me…_"

"Oh…" Sakura said surprised, she wasn't expecting such an invitation. However, if it was up to her, they could stay at the hotel although that wouldn't be fair for Tomoyo and Meilin, they weren't used to hotel rooms like she was. After that thought occurred to her, she knew Yelan had it planed out exactly like that so she couldn't refused. "I can't make a decision for them. It is all up to them."

"Well…" Meilin said reluctantly, she wanted to say no, but knew she wouldn't have a choice but to return to her parents home. "Well I guess I may as well go home. My parents didn't know I was back in town and I'm bond to receive a phone call from mother."

"Sakura I'm not sure-" Tomoyo said hesitantly. With Meilin going back to her parents' house, she wouldn't know anyone in the Li manor.

"Tomoyo if you want to accept it, do it." She said smiling to her, "Mrs Yelan is a nice lady, just like my mother, a little bit stricter with her children, but a darling. She won't let anything happen to you, and Meilin will be there." Tomoyo looked at Meilin not understanding what she meant, but when she saw her nod, she was relieved.

"Ok… I accept the offer."

"Yay…" Feimei squealed, but she knew it still missed one answer, and the toughest one to get. "What about you Sakura?"

"I'm going to pass the offer…" she said smiling.

"Why?" Feimei whined, she was sad because she wouldn't have Sakura near her again. Nevertheless, she wasn't going to give in so easily. "Is there anywhere else you can go? Because staying in a hotel isn't the best idea."

"I know that. I'll go see if my old apartment-"

"It isn't, was sold after you vacant it." She said smiling at her.

"Oh well." She said not wanting to give into the invitation, or rather Mrs. Li wish, "I guess I'll prolong my stay in the hotel till I find something more permanent."

"Why not accepting my mother invitation?" Feimei propose, so she would go along with it but whom was she kidding, this was Sakura she was speaking to, the girl that took 6 months to decide to move into their manor when she was already engaged with her brother.

"It doesn't make any sense to me." She said, not wanting to get into details, but she knew why Yelan had sent this daughter. Feimei loved the details of every decision; she still remembered the two-hour talk they had to explain why she had accepted her brother proposal, "Especially not with your brother living there too. It wouldn't do me any good, the constant reminder of the past, and I can't go through that again, it is bad enough that I can't go back home."

"Sakura that is bullshit and you know it." Feimei said. She had strict orders from her mother to not accept _no_ for an answer.

"It may be, but I won't move in. _I don't belong there_." The last part she said with a small voice, so no one would hear it.

"Yes you do." Feimei said outraged with what she had just said "Come on stay there till you find something better."

"Feimei..." Sakura said exasperated "even if I want to accept the offer, I couldn't its wrong."

"I didn't want to resort to this." She said pulling out her cell phone and after a few seconds, she talked to someone on the other side and proceeded to give the phone to Sakura.

"_Kinomoto Sakura_." Come the voice of Yelan through the device "_You'll accept my request and won't say another word against it._"

"But…" she tried to reason with her.

"_No buts. You'll come and that's final_." She kept on going "_After and if you find a place that is suitable for you then you can go."_

The thought that crossed Sakura's mind was once she was there she wouldn't be able to get out, even though she couldn't say that, she could still argue against that idea. Even though it was a lost cause, "It will be awkward living there. I really can't accept." She said, "I appreciate the offer, but I can't take it. I've a few friends I can stay with or in the hotel for a while longer; it won't be too much of a deal."

"_Non sense_." Yelan dismissed her speech, she was bent over to get her way "_You'll stay here and that's final. After all _this is where you belong." The way she said it Sakura knew she meant it. She still had hope.

"I beg your pardon?" she said not believing she was being dismissed like a child and wanting to hear the last part again, to make sure she had misheard her.

"_Nothing. So it's settled you'll come live with us_."

"Fine…" she said and added "But I don't want _my_ old room."

"_Okay dear… See you later_."

"Bye…" she hung up and threw the cell phone back at Feimei that caught it with ease, already expecting that action "Traitor… That was a dirty trick you pulled calling your mother."

"She did say _use all means necessary_." She tried to impersonate her mother's voice, but it was a bad imitation. That had them, except Tomoyo, in a fit of giggles.

"Why can't your family accept _no_ for an answer?"

"Because we get everything we want." was her smart remark.

"Figures." She sighed. "I guess I don't have any other choice."

"No…" she squealed happily "It will be like _old_ times." She hugged her.

"Feimei what are you doing here?" come a dry voice from behind them.

"Chill out Xiao…" she said dismissing him, but still had to answer "I come to talk to my cousin and my friend." She pointed to Meilin and Sakura.

"About?" he inquired.

"To that… I must say…" she said dragging her answer before answering. One look at Meilin and Sakura face and she knew they knew what would be her answer. "It's none of your damn business."

"When involves Sakura it is _my_ business!" he stated out loud, what he was thinking.

As soon as the words left his mouth there was a collective gasp among them, Sakura's eyes were blazing "Since when?" she spat. "As far as I'm concerned I'm your boss not the other way around and nothing more. Got it?" she hissed while glaring at him, if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead that moment "And Feimei was asking about wedding dresses."

"That's a lie." he said smugly knowing it was a lie "It's not like she has a fiancée."

"How do you know?" Feimei asked angrily with the know-it-all tone he was using. She simply abhorred it.

"Because you are my sister." He said matter of fact.

"Then _little_ brother you don't know me at all…" she said as if she was hiding something.

"Yes I do." he said "You only dated that sorry ass-"

"I know very well who I dated no need to remind me of him. But now-"

"Feimei I'd like to know why-"

"Xiao Lang…" he stopped, hearing Sakura's voice "let your sister go. She has more things to worry about than answering to you." She smiled at Feimei and said, "Now go home, and help your mother."

They all turned to leave, but Syaoran stopped her "Before you take your leave I need to have a word with you about the meeting."

"You'll fill me in later." She said dismissing the urgency in his voice "Now I've got other appointments to attend." She said "I expected you in the meeting room at 2 o'clock sharp. Don't be late!" and she left with Meilin and Tomoyo trailing behind her. Feimei tried to follow them but was stopped by her brother who dragged her inside to his office.

"Mou Syaoran…" she complaint. "This isn't the way to treat me… Stop manhandling me… you are hurting me…" she whined all the way.

"Stop being such a baby and act according your age."

"Fine. So stop dragging me like I am a rag doll." She said yanking her wrist free from his grasp. "Why did you drag me here?" she asked sitting down on the chair in front of his desk.

"It's quite simple why did you need to talk to her?"

"You are really annoying." She snapped tired of his inquire, "It's none of your business-"

"If it involves her it is my business. Now **tell me**." He ordered her as if she was an employee.

"Don't talk to me like I'm younger than you… and don't try to boss me around. I'm your older sister not an employee. _Got it_?" she was angry.

"Tell me Feimei, I need to know." He pleaded.

"It nothing big. I was just running an errand for Mother."

"What errand?"

"That Syaoran I cannot tell you." She shook her head.

"You will tell me."

"No I won't and _you_ know the reason." She said, when he showed her a blank expression she filled him in. "You know every time we do an errand for Mother, we must keep quiet about it, till she decides to tell."

"Your point is?" he pressed the matter not seeing the connection.

"I won't tell you, because I love my life too much to serve my head in platter to mom. Being my mother or not, I like my head where it is, over my shoulders connected to my neck." She said goofing around a bit.

"Feimei…"

"No." she said vehemently "If you want to know ask Sakura or Mother, I mean if you dare." She said, she arranged her bag strap around her shoulder and said, "Now I must take my leave Mother is waiting me at home. And thanks to you I'm already late." She said getting up and walking towards the door, before closing the door she said "Oh yeah mom sent me a warning to you: _don't screw up_."

"Screw up what?" he asked.

"Figure it out by yourself…" she said closing the door behind her.

He stood froze looking at the door his sister left pondering what his mother's words meant exactly. That was how Tong and Eriol found him. They double-checked the door to make sure nothing funny was on it.

Eriol walked up to Syaoran and shake his hand countless of time in front of his eyes to see if he was awake. He finally snapped out of it, when Tong closed the door loudly.

"What did Feimei want?" asked Eriol. That question had been hovering around his mind when he saw her talking to Sakura. Then it only intensified his curiosity when he saw her leaving his office with a very mysterious and amused smile plastered on her face.

"I'm not sure…" he answered truthfully.

"Anyways…" Tong said changing the subject; he didn't want to talk about women, being their sister or not. "What's on our schedule?"

"Tong contact your sister."

"Why?" he said begrudgingly. He didn't want to talk about or to women, his sister included.

"She has work to do since she is L. H. T. lawyer."

"Ok. What else?" he wanted more to do, so he could talk quickly to his sister.

"We have to schedule a meeting with the Kanzaki Group, they are working against us."

"I'm on it…" said Tong.

"Keep in mind we can't be late for that meeting." He said before they left his office.

**

* * *

**

With the girls

They were packing all their things inside bags and suitcases, so they would move in to the Li manor.

"Tomoyo! Meilin!"

"Yes…" they both answered entering her room through different sides.

"You know that this situation was forced upon me. And it's the last thing I want to do…"

"Sakura you know that once you've accept it, even if you find somewhere to stay my aunt won't let you…" Meilin said with a sad tone.

"I know…" she sighed exasperated "But I'm asking your help."

"For what?" asked Tomoyo not understanding where she was getting at.

"For cover up for me…" she said.

"What do you mean by _cover up for you_?" Tomoyo asked still not getting what she meant.

"My all nights in the office won't happen if I'm there but there is so much work-"

"We know." Meilin said knowing exactly where she was going with her train of thoughts "Don't worry… we will."

"I'll see you guys later…" she said, getting up and grabbing Kero's leash.

They look around and saw that everything she had brought was already packed; Tomoyo and Meilin still had a lot to do.

"Where are you going?" Tomoyo asked, she wasn't used to Sakura going out so much or without telling them in advance.

"Out… I need some time away… to clear…" she tried to conjure something they would believe and leave her alone. However, after years of being with them and them knowing her it was hard to come up with an excuse to be left alone.

"Sakura I understand." Meilin said smiling at her "Go. Just don't forget about the meeting."

"I won't. See you guys later… C'mon Kero…" she said, and got out of the room.

"What was that all about?" asked Tomoyo. Since she had come to Hong Kong and forced to stay, Tomoyo lost a bit of her perkiness and sharpness to read Sakura, and Meilin for that matter.

"This is too much for her. Moving back in, working with him… she needs to clear her mind. Maybe this time away from everything will relax her." Meilin said after awhile.

"I'm worried about her."

"Me too… me too… hopefully this change won't be so bad…" Meilin said "Maybe it will be opposite of what she fears."

"Yeah maybe… maybe it will help her… it will make her slow down a few notches and relax…" said Tomoyo hopefully.

"Yes maybe…"

**

* * *

**

With Sakura

After leaving her hotel, she kept on walking she didn't had any destination in mind, she just need to take a long stroll with her four leg buddy. She walked through streets, avenues and lanes, and the place she got to was the last place she was expecting to return.

She was where everything started.

Where they first met.

She often wondered if that day Kero hadn't chase after SpinnelSun or if she didn't chase after their dogs, she would still fall in love with him, if she would have had her heart broken…

She couldn't answer any of it. Because if she was true to herself, something she rarely was these days, she would have to admit that meeting him, falling in love with him and even getting her heart broken by him. That everything she went through with him had been worth it, for the chance of meeting him, loving him had been the happiest she had ever been just because she was with _him_.

She had been sited on the same bench for over an hour, reminiscing on the _what ifs_ of her life, on the past, in how her life was turned upside down countless times during the last 5 years, and that it was still happening.

Even though she was happy in Tomoeda, with her friends and family, being in Hong Kong the feeling wasn't the same. The feelings are different. In Tomoeda, even though she was happy with everyone around her, she felt sad due to the reason that forced her go back home, and although she felt safe, she felt that she didn't belong there, not anymore. In Hong Kong, she felt nostalgic, thrilled, happy, sorrow, and most of all she felt peace, she felt at home. She felt at peace with herself something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Her train of thought was leaving her gloomy and that was never good for her. She hated that feeling because it always remind her of how her life was _supposed_ to be, and at the moment she could not dwell in her past, she need to adjust her feelings, once again, towards what her life was all about since the day she started _Moonlight Blossom Design's_.

Her life it wasn't about feelings, feelings brought her pain countless times, it was about work, she had a propose that didn't involve any type of romantic interest but like it, it brought happiness to her. At least in a business she can control damages before they happen, in a love story she has to go with the flow, and hope nothing bad happens along the way.

She dismissed every thought she had not related to _Moonlight Blossoms Design's._

She stood up from the bench and unleashed Kero. "Come on, Kero it's time you do a little exercise… Fetch." She said throwing a ball. Kero looked at her and at the place, the ball had fell, he looked at her waiting for her to do something, since he wouldn't be getting up any time soon "Lazy bum… C'mon… go get it… Aaaargh…"

"Excuse me…" someone said to her, a manly voice "Is this your ball?"

"Yes… Thank you…" she looking at the man, he was the same height has Syaoran a little less built, and something was off about him. Sending alarm bells ringing in her head. "Sorry for the trouble I caused you… if my dog wasn't so lazy…" she said looking down at Kero, while approaching him slowly, putting some distance between her and the stranger.

"No trouble at all…" he said grinning at her, which left her even more alarmed "Aren't you Sakura Kinomoto?"

The smile he gave her send chills down her spine, she should have ran when she had the chance, before the man had associated the face to the name.

**

* * *

**

A. N:

who is the stranger that keeps Sakura with her guard up? What does he want?

I hope you liked the chapter….

Sorry for taking such a long time in updating but I'm on my senior year at college, there is too much work and not enough hours to do it.

If any of the readers is a beta reader and is interested in beta reading my stories send me a message...

Musette


	22. Old Acquaintances

****

Hi everyone, I'm back… well at least to post this chapter… **I know it has been a long time, a very long time since I last update this story, but last year and the beginning of this one has been chaotic, with my graduation, job searching and the beginning of my masters degree. However, fear not, I still wrote in my free time, and on paper, I almost finish the story. I think… I only need to find time to type it all up.**

**Now I want to thank all the reviewers of the last chapter…**

sakuraxsyaoranx007 – Thanks for the review and the request to update.

sailorvickii11 – Thank you for your review. It really made my day. It's rare that I receive such an enthusiastic review. The ending is a secret… but for all that has been reading so far I can say it will be happy, but for who I may not say, if at all for all. I know I make a few mistakes and I'm working on it, that is one of the problems the low updates… but when I've time I'll try to post more…. But I must say it will be a long story till I write _the end_. Hope I can count on you…

meatbunluver – Thank you for your review.

Fled – Thank you for the review, and the compliment about the plot. I read a lot of fanfictions, and books, and I tend to notice some plots that are quiet obvious or awful, so in my stories I try to construct first the whole plot than write it, and thus this story… my first one…

wingedangel791 – You have to keep reading to find out… Thanks for your review.

chainedheart999 – Nope… far from it… I think you will like this twist, and all the others I have reserved for future chapters…

pink-moon0 () – Sorry for taking so long to update.

Spinnel_Magic () – Thank you for you review and your amend on the way I spell Eriol's last name, the problem I read so much that I tend to forget the right way to do so.

kimmy kim – Thank you for your review. I may take time to update but I will end it.

SnowCharms – tahnk you for your review. I'm trying to improve my mistakes. I would love to have the time to re-read it, but at the moment don't. I'll try my best to improve it. Xing really is a pretentious brat, and this won' be last time we will see him, I'm afraid.

cupid17 – Thank you for your review.

Suyi – thank your for your review.

Ilovesyaoranforever – thank you for your reviews they made my day.

Midnight Blue Rose – I tried really hard to have time, but my sénior year, consisti n a 6 month internship in a ICU and final exams, so it was not possible.

* * *

In the previous chapter:

_She stood up from the bench and unleashed Kero. "Come on, Kero it's time you do a little exercise… Fetch." She said throwing a ball. Kero looked at her and at the place, the ball had fell, he looked at her waiting for her to do something, since he wouldn't be getting up any time soon "Lazy bum… C'mon… go get it… Aaaargh…"_

_"Excuse me…" someone said to her, a manly voice "Is this your ball?"_

_"Yes… Thank you…" she looking at the man, he was the same height has Syaoran a little less built, and something was off about him. Sending alarm bells ringing in her head. "Sorry for the trouble I caused you… if my dog wasn't so lazy…" she said looking down at Kero, while approaching him slowly, putting some distance between her and the stranger._

_"No trouble at all…" he said grinning at her, which left her even more alarmed "Aren't you Sakura Kinomoto?"_

_The smile he gave her send chills down her spine, she should have ran when she had the chance, before the man had associated the face to the name._

Now without any more chit-chat, my newest chapter… enjoy.

**

* * *

****21**** – Old**** Acquaintances**

"Yes, so?" she asked stepping back, slightly afraid of what the man might do to her._ "Stupid I should have said no…"_ she kicked herself mentally.

Kero felt his owner anxiety and stood in front of her to protect her from the man.

"I never thought I would see the day when Kinomoto Sakura would be walking her dog!" the man said with a teasing tone, trying to hold his laughter.

"**Hey**…" she roared not liking the intended pun in these stranger words, she hated when she was misjudged like that, "I may be a _model,_ but I do _live_ a _normal_ _life_!" she snapped.

"Yes…" the stranger agreed with her and then added, "But the Kinomoto Sakura I knew got her boyfriend to walk her dog, or would just sit in a bench looking at him running around her." He chuckled at the end.

"So? People change," she said not liking how this man seems to know her so well, it was creeping her out, "And how could you kn-" suddenly she recognize him, or at least she thought she did_ "could it be?_" she wondered "Cheng is that you?" she asked uncertain.

"In the flesh…" he said grinning, "Took you long enough!" he teased her.

"Sorry…" she apologised and explained why she was acting so reserved, "It's not the first time someone approaches me just because they see Kinomoto Sakura doing regular things like walking my dog, or jogging…"

"I believe in your words Miss Sakura Kinomoto…" he said smiling and then added "The _best_ student in Business in the Hong Kong University, while taking two degrees at the same time, who would have thought _you'd_ become a model?" he kept on teasing.

"Stop being so dramatic…" she said between giggles.

"It's not drama, it is the reality…" he said.

"Very funny." She said forcing out a laugh "but you knew back then I did modelling jobs in my spare time."

"Yes…" he agreed remembering being dragged to some of those events by his girlfriend "But still, you went beyond those jobs, last I heard you were in Paris."

"Well that was six months ago…"

"Oh well…" he dismissed that bit of information like it was old news "Now missus, tell me what brought you back to Hong Kong?"

"I was called to take part in a fashion show." She said wisely, not wanting to give herself away.

"And you stayed a week after it happened?" he said supporting a disbelieving look on his face, "in a city you swore never to set a foot again?" he kept eyeing her suspiciously; "I'm not Anne that believes everything you say."

"I'm here to stay…" she said quickly but when she saw him raising an eyebrow she added "On business."

"On business?" he asked, "So _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ are expanding overseas?"

"Yes, but I got more than I bargain for…" she whined returning to her old jolly self, the one he met during college.

"How so?" he smiled.

"One person, _Li_." She spat his name, as though it was something vile.

"I see, the very reason that made you leave in the first place, is now the reason why you are staying…" he said, she simply nodded, "Interesting… But you do know he isn't the one to blame…?" he asked.

"He didn't come after me…" she said.

"That is not the point." He said, he lost the count of how many times they had had this discussion, he was tired so he decided to change the subject about the past and stick with the present, "Why is he one to blame?"

"He tricked me into staying here. I can't return to Tomoeda." She said sitting down on the same bench she had previously sat before his arrival.

"You knew how he did business." He stated.

"I know…" she admitted "you know, even though I gain more with this deal, I love Tomoeda, I was ready to return, but now I'm stuck here…" she complained like she did so many time in the past.

"Well not everything is bad…" he joked.

"How can you say that? I've got to see him almost every day, and also I can run into that _thing_ who calls herself a woman…" she said with disgust referring to Shimura.

"Well this way you can see my daughter…" he said bringing a smile to her lips.

"That's right…" she grinned, one looked at her, and he knew it was her time to tease him "You are a _family man _now… Who would have…"

She was cut off by his harsh reply "_Zip it_…"

"Oh fine… I just wanted to say congratulations… and say I'm sorry for not being there for both of you…" she said with a sad smile.

"We didn't invite _him_ if that was the reason why you couldn't make it." He said.

"Partially that was the reason behind my absence, but as you are well aware I was just starting something new and you know about the rest." She said smiling sadly about the memory or lack of it "Why didn't you invite him?"

"You were my wife's roommate for at least two years, her first friend here. He was our friend by association, he came with you, sort of two friends for the price of one, but you were _the one we treasured_." He said remembering his wife words.

"But you were his classmate…" she pointed out his other association with Syaoran.

"And having my wife hating me for that? No thank you." He said truthfully, repressing a shudder remembering his wife words about what would happen to him if he dare to invite Syaoran, "The wedding was _disaster_ by itself, I didn't need to have an unwanted guest…" he said grimly.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused, she expected their wedding day to be one of the happiest days of their life.

"Well…" he started "Let's just say that since you were to be her maid of honour her sister hated you for stealing her spot, also, you having the prettiest dress didn't help the matter." He said remembering how his sister-in-law grumbled through every rehearsal and the actual wedding.

"I figured that, Allie would be petty enough to try to ruin her sister wedding if she hadn't a big role in it." She said rolling her eyes.

"But the cherry on top of the cake was her mother hatred towards you."

"How did that happen?" she asked, "I know she hated me for introducing her to you, a Chinese boy, when she wanted her daughter to marry a British man."

"The dress happened." He noticed Sakura's clueless look "Her magnificent high couture wedding dress. The dress you sent her" his eyes gleamed with emotion remembering when he saw her walking down the aisle, "by the way thank you…" he shook his head clearing his thoughts, "but that is beside the point. She was trying it on when her mother appeared to take her measures to make her dress."

"That woman has no sense of style whatsoever."

"I know… However, it was a hard blow for her to take." He said with a snigger "Realizing that her youngest daughter would rather wear the dress you sent instead of the one she would make. She had the gal to say and I quote _'since your friend didn't have the chance to tie the knot she just gave you her wedding dress!'_" he said grimly looking at her face he knew he had speak to much.

"That is just preposterous…" she said aghast in how the mother of one of her dearest friends thought she would give her own wedding dress to someone else, being used or not, "That dress was the only design I made, just for _her_!"

"Don't mind her…" he said trying to calm her down, "she was and still is a bitter woman because of that and not being able to do anything doing the preparations of the wedding, since you planned everything, you even did the whole _'something old, something borrowed and something blue.'_" He said smiling "she already hated you for the dress the whole old, new, and blue thing, but when your dress didn't fit Allie, she lost it."

"Of course it wouldn't fit it was costume made for me!" she said smiling slightly "And planning everything out it was the least I could do when I bail out on you two in the last two months before the wedding. I had to make it up for her."

"And I'm thankful for your taste in clothes since it's so much better than theirs!" he said grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You _liked_ the _surprise,_ didn't you?" she stated more than asked.

"I never saw something old and blue and down right sexy…" he gave a wolfish grin.

"Yes…" she said smiling, "That corset was has you put it down right sexy!"

"Slightly large on the chest." He said laughing, but suddenly he was serious "I've to ask did you… ever wear... wore it with Syaoran?" he was embarrassed with the question.

That question took Sakura by surprise but she smiled at him understanding his concern, "No, I was saving it for our wedding night, so since I wasn't getting married anytime soon I couldn't let it go to waste." She answered "But Anne knew it didn't she tell you?"

"No, I've been dying to know…"

"Oh well…" she grinned, "Now I can tease her."

Cheng glanced to his wristwatch to check the times, and noticed he was late. Catching up with one of his wife oldest friends made him lose track of time, "Sakura it's noon…" he said alarmed "I'd invite you to lunch but I'm running late."

"Oh…" she said disappointed the past hour she had enjoyed herself more than any day of the past three years.

"Beside I'm sure Anne would love having you for dinner one of these days?" he said noticing her sad smile "How does Friday sound?"

"You are going to make me cut down on work hours…" she said.

"Saturday then, and _you've_ to be there" he saw that she was about to object so he quickly added, "Or _I'll tell her_ and she will _drag_ your behind all around Hong Kong."

"Fine…" she said with a sigh, "this is my contact." She gave him her business card, "Call me to give me the address."

"Thanks…" he said beginning to walk away.

"Bye…" she waved to him. She grabbed Kero's leash and resumed her walk with him around the park.

**

* * *

Moonlight Blossom Design's Office - 14h10**

Tomoyo, Meilin, Eriol, Tong, and Syaoran were sitting around the table in the reunion room.

Tong glanced towards his wristwatch and said, "She said 2 o'clock, right? We all heard 2 o'clock?" he asked no one in particular, "So why isn't she here, its 10 minutes past the schedule hour."

"Tong shut it…" said Meilin not wanting to hear his voice. She ha d a headache after speaking with her mother about her living conditions, who was not pleased that her daughter had been in Hong Kong for almost three weeks and didn't went home.

The door open a Sakura entered, "Oh?" she was surprised with their presence "Everyone is already here," she stated the obvious, "Good." She said walking towards her sit.

"You are late…" said Tong angry with the fact he had to wait ten minutes for her, after blowing off his sister for this meeting, _"I'm toasted if she tells mom…"_

"**Shut up**" she snapped at Tong, their eyes widened, normally for Sakura to act like that she had been disrespected previously, but Tong only stated a fact. "You three…" She said pointing to Syaoran, Eriol and Tong, "Listen and listen good the spectacle you made of _us ends here_!"

"Sak-"

"Eriol," she looked straight at him, "I said **shut up** I'm not in the mood to deal with whatever you have to say," she said. "First thing first, what happened this morning will not be repeated…" she saw the confused looks on their faces and explained what she meant, "I'm not going to expose my firm to a bunch of people that don't a clue about fashion. Especially a bunch of people who want to change the way we work."

"But-"

"I said **shut it**." She glared at Tong, "From now on things will change…"

"Wasn't this meeting supposed to be with the whole-"

"It will be in 2 hours, now it is only for the directors and their… ahm…" she thought of a word who could describe their position on the firm, "_assistants_." She eyed them "I won't go through that again, questioning me, my credentials, my work, and its quality." She said trying to calm down, but it was a lost cause "**Never again**, do you hear me."

"They gave their approval." Syaoran said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

"**Shut up**." She roared, "You three are despicable, you don't have the quality, but you aren't alone, this applies to almost every employee from L. H. T. They don't reach the standards we want and establish for our employees, but due to the conditions of the merge, I don't have another option." She said and then warned, "_For now on, no more fooling around_."

"Sakura its time…" said Meilin.

"Wait a second." She looked at them "Now you'll be quiet _no matter what_!"

They looked at her not understanding what she meant and heard a _Click_ going on at the end of the room. They looked to where the sound come from and saw four different screens appear out of nowhere and they were turn on.

"Sakura it's about time you contacted us. What happened with the merge?" a woman said through one of the screens, when the images got clear.

Syaoran saw a person he never thought he would ever see again, and quickly he turned to the front trying to go unnoticed. But it was too late, "**Kinomoto Sakura what the hell is that**_** gaki**_** doing in the same room as you**?" Touya's voice boomed after only seeing a small portion of Syaoran's face.

"Sakura-" they all started talking at the same time.

"**Everyone shut up!**" she yelled over their voices, they looked at her slightly afraid of what she might do "Now this meeting can start." She said collecting herself, "I want to introduce you the new additions to our firm, Li Syaoran main male model, Tong Kai- Run Meilin's assistant, and Hiiraguizawa Eriol Tomoyo's assistant." She said "they come with the merge."

"Sakura, the new acquisitions to the staff is fine by us." Said the woman with glasses "But why call a conference room? You could have informed us when you returned."

She glared hard at Syaoran, "I can't." she admitted it for the first time to her friends and brother, "There will be a few changes." She announced not wanting to get into much detail why she couldn't return to Tomoeda, "Now update me on how is everything?"

"The sales in all the shops are going smoothly, the new set of clothes are ready to be shipped."

"Good…" said Meilin.

"**Kinomoto Sakura what is the meaning of their presence in this meeting?**"

"Touya be quiet." She hissed at her brother, "Like I said before there will be a few changes." She said grimly "there will be office buildings, one there in Tomoeda, and one here in Hong Kong." She looked at three women in three different screens and saw they understood what was going to happen, "I'll stay here with Meilin and Tomoyo, for this to work we need you three to set up and take control like it happens when we are away." She started to explain to everyone, "Chiharu I need you to take control of that branch. Rika like always you'll control the expenses and organize the financial reports and sent them weekly to Mei. Naoko like always you'll have to wait to work on the designs Tomoyo sent you, beware that she probably won't sent you her best work due to the fact she is going to train him," she motioned to Eriol, "but I'm not worried you know what we are aiming for. You'll be in charge of the designing team."

"Okay Sakura…" said Chiharu, "How long will this change be for?"

"It will be permanently." Sakura answered the question ignoring the gasps that come from the four screens, "Therefore I need people I can trust in charge, and"she smiled to her friends, and then looked to the screen where her brother was, "Touya, now you know what happened, and I hope you won't start any type of tumult."

"But Sak-" he started to say.

"No…" she stated not leaving any place for him to talk back, "go back to Amanya Corp and tell grandfather I'm fine," she then turned to the other screens and asked "Can I trust you –"

"You didn't need to ask…" Said Rika smiling.

"Ok…" Said Meilin, "Chiharu tell Yamazaki to keep his schedule free he will be receiving documents from L. H. T., he will continue working with us as our lawyer."

"'kay…" mumbled Naoko, "Sakura…" she added with a distressed voice, "It would be around this time we would decided about the shows and-"

"This year we will be doing our first solo fashion show to promote _Moonlight Blossom Design's _new collection in three or four months."

"Do you need anything else?" Asked Chiharu.

"No, you can go. Talk to you next week." And the screens turned black. Syaoran let out the breath he had been holding since he saw Sakura's brother in one of the screens, he repressed a shiver having felt his glare even though he was miles away.

Sakura looked at them for a while before starting to speak again, "Now as you can see we were forced to re-arrange our life's because of _you_. Since we're being punished, you'll have to work here and set an example for every employee, so no slacking off."

"Meilin, Tomoyo you know what to do. Now let's get back to work." She sat down, while they stood up and walked out of the room. Tong and Eriol followed them.

She took a deep breath and noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Syaoran was sitting across from her looking at her, staring would be a better description of what he was doing. He was getting under her skin.

"What are you doing here? **Move**." She snapped.

"Sakura where should I go?"

"Go meet Tomoyo, she needs to take your measures." She said.

When she was finally by herself, she let out a sigh, it had been only three weeks, and she was already drained _"It's going to be a long life…"_ she thought to herself. She turned on her computer, but before she could do any work her cell phone started to ring.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello…"

"_Hi Sakura this is Nikki, from Hint."_

"Hey, how are you?" she said smiling.

"_Not so good."_

"What happened?"

"_I know this is short notice, but could you fly over here next week for a photo shoot. I'm one model short, Nina had to cancel she got into an accident."_

"Sure. I'll leave on Sunday."

"_Thank you, you are a life saver. Talk you when __you get here."_

"Bye." She hung up. Her life didn't seem to know the meaning of peaceful, it has been hectic for a few years, and it didn't seem it would get better any time soon.

Before she got back to her office she decided to make a few phone calls she has been delaying.

"Isaac, I need you to come to Hong Kong and check something for me." Sakura said as soon as someone picked the phone on the other side.

"_What is it Sakura?"_

"A new factory."

"_No need to say more. I'll be there Monday!"_

"And the report?"

"_I'll fax it by Wednesday."_

"Alright, I'll be waiting for it." And she hung up. She stood up looked around the room and for a moment imagined what will be like to receive their costumers and fellow designers there, she had a smile on her face when she left for her office.

When she walked into her office, she noticed a file misplaced on top of her desk. She saw the Li Corp logo on the front; she suspected it was their proposal and how much they were going to invest in _Moonlight Blossom Design's_.

She sat down on one of the sofas she had on her office and started reading the file and making a few notes on the side, to go over later with Syaoran.

**

* * *

Tomoyo's Office**

"Miss Daidoudjii you need to calm down."

"No…" she said through gritted teeth, "Zip it." She kept going, "This is all your fault. I never lacked inspiration or even failing a deadline, but now, since you waltzed into my life everything is a mess."

"**What**?" roared Eriol from his desk, "How is _your_ lack of inspiration and bad time management my fault?"

"You forced our stay here and I've to teach you." She said, he smiled _"Wrong move…"_ Tomoyo thought, "I never saw a design as bas as yours in my entire life." She hissed, "Now you'll do what I say, what I call _"Learning the Basic 101"_!" she said mocking him, "So that means no lunch hours," she eyed him carefully, "no getting of early. You start working at 8 o'clock and leave at 6 p.m., you'll take work home to practice and in 2 weeks you have to show me two good designs nothing like this…" she said throwing his design to the garbage bin.

**

* * *

Meilin's Office**

"I don't care what you do at the end of the day after you walk out of the building," she said trying to collect her emotions, "but before you leave, you have to have every file on your desk done until 5 o'clock. Well actually you have to have them ready till 4h59 p.m., since they have to be on Sakura's desk until 5 o'clock. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Good now get to work…" she said and saw him picking up the firs file and working on it. _"He looks c- Meilin get yourself together…"_

**

* * *

Sakura's office**

"Yes?" she said picking up phone annoyed for the interruption.

"_Miss Kinomoto you are needed in the studio…" _

Hearing the distressed voice on the phone she said, "Be right there" she hung up. Before she left her office to sort whatever problem there was in the studio, the phone rang again.

_Ring Ring_

"I'm coming…" she said through the speaker, but the voice interrupted.

"_Miss Kinomoto?"_ the tone on Miss Jun voice told Sakura there was a problem that needed to be solved immediately.

"What is it?" she asked dreading the answer she knew it was coming _"More problems…"_ she thought.

"_Miss there is trouble in the reception__…"_ She informed

"I'm coming…" she said, before she was able to step away from the phone it start ringing again _"What now…"_

"**What**?" she yelled to the receiver

"_Sakura dear_?" Sakura cringed hearing Syaoran's mother smooth voice through the phone.

"Sorry Mrs. Li…"

"_It's Yelan we've been through that before…_"

"Yes Yelan?" she asked wanting to get through with that talk she had bigger fish to fry.

"_Will you be joining us to dinner_?" she asked with a voice that said _'you are coming!'_

"Today?"

"_Yes_." She said not leaving any space for her to argue or come up with an excuse to bail dinner with the Li's.

"I'll be there."

"Okay… Dear, try to be here at 8 o'clock." She pressed.

"Okay… Bye…" she said hanging up walking to the door not sticking around to see if she would get a new phone call.

After walking towards the lift, she picked up her cell phone and called the reception number so she could talk to Miss Jun. After ringing one time someone picked up "_Jun-san…"_

"What's happening there?"

"_Suki is causing trouble_…" Sakura felt like she was going to explode with anger.

"Close the doors of the building, don't let anyone get in or get out, and don't let her get out. I'll be there as soon as possible." She said hanging up, at the same time the lift come to a stop.

**Ding**

Once the doors were open, she walked to the studio. Before she could reach it, she heard voices, loud voices arguing inside. _"Oh gosh…"_

"_**No…**__" _a voice roared.

"_C'mon this is need_…" come a husky voice.

"**What the hell is going on here?"** she asked as soon as she entered, seeing Syaoran surrounded by photographers, make-up artists and a few of Tomoyo's helpers. "**Can anyone explain it to me**?" she roared.

"Cherrie…" one of the man squealed like a girl, "you sent us a shy _Adonis_. How can we work with him?" He said eyeing him as if he wanted to eat Syaoran alive.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said, "Get that _thing _away from me!"

"What are you doing here?" she said looking at him trying to cover her amused grin, it wasn't everyday she saw him afraid of something.

"Tomoyo sent me down here." He answered.

"She is pissed." She said more to herself than to the others, "Okay let's calm down. Jean stop ogling at him, he isn't a piece of meat." She then looked at Syaoran, "And Syaoran, be a man."

"But Cherrie I need to see him _fully_, if you know what I mean…" he said wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"**Hey**…" Sakura screamed angry that Syaoran was being ogle as if he was a piece of meat "No one is going to _look_ at him anymore," she looked at the three men that had their gaze fixed on Syaoran, "or _measure_ him, since you only deal with _hair_ and _make up_…"

"Party pooper…" one of the men muttered.

"and the _photo shoots_."

"_Cherrie_ it's not everyday we've an _Adonis_ such as him in our presence."

"_Stop it…"_ she warned him with a deadly tone of voice, "Jean stop with the ogling," she said pushing Syaoran behind her, "you can't behave like that, it's unacceptable. Leave him alone."

"But _Cherrie_-"

"No buts…" she said, and without glancing to Syaoran, she said, "and Syaoran wipe that smirk of your face…"

"Fine..." he muttered from behind her.

"I hope you won't call me down here again to witness such display." She warned them.

"Yes Cherrie, but can you send him-" he felt her glare on him, "Never mind."

"Xiao Lang let's go…" she said turning around and walking towards the door.

"Where?" he asked following her out of the studio. All the way, to where the elevators were located, he waited for her answer but it never came.

**

* * *

Reception Hall**

"Miss Jun what seems to be the problem?"

"Suki…" she said breathless, her cheeks were slightly red with embarrassment for having to call her boss to resolve a problem.

"Tell me…" Sakura said sternly already envisioning what might have happened.

"She started flirting with someone not noticing his wife behind him." She said.

"Oh God… No," she said appalled with her worst nightmare coming true, the only thought running through her mind was _"Please don't be her… please make her be late…"_. She took a deep breath and asked finally the dreaded question, "did the woman has black hair with pink highlights?" she asked while praying whoever the wife was, that it wouldn't fit that description.

"Yes…" Miss Jun answered noticing the worried look that crossed her boss face.

"Damn… Damn it all to hell…" she cursed, "Miss Jun call Meilin and say that she will receive the Crane's shortly…" she said quickly tuning back and walking towards the couple. Sakura knew she had to do some damaged control unless she wanted to lose them has clients and friends, she plastered her sweetest smile and said "Isabel, Xuang…" she said catching their attention to her "How nice to see you two. You are a bit early."

"I know…" said Xuang keeping his wife close to him before she did something drastic.

"Well…" Isabel said in irritated voice, "I can't say the same…" she was huffing with unsheathe rage "that _thing_…" she spat while pointing to Miss Suki Yoji, "Tried to…"

"I know." Sakura said not wanting to stress her more than she already was, "Why don't you meet Meilin in our office while I deal with _her_." She said smiling calmly. Syaoran smiled slightly seeing how calm she was acting in order to calm the distressed woman, "Meilin will be expecting you."

"Can't I watch?" she asked like a child begging for opening her presents on Christmas day.

"Isabel when you worked for us it was alright." She said, "Now I rather not."

"Oh ok…" she said sadly, "Top floor?"

"Yes…" she said smiling.

When she was sure they were on their way to meet Meilin, she turned to where Miss Suki Yoji was, the wretched receptionist, she calmly walked up to her not saying a word. Her face didn't let transpired what she was feeling and that scared everyone in the lobby.

"Miss Suki…" Sakura said with a calm voice, it was too calm, too calm that sent shivers down her spine warning her of danger.

"Let me out…" she said.

Sakura merely shook her head, "You still have to work till your schedule time is over." She said smiling, Syaoran knew her to well to know that smile was to hide her hatred towards the woman in front of her, "Miss Suki you are in trouble."

"But he didn't tell me… He liked it…" she tried to defend her actions.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked not giving her enough time to answer, "I don't freaking care about the _what's_ and the_ how's_" she said through gritted teeth, "You disobeyed the rules for the last time." She seethed. Sakura was possessed never before she had to deal with an unsubordinated employee, but it seems that receptionist only wanted to test her patience. Too bad Sakura's patience reached its limit, "Your job is to inform people which floor they are looking for, answering phone calls and direct them to the right places. I don't pay you to flirt since I don't run a _whore house_." She spat.

"I'm – I'm…" she tried to say something and then she turned to Syaoran as if begging for help, "Mr. Li…"

"Don't bring me into this mess." He said with a strict voice, "She is right about everything."

Sakura smiled at him, having back up was always nice, "Let me tell you what is wrong beside your attitude, your lack of respect for the rules are despicable. Is it to hard for you to understand what _no flirting means_? However, I understand that you have difficult to understand a simple rule like that since you are use to flirt your way around life." She said without raising her voice, "I probably would let it go by with only a reprimand. But that isn't your only infraction of the rules, for starters your skirt is 5 inches too short, your blouse isn't button up like it is suppose to, and your hair is loose, when it was supposed to be held in a bun or a ponytail." She said pointing to her appearance, "Those are three violations of the rules, for that you'll be severely punished. I warned you there would be consequences."

"You can't." Miss Yoji tried to say.

"Trust me, when I'm finished you will never be late for work again or break any of the rules." She said smiling, what was scaring Miss Yoji the most was the smile her boss had. It was a calm and sweet smile, "For now I'll reduce from your pay check 300 dollars due to the skirt, blouse and hair, another 200 for the flirting, 100 for causing trouble, and 200 for making me close the doors of the building. So you just lost 800 dollars from your pay check."

"You can't do that…" she said aghast with the prospect of losing so much money, "That's more than half."

"I can and I will…" she said.

"I'll sue you…" she threatened.

"Miss Yoji…" she said in a calm voice, but Syaoran noticed it wasn't the same has before, it had a hint of anger, "I've got at least 3 or 4 bad ass lawyers supporting me, never before a employee sued me, or even tried to."

"Well I would win for sure; my dad is a good lawyer."

"Is he now?" she smirked trying to get to the silly woman to back off and merely listen to her, it wasn't working which was getting her annoyed and angry, "Could he defeat _Kinomoto Sakura_?"

"Yes." She said assured of her own words; however deep down she wasn't so sure.

"Tsk, Tsk…" Sakura said shaking her head, in her usually serene green eyes, it was visibly flames of anger, "You are so sadly_ mistaken_. If you tried to sue or even did that, the media would crucify you, in case you haven't noticed before even the tabloids don't bash my image." She smiled sweetly, "Then I'd have _all_ the employees testify in my favour, after all **they would be the first ones to say what great boss I am and how the rules are reasonable**." She said, "In the end you would end up losing and being in a large debt to me and the firm. Now do you want to try it?"

"No…" she said anger dripping from that word.

"I thought so too…" she said, everyone thought she had finish, "Next time I catch you breaking another rule, once a week you'll have to clean the entire building from the top floor to the lobby, _alone." _She kept going her face was serious, "do it once more and that will be what you'll do for the rest of your life, I'll let go all of the cleaning ladies go. **Got it?"**

"You can't do that."

"Oh but I can and I will. Don't test me." She warned.

"…" she couldn't speak, every time she did it only got worse.

"Now fix yourself correctly and go to your position." She said starting walking back to the elevators, "After work go to this place," she said handing her a card.

"What for?" she said reading what was on the card.

"For classes of course." She beamed.

"**What**?"

"Did I stutter? I said for classes, etiquette, good behaviour, how to address people, and so on, till Madam Gin don't have anything else to teach you." She said, "If you fail a single lesson it will come out of your salary, for now I'll be paying for them. And I want to see changes."

"Mr. Li… Mr. Li…" she tried again to get Syaoran to say something.

"Don't bring me into the mess you created. If it were me you would be fired on the spot and no one else would hire you again, at least she is teaching you." He said walking towards Sakura, putting his hand on the small of her back.

"That damn wench…" she said while walking towards her station.

"Miss Yoji you just lost another 100 dollars. Try to remember this building has a good surveillance system." She got into the elevator with Syaoran by her side, before the doors close she signalled the security guards to open the doors.

**

* * *

Inside the elevator**

"Sakura you were a little rough on her." Syaoran said.

"If I were you I'd shut up…" she said putting some distance between them, which led to Syaoran losing contact with her.

"I was just expressing my opinion."

"Want to express it back in studio with Jean, Luc, and Michel, and let them have total _liberty_ to measure you?" she asked with an evil gleam on her eyes.

He shrugged remembering how many times they poked and grabbed him while he was there, "No."

"Good, then shut up…" she couldn't take it anymore, so many problems to solve. Never before had she has such an insubordinate employee _"I'll make you a great employee some how. Even if it is the last thing you became…"_

Syaoran looked at her and studied her features. _"She is pondering where to start her work…"_ he mused noticing how she was biting her lower lip slightly while curling a lock of her hair, her eyes unfocused like seeing something else instead of the elevator door.

Sakura in the confinement of her mind was busy organizing her life, especially her work for the following days.

"A penny for your thoughts…" Syaoran said while he softly stroked her cheek, unconsciously she leaned in his touch, and she let him stroke her cheek in a tender caress. Deep down in her mind she knew something was off, something wasn't right, but in her heart it felt so right.

Syaoran smiled when he saw her leaning into his touch, _"She isn't even aware of what she is doing…_" his smiled turned sad knowing she would never do that willingly, at least not anymore.

Memory is a powerful thing. There are three different types of memory, the mind, the heart, and the body. The mind memory, which has all the facts people have lived throughout life. The heart memory where it's save the emotions you felt through the memories saved in the mind and others you can't quiet place where they come from. The body memory, which remembers every feeling you have ever felt from cold to warm, from hate to love, but especially love, the body can recognise a touch it felt before. That was the reason why Sakura didn't recoiled from his touch.

"Hey…" Syaoran called again, knowing his blissful moments with her would be over soon.

"What?" she asked still lost in thought.

Slowly he retracted his hand not wanting her to find out what happened or there would be hell to pay, "Stop day dreaming."

"Wha?" she asked looking at him her eyes focusing on him for the first time.

"You are with that look on your face." He said. He smiled when he saw her inquiring look, "The same you used to have when we dated, when you have lot to do, such as work, studying, and papers, and very little time to accomplish all that." He said with a knowing smile loving the way her cheeks had gained a slightly shade of pink _"That didn't change either_", he thought amused, "Can I help with something?"

"No… It's nothing really." She said trying to get him of her problems.

**Ding**

"C'mon…" she said stepping out of the elevator and walking towards her office.

Syaoran followed her, whoever was looking from the sidelines, would think he was like a lost puppy following his owner. Syaoran knew otherwise, she had let him in for a few moments and he wouldn't let that chance go.

Once inside her office he closed the door behind her and looked up to see her sit down behind her desk.

Syaoran leaned against the closed doors, looking at her, watching her every move, wondering why she had called him to her office. However she didn't made any move to give an explanation, so he simple stared at her, and took in every movement she made from pulling her sleeves up to her scrunching nose, it were small details like those that made Sakura who she is and he was grateful for being present to witness them.

Sakura tried to ignore his wondering eyes, and the uneasy feeling of being watched, but in her mind no matter how hard she tried to focus on her work she only could picture his hot-cold amber eyes gazing her, looking at her and it was too much for her to take, it had always been like that. His mere presence or being under his watchful eyes always made her lose focus, and lose it.

She looked up and saw that her assumption was right, he was watching her. She did what every normal woman would do in her position, or what she thought they would do, she stared back holding his gaze not blinking, just staring.

Syaoran stared deep into her eyes, noticing once again their colour, the vibrant colour of emerald green, he remembered how he use to lose himself just by looking at them, trying to find the ends of their depths, but never reaching it. Being observant when concerning Sakura we noticed a slightly difference, her eyes didn't seem to dance like they once did, if he could choose a word to describe them now it would be glassy, like the actual gem stone, when before it used to be a vibrant emerald green.

They held each other gaze for while, neither one of them wanted to break the eye contact, but the silence and their fierce stare, that they were sharing, was becoming unbearable. Their eyes were starting to show a different emotion as if questioning who would be the first one to speak.

"Sakura…" Syaoran said never looking away from her eyes, "What can I do here? I mean besides modelling."

Sakura was taken aback by his question for a moment she didn't know what answer she should give him, she hadn't the slightest idea, but then a thought stroke her like lighting, "Well you can start with explain me everything that happened on that meeting after I left."

"Well…" and he started recounting the arguments, the vote…

**

* * *

That night**

When Syaoran returned to his house with Eriol and Tong, he wanted nothing else than to have a quiet dinner, well as quiet as it could get in his house with the presence of any of his sister, being one or the whole pack, they always seem to be able to create havoc.

However, the sight that awaited him when he opened the front door wasn't the usual disorder of his sister whining to get a new dress or going on a new trip, instead he found his house turned upside down.

Never in his 25 years of living in that house had he seen something like that, the maids were literally running, but what had made him think he had enter some freak dimension of his house was seeing his mother running after them barking orders and repeating over and over again that everything needed to be ready. Even if his mother was running around the house he could still traces of the strict woman she is, he could barely hear her footsteps.

"Mom…" Syaoran called to catch her attention but that didn't work.

"Auntie…" Eriol tried, he thought he was on a freak show.

Tong tried when the first two attempts on getting her attention failed, "Mrs. Yelan…" he tried sound like a stranger to if that would catch her attention.

However no matter how many times they tried she never stopped. They tried for at least ten minutes to get her to stop but it was hopeless.

With every fail attempt to catch her attention, Syaoran was losing his temper and getting angry by the second. Being ignored wasn't something he was used to especially by his own mother.

"**Mother**…" Syaoran bellowed.

"Syaoran…" his mother snapped at him, "I raised you better than that. Yelling at me…" she scold.

"Sorry but you weren't listening…" he said casting his eyes down, not wanting to look to his mother face.

"That's because I don't have time to spare to stop and talk." She said and the added, "Go change… before they arrive…"

"Who?" Eriol asked intrigued by his aunt antics, since his twelfth birthday his aunt never order him to change his clothes before dinner. _"What is so especially with today?"_

"Our guests of course… Now chop-chop…" she said dismissing them.

Before any of them could move from their spots, they heard a light knock on the door, a shy rap like not wanting to be heard.

"No time for that, they are here…" Yelan said excited with whoever was at the door, the guys couldn't let go of what she said _"Chop-Chop…"_ since when she was so loosen up to use expressions like that, they were gaping at her not even registering the knock at the door. "Stand up straight and behave yourselves…" she ordered them, they hadn't registered what she had said but they did just has she told. They straighten up their suits and try to make themselves presentable to Syaoran's mother guests or there would be hell to pay – "Welcome…" she said opening the door, "We weren't expecting you for another half an hour."

"Oh…" a woman voice said from the door, a very familiar woman voice, "if you want we can return later…"

"Non-sense, there isn't need for you to return later now that you are here. Come on in…" she said opening the door so they could enter.

"Thank you…" other woman said, "You don't know how hard it was to drag her from work."

"I said come in…" Yelan said widening even more the door, so that the three woman may enter her house.

Syaoran, Tong, and Eriol couldn't believe their own eyes when they saw who was standing at the doorway.

"Auntie Yelan you were all stressed up and wanted us to behave _for them_? We thought it was someone more important…"

Meilin got angry about the remark and was about to something but her aunt beat her to it, "I said for you to behave… You are _embarrassing me…!" _she said her eyes glaring at them as if telling them to try her patience.

"Yelan it's alright." Sakura spoke for the first time since she knock at the door, she wasn't feeling comfortable going back in that house, "I knew this was a mistake." She said shaking her head, "I should just stay in the office working instead of coming here."

Unbeknownst to any of them Syaoran hit Tong.

"No Sakura," Meilin said, "If we aren't welcome here we can go to my parents' house I'm certain they wouldn't mind." Sakura looked at Meilin as if she had two heads instead of one, and every one in that room that knew how dire the ties between Meilin and her family were when she left, knew that would be the last thing she would ever do. However, for her friends she would eat her pride.

"No Meilin, we will just return to the ho-"

"Don't be silly you three, you are staying, after all this is still my house. And if anyone has any type of comment they could very well pack their stuff and leave." She eyed Tong carefully, "Now follow me; I'll give you a tour of the manor."

The tour ended up to be only for Tomoyo, since from the three she was the only who wasn't familiar with the house.

****

****

**

* * *

**

A.N:

Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter… It was fun writing it… and as you see it is only the start of what is yet to perspire between them. I hope you keep reading…

X

Musette


	23. Home sweet Disaster?

**A/N:** Hello everyone I'm back….

A () – Well I updated, sorry for taking this long.

Casie200 – I'm glad you like it… Hope you like this new chapter.

HelloThia – Thank you for reviewing. For them to be together it will take awhile….

Chainedheart999 – For finish this story it will take a few more chapters. Because I have already a few pages written up of this story, and still misses some twists, I want the get together feel right and not being forceful, after all the way I described the girls it wouldn't feel right.

Oky Verlo – Thank you for your review.

Krazypig91 – thank you for the review.

James birdsong – Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it.

Cupid17 – thank you for reviewing.

Suyi – Sorry for the long wait.

Angek Cherry Blossom – thank you for the review. I won't be making any promises but I'll try to update more frequently.

Smilylily – thank you for the review.

SnowCharms – Thank you for the review. I thought that firing her it would be easy and not humiliating enough for a girl like Suki.

_Last chapter_

"_No Sakura," Meilin said, "If we aren't welcome here we can go to my parents' house I'm certain they wouldn't mind." Sakura looked at Meilin as if she had two heads instead of one, and every one in that room that knew how dire the ties between Meilin and her family were when she left, knew that would be the last thing she would ever do. However, for her friends she would eat her pride._

"_No Meilin, we will just return to the ho-"_

"_Don't be silly you three, you are staying, after all this is still my house. And if anyone has any type of comment they could very well pack their stuff and leave." She eyed Tong carefully, "Now follow me; I'll give you a tour of the manor."_

_The tour ended up to be only for Tomoyo, since from the three she was the only who wasn't familiar with the house._

On with the chapter

**21- Home sweet Disaster?**

"Mrs Li…" Tomoyo said barely above a whisper. She was impressed with the manor she would live for the time being "Your home is awesome."

"Thank you Miss Daid-"

"Please call me Tomoyo."

"Very well." Yelan said nodding, "Thank you Tomoyo. The decoration of the house goes back to the time of the very first Li. Every piece of art you can see it's due to my ancestors…"

"Really?" she was impressed. Tomoyo loved everything about art sculptures, paintings, or fashion, it always caught her attention how each artist capture the world in their own way, and what exquisite ways they were.

"It took the Li's, if I'm not mistaken, 7 generations to have the collection you are seeing today." She said nostalgic – "Sadly it will perish with me…"

"Oh… That's awful…" Tomoyo said truly sadly for such a collection to disappear "How so?" she knew it was rude to pry into other people business but she just couldn't hold herself.

"Well my three daughters have their own homes with their husbands, except for Feimei and Syaoran." She said smiling slightly, "And since I don't see either of them getting married soon or in the future, well maybe Feimei if she finds that special someone she will go with her husband." She explained.

"What about your son?" Tomoyo inquired.

"He has his own mansion." She stated.

Tomoyo looked over to Yelan trying to sort her thoughts in how to ask the next question without prying, "So why does he live here?" she failed miserably with her plan.

"Because even though he is grown man, he doesn't want to live there all by himself…"

"That's understandable," she said thoughtfully, "but isn't Meilin part of the family surely she-"

"You've met right?" Yelan asked not sure how to answer her question.

"Yes, for quite sometime now but surely-"

"Not my Meilin," she said smiling dearly; Tomoyo noticed she was recalling something about her friend, "when she first-" she stopped talking suddenly as if she had said too much, "oops I was talking gibberish…"

"Married." Tomoyo offered.

"Yes…" she sighed relived she didn't spilt her niece secret, "when she _married,_" the way she said the word surprised Tomoyo, Yelan said the word like it was a curse, "she could have come and live with her family or even his family, but she choose to live in an apartment." She smiled at the memory, "Even before that, she lived with Sakura and another roommate instead of her family home. Meilin was always and still is an independent woman that refuses to have the same ending her ancestors did – a housewife."

"That sounds just like her…" Tomoyo giggled.

"So has you can see this manor won't have any owner in the future."

"What about Hiiraguizawa?" Tomoyo said referring to Eriol. Yelan observed Tomoyo trying to read her, but she couldn't, she was a puzzle just like Eriol, _"Amazing…"_

"What about him?"

"He is your nephew right?"

"Yes, he is my brother son, so not really a direct heir to the Li family," she said smiling fondly thinking of her nephew, "besides he also has his own manor."

"It's a pity," Tomoyo said looking a Van Gogh painting, "Imagining this amazing place be abandoned, collecting dust in the future, it's really sad…"

"Don't fret about it, after all nothing last forever." Yelan said admiring the same painting, "Everything change and ceases to exist. I think it's time we head back…" she said walking down the corridor with Tomoyo following behind her, "My bones are telling me a _storm_ is heading our way."

**Meanwhile**

After Yelan took Tomoyo to see the house, Meilin and Sakura headed for the garden. They sat on a stone bench observing the night sky.

"Sakura are you sure about this?"

"Meilin," Sakura said looking at her, "It's a bit too late to go back now. And know your aunt will only let us leave if we find a good apartment, according to her standards," she said slightly amused with the prospect of managing to leave the Li manor, "I'm not seeing that happening any time soon."

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura said trying to gain some time to collect her thoughts.

"Returning here…" she said looking at her, she saw a glimpse of emotion inside her eyes, but as quick as it appeared it disappeared before she had time to identified it, "To live here the same day you left."

"Now that you mention it…" she said looking back towards the night sky, "You made me feel worse…"

"Sorry…" she muttered.

"It's not your fault." Sakura said smiling at her, "It's me really. I just keep wondering if I hadn't left that day what would have happened…?" she revealed to Meilin, "Would we still be married? Would I've been a mother?"

"_Stop it_." Meilin hissed not wanting to draw unwanted attention to them by shouting, "If you had stayed you wouldn't own _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ or, god forbid, wouldn't even exist. Everyone working for us would have a horrible job with a nasty boss…" that thought made Sakura giggle.

"Even so, I won't forgive _Shimura…"_ she said the name like a curse, as if only the name would leave a sour flavour on her mouth.

They didn't notice Tong just a few yards away from them, he heard everything they said, and he wasn't pleased one bit with what Meilin said to Sakura. She was meddling with their affairs. Even though he believed Syaoran should move on and forget about the green-eyed woman, he knew that Syaoran will only be his old self, with Sakura by his side. Apart they were good, together they were invincible.

"_Damned woman, screwing everyone life's since she got here…"_ he thought angry.

Neither on of them noticed Syaoran leaning against one of the doors that gave access to the garden, looking towards the dark garden only illuminated by the moon and stars. He had been watching her and only her, everything else in wasn't important.

Seeing her sat on the same spot she used to made his mind wonder freely and forgot everything, where he was, who was also present in that garden, at that moment there was the two of them standing there like they did years before. It was the perfect view he had been seeking since she had left the only thing missing was the children around her.

Wei waked him up from his dream like state.

"Dinner is ready Master Li." He declared.

"Thank you Wei. Can you warn everyone else?" he asked.

"Yes Master," after bowing at him, Syaoran saw him entering the garden to warned the others, without sparing a last glance to Sakura he walked towards the dinning room, he didn't want to be caught spying on her.

When he entered through the double doors, he saw his mother was already present and seated along with Tomoyo, Eriol and his sister. Briefly after he sat down on his designed seat, Tong, Sakura, and Meilin appeared. Tong sat at Meilin's left, on her right side sat Feimei, then it was Yelan at the head of the table, Syaoran with a vacant seat on his left, Eriol and finally Tomoyo.

"Sakura…" Yelan called her attention seeing her standing at the end of the table, biting her lips, a sign she had learned to interpreted has nervousness and uneasiness, "what are you doing still standing? Sit there." She said concealing her amused smile the best way she could trying to pass it like a simple smile while pointing to the empty seat between Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura glared at her but against her will did has she was told. Deep down she knew she shouldn't have sat there; after all it was where she used to sit before she left. It was her place.

Returning to that house on that day, sitting next him as if they were together, like in the past, should have set alarms on her head, that something was bound to happen. However, it didn't, she was to preoccupied trying to hide her emotions from everyone.

She picked the linen napkin that was on top of her plate and laid it over her legs, and then dinner was served.

Yelan found it weird the room being so quiet, like it was before Sakura entered their lives, well first through Meilin when they were teenager, she made sure her cousin were more hyperactive than she was. However, when she became part of her son live, the meals wasn't the same, it always had a party and happy ring, which Yelan's daughters were delighted with. She tried to get them to talk but sadly, her attempts failed.

The only sounds heard through dinner was the silverware clattering on the dishes, and Feimei informing her mother how she denied another proposal.

"Well now that dinner it's over I've got an announcement." The serious tone woke up the men from their stupor. "There are going to be some changes around here."

"How so mother?" Syaoran didn't like the tone his mother used.

"Well I couldn't let my niece live in a hotel room, even if it's a 5 stars hotel." she said looking at them, she saw dread starting to appear inside Tong's eyes, she glared at all of them. That simple glare sent off alarming bells on Syaoran's mind.

"Mother what have you done?" Syaoran asked fearing the worst outcome. His mother smile didn't leave room for doubt that it was something wicked. _"Why did I let Meilin and Sakura with her…? She is plotting…"_

"Nothing much… Syaoran why are you so aggravated?" she asked enjoying tormenting her son more than she should.

"Just get on with it…" Syaoran looking at his mother missing the amuse smile on Sakura's face.

"It's quite simple actually, if you think about it, your cousin and her friends are moving in to the manor, after all it's too big for only us…" had anyone been drinking at that time they would have spluttered their drinks across the table.

Meilin was frozen in her seat, she couldn't react, she knew both her cousins lived on the manor it was a given, but Tong too, _"My me time is over…"_

"Mother you didn't…" Syaoran said standing up, he didn't know either to be angry or happy, he then turned to his sister and accused "you were in on this…"

"Of course, little brother you didn't thought I would miss it…" she said grinning; who looked at her could have confused her with a small child since she was almost bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You could have said **no**…" Tong said, dismissing the fact that Feimei was grinning like she was a child caught with her hand inside the jar of cookies. Sakura knew that look on Feimei's face, she was a busted, she looked up and saw Tong staring at her.

"Well then…" she said regaining her posture and ready to argue with him, "You try and say **no** to his mother if it's so easy, and when you are at it call my father and brother explaining to them why you wanted us out. Why don't you Tong?"

"**Enough**…" Yelan roared standing up, "This is _my_ house and I do whatever I very please." She said.

"Yelan," Tomoyo spoke from her place at the table, she hated being the centre of dispute, she had a small glimpse why Sakura wanted to refuse the offer, "if we are such a nuisance we'll move out, I think I know a few people who wouldn't mind our presence." She said, her mind was already searching for one of her grandfather and cousin associates in Hong Kong that could help her along with some friends.

"Tomoyo," Meilin said angry at Tong for trying to make her friends leave, "That makes no sense at all. This is my family home. Tong is an _outsider_ his word doesn't count in this matter."

"I've so…" he said looking at her.

"Do you want me to break it this time?" she offered threatening him lowly so only him could hear. Meilin expected to see fear or maybe for him to back out a little, Tong didn't recoil his glare as if daring her to break it in front of her aunt. It was a risk.

During the time, they had been arguing among each other no one noticed that Sakura and Syaoran were nowhere in the room. The quarrel was escalating to a degree of verbal abuse between Tong and Meilin that not even Yelan could intervene. Eriol didn't try to intervene he just kept looking to the wall, while Tomoyo tried to calm down Meilin a notch, before she lost it completely, and would something she wouldn't regret.

They only stop when Feimei asked "Did any of you saw where Sakura and Syaoran went?"

"Thank you," Yelan said looking at her daughter, "Now has I was saying. They are **staying**."

**With Sakura and Syaoran**

"I knew I would find you here…" he said sitting down next to her under a cherry blossom tree.

"It grew in three years…" she stated looking up to the leaves.

"Yes it did. You should see it when it blooms… it's a beautiful sight…"

Sakura tore her gaze from the tree and looked directly at him, "If you want I'll leave." She said and then added, "This was a mistake I should have never returned…"

"No… Where would you go?" Syaoran couldn't help himself asking, he wanted to know who would go to.

"To Anne's, surely she has a spare bedroom, or a couc-" she started to say but was interrupted by him.

"I want you to stay…" he said, wondering what she would make of his statement.

"Because of your mother?" she had to ask, even though the confirmation of her statement would do nothing to stop her already broken heart to break yet again.

"Not because of her…" he said seeing the turmoil inside her eyes, "but because I want you here…" he didn't dare to add dare the last part _"You belong here…"_ he said mentally, he wasn't aware he had said that out loud.

"Don't…" she pleaded, "I belong in Tomoeda…"

"Sakura," Syaoran said, his voice, or rather the tone he used, got her attention. She knew that tone, he was going to say something serious that would leave her hoping for a bright future, a future with him, "Why is it so hard to accept that I love you."

He looked adoringly to her, he saw the emotions that pass through her eyes, he manage to identify all of them, something her friends couldn't, "It's too painful…", she answered, looking away from his warm amber eyes.

"Not being with you isn't?" he offered her a peek inside his heart, which resembles her own.

"Let's change the subject…" she asked with a pleading tone. She didn't want to talk about _them_, in fact that was the last theme she would ever want to talk about.

"Okay," he heeded her request, "You'll stay here for as long as you want."

After Syaoran said she would be staying, Sakura couldn't help but feel warm inside. She felt like she returned home, where she was safe. There wasn't a need for her to say anything else, or for Syaoran to add anything more. They enjoyed the quiet night looking at the stars, just simply being in the company of the person they love the most. They couldn't pinpoint how long they stayed that way, just enjoying each other company, nothing else matters, for the first time in three years their hearts were content, and they felt at home.

That feeling didn't last long,

Tomoyo brought them back to reality, where being together really wasn't true, just figment of their imagination, of what they truly desire.

Tomoyo called Sakura from the garden door. Standing up she walked back to the manor, fighting against herself to not look back, to check if he was following her with his eyes, like he did in the past. She didn't look back when she heard his faint voice call her name, 'cause if she did she would breakdown.

**Inside the Manor**

When Sakura stepped inside the manor she noticed Tong and Eriol were nowhere in sight, she dismissed that fact, on account they were probably in their rooms, and Syaoran had stayed in the garden

"I'll show you to your rooms now," Yelan said leading them through the stairs to the first floor; she stopped in front of a door, "Meilin you'll be staying here…"

"Of course, auntie…" she said jumping towards her neck and hugging her while saying _thank you's_ over and over again. She suddenly was conscious of what she was doing, meaning hanging on her aunt neck like a kid, "Sorry… If it isn't much trouble…" she tried to hide her embarrassment.

"You didn't think I would let you be away from your friends…"

"The thought may cross my mind," Meilin said smiling embarrassed, "With my parents' home…"

"But I know for a fact you don't want to go back there. So you'll stay here."

Meilin was happy she wouldn't return to her parents' house and instead would occupy her old room in the Li Manor.

Tomoyo was mesmerized with the room that Yelan assigned for her; it looked like it was decorated especially for her. The walls had been painted with a faint colour of violet, the best part of the room was that it had a desk for her to draw and a window pane to the garden, which reminded her slightly of her room in Tomoeda.

The only one of them who wasn't pleased with their living arrangements was Sakura. Sakura just like Meilin returned to her old room that was right beside Syaoran's room.

"Yelan…" Sakura said with an angry voice when she recognise the door that stood in front of her, she refused to open the door, or even touch the doorknob, as if it would burn her hand. She was afraid of what she might find on the other side, "you said I wasn't going to stay here."

"No, I didn't. You said that." she corrected Sakura, "Sakura this is your room. No one else entered or stayed here after you left…"

"But" she tried to reason, so that she could have another room.

"No buts." Yelan said in a mother tone of voice.

"You are impossible to say no to…" she said angry with herself for not being able to stand her ground.

"I'm glad you notice it…" she said carefree, she only acted like that on her presence. "Good night darling..." she said walking away.

"Good night," Sakura said watching her go. She stood in front of the door for sometime unable to move.

It was hard opening a door of her past, not knowing what she would find inside, afraid of what might happen after opening, since once upon a time beyond that door she had been truly happy, but now that time was gone, and she didn't know what to do.

"_I can't stay here all night… It's just a room…"_ she tried reason with herself, to force herself to open the door, which was proven harder than she thought, "_It's just a door… I can open it… No big deal…"_

She touched the doorknob with her fingertips, cautiously, as if it would burden or bit them, _"Geez Sakura get your act together, it's just a freaking door… The past is long gone, the future far away, this is the present… I can do this… It's nothing big…"_, but it was.

She took hold of the doorknob and turned it, but still she didn't open the door, something was holding her back, the memories of what she had lived inside that room, and the room next door for that matter, come rushing back. She barely could breathe, as if when she opened the door she would see Syaoran standing there waiting for her, like he used to. How silly was that when she knew he was in the garden. And knowing him like she did he was still there brooding over what happened while they were there, before Tomoyo appeared.

"_Stop delaying the inevitable, even if you sleep on the couch you'll have to go in to get change… __**it's only a room**_…" she thought to herself while she opened the door.

The first thing that come to her senses was the mouldy smell which told her the room hadn't had the windows open for quite sometime, just like Yelan said.

She then turned on the light and looked around the room, still standing by the doorframe. She saw the room looked exactly the same way she had left it three years before, even the clothes she had wore the day before her leaving was folded and on top of the sofa.

The pictures she had brought with her when she was given that room for the first time were where the should be, her family picture on top of the bureau and one of Syaoran and her on her bedside table.

The books she had left behind were on the shelves on the same order she had left them. Even the book she had been reading at the time was on the bedside table.

However, even though it seemed exactly the same, she knew something was different, something was missing, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

She finally stepped into the room to find out what was missing, but nothing seemed different from her last memory of that room. She turned to another door and felt dread clawing up her heart.

She stared at it for about twenty minutes as if it held the darkest place on Earth. Just like before she didn't dare come near it, but she just had to know if the door was unlock.

She walked slowly towards it, and she reached it she held her out to touch the doorknob once again with her fingers, at the first touch she recoil it like it burnt her. _"You are being silly Sakura… You are just seeing if the door is open… It's nothing much…"_

She slowly held her hand and forced it to turn the doorknob, afterwards she tried to push it open, but it didn't give him. The door was close. She couldn't believe it that the door was closed.

"_So that was what feels different."_ She said touching the surface of the door gently as if it would bite her, "_This door used to be open… Syaoran sealed it…_" she removed her hand quickly as if the door burnt her with that last thought. Although she still felt like that wasn't the only reason it felt different.

She looked around again and noticed a few things were missing from where she stood she didn't saw her jewellery box, and she caught a glimpse of her walk in closet and from she could see her clothes were also missing. _"They clean it all up…"_, even that wasn't what made it seem different she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

She lay down on her bed on top of the covers and it come to her, "_It's the smell that is different… and the warmth," _she added_, "It isn't the same has it used to be…"_ she turned on her back looking at the ceiling. _" Despite what his mother and he said about me belonging here, it's not truth… at least not anymore…"_ a stubborn tear rolled down her cheek before she could prevent it. She couldn't understand her own feelings, _"We are a thing from the past…"_ she couldn't find the reason why that thought bothers her so much, why it hurt her so much. She couldn't stop what going to happen next while she laid wake on that bed…

She cried.

**The next day**

The whole manor was woken up by a shrill scream, "**Aaaahhhhhhhhhh**!" that come from somewhere deep inside the house.

None of the residents or workers knew who had the lungs to scream like that but it seemed like the ones you hear at the movies and the girl is about to get killed.

Syaoran found Eriol and Tomoyo at the bottom of the stairs all of them has the same objective find the person who screamed bloody murder at 7 o'clock in the morning.

Syaoran saw his mother appear from the other side of the hallway and then they heard it again, **"Pervert… You Freaking Bastard Pervert…"**, the sight that appeared before their eyes was somewhat hilarious as well as horrifying, on the floor with his back against the wall opposite from the bathroom there was Tong, a butt naked Tong, with nothing more than a pink towel to cover himself from prying eyes.

From their places, they could see objects flying out through the bathroom door all going straight to Tong's head that made him have to avoid every single hit as well as holding the washing cloth in place to avoid further embarrassment.

Yelan although she was worried with Tong she had an amused look on her face when she saw what type of objects were flying heavy, glass, sharp, that if they hit him they would do more than just leave a nasty bruise. Luckily Tong was quiet agile, _"I wonder what brought up this situation… I would really hate to call his mother and explain how he was sent to the hospital…"_

They them had the answer to the million dollar question of the moment, who was inside the bathroom, Meilin come out from it clad in a red towel throwing, soaps, razors, bottles, combs, brushes, everything she could put her hands on and she knew would make a dent in him if they hit.

"_It figures it would be my sweet little Meilin…"_ Yelan eyes gleam with excitement when she notice not a single object connected with Tong, which was a rare, no impossible event, Meilin had a good aim at distance, close she was lethal. _"She is missing… Good girl… Scare him…"_

"**You freaking asshole I told you stay away from me not to get in the shower with me**…" she said seething, everyone took a step back seeing her like that. True they were worried with Tong's safety, well at least Eriol and Syaoran were, but they weren't crazy to interfere when their cousin was clearly out to get blood. Tomoyo on the other hand was amused with the show. Sure, she knew Meilin had a short fuse, was a bit violent, but she never caught her in the act, and that show she was seeing was giving her a few ideas for a new line. "**That's harassment…."**

"Oh dear… I knew I had forgotten something…" Yelan said that finally caught the attention of Meilin and Tong that they had an audience.

"Auntie you didn't…" Eriol said watching Tong trying to avoid a perfume bottle, that shattered right where his head been seconds before.

"What?" she asked not liking the accusatory tone Eriol said to her, "It's a natural error…"

"Mother…" Syaoran disbelieving in his mother words, _"You are playing match maker…"_ he shook his head.

As if reading his mind, Yelan glanced at him, winked slightly, and said, "I forget to warn everyone that the rooms next door would be occupy meaning they would sharing the same bathroom." She looked Syaoran and Eriol's face and knew they didn't believe a word she said. Composing herself, she said sternly, "It could happen to _anyone_."

"**No**…" Meilin corrected her aunt, "**if the person knocked it won't happen…"**, she stopped throwing objects at him to say that, "**But this perverted didn't have the decency to knock!"** she added picking up where she left off, **"he didn't even noticed the shower was turned on, he was already undressed and inside the tub when I noticed him…"** she roared becoming aware she just announced he had seen her naked. She glared at him daring to make any smart come back about her body or what he may or may not have seen.

"Meilin, please stop…" he begged from his spot on the floor, "I'm not used to share a bathroom, or even have to worry about that." He tried to give her his best innocent look trying to stop her.

"**You should have knocked…"** with each other a new object was thrown his away, the last one only missing his head by an inch.

"_She is getting closer," _he thought repressing a shudder.

"**Don't you dare laughing…"** she glance to both sides, her eyes barely open, was a clear indication she was beyond angry, she was furious. She turned around gracefully and entered the bathroom was if she was floating, she closed the door behind her and then shouted, "**And this time stay out!"**

When Tomoyo come to her senses, after being amused with the show she provided by Meilin, repressing a shudder with the mere thought that could have happen to her. _"What if it had been me?"_, she didn't even want to think about that, it wasn't good for her sanity.

Yelan sensed all eyes were set on Tong, _"I guess that was enough for one day…"_, she smiled wickedly, "Okay everyone, it's time we take our leave. Tong has gone through enough embarrassment to last him a life time." She said before leaving.

Before they returned to their rooms, they saw Tong picking himself up from the floor and knocking at the door.

"What do you want?"

"My clothes are in there…" he said.

"No…" was her rude remark.

"I can't walk around naked…" he tried to reason with her. But Meilin never paid attention to reason, if she had maybe she wouldn't have made so many mistakes in life.

"You entered here that way; I think you can stay that way till I finish…" No one else noticed except Tomoyo the laughter in her voice.

"Don't be so cruel…" he complained to her.

"I'm only being fair…" she said.

"Let's leave…" Syaoran told the others barely above a whisper before any of them saw him beg or something worth, whatever happened was between his cousin and Tong. Meilin always knew how to take care of that since she was a kid, and that didn't change over the years.

Syaoran returned to his room quickly he had a long day ahead of him, he need to change and leave as soon as possible.

While Syaoran returned to his room alone, Eriol and Tomoyo walked together to their rooms. On the way back, Eriol took notice of Tomoyo's clothes, or lack of it. She was still wearing her pyjamas, if he could call it that. With the scream, Tomoyo didn't have time to put a robe to cover up her knee-length purple negligee.

"_Nice clothes…_" he thought not noticing he had said it.

"Than-" she stopped when she was aware of what he said, and what he was referring to. She was so used to receiving compliments of her attires. But she didn't want them from him, "Where are you looking at?" she hissed when she noticed his eyes glimmering down at her.

"Nothing… Nothing at all…" but he didn't remove his eyes of her body, she was suddenly aware of what she was wearing.

"**aaargh…"** she roared "**You are all a bunch of perverts**…" she screeched.

"Wha?" he snapped out of his reverie.

"Walk in front of me without turning back." She ordered.

"Hey…" he protested when she shoved him to stand in front of her.

"The dumb are the one who eats it…" she said.

"Don't need to be rude…" he call to her.

"No need to be pervert, but alas you are one…" she shot back.

"It's not my fault…" he said, "You were the one prancing around the house with such attire…"

"If it wasn't for _your pervert friend_ trying to take a shower _with your cousin_, I wouldn't have, as you put it, pranced around like this." She said stopping in front of the door to her bedroom, "And you as her cousin should have beaten the crap out of him. That is what a normal cousin would do." With that said she entered her room and slammed the door close.

**With Syaoran**

After getting dress, Syaoran walked to the dinning room to have his cup of coffee, he noticed his mother was already drinking her tea. He was expecting Sakura to be there talking to his mother, waiting for him, like she used to. But she wasn't there.

"Syaoran have you seen Sakura?" his mother asked before he could ask the same question.

"Not since last night." He remembered the talk they had in the garden.

"Madam…" one of the maids call Yelan attention, "Lady Sakura isn't in her room."

"Weird…" she muttered dismissing the young woman.

"What's weird auntie?" Meilin asked entering the room and taking her seat.

"Sakura's absence…" she said looking to her niece, "She was always a late riser. I actually remember your cousin having to drag her out of bed a few times." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"People change." Meilin answered to her aunt observation. She didn't want to get into much detail in how much Sakura had changed.

"Well," her aunt kept going not wanting to believe it, "The manor is big and we have a new wing maybe she got lost."

"I doubt it." Syaoran said.

"You won't find her here…" Meilin finally said, so that it was clear Sakura had already left for the day.

"But she left without eating breakfast…" she said looking to Sakura's unused dish.

"She probably picked up a piece of fruit before leaving." Meilin said like it wasn't something big.

"Well I'm off to work…" Syaoran said standing up, "I've got a busy day ahead of me. Mother I won't be home in time for dinner."

"Have a goo day…" she said after him. Syaoran didn't want to stick around and found what else changed about Sakura without her being present.

**Moonlight Blossom Design's building – Lobby **

"Good morning Mr. Li."

"Good morning Miss Jun."

"We weren't expecting you today, were we?" she asked politely.

"No, I've come check on something."

He noticed the woman in front of him suppressing a smile, "Go right ahead."

"Did Miss Kinomoto arrive yet?"

"Well, I've been here since half past seven and until now she hasn't come in." she said.

"Is there any chance she could have entered without you noticing? Like through the garage?"

"That's a possibility, but highly unlikely of her, she always comes through the main door to check if Miss Yoji has arrived on time." She said referring to Suki, the rude receptionist.

"Where is she by the way? She should have been here by now?" Syaoran asked, not liking to see Sakura's orders disrespected like that.

"She will probably be late… _again…"_ she said.

"When she arrives please let me know."

"Sir, will you tell Miss Kinomoto?" she asked dreading the answer.

"You work for her don't you?"

"I know Suki doesn't deserve it but I know how hard it is to be unemployed." She said.

"I won't tell on her, at least not this time."

"Thank you Mr. Li." She said, "I'll let you know."

"Call my cell phone or to my office at Li Corp." he walked towards the elevators to find out if Sakura was on her office.

Once he walked out of the elevator he marched up to her office to see if she was there, he getting worried, she might be missing.

Quietly he opened the door and found her reading a file, she was still the same Sakura with her brow furrowed when she was in deep thought.

"Sakura," he called from the other. She looked up from the file and straight at him.

"What do you want?"

"Good morning to you too." He smiled slightly while walking towards her desk, "I can tell you still aren't a morning person. Here I brought you this." He put down a small bag.

She could smell the freshly brewed coffee, Bertha's, when she opened the bag she wasn't disappointed, he had brought her coffee and a muffin, "Thanks…"

Syaoran didn't say anything about that, he was happy seeing her drinking the coffee while nibbling the muffin, "Miss Jun told me she didn't see you come in."

"She wasn't there."

"What time did you come to work?" he asked.

"About 6 a.m."

"What? You need to rest."

"I can rest when I retire," she said using the same words he used to say, "Now I need to put in order all the files, and since I skip working last night today I've got to make it up…"

"You are going to get sick."

"No I'm not." She said sure of herself, and sure had a glimpse what the past three years had been like for her, "Now if you excuse me I need to get back to work." Syaoran left without saying goodbye and Sakura was sad because of it.

**Later that day**

Every employee had left the building, even the CEO's had left. The cleaners had resumed their work hours earlier; the only living being inside the building was the security guard, and Sakura.

"Looks like it's going to be another long night at the office…" said to no one in particular.

Her phone rang.

"Sakura speaking…"

"Sakura, it's Chen." She heard his voice with a hint of amusement.

She dropped her professional voice and said, "Hi"

"I figured you'd be at the office…"

"Mou that's not funny…" she said grinning slightly. "But what can I do when you know me so well." She teased, "After all I like to have every file update."

"yada, yada, yada… I didn't call to find out how stressful your job is…" he said and then added, "Since you already know my opinion about it, I won't be wasting my breath."

"Fine… You called because?"

"So tomorrow I'm expecting you for dinner."

"I said I was coming, didn't I?"

"So the address is the same from the letters, you think you can find the house?"

"Yes, don't worry. See you tomorrow."

"Bye," and she hang up.

**Li Corp**

"Mr. Li," someone called from the door, "You told me to come after my classes."

"Miss Suki Yoji," Syaoran acknowledge her presence, and with a nod told her to enter his office, "they ended two hours ago."

"I wanted to make myself presentable and beautiful for you." She said licking slight her lips as if to call his attention towards her mouth.

"Why would you want to do such thing?" he asked feeling his insides twisting with what went through that woman's head.

"Mr. Li…" she said in seductive voice, which only made him want to barf, he was getting sick, "We both know why you call me here." She said crawling to the top of his desk.

"Have a little self-respect," he said, trying to get has far away from the desk without being to obvious about his intention, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea, "and get off my desk."

"But Syaoran…" she said climbing down.

"It's _Mr. Li_." He said cutting her off, he never gave an employee the liberty to address to him by his given name, there were few people with that privilege, and that only happened after he had met Sakura.

"But Mr. Li we've doing this dance for three years!" she pointed out.

"You are the only one who is aware, or thinks that might be, _a dance_ how you put it." He said glaring towards her, "But let me assure there isn't. You worked for me I paid your salary, there wasn't anything else going on."

"So why did you call me here?" she asked with a huff.

"This file," he said pointing to the file open on his desk, "is the file Sakura-"

"_Miss Kinomoto_," she said with disdain a hint of malice in her voice, "what does that _thing_…"

"Watch it." He warned, she didn't need to be told twice, being his former secretary she knew he didn't like to repeat himself, he could even be harsh and brutal when dealing with insubordinate employees, "It's a file she has with every infraction you've made, she could fire you with this." He informed her.

"That's a lie…" she said outraged, "I'm a good employee."

"According to this…" he said taping his finger on the file, "you aren't. You don't follow the rules."

"Mr. Li," she couldn't take another scold like the previous day, "I've worked for you, and you never complaint about it."

"But you don't work for me anymore; you work for her, which means you have to follow the rules. Which you don't."

"Those rules are stupid, dress code, no flirting…" she said with a disgusted look.

"Miss Yoji, behave properly in the work place, isn't a stupid rule."

"But sir," she tried to say but was cut off.

"And then there is also your lack of respect for your superiors, being late." He pointed out what was most evident in her file, "You are a _mere employee_, so act like one."

"Sir I-"

Syaoran didn't let her say anything, he didn't care with what she had to say, "You'll arrive at 7. 30; you'll dress properly no knee showing, no fishnet stockings, no cleavage showing;" he said looking at her, "the hair firmly held in a bun, no flirting." He said, his eyes turning to slits, his mouth was a thin line. "If you fail any of this, or if I hear you are acting up, _you'll get fired_, make no mistake, and it won't Miss Kinomoto doing it, _I'll do it myself_." He warned, "Which will lead you to have some difficulty to find a new job. You are dismissed."

When she had left her work earlier that day she thought her night would be a blast, she thought she had him where she wanted him, but apparently, she was wrong. She was aghast with what happened that evening, not only she had to endure etiquette classes, she was humiliate.

"_I could always try to persuade Mr. Tong…"_ she thought deviously.

"Being dismiss means getting the hell out…" he then added with an afterthought, "By the way you have 10 minutes to do so, unless you want me to call up security to escort you out."

She got up and walked like a robot, she was functioning automatically, never before had she been so mistreated, _"Mr. Tong will help me… Mrs. Suki Yoji Tong, I liked it…"_, she thought already finding a new target, but before she would do anything she wanted to plant a seed of doubt in him, "Mr. Li do you happen to know where she is? I saw her leaving with a _man…"_

"Miss Yoji, I advise to stop talking, that isn't a good way to get yourself out this. Don't try to trick me… I smell deceive a mile away." And with that he closed her file, and open a new one, returning back to his work.

**5 a.m – Li Manor**

In the Li manor, all the lights were out, except the ones leading from the front gates to the door. All the servants, the mistress of the house, her guests, and family were sleeping peacefully on their beds. Everyone that lived inside of the manor was sleeping, all except two souls that were sneaking into the house.

Each coming from a different direction.

Syaoran heard another set of footsteps, he knew no one would be up at this time of night or should it be morning, the guards were in their station, and he had been forced to practice martial arts since he was kid for nothing. He was resolved to attack the intruder.

Quietly to surprise the intruder, he walked steadily without making a noise; he walked behind him, and managed to flip him over and brought him down to the floor. In his head the plan sound better than it went, because he wasn't counting on the intruder to grab his wrist and sending him sprawling on top of him, her.

"Oof…" that knocked the air out of the female intruder, which made Syaoran, grin, "Hoe that hurt…" Sakura said referring to the fall and serving has mattress to someone who was a lot heavier than her.

"Sakura…" Syaoran asked looking down at her.

"Syaoran?" she asked confuse why he was on top of her.

"Facing meeting you here, like this?" he gestured to their compromising position, "It's just me, or we meet like this all the time?" he asked, his speech was bit slurred.

"Not quite. For starters, last time I was on top, and even though I'm getting wet we're soaked." She said referring to the first time they met.

"Well it's a funny situation…" he chuckle like it was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

"Mind telling what went through your mind to attack me?"

"I thought you were an intruder, a thief," he said making perfect sense in his head, "What are you doing this earlier outside?"

"Jogging…"

"At 5 in the morning?" he asked suspiciously.

"I've to leave people wondering how I keep in shape and I don't want anyone to find out."

"Plausible…" he muttered under his breath, "but jogging in a suit and high heels?"

"Fine you caught me, I was breaking in." she smiled slightly at his widen eyes, "I had a late night at the office. What about you?"

"I-I…"

"Yes…" she pushed him to tell her, she would find out the truth why his breath smelled at booze.

"I was sneaking in too, from the office…"

"Syaoran I can smell the scotch in your breath." She hissed, "You were in a bar…"

"No I was at the office." He said stubbornly.

"Fine." She let that slide; she didn't feel like arguing with him while he is drunk, it never led them to a good place, "So why does your breath smells like alcohol. Someone could smell it on the other side of the manor."

"Yes. And it was only a night cap. There wasn't any chocolate or coffee."

"Right and scotch is a great replacement…" she said sarcastically.

Syaoran didn't like her tone, he hadn't forget what the receptionist said before she left, "Like you were at the office…?" he muttered under is breath, but since she was so close she heard it and felt a pang in her heart for him not believing in her.

"Of course I was. I've work to do, even though the merge had it's perks it also has a lot of problems."

"That wasn't what I was told!" he said, looking at her eyes.

"Who told you otherwise?" she glared at him.

"What's her name…" if looks could kill, Syaoran would have drop dead when he mentioned _her_, "Miss Suki Yoji," her glare intensify at that name, he must have a death wish, "Said you went out with a guy. And you are only arriving this late."

"The bitch lied to you!" she snapped at him, she wanted to scream, but didn't want to wake up anyone, "And when did she told you that, when you were _supposedly_ at Li Corp all day."

"I asked her to meet me there. She came at 9." He said, he didn't know why Sakura's eyes were blazing, it scared him slightly, but whatever it was bothering it couldn't be him.

"Oh she did, didn't she…" she hissed, suddenly she didn't want to be close to him, she didn't want him to touch her. Until a few moments before she was alright with him lying down on top of her, now she was angry with the information he let on, "_Get off me…_" she said pushing him.

"No." he said.

"Yes, get off me you male whore. You are a freaking asshole. I hate you…" those words stung him, which helped Sakura getting out of under him.

"Sakura we aren't done here yet," he said looking at her standing up.

She glanced back and said, "Yes we are. Go back to that low life employee who jumps onto anything that has legs and breaths, see if I care…" she turned back and stormed inside the manor.

"Sakura, wait we didn't finish here…" he saw disappear inside the house, "I'm so _stupid…"_ he said lying down on the floor.

**With Sakura**

She was still awake when she heard the door next-door closing, ten minutes after.

She was packing a suitcase with what she would need for the following two weeks; she already had made the reservation for her flight on Sunday. Without making any noise, she hid her suitcase under her bed, and changed to rest for about an hour, until it was time to return to the office.

**Knock Knock**

She heard a faint knocking sound coming from the door that connect both their room, she decided to ignore it. Sakura wasn't in the mood deal with him, _"Especially after he saw her… The idiot, and even said like it wasn't a big deal."_

"Sakura open this door…" she notice he seemed frustrate, his voice at least was, and with the doorknob working without success, she could imagine how close he was to barge in, "We need to talk…"

She really hated when he drank, because he got stupid, "You were the one who locked it. You are the one with the key." She said like if she was explaining the _abc_ to a child, "And there is nothing to talk about…"

"Oh yeah right…" he laughed, that laugh made Sakura furious, she hated drunken laughter, because, according to her, makes even the most intelligent people sound stupid.

Then she heard the sound she dreaded.

_Click_

The door had been open. _"Me and my big mouth…"_

"Yes we do."

"Syaoran," she said through gritted teeth trying to calm down. She couldn't speak to him at the moment she was having a hard time forgetting that that receptionist had been with him. She knew she had a crush or lust, whatever she wanted to call it, on "_my man_", and could only imagine what they did, or she tried to do, "get out of here. There isn't anything for us to talk about." She turned around, and point towards the door, _"Get out_ of _my_ room."

"No." he said stubbornly.

Sakura was beyond furious, she wasn't even paying attention to what her mind was saying. _"That freaking idiot will pester me because she was with my man, my Syaoran…"_

"Get out," she said turning around, so she wouldn't see him, trying her best to ignore his presence in her room, "Go talk to someone who cares."

"Like you?" he offered. She couldn't understand how even drunk Syaoran could see right through her, it had always been like that.

"I don't care." She said stubbornly, trying to convince herself and hoping her voice had been strong enough for him to stop pestering her.

"If you didn't you wouldn't be acting like this…" he said walking up to her.

"Syaoran go back to your room and leave me alone." She said. Syaoran was right behind her.

"No you want me…" he whispered on her ear, his hot breath on her skin worked like a electric wave and enhance all her senses, she could smell his musky sent, his perfume, his own odour that drive her mad. She knew he was behind her, and soon she would be in his arms, but she wouldn't give in. Not after he had seen another woman the previous night.

"No I don't, especially after you were with that good for nothing woman…" she heard herself saying, she couldn't believe she told him the truth, she could see him smirking without even turning around.

"So you don't want me?"

"_Syaoran what game are you playing?"_ was the thought that crossed both their mind.

"No…" she choked out, feeling his arms embracing her waist and turning her around. She was facing him, his eyes seemed gold, liquid gold looking at her, she couldn't stand it, she had to get away for him, she could feel her resolve slipping away. "Get out…" she felt his thumb caressing her neck and tipping her chin upwards covering her mouth with his own. He kissed her, and even though she loved it, she couldn't help but feel it was wrong. She finally managed to push him off her – "Gosh you are drunk." And she step back…

**A/n: **I'm really sorry for the time it took to update, but I've been having some major changes in my life since I last update, and that won't leave me much time to update or type for that matter. Rest assure dear readers that I know where this story is going, I didn't gave up on her... And I have been writing it down in a notebook I just need to find time to type it up.

Tell me what you think...

Ja ne

Musette-chan


	24. Friend or Employee?

**Authors Note:** Hello Everyone, I know it's been a long time since I last update but I'm still around and writing. I sincerely apologize for the long time without an update. However, my 2012 wasn't the best of years between getting started to writing my thesis to having a really nasty boss and awful off duty, but hopefully with the new year I'll be able to update more often.

I hope everyone will like it... I hope to have a new chapter next week...

* * *

Thank you to the reviewers:

**Wingedangel1791 – **I'm really sorry for being over a year since I update, but hopefully I'll be able to do it more often. I know where the fic is going and have all the ideas jotted down just need time to write them

**Fanfiction Lover ()** – I know it took me a long time so my sincere apologies... But I'm back.

**Chainedheart999** – Well to figure out what other surprises I've installed you just have to keep on reading. Thanks for reviewing.

**NollasBlack – **Thank you for your lovely words, when I started writing the fic my computer didn't had spell-check but I'll go back and rectify it. Thank you for liking I've so many more surprises prepared till the proper ending of the fic. You'll see that most of the characters have their own stories and at the end they are all connected. I love writing about Yelan, like you I rather think she is a really sweet and caring person, otherwise Syaoran's sister wouldn't turn out like they did, however people portrayed her like a bit of stern since her husband passing she is the head of the clan until Syaoran is off age. Thank you for reviewing.

**Kimmy kim** – Thank you for reviewing.

**Ilovesyaoranforever – **I solemnly swear I won't leave this story till I write the words the end I have at least 20 more chapters planned. And I hope you keep reading it.

**Sailorvickii11 – **Thank you for the review it really made my day. And regarding flowing from one character to the other and managing to integrate everyone, for me a good story is the one where you can actually see that it's not revolving around only one person, because no person is an island. Thanks for your support.

**Suyi – **I know I was a bit mean, I never thought it would take me so long to update... I hope you keep reading.

* * *

_In the previous chapter:_

"_Syaoran what game are you playing?" was the thought that crossed both their mind._

"_No…" she choked out, feeling his arms embracing her waist and turning her around. She was facing him, his eyes seemed gold, liquid gold looking at her, she couldn't stand it, she had to get away for him, she could feel her resolve slipping away. "Get out…" she felt his thumb caressing her neck and tipping her chin upwards covering her mouth with his own. He kissed her, and even though she loved it, she couldn't help but feel it was wrong. She finally managed to push him off her – "Gosh you are drunk." And she step back…_

* * *

_Now on with the chapter._

**22 – Friend or Employee?**

He kissed her, and even though she loved it, she couldn't help but feel it was wrong. She finally managed to push him off her – "Gosh you are drunk." And she step back before he could reach her and kiss her again.

"But…"

"But what?" she said glaring at him still putting some distance between the two. "You thought I was going to let you stay, go to your bed and leave me alone.", she walked past him and stood next to the door.

Syaoran was never one to listen or comply with what he was told, but even in his drunken state he knew it wasn't a good idea to cross her, but even so he had show his dislike of being order out of her room, _"I'll go, but I'll go slowly…"_, he thought.

When he was on the other side of the door, he turned around and said, "You know you want _Me_."And with that she closed the door.

She couldn't take it anymore, leaning back for support, she slid down to the floor, brought her knees to her chest, and without even noticing tears started to fall freely from her eyes.

"_Why can't you do anything right?"_ she said to herself, _"You are making it harder for me to forgive you… Dimwit."_

* * *

**Next day**

When Syaoran woke up it was 4:59 p.m., according to his alarm clock.

"Ah my head…" he hissed with pain when he opened his eyes, the light made his already aching head worse, like someone banging on it with a hammer.

"_It's the last time I drank so much…"_

Slowly he opened his eyes letting then adjusting the light, it didn't take a long time since the sun was at it's peak. Before trying to sit and get up, he looked around his room. He couldn't believe, his room was a _mess_, his clothes were everywhere, on the floor, on the chair, on the bedside table, he even saw a sock hanging on the chandelier. His pillows were all on the floor hence the neck ache, and his bedcover was nowhere in sight. He didn't remember how that happened, to make sure he hadn't done anything crazy and downright stupid, he checked if he was alone in bed.

"What happen here?" muttered looking to his clothes trying to remember what happened the previous night but that only intensified his headache, "A hurricane?"

Even in the mess it was his room and with a major splitting headache he noticed something was off, something was different from the previous day when he left for work, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He sat up on his bed, and then he saw it, the _door_ was open.

"Who open it?" he asked getting up and out of bed dismissing the dizziness and light head sensation, with two strides he reached the door, "It was meant to be closed," he stood in his room, looking through the door, not daring to cross the doorframe. Even without entering the room he noticed it had a fresh smell of lowers, the bed was made, there were clothes folded on the chair, and weren't the same Sakura had left behind.

He couldn't believe it someone had entered her room when he specifically said that her room was off limits. He knew only one person could give him the answers he was seeking.

"**Mother…**" he roared forgetting about his headache, even if it worsened every time he screamed. With only his boxers and robe on, he ran out of his room ignoring everything else except finding his mother. **"Mother**…" he kept screaming while running pushing his dizziness and nausea aside.

He found her sited in the living room reading a book. Walking up to her while holding his head the pain was too intense for him to ignore it _"Shouldn't have run, shouldn't have screamed." _ He thought.

Standing in front of his mother, he called her again, "Mother…"

Yelan looked up from the book she was reading, looking to his son, waiting for him to continue.

"_Who_ entered Sakura's room?" he said holding his head. His mother didn't answer to him, instead she got up and pick a glass with a suspicious murky liquid, and gave it to him.

"Answer me…" he asked sitting down. Syaoran wasn't feeling good, he was seeing the world spinning around him, his stomach wasn't in the right place, or at least felt like that…

"Drink first…" she said with a stern voice.

"What's this…?" – he managed to ask.

"Drink it." She ordered him. He took the glass eyeing the substance suspiciously, but he couldn't refuse what his mother wanted, he pinched his nose and downed the whole thing. When the liquid touched his taste buds, he remembered what that drink was, and when was the last time he had it. It was the day after his engagement party.

"Who made this?" he asked holding the empty glass, feeling somewhat better. However, like everyone with a hangover, he had memory lapses, and he couldn't even remember when he got home.

"Sakura." His mother said taking the glass from his grasp, "She said you'll need it."

"How did she knew?"

"That question you have to ask her." She said.

"Where is she?" he asked like it was normal for Sakura to be there, well in his fuzzy brain it was.

"Out." Syaoran couldn't understand a lot of the things that were happening in that morning, and everything was leading towards Sakura, her room, the drink, his mother evasive answers to his questions. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear his head and organize his trail of thoughts.

"Mother, who entered in her room?" he asked again.

Yelan looked to her son with an amused look on her face. The answer was so obvious but even in his normal state of mind he wouldn't find it. "Her of course." She said, "It's her room, and since she is staying here it's only appropriate she has her old room back. Now if you excuse me I've a few errands to attend to." She said standing up from her seat, but before she left the room she added, "Oh… And Syaoran, go get yourself cleaned up I don't need a reminder that you are a _man_, I am after all your mother."

"Mother we didn't finish our…" he said standing up, not one bit embarrassed with what she told him.

"We have time to talk about it later. Now go get ready…" she said before disappearing through the door.

He couldn't believe it, his mother dismissed him, she didn't even scold him for being underdressed in front of her. He walked to his bedroom and sat down on his bed trying to remember what happened the previous night when he suddenly had his mind invaded with snips of what went on the previous night. It started with his meeting with Miss Yoji, Sakura not answering her phone, the empty scotch bottle, getting home, heaving the perfect opportunity to kiss her and missing it, and Sakura closing the door in his face. Everything else that might have happened was still a blur to him.

"Wait a second…" he said aloud "She closed the door, so why was it open when I woke up?"

* * *

**Later**

Tomoyo was working in her bedroom with Meilin, so they could come up with new ideas for their new collection. They have been burning their eyelashes over it since morning, when Sakura informed them what would happen in two weeks, also to brief them in the real state of the fusion. Making a long story short, the investment they received from Li Corp was barely enough to cover and save _L. H. T. _from bankruptcy and save them from being drag to it. To make matters worse they would have to invest their own money to manage to hold on for the next few months, each meant the fashion show and their newest collection would have to be a hit without any type of trouble.

That's the reason why they have been working non-stop for the last 14 hours.

The situation was dire, and it requested a drastic plan so they could succeed, so they stayed coop up in Tomoyo's room all day, not stopping for lunch, only sketching.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…" Meilin said not looking up from the paper.

"Meilin…" Yelan said from the open door, "You and Tomoyo should stop and come out of this room to dinner."

"Auntie…" Meilin looked apologetic to her, "we can't. We apologize for our rude behaviour but since it's impossible for us to focus and work in our offices and the deadline is approaching we need to work."

"Okay…" she said "But tomorrow…"

"We'll see about that tomorrow…"

Yelan sighed knowing she wouldn't see any of them anytime soon.

* * *

**Outside Tomoyo's Bedroom**

Eriol and Tong were passing by when Yelan come out f Tomoyo's room.

"Auntie, will they come out to dinner?"

"If you are so curious why not asking them yourself?" she said.

"We ain't…"

"Then you just have to wait and see…"

* * *

**In Cheng and Anne's home**

"Mommy I don't wanna to put this dress …" she whined

"I know you hate those types of clothes," Anne said to her daughter she still couldn't believe it her daughter had barely 4 years old and already hated dresses, "But daddy said we've to look presentable. I hate this that I'm wearing…"

"Hey…" Cheng said walking up to them, "Don't I get the chance to see my girls pretty once in awhile…"

"But what is it with this dinner you prepared. It's only us. Isn't this a bit too much…"

"Fine…" he said feigning disappointment "I just wanted a different evening with my girls…" he pouted slightly looking to his wife.

Anne sighed, she knew her husband would only be happy if they complied with that meal, "Have it your way…" she turned to her daughter and said "Mai put that dress on…"

"But mommy it itches…"

"It will be only for a little awhile…"

Chen returned to the kitchen while Anne helped their daughter put on the dress, he had a huge grin on his face "You'll love the surprise…"

When Anne and Mai come down, they sat down at the table to start dinner when…

_Ding Dong_

"Oh no…" Anne said, "why do people _always_ knock on our door in the middle of the meal."

"I'll get it…"

_Ding Dong_

"Like hell you will." Anne said standing up, "You stay right there, I don't want you to be stuck with non-sense talk like it usually happens." She said walking ut of the dinning room.

"Daddy what's so funny?"

"Nothing"

* * *

**At the door**

"**What**?" was Anne's snapped while opening the door

"That isn't a very way to answer the door, is it?"

"_Why y-_ **Aaaaahhhh….**" She squealed, "**You are here…"**

"Yes…"

"I can't believe it…" she said, "**I've miss you… aaaahhhh…** You are really here…" she couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her.

"Yes I'm here…"

"Let's go out to dinner… And hit a club for old time sake…." – she said picking up her coat and pursue from the coat rack, and walking out the door.

"What about your husband? And your daughter?"

"Who?" she asked not making any sense in the question she was just asked "I don't care, I want you all for my-" she stop talking when she haerd a masculine voice behind her.

"Good question Sakura. What about us?" Anne turned around and saw her husband and daughter eyeing her as if she had lost her mind, "Why don't you invite her to come inside and join us… After all the table is set for _four_."

Anne looked at her husband with her eyes closed to tiny slits, she understood what had happened behind her back, the true motive for that dinner.

"You knew?" she said pointing an accusing finger towards her husband, and then focus her attention back to Sakura "He knew before I did?" she asked truly hurt, "How could _you…"_

"It's not my fault." Sakura said, "we ran into each other before I could contact you, and he wanted to surprise you." She looked too the little girl that was hiding and clinging to her father legs, "Hi there Mai, you don't know me…"

"Yes I do…" she said holding her chin high, looking between Cheng's legs, "you are the pwetty lady on the magazines…"

"Yes she is…" said Cheng, "But more important than that, she is your godmother."

"She is?" – she asked looking up to her father with big innocent eyes.

"Yes…" Anne answered.

"Yay…" she squealed, "I've got the pwettiest godmommy of all…" she said coming out of behind her father legs, "Hi I'm Mai…"

"Hi I'm Sakura… it's been a long while since I last saw you." She said smiling.

"Really?" Mai asked.

"Yes." Sakura said holding Mai, and walking to the dining room where they all sat down. Sakura noticed that little Mai wasn't comfortable, "Anne isn't your daughter a bit itchy?"

"Yes, I am… this dress is meanie…" she pouted.

"Mai stop pulling on your dress, it's not polite."

"But it's itchy…"

"Let her go change, I don't mind." Sakura said knowing what Anne would say next, "After all I still remember what you did to a dress with that same problem."

"Shut it. Cheng could you?"

"Yes dear…" she said trying to hide his smirk.

When they left, Anne served the food knowing it wouldn't take long for Mai and Cheng return.

Sakura looked at her and noticed even though she was smiling she was controlling her anger and sadness so it wouldn't surface, "I'm really sorry for being away like this. Missing your wedding having your daughter baptism…"

Anne cut her off "Well at least I'm proud to tell everyone my daughter baptism was in Paris, although once again my mother and sister…" she trailed off.

"I know they hate my guts, though luck…." She said grinning not one bit sorrowful with the whole ordeal. She looked towards the entrance of the dinning room and saw Cheng and Mai, "Better?"

"Yes…"

Then they started to eat.

"This is really good. Congrats Cheng." Sakura complimented him.

"Thanks…" he said a bit surprised she guessed who cooked the meal, "But how did you know?"

"Well…" she said trying to hide her amused smile that he didn't know, "When I used to live with your wife, she couldn't fry an egg even if her life depend on it."

"_Hey_…" Anne said crossly, "Degrading my cooking skills isn't the best way to please me, your best friend, after years of absence."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just- Never mind." Sakura said seeing her amused smile.

"Anyway what are you doing back in Hong Kong a place you sworn never step again."

"Ain't that the million dollar question?" she said, frankly she was tired of answering that question, "It's a long story."

Well cut it short." Anne said. She knew Sakura well enough to know when she was trying to avoid a subject.

"Can we talk about it later…"

"Honey," Cheng said before Anne could say anything else, "You have the entire night to talk with her."

"Fine, so how are your scary and crazy friends?"

"I can't believe it…" Sakura said laughing slightly, "You are still referring to them has my _scary and crazy friends_!"

"They really are like that…"

"Come on Anne…" Sakura said trying not laugh, "You met Meilin, in fact you lived with her, and Tomoyo is just a bit"

"Crazy?" Anne offered.

"No cheerful, and you must admit your baby was the cutest thing we ever saw…" Sakura said remembering why Anne had such a dark opinion on Tomoyo. When her dear friend saw Mai, she couldn't help herself and went overbroad.

When they finished eating Cheng made sure Anne and Sakura could talk properly, so he took up on himself clearing the table, cleaning the kitchen and get Mai ready to bed.

Anne and Sakura excused themselves and walked to the family room, both took a seat in the sofa, but neither uttered a word, the silence was bearable. Until Anne decided it was enough, she couldn't take it any longer not knowing what was happening, "So now can you tell me what's up?"

"Fine, but you've to answer something first." Sakura said trying to figure out how she could avoid that topic.

"What?" Anne asked suspicious, seeing right through Sakura's action.

"Well it's more like a proposition for you."

"What?"

"I need a Public Relations for _Moonlight Blossom Design's_, are you interested in for me and my crazy and scary friends?"

"What's the catch?" she eyed her suspiciously, something was wrong.

"None."

"Sakura tell me what's up?" deep down Anne that this job was connected with what troubling her.

"Nothing…" she said again, but one look to Anne's face told her she had to come clean if she wanted her collaboration, "Fine, _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ new headquarter is here, in Hong Kong, the same lace I sworn never to set foot on."

"How?"

"A fusion took place between _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ and _L. H. T._, making me the sole CEO and owner of both companies, well one company, since _L. H. T._ ceased to exist."

"But that's good news… no great news. Right?" she saw the unhappy glimmer in her eyes, and knew something wasn't right, "Sakura what is it that you aren't telling? What are you hiding?"

"I-I…" she couldn't lie to Anne if she want her collaboration she had to tell her everything, "Do you know what _L. H. T. _ stands for?"

"Not really…"

"Think back to our college days, the deluxe trio from the business major…" she grimacing with the memory.

"Shut up… Shut up…" she said over and over again, she couldn't believe it, "You've got to be kidding me."

"No." she said sadly.

"How are you doing? What did you two talk about?" she then asked the most important question of them all, "Can I still kill him?"

The last one made her smile slightly, "Anne I'm fine with it…" she said trying not to show how much she struggle with those words, fine, how could she be fine, but now wasn't the time to ponder about that, Sakura had to be strong and forget about an important part of her – her heart. "I won't lie to you, it's hard being around him and not-" she tried but failed, Anne, just like Meilin and Tomoyo, knew her well enough to know when she was trying to hide something.

"Sakura…" she said embracing overlooking the lack of words to ending her speech, she knew Sakura wasn't ready to talk about it, "you knew this would happen eventually. You knew sooner or later you would have to see him."

Sakura knew, no matter how much she changed over the years, a selected groups of people could still read her like an open book. "If only that bitch…"

"Sakura…" Anne interrupted her tirade, "you've always told me not to look back, only to look forward, and wait for everything that is yet to come."

"I know…" she said. Sakura didn't want to talk about it, because she didn't want to admit she didn't take her own advice, "Anyway do you accept?"

"What?" Anne was genuinely confused.

"The proposition I made you…"

"I need to read the contract…" Anne said in a business like voice.

"Mou…" Sakura pouted.

"Fine…" she let out an exasperate sigh, "What will I have to do?"

"What you always wanted, be creative. _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ isn't only expanding their business overseas, we are also expanding our customer range, we want to start selling clothes for men and women."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are working on the lines and the catwalk where we are going to present it in about 3 to 4 months." She said smiling.

Anne smiled back at her, but there was something she need to ask, "Sakura are you sure you can work side by side with him and-"

"No." she answered sincerely, being true to her own feelings for the first time, she returned to Hong Kong, "But I've got to try. I didn't forgive him for last time neither this time." Anne gave her a clueless look, "He disappointed me big time with the merge."

"So what are you still doing here?"

"What else? Working in _Moonlight Blossom Design's_, after all we want to start opening shops in other countries."

"World expansion wicked…"

"Yep…"

"And him?"

"He will be a model…"

"Sakura…" Sakura knew what would be coming next, "I saw the magazine."

"Those photos were worked…" she said defending herself for a none accusatory comment.

"Ok…" Anne said not buying her excuse, the way she defended her herself was too suspicious, "I believe in you," she said trying to make Sakura stop babbling, "but what are you going to do regarding your feelings…"

"Feelings what feelings?" she said brushing that question off.

"Sakura this is me you are talking with."

She sighed, and even though tried to be strong about the whole ordeal, she couldn't look Anne in the eye when answered, "Don't know…" Anne saw a drop hitting her hand, "I'll figure it out eventually…" another drop, "I'll be away for two weeks." She said while rubbing her eyes and cleaning her cheeks before looking up to her friend.

"Wait…" she said looking straight to her eyes, "Before you start talking about leaving, tell me how exactly you will figure out how to deal with his feelings for him. It has been years since the break and you still love him."

"Anne, please drop it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine…" she sighed, "So you are leaving again? Running away? So this is a good-bye. Geez I really have bad timing with you…"

"No this is just temporarily. I'll be back two weeks tops." She said trying to reassure her friend, "I've to go to USA on work."

"Meaning you've to leave." Anne finish for her, "And then what? You are coming back?"

"Yes, I've to." She said with and mix of angry and sorrow glitter in her eyes, "I just wish I could go back to Japan, and be as far away from him as possible."

"Why?" Anne asked as if it was the mystery of the century.

"You know why." She stated.

"Yes, I do." Anne said holding her hand, "But I want you to say it..."

"Fine..." she blew a raspberry, "Because he drives me crazy, he makes me happy and at the same time mad. Sometimes I just want to kiss him, but then he says or worse does something and all I want is to rip the life out of him"

The smile on Anne's face, was the one she was avoiding, the pity look on Anne's face was something Sakura was never able to bare. "You _still_ love him."

Sakura tore her eyes from her friend's face, and looked outside the living room window. She didn't want to continue talk about him, but knew Anne would pester her, to make Sakura acknowledge her feelings. "Saddly, yes. How pathetic is that? After all the years? After all the tears, I have cried I cannot stop loving him?"

"It isn't pathetic." Anne said watching how Sakura changed over the years, no longer were her eyes bright with happiness; they were dull most of time."You just need to define what you want. And I'm sure everyone who loves you will support your decision..."

Sakura look at her, "You do know that from all my best friends you are the only one who had the happy ending."

"Hey Mei, just had really bad luck."

"Not once, but twice." Sakura said. When she looked at Anne's face she notice her questioning look "With the womanizer from the trio, and Tomoyo had had it with the _incompetence_ to design of the brittish..."

"You three really have bad luck..." she said with a grim smile, "But fine, I'll go to work with you. You do need something good coming your way..."

"Yay..." she exclaimed happily, it was the first time that Anne's saw a hint of happiness shinning in her eyes, "You are the greatest... On Monday, you've to go and talk to Meilin, so she can show you around and your office..."

"My office?"

"Yes, what would you think you would share? No. You are entitled to your own office." Sakura said with a smile. She glanced at her wristwatch, "Now it's time for me leave. In 3 hours I've a plane to catch."

"Bonne voyage..." Anne told her teasingly.

"See in two weeks." Sakura said before closing the door behind her.

It was time for her to return to the Li manor, and grab her luggage, and leave to New York.

* * *

**The next day,**

"Mother..."

"Yes?" Yelan said from the head of the table.

"W-where is Sakura?" Syaoran asked noticing her absence.

"She left."

"To work?" he asked again, having a strange feeling on his gut.

"No" was the only answer he received from his mother.

"Where did she go?" he kept on asking. He was beginning to have a very bad feeling about Sakura's absence.

"Away..." this time Meilin gave the answer. Quietly, Tomoyo and Meilin stood up and said they still had a lot to do.

Tomoyo looked directly into Eriol's azure eyes, and asked him, "Have you been practising?"

Not expecting having anyone questioning him, "Y-yes..." he stuttered slightly.

"Good, later come and show me..." And they left, not letting anyone stop them on the way for anything else.

* * *

**With Sakura**

When she arrived to New York. She took a deep breath, and said "It's good to be back..." she smiled.

"Sakura..." someone called her name, from the mob that was waiting for family, she squinted her eyes and searched for a familiar face. Then she saw her.

"Jules..." she let a smile brighten her face, "You didn't have to come and get me.."

"Are you nuts... Of course I'd come and pick you up. Especially if it was my idea to bring you."

"I knew it."

"So where are you going to stay?"

"Where else, that the Plazza Hotel?"

"How tired are you?" One look at her face, "Silly question when aren't you tired?"

"I'm not tired... I slept through the flight..."

"Right..." she said picking up one her bags, and started walking to the exit of the J. F. Kennedy airport. "Taxi..." she hailed.

"A taxi?" Sakura enquired "You in a taxi? This is worth you coming pick me up at the airport."

"To the plazza hotel", she said to the taxi driver. "As if... I do use public transport." One look in Sakura's direction, "Fine, I knew you wouldn't want to make a big fuss on your arrival in New York."

"Right..."

"Seriously, you are going to rest. I can't have you falling the next few days."

When they finally arrive to the hotel, Sakura was led to her assigned room, and before she heard, Jules closing the door behind her, she was already sleeping in her king size bed.

"Not tired she said... As if..."

* * *

**Monday - Moonlight Blossom Design's Hong Kong Building**

At 9 o'clock, Meilin was waiting for Tong to arrive, when someone knocked at the door. She found it odd, for anyone start knocking in her door so soon in the morning. Normally her secretary would only knock once, before coming in.

"Come in..."

"Hi!" Anne's head peaked from the door.

"Wasn't expecting you..." Meilin said with a teasing smile on her face.

"Yeah right..." she said walking all the way into Meilin's office.

"Geez, don't need to be so bitchy..." Meilin said with a smile.

Anne stuck her tongue at her "So where is my office?"

"Sakura, gave you all the details?" Meilin asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Meilin said standing up from her seat, "Follow me."

When Meilin reached the door, Anne asked her "So, tell me the story with Tong?"

Meilin was caught with her guard down, and Anne could see hurt in her deep ruby eyes. "Nothing, just the need to make him eat his own words..."

"Okay," She said unsure what the truth behind those words was. "Well if you need help, I'm here..."

* * *

**With Sakura**

She had started working at seven in the morning; so that the photographers could have different tones of light during the shootings. She had just finished shooting a photo session for Vogue and getting ready for the next one when. "So where have you been?"

"Nowhere Marie," she answered drily, "Just dealing with a few troubles."

"What did your boss did now?" she asked noticing the tired look she supported behind the cameras.

"Nothing."

"When will _he_ show who he really is?"

"Don't know..." Sakura answered supporting a knowing smile.

"How about," Marie said changing the subject, "Tonight, all of us go are going out, to drink. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." She said, "See you later then." She said, before walking back to the studio set.

* * *

**With Syaoran**

He had been searching for any sign of Sakura all morning. He pestered his mother, until she lost her patience and order him to go to work. Syaoran was on his away to the Li Corp building, when he found himself entering the lift of _Moonlight Blossom Design's_ and pressing to the last floor. The first place he checked was Sakura's office, hoping to find her there supporting an annoyed look for having been disturbed while working. However, the sight that greeted him was an empty office. He heard laughing come from Meilin's.

When he entered Meilin's office, the first person he saw, was the same person he never wanted to see again. Of Sakura's friends, she was the one he dreaded to see again, the most protective one.

"So I see you managed to track her down. Took you long enough...Three years..." Anne said dismissively.

"Nice to see you, Anne." He said.

"Pity, I can't say the same..."

"Xiao Lang," Meilin called her cousin's attention to her, before the glaring match started, "What do you want from here?"

"I was looking for Sakura." He answered truthfully, not letting anyone know he was worried about her being missing.

"Did you see in her office?"

"Yes, And she ain't there..."

"Do you see her here?" was Anne's haughty question.

"No"

"So she ain't here." Anne said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where is she." He asked directly to Meilin. Meilin noticed the tome he used, was the same when striking a business.

"Why do you want to know?" Anne asked haughtily.

Syaoran turned his eyes, hard, cold eyes to Anne, and she felt a slight shiver of fear run down her spine, the last time she saw those eyes, was when he beat a guy back in college for simply trying to kiss Sakura. "Because, has Li Corp CEO, and L.H.T. CEO, I've got a right to know. She is breaking the contract."

"No Syaoran, she isn't." Was all that Meilin said, "Now if you'd excuse us. We have work to do."

"But what about Sakura?" He pressed yet again.

"You'll get to see her soon.." was Meilin's encrypted answer.

* * *

**Later with Sakura**

"You came..." was the enthusiastic Greeting she received from Marie, when she steeped into the bar.

"Of course I did Marie," she said supporting a smile, "I needed to cool off."

"Why?" asked Eva, putting her cosmopolitan down.

"Because, Eva I need it..." She said picking up her Margarita.

"Does it have anything to do with the last interview you gave to Vogue with your ex-fiancée?"

"No..."

"So?" Angela pressed.

"It has to do with seeing him again..." she said with a low voice, before dunking down the rest of her drink.

"Oh... Do tell..." Marie said giggling slightly.

"It was nothing..." She tried to dismiss the question, but one look to them, and she knew she had to give them something, "I come back to the States, to work and get away from Hong Kong..."

"But now you ain't working, right?" Eva said, with a sly smile.

"No..." she said grinning slightly, "But since when can't I have fun?"

_Ring_

Sakura picked up her cell phone, and after a few minutes listening to whoever was on the other side, "Yes, of course I'll do it..."

"What happened..."

"Nothing much... I just got an invitation to be the next guest on Project Runway..."

"Why?" Marie asked.

"I need a new dress to _Moonlight Blossom Design's_, my boss wants it."

"Ok..." Angela said, not even questioning anything about Sakura's boss, "Now enough talk about work... It's time to get this party started..."

* * *

**Next Week - With Syaoran**

Syaoran was pacing in his office, in Li corp. He was going crazy with Sakura's absence, not knowing any news, or her whereabouts. He was even pondering picking up the phone and calling her brother, he shuddered just thinking about it.

Now he had completely lost it, on his computer screen it could be seen opened the New York Times website page, and splattered across one of the latest news, it could be read "_Sakura Kinomoto comes back to the States_!" A different headline, also featuring Sakura, _"Sakura Kinomoto, seen coming out of a Club in the company of a mysterious guy. Could this mean a new love?"_

That was had him pacing the length of his office. "This can't be true."

He wanted to go meet her, but what could be his excuse, he had to come up with anything, that wouldn't leave Sakura thinking he was following and checking up on her.

* * *

**In Meilin's Office**

Tong was working along with Meilin in an expense report when a woman he never saw before walked in, without knocking or being announced. She was stunning, not like Meilin, but she still was breathless, she had shoulder length brown light hair with red highlights. She was wearing a black skirt with a cream shirt.

"She is married, you know?" come an annoyed voice from his right, he could swear that the voice could kill him, "So stop ogling at her..."

"You don't have anything to do about it..." he said, or rather snapped at her annoyed, that he no longer could ogle women, it wasn't like they were dating.

"No she hasn't... But my husband does. And he won't be happy to know one of his friend's ogled his wife, like a rabid dog..." she snapped.

"I would never..." Tong said aghast, although the way of talking and the voice wasn't unfamiliar.

"My name is Anne Yan, married to Chen Yan, remember him?" she asked him like talking to a 3 year old. "Meilin do you mind coming to my office? I need your help with some files."

That's all she said, Anne didn't let Meilin answer. She grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room, before Tong could say anything that would make her day worse than it already was. And Tong just had to be the cherry on top, hurting Meilin, like that by ogling her. She didn't got what his problem was Meilin is a stunning woman, always has been.

Tong is just _stupid_.

**Ring Ring**

"Hello?"

"Tong..." He heard a voice he was expecting for the week and half. It was about time.

* * *

**A.N:** I hope you all enjoyed reading it... please leave a review...


End file.
